El Angel de los Andley
by Vivian Granchester
Summary: Han pasado 4 años desde que se dijeron adiós. Candy ya no es un chiquilla atolondrada , si no, Una de las mas distinguidas jóvenes de la alta sociedad , que usara su encanto e inteligencia para ayudar a los niños sin hogar , la llegada de un conde , un arrepentimiento , la búsqueda de una oportunidad. Que les depara el destino a los jóvenes rebeldes del colegio San Pablo?
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1 : Tratando de Olvidar

Daba vueltas en la cama, miraba el techo, se enredaba con las sabanas y le era imposible dormir.

Candy se levantó con molestia y camino hacia el balcón de su habitación en la mansión Andley en Chicago, abrió las puertas de vidrio y se apoyó en el hermoso balcón de piedra, mirando en cielo estrellado junto a la Luna enorme.

-Otra vez no puedo dormir, porque últimamente estoy soñando contigo?

\- Como estarás? Espero que realmente seas Feliz- pensó con nostalgia

Habían pasado 4 años desde esa penosa despedida en esa escalera de hospital, 4 años que habían sido de grandes cambios , empezando por Candy, que decidió dejar de ser una chiquilla atolondrada y utilizar sus estudios de enfermería y la posición de los Andley para ayudar a los niños sin hogar de todos los orfanatos de Estados Unidos .

Candy se había convertido en toda una Dama de la alta sociedad, hermosa, elegante y sobre todo muy inteligente.

Había decidió convertir el hogar de Pony en una gran escuela y refugio para niños necesitados y sabía que eso solo lo lograría asintiendo a todo evento social con la clase alta del País , ya que ahí podía conseguir fondos y donaciones para alcanzar su meta.

\- Que estarás haciendo? Ya estarás pensando en casarte? No entiendo porque sigues aplazando tu compromiso con Susana... Todos los periódicos hablan sobre una infidelidad de tu parte , pero yo te conozco , se que no eres así ... Terry

Los ojos de Candy se llenaron de lagrimas y se recrimino - Otra vez queriendo llorar por el? -Candy que demonios te pasa ? - han paso 4 años y sigo preocupada por el ... esto es imposible , definitivamente tengo que empezar a salir con otro chicos , ya es hora que le hago caso a Annie - pensó.

De mal humor y media deprimida, Candy volvió a su cama , repasando el evento que tendría al día siguiente.

Vendrían unos Condes Españoles y ella tenia todas las intenciones de hacerles llegar toda la información sobre el hogar de Pony.

-Que mejor que ablandar los corazones de esta gente rica- pensó - que donan lo que les sobra y calman su conciencia con estas donaciones - rió para si misma.

Poco a poco se fue quedando dormida , pensando en su proyectos y en el ... que en las ultimas noches lo había estado soñando , como si quisiera enviarle un mensaje , como si el futuro le estuviera avisando que pronto tendría noticias de el.

A la mañana siguiente , Candy despertó con mejor animo , se levanto y se alisto para tomar desayuno con su familia, Dorothy la ayudo a ponerse un ligero vestido blanco, corto, sin mangas y recogió su bello cabello dorado en una cola de caballo - Tienes un hermoso cabello Candy , ahora es tan fácil arreglártelo, de pequeña tenias eso rizos indomables ahora tienes estos bellos bucles , que envidia!

-Ayy Dorothy , gracias , pero si tu también tienes un cabello hermoso , tu color es precioso- sonrió

-Bueno señorita ya estas lista- Dijo Dorothy

-Espero que no hayas estado teniendo pesadillas , he notado que estas un poco cansada y unas pequeñas ojeras.

-Deben ser los nervios de esta noche - Dijo Candy - Estaré bien Dorothy , gracias por preocuparte - le dijo , mientras la abrazaba con una hermosa sonrisa.

-Buenos Días!

Fue el saludo de Candy al bajar las escaleras camino al comedor de los Andley

-Buenos Días! Respondieron todos lo que estaban ya tomando asiento para desayunar.

-Como amaneciste Candy? - Pregunto Albert - Estas lista para esta noche?

\- Si Albert! Estoy un poco nerviosa , pero confió que todo saldrá bien y conseguiremos hacer llegar a los corazones de estas personas , la importancia de darle un mejor futuro y educación a estos niños , deseo con tantas fuerzas que la sociedad deje de ver a los niños huérfanos o las personas que no tuvieron familia como seres inferiores .

-Sabes que cuentas con todo mi apoyo pequeña

-Es verdad Candy tienes todo el apoyo de nosotros y nos enorgullece todo lo que has logrado en los últimos años , ya te estas haciendo una persona conocida - dijo Archie que estaba sentado al lado de Annie.

Archie y Annie ya tenían 6 meses de casados y se encontraban viviendo en la mansión Andley. Archie se había convertido en la mano derecha de Albert , supervisando junto con su tío todos los negocios de familia. Arche y Annie se encontraban a las espera de la construcción de su mansión que se encontraba a unos cuantos metros de la mansión Andley

-jajaja que cosas dices Archie

-Es verdad Candy - dijo Annie - Todo el mundo ya conoce a la hija adoptiva de los Andley que esta logrando grandes cambios en la caridad - dijo con orgullo y cariño hacia su amiga y hermana de toda la vida

-Gracias chicos , en verdad esto me hace muy feliz.

-Ademas Candy , esta noche asistirán los condes con su hijo, Archie y yo te lo presentaremos - dijo Annie con una sonrisa coqueta.

-Por Dios Annie que cosas dices , Candy no esta yendo a buscar novio , esta muy concentrada en su trabajo

-Vamos Archie , que conozca al hijo del conde no hará que Candy descuide sus proyectos

-Vamos chicos , tranquilos , la cosa es divertimos y pasar un momento ameno los 4 , hace tiempo que no salíamos , así sea un evento formal , podremos estar juntos. - dijo Candy

-Buenos Días!

Fue la interrupción de la Señora Elroy , que siempre llegaba al final para dar inicio a la comida.

-Buenos Días Tía Abuela - Respondieron todos en coro.

La señora Elroy , seguía siendo una mujer muy estricta , pero había cambiado mucho su forma de ver las cosas , Candy se había ganado el corazón de la anciana al enterarse de todo lo que había hecho por Albert cuando este perdió la memoria en aquel accidente , sin duda la Señora Elroy aprendió que era mas importante lo que había en el corazón de las personas que la condición social , Candy le resulto ser una joven maravillosa de buenos sentimientos y mucho mas humana que varios que la rodeaban.

Rabia caído la tarde y Candy ya se encontraba en su habitación junto con Dorothy alistándose para el dichoso evento de la noche

-Llevare el cabello suelto con un recogido de lado Dorothy.

-Muy bien Candy , te veras hermosa con esta peineta de brillantes y ese vestido que me ha dejado sin palabras.

Candy había elegido un vestido color Verde Esmeralda , todo forrado en un hermoso encaje , strapless y recto hasta el piso y lo acompaño con un bello collar de de diamantes que le hacían juego a la peineta.

Albert , Candy , Archie y Annie llegaron a la recepción que era celebrada en el gran Museo de Chicago , fueron recibidos en medio de alago y saludos sumamente cordiales como si se tratara de la realeza , por algo eran la una de las familias mas poderosas de Estados Unidos.

Candy se encontraba conversando con los dueños y socios de una minería (la mas importante del País) Explicándoles el proyecto de fundar mejores escuelas para niños de bajos recursos.

-Señorita Andley no tenia idea de todo lo que sufren estos pequeños , ha logrado convencerme , estoy dispuesto a dar mensualmente una cantidad a su fundación- dijo el Señor Arthur , dueño de unas minas de diamantes en el golfo Africano.

-No sabe como me alegra señor Arthur , para mi significa mucho que personas buenas como usted este dispuestas a forjar un mejor futuro para el País , usted sabe que los niños son el futuro.

-Buenas noches caballeros - interrumpió Annie

-Candy, Albert esta buscándote

-Con permiso caballeros - dijo Candy con una ligera reverencia , alejándose junto con Annie.

-Disculpa Candy por decirte esta pequeña metirita , pero era necesario, los Condes de España ya esta aquí , tienes todo listo para presentares toda tu propuestas sobre la fundación?

-Oh Dios mio! Que nervios! Sii estoy lista , llévame con ellos por favor.

-Buenas noches Señores Condes , Les presento a mi Prima Candice White Andley , la presento Archie , que conocía a los Condes debido a un viaje de negocios

-Muchos gusto en conocerlos Señores Condes - Dijo Candy con una reverencia

-Mucho Gusto señorita Andley , dijo el Conde , es un placer conocerla , he escuchado mucho sobre su fundación , déjeme felicitarla por tan honorable causa , me encantaría tener personas como usted en mi País, que se preocupan por el prójimo.

-Muchas Gracias Señor Conde , aprecio sus palabras.

Asi Candy se puso a explicarles la situación de los niños en América y los deseos de su fundación por dar un gran cambio.

-Oh discúlpeme señorita Andley , déjeme presentarla a mi Hijo Lucio que ahí viene , dijo la esposa del conde con una amplia sonrisa

-Lucio ella es la señorita Candice White Andley, hija adoptiva de la familia Andley.

-Así que usted es la famosa Señorita Andley , dijo el joven tomando la mano de Candy para darle un sutil beso.

-Mucho Gusto dijo Candy , un poco sorprendida.

El hijo del Conde era realmente un hombre muy guapo de unos 25 años , con ojos azules , alto y de cuerpo atlético , con un cabello castaño perfectamente arreglado.

-Imagino que debe estar aburrida de estar escuchando tanta palabrería de ancianos aburridos , no es así? me permitiría esta pieza?

-LUCIO! Reclamo la madre

-Con permisos Señores Condes dijo el joven riendo , tomando la mano de Candy y dirigiéndola a la pista de baile.

-Eso fue un poco grosero - dijo Candy - mientras el joven rodeaba la cintura de la rubia

El joven sonrió , mirándola a los ojos, el corazón de Candy empezó a latir mas rápido de lo normal y aparecía un ligero rubor en su rostro

-Lo siento señorita Andley , no me gustan estos tipos de eventos , donde los ricos se juntan a adorarse entre si y a felicitarse por ser dueños del mundo. Por lo visto y si no me equivoco a usted tampoco.

-Como sabe eso?

-Su mirada me lo dice todo señorita Andley , déjeme decirle que tienes los ojos mas hermosos que he visto- añadió.

-Llámeme Candy por favor , dijo mientras una sonrisa de tonta se asomaba en su rostro.

-En ese caso le pido que me llame Lucio y hableme de Tu.

Candy y el joven Conde estuvieron bailando buen rato. Candy se sentía extraña en los brazos de ese joven , sentía que flotaba y sentía una felicidad que la invadía , Lucio era divertido, galante y sobre todo una persona humilde , lo cual termino por conquistar a la muchacha.

-Señor Andley , veo que nuestros hijos se llevan bien , no le parece? - Dijo la Condesa

-Si eso parece mi Lady

-No seria maravilloso que se hicieran novios? , nada me haría mas feliz que unir a mi hijo con una distinguida dama como su hija Señor Andley

-Gracias por el cumplido - dijo Albert , con una ligera sonrisa , por dentro sabia que el corazón de su pequeña todavía se encontraba sufriendo por aquel rebelde del colegio San Pablo , tal ves era la oportunidad que estaban esperando todos , tal vez Candy estaba por conocer al hombre que la haría Feliz. Pero una corazonada le decía que las cosas no serian así de sencillas , tenia un presentimiento que de pronto lo inquieto.

Candy y Lucio se encaminaban a unos de los balcones del gran salón que tenia vista al hermoso jardín que rodeaba el majestuoso Museo

-Hace tiempo no bailaba así con alguien- dijo Lucio

-Yo tampoco - dijo Candy con una sonrisa

-Candy , como sabes recién he llegado con mi familia a Chicago , es probable que estemos viajando por varias ciudades , ya que mi padre tiene varios negocios que atender aquí , así que me gustaría que nos conociéramos mas. - Aceptarías ir a cenar conmigo mañana?

-Si claro - respondió Candy , sorprendida de su rápida respuesta.

-Muy bien , entonces pasare por ti a las 6 a la Mansion Andley

-Buenas Noches - saludo un hombre bajito de contextura gruesa, con una cámara colgando de su cuello

-Joven Conde , Señorita Andley , soy Omar Brickman , encargado del área de sociales del New York Times, serian tan gentiles de concederme una foto para nuestra sección ?

-Claro que si - respondió Lucio con un amigable sonrisa , colocando un brazo alrededor de la joven

Candy no tuvo tiempo para protestar , simplemente sonrió y el reportero ya tenia su deseada foto.

-Muchas Gracias - se despidió el reportero

Candy no tenia la menor idea de lo que esa foto traería consigo , dándole un giro totalmente inesperado a su futuro

Continuara...


	2. Chapter 2

TOC TOC TOC ...era la puerta de su departamento.

Era una mañana ligeramente soleada y el abría sus hermosos ojos azul zafiro - DEMONIOS- pensó para si mismo

Se levanto pesadamente , restregándose los ojos mientras bostezaba , se había dado cuenta que se había quedado dormido en el sillón de su sala , con la ropa del día anterior ... TOC TOC TOC ... volvió a sonar la puerta ... - YA VOY! - dijo en voz alta y de muy mal humor.

-Buenos Días Terry - fue el saludo y la imagen de Susana que recibió al abrir la puerta.

-Hola Susy ... respondió dándole la espalda y adentrándose a la cocina.

-Terry veo que recién te levantas , estas con la ropa de ayer ... donde estuviste? te estuve esperando ayer... - fue mas una reclamo que interés

-Lo siento Susy , ayer las practicas terminaron tarde y regrese a dormir , estaba muy agotado...

Susana sabia que de nuevo Terry le mentía , sabia que era muy probable que después del teatro se había ido a ese bar que solía frecuentar , ese bar de mala fama donde habían chicas de mal vivir , que ofrecían sus favores por unos cuantos dolares

-Entiendo ... te gustaría ir a desayunar?

-Lo siento , tengo que ir al ensayo ... se me hace tarde ...

\- y almorzar mas tarde?

-Tampoco puedo Susy , estamos muy cerca al estreno , así que comeré cualquier cosa y seguiré ensayando

Desde que Susana había aprendido a caminar con su prótesis , se había convertido un suplicio para el pobre Terry , que ahora era perseguido y asediado por la ex actriz.

-Siempre encuentras escusas Terry , se que no quieres pasar tiempo conmigo! Se que estas aburrido de mi! Nunca me has acompañado a una de mis terapias , así me pagas por haberte salvado? Ni siquiera nos hemos comprometido formalmente , soy el hazme reír de las noticias , TU TE LLENAS DE FAMA , mientras yo soy la pobre novia abnegada a la que nunca le piden la mano ... dijo esto ultimo con los ojos cristalizados por las lagrimas que estaban a punto de salir

Terry se quedo en silencio , mirando el color del parquet de su departamento

-Lo siento Susy (suspiro) , prometo que cuando estrene la obra , haré publico nuestro compromiso y te acompañare a todas tus terapias , discúlpame por favor - dijo mientras se apoyaba en la pared y de brazos cruzados.

-Esta bien , Adiós! - dijo Susana - cerrando la puerta de golpe , haciendo retumbar las ventanas del bonito departamento.

-Maldición! exclamo... hasta cuando estaré con esto? ... no podre soportarlo , hubiera preferido ser yo el que use la prótesis.

Terry que ahora era un Joven de 25 años , se había convertido en todo un actor reconocido , su talento lo convirtió en uno de los mejores actores de Broadwey y sobretodo el mas deseado por el publico femenino del País . Un hombre hermoso , Alto , de cabello castaño oscuro que le llegaba un poco a los hombros, un cuerpo totalmente atlético y bien formado (ya que su carrera lo pedía) y unos ojos azules que hacia suspirar a todas sus fans hasta enloquecerlas.

Pero así como tenia todo: Talento ,dinero, belleza y fama. El era el hombre mas desdichado, pues estaba amarrado a una mujer que no amaba y que todo el tiempo no hacia mas que reclamarle el hecho de haberle salvado la vida.

Susana y su madre se habían convertido en los verdugos de Terry - MI HIJA NO PUEDE TRABAJAR GRACIAS A USTED - Habían sido las palabras de la Sra Marlow, por lo que Terry tenia que solventar los gastos de ambas mujeres. Terry daría toda su fortuna e incluso el ducado de su padre si fuera necesario , todo por obtener su libertad nuevamente.

Terry se metió a la ducha , al sentir el agua fria sobre su piel , cerro los ojos y pudo escuchar en su cabeza la risa cantarina de aquella pecosa - ojala pudiera ser tu Candy - tu sabias ser feliz en cualquier situación ... el agua seguía corriendo por su cuerpo y recordó que unas noches atrás había soñado con esa chica que todavía era dueña de su corazón ... Porque habré soñado contigo?... Fue uno de los mejores sueño que he tenido en los últimos años debo admitirlo , pero porque ahora?... He estado esperando tanto tiempo por soñar con tu ojos ... y ahora que ha pasado tanto tiempo por fin se me concede este hermoso deseo... y fue tan real... pude sentirte ... Como estarás Tarzan pecoso? ...

Por fin llego al teatro y se encamino directo a su camerino , no tenia ganas de encontrase con nadie ... TERRY! TERRY! Fueron los gritos que escucho al otro lado de la puerta ... era nada menos que la voz de Karen llamándolo desesperadamente.

-Que pasa mujer? vas a tumbar la puerta ... que tanto gritas? - Dijo Terry renegando, pues Karen siempre lo molestaba, aunque el siempre le hacia sentir que la odiaba , en el fondo la estimaba y Karen lo sabia.

-Hola Terry! - dijo gritando , mientras entraba a su camerino y se sentaba en el sillón cómodamente.

-Que quieres a estas horas Karen? No te basta con vernos las caras en todos los ensayos?

-Calla Granchester! Tengo una noticia que de seguro te cambiara la aburrida vida que llevas en los ultimo años ... dijo, mientras sonreía como una niña que se había hecho una travesura y culpaban a alguien mas.

-NO tengo tiempo para tu estupideces Karen ... mejor sal ... ya estamos por empezar el ensayo - dijo mientras le abría la puerta ...

-Seguro? BUENO! Es una lastimas que no quieras saber la gran noticia que te tengo ... así se trate de una bonita ENFERMERA! - dijo mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

\- Que has dicho? - Dijo Terry poniéndole el brazo en frente para que no tomara la manija de la puerta.

\- Ayyyy YA SABIA QUE ESA PALABRA TE PERTURBARÍA GRANCHESTER! JAJAJA

\- YA BASTA KAREN!

\- ya ya ya tranquilo , si me tratas así no te diré nada ... pero como me agradas y Susana es una bruja ... te diré ... Le dijo extendiéndole el New York Times justo en la parte de sociales ...

Terry tomo el pedazo de periódico confundido ... Lee Granchester... dijo Karen con impaciencia ...

 **GRAN FIESTA ANUAL EN MUSEO DE CHICAGO CUENTA CON LA PRESENCIA DE LOS CONDES DE ESPAÑA**

 **Como todos los años , la ciudad de Chigago realiza una gran fiesta en el majestuoso museo de la ciudad, reuniendo a los empresarios mas destacados del país y el mundo.**

 **Por primera vez contamos con la visita de los condes de Aragon (España) que se encuentran en nuestro país para invertir en varios negocios que están realizando entre ambas naciones. El conde junto con su esposa e hijo asistieron a este galante evento donde socializaron con las mejores familias del País**

 **Tanto fue la familiaridad del evento , que se capto un hermoso momento entre el Conde Lucio (hijo), en compañía de la señorita Candice White Andley hija de la familia Andley de Chicago , sin duda hacían una hermosa pareja , sera que en un futuro no muy lejano se pueda unir la nobleza española con la hermosa heredera?**

 **Como se sabe, la hija de los Andley, ademas de poseer fortuna y belleza , es una de las principales acreedoras de los orfanatos de su ciudad y cada vez esta llegando a mas lugares de nuestro país , sin duda una mujer digna de admirar y de gran corazón , todo un gran partido para un Conde.**

A Terry se le había desencajado la mandíbula , había sentido una patada en el estomago , había quedado congelado y a penas podía emitir sonido ...No lo podía creer , ahí estaba , SU pecosa! En una foto muy sonriente junto a ese chico que la tomaba por lo hombros ... Quien DEMONIOS era ese pobre infeliz para tocarla? y para mas sufrimiento del pobre muchacho ella estaba HERMOSA ... sin duda era la mujer mas hermosa que había visto en su vida , con ese vestido ceñido a su cuerpo , con ese cabello largo hasta la cintura y esos ojos que lo hacían perder la razón ...

-Terry? - dijo Karen un poco preocupada al ver que su amigo no reaccionaba ...

\- Candy... fue la respuesta que dio aun con los ojos fijos en el pedazo de papel

-Sera mejor que te deje solo ... Solo quiero decirte Terry , que estas cometiendo un terrible error al seguir con Susana , tu no la amas y al final terminaran sufriendo los 2 ... Están destinados a nunca tener a alguien que los ame ... en fin es una lastima... ojala que esta noticia te haga recapacitar ... tal vez no es tarde ... Nos vemos en un rato- dijo Karen dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Terry se quedo en la misma posición por unos minutos mas ... ESTÚPIDO ... ESO SOY... UN MALDITO ESTÚPIDO!... se decía en su mente ... Que pensabas? que ella no crecería? que nadie pondría sus ojos en ella , que ella guardaría luto por tu desdichada vida al lado de Susana ? Candy ... porque no puedo sacarte de mi corazón? no me explico ... he intentado olvidarte y no puedo ... Tengo una enfermiza obsesión contigo ... te busco en todas las mujeres que conozco , te imagino en mi cama en la noches ... De repente Terry sintió una sacudida en su corazón ... NO... No voy a dejar que las cosas sean así... Yo debo dejar a Susana , Karen tiene razón ... así mi situación con Candy no tenga esperanzas ... yo no puedo seguir al lado de Susana ... nos terminaremos matando ... esta era la señal que estaba esperando? Mi Ángel blanco ... hasta de esta forma llegas a salvarme ... Tan solo mírate, eres preciosa y de un gran corazón ... dedicaste tu vida a ayudar a los demás , no podría estar mas orgulloso ... ningún hombre te merece mi amor ... NINGUNO , NI ESE ESTÚPIDO CONDECILLO...

TOC TOC - fue el sonido de la puerta de su camerino - TERRY en 10 minutos a escena ...

Terry despertó de su letargo y empezó a cambiarse ... Le escribiré a Albert ... es el único que puede ayudarme ... Terry salio a escenas mas apasionado que nunca... un brillo especial estaba en sus ojos y Robert lo noto asombrado ... por fin Terry sentía que las cadenas que lo aprisionaban empezaban a aflojarse.

Se encontraba sentada en el jardín, mirando hacia las hermosas flores que adornaban el bello paisaje ... con los pies descalzos ligeramente tocaba el cesped. Candy estaba meditando sobre la cena que había tenido con Lucio unos días atrás ... Lucio es maravillo, es guapo, es educado , es humilde ... odia las cosas ostentosas al igual que yo ... y eso que es un Conde ... siempre estuvo rodeado de riquezas ... PERO NO ES EL ... le dijo su oscura mente de repente ... OH POR DIOS CANDICE WHITE ANDLEY! QUE TE PASA? Ahora vas a empezar a compararlos? ... Tengo que olvidarme de el... pero es imposible -

La noche que Candy ceno con Lucio al regresar a la mansión y acostarse para dormir , Candy empezó a soñar ... lo vio de pie frente a su cama ...

-Terry? le decía en su sueño ...

-Que estas haciendo Candy? ...

-Terry déjame en paz , tu tienes a Susana, no puedes reclamarme nada! ... de repente Terry se encamino hacia ella tomándola de las muñecas y recostando la mitad de su cuerpo sobre ella...

-Que pasa Candy? Quieres olvidarme ? Eso es lo que quieres? ...

-SIII... gritaba en su sueño - en ese momento Terry tomo sus labios violentamente, podía sentir su peso , su olor y como mordía ligeramente sus labios ... Terry empezaba a descender por el cuello de la rubia provocando unos ligeros gemidos ... Candy ya no podía controlar lo que pasaba, se despertó ... alterada y agitada ...

Dios mio ... como quieres que lo olvide así? con esa clase de sueños? ... pensó

-Candy! - fue el llamado que la regreso a la realidad...

-Annie! Dijo , mientras volteaba y le regalaba una amplia sonrisa

-Candy! has visto lo que ha salido en el NEW YORK TIMES? y en los periódicos de Chicago? - dijo la muchacha extasiada ..

\- ehhh No... - respondió , mientras Annie le daba los recortes de periódico

-OH DIOS MIO! - grito- NO PUEDE SER! Que clase de noticia tan absurda y falsa ... No puedo creer que este en todos los periódicos ...

-Tranquila Candy ... siempre en la parte de sociales sacan noticias como estas y todo el mundo sabe que no son historias tan confiables

-Pero que ridículo! Recién nos conocimos esa noche y solo nos hemos visto una vez mas desde ese día ...

-Bueno, pero entablaron una buena relación desde el principio , no es así? Así que... que tiene de malo que los vinculen? - Dijo Annie ilusionada por su amiga. -Ademas Candy , aunque suene un poco feo , esta noticia te ayuda a que la sociedad sepa mas quien eres y sobre tu fundación... le hace publicidad ...

Candy se quedo en shock ... Annie tenia razón ... pero odiaba salir en estas clases de noticias junto a la alta sociedad ... como una dama distinguida ...cuando habían niños necesitados que ni siquiera tenían que comer ...

-Tranquila Candy ... todo va a estar bien ...

-Annie ... esto salio en el New York Times? - dijo Candy ligeramente con la voz temblorosa

\- Así es ...

-Dios Mio - dijo Candy mientras se tapaba la boca ...

Annie entendió de inmediato el terror de su amiga ... - Candy temes que pueda leerlo? , Vamos Candy ... si así fuera ... ese no es tu problema ... el tiene una vida aya con otra mujer! - le regaño la morena . - Ya estoy cansada de verte nostálgica o preocupada por su culpa ... tienes que empezar a vivir ... has logrado muchas cosas en lo profesional y social ... pero tu corazón que?

-Lo se Annie... discúlpame - dijo bajando la mirada

-No Candy , discúlpame a mi - dijo Annie, abrazando a su amiga - Solo que te quiero mucho y no me gusta verte así Candy , quiero verte feliz como eras antes y que encuentres un buen hombre que te ame ... así sea Lucio u otro - dijo riendo ...

-Tienes Razon Annie , haré todo lo posible por abrir mi corazón - dijo Candy con una sonrisa ... mientras en su mente se dibujaba el rostro de un Hermoso Conde.

Pasaron unos dias y Albert se encontraba atendiendo unos pendientes de trabajo en su oficina , en ese momento tocaron a su puerta. -Señor William ?

-Pasa Elena - dijo Albert a su secretaria ...

-Señor le tengo una carta , vino en un con sello rojo de "urgente" , no lo hubiera molestado si se hubiera tratado de una sencilla carta.

-Hiciste bien Elena , muchas gracias - Le dijo Albert , mientras la joven le entregaba el sobre en sus manos ...

Una vez que la secretaria se hubo retirado , Albert procedió a abrir el sobre ... Sus ojos de pronto se abrieron desmesuradamente - Ya sabia que algo así iba a pasar , mis corazonadas nunca me mientes - pensó Albert mientras se disponía a leer la carta.

 **Estimado Albert:**

 **Se que debes estar sorprendido o muy molesto , ya que me atrevo a escribirte después de mucho tiempo, realmente lo siento , siempre fuiste un gran amigo y hasta el día de hoy, te considero mi mejor amigo (así... tu ya no me estimes por ingrato)**

 **Como has estado? Enterarme que eras la cabeza de los Andley resulto ser una gran sorpresa para mi ... imagino la cara de Candy al enterarse que su mejor amigo era su padre adoptivo.**

 **Yo estoy bien, dentro de lo que cabe la palabra , mi carrera sigue ascendiendo y estoy feliz por ello.**

 **Decirte que en lo personal me va bien , seria mentirte... Lamentablemente estar con una mujer que no amas es una pesadilla , se que nunca podre pagarle el sacrificio que hizo por mi , pero realmente, estoy viviendo un calvario ... pero tengo que ser sincero contigo ... Hace unos días llego a mi la noticia del evento que hubo en el Museo de Chicago y pude ver a Candy en la foto ... esta realmente hermosa , decirte que solo la vi como un recuerdo seria mentira , todavía la amo ... en todos estos años no he podido olvidarla... y verla ahí, tan linda (y con ese adefesio de acompañante) me hizo darme cuenta que mi vida es un gran error , es un GRAN ERROR , desde que la deje ir ese día en el hospital**

 **Albert , se que no merezco nada de ti , ni tus consejos y mucho menos tu ayuda ... pero estoy dispuesto a terminar esta absurda relación con Susana , siempre la apoyare en todo lo que necesite , como amigo y en lo económico , pero no pagare esta deuda con el corazón ... eso es imposible...**

 **Seré directo contigo, Mi intención es buscar a Candy nuevamente (lo se , fácil en estos momentos debes estar odiándome)**

 **Deseo confirmar por mi mismo, si es que aun tenemos una oportunidad , si ya me olvido o si ella me odia ... no pienso morir sin saberlo ... perdonarme Albert por escribirte esto , pero son las palabras de un hombre enamorado y totalmente desesperado.**

 **Espero recibir tu respuesta , el estreno de la nueva obra es en una semana y cuando acabe , iré directamente a Chicago , por favor, Hazle un ultimo favor a este mal amigo tuyo , en caso no desees que vea a Candy , te ruego que me lo hagas saber ... pero te conozco y se que eres de las personas que deja que los demás decidan su vida por si mismos**

 **Atte.**

 **Terruce Granchester.**

Albert se quedo en silencio y leyó la carta un par de veces mas ... Que haré ahora? - pensó - El sabia de corazón que tenia que permitir ese encuentro , ellos dos se debían una conversación, pero temía que su pequeña saliera herida ... Albert tomo una hoja y empezó a redactar su respuesta ...

Continuara ...


	3. Chapter 3

\- MALDITAAAA! - Fue el grito que invadió la calma de la Mansión Leagan , junto al sonido de un vaso estrellándose contra el suelo ...

-MALDITA! MALDITA HUERFANA!

-Elizaaa!Que te pasa hija? Elizaaaa CALMATE! - Fueron los alaridos de Sara Leagan

-ESTO ES LO QUE PASA MAMA! - grito Eliza lanzando un periódico a la mesa de te.

Sara lo tomo y leyó la noticia en la que salia Candy junto con el Conde... - Que es esto? - dijo sorprendida.

-Lo de siempre mama , que esa maldita Huérfana , siempre logra atrapar a todo hombre que se le cruze ... Estoy harta! Es una mujerzuela camuflada de dama , apañada por el Tio William ... Dios sabrá si también fue su amante,para que el tenga tantas atenciones con ella!

-ELIZA! CALLATE YA!

-No es propio de una Dama hablar así . Ademas...estabas invitada a ese evento como todos los Andley , pero preferiste ir a jugar al casino con tus amigas ... no es así?

\- No pensé que el hijo de los Condes asistiría , esa clase de eventos están llenos de gente mayor ... no era una fiesta convencional donde vamos los jóvenes mama!

Sara suspiro resignada , sabia que no había hecho un buen papel de madre y que sus hijos ,por as que aparentaran ser jóvenes muy refinados en realidad ambos eran muy ordinarios a la hora de socializar.

\- Hija..., es un noble de verdad, esta educado de otra manera ... No como aquel bastardo que estudiaba contigo en el San Pablo , ese chiquillo por mas Duque que fuera , era una abominación para Inglaterra...

-Ahora que voy a hacer mama? ya cayo en las garras de esta estúpida! Siempre es lo mismo ... - Dijo Eliza al borde del llanto.

-Tranquila hija... tengo una bueno noticia para ti .

-La tía Abuela me dijo que este sábado habrá un almuerzo en la Mansión Andley y los Condes asistirán , así que ahí podrás conocer a su hijo , Ademas, por mas que Candy sea una Andley , ella es adoptada y JAMAS se permitirá una relación entre ellos , imagino que los Condes deben pensar que Candy es hija de algún familiar difunto de los Andley , pero nosotras no vamos a dejar que los engañen , no es así? A penas la Condesa se entere que Candy es una recogida , pegara el grito al cielo.

Eliza sonrió con triunfo , su mama siempre sabia que hacer en esas situaciones...

\- Tienes toda la razón madre! Gracias!

\- Muy bien , ahora vamos de compras , tenemos que conseguir vestidos dignos de la realeza ...

-CANDYYY! DESPIERTA! DESPIERTA! - Fueron los gritos de Dorothy que irrumpió en la habitación de la pecosa por la mañana ...

-Que pasa Dorothy? Todavía es muy temprano - Dijo Candy abrazando su almohada y tapándose con las sabanas ...

-Candy han venido a buscarte unas personas , creo que son reporteros o editores de algún periódico , Albert los esta atendiendo y me mando a buscarte. VAMOS! RÁPIDO! Tengo que alistarte en 5 minutos!

Un periódico ? - pensó Candy - Ahora en que me habré metido ... definitivamente esa foto con Lucio me ha traído problemas ...

Candy se levanto somnolienta , mientras Dorothy sacaba un vestido negro corto ajustado a la cintura con un escote sexy pero elegante y con una falda con un poco de vuelo.

Peino a la rubia con una cola de caballo muy sofisticada , adornada con una cinta de seda fina color negra y decoro el sencillo pero elegante vestido negro con un collar de perlas clásico ...

\- Oh Dorothy - dijo la rubia mirándose al espejo - Me veo como un empresario , pero en versión mujer - rió

\- Es la moda en París Candy , me imagino que habrás escuchado de la diseñadora Coco Chanel ... esta revolucionando la moda de las mujeres, a un estilo mas simple pero siempre elegante ... me encanta leer todas la revistas de modas y como tu eres hermosa , que mejor que inspirarme vistiéndote con los vestido maravillosos que tienes

\- Ayyyy Dorothy no se que seria de mi sin ti ! Amo este tipo estilo ... - dijo Candy,mientras la abrazaba cariñosamente

-Dios mio! Vamos Candy ! te están esperando ...

-Buenos Días! - Saludo la rubia al entrar a la sala de mansión , donde encontró a Albert sentado con 2 acompañantes.

-Buenos Dias Candy - Dijo Albert con una sonrisa , mientras se ponía de pie.

-Mucho gusto Señorita Andley - Dijo un hombre alto con una barba blanca de apariencia muy elegante.

-Mi nombre es Karl Hamilton , soy dueño de la editora Blue Star , como debe saber...varios periódicos del país pertenecen a mi compañía están el Chigago News , The day , New York Times y otros ... déjeme presentarla a la señorita Samanta Woods , ella es la jefa de editores de todas la noticias sociales a nivel nacional ...

-Mucho gusto Señorita Andley - contesto la Joven que debía tener unos 28 años , era elegante , bonita y tenia un aire muy profesional.

Candy quedo asombrada en conocer a una chica que fuera Jefa de una editorial - Mucho gusto en conocerlos Señor Hamilton , señorita Woods - contesto Candy estrechando la mano de ambos

\- Tomemos asiento por favor - dijo Albert con una voz demasiado alegre que llamo la atención de de la rubia.

-Señorita Andley , discúlpenos por haber llegado sin aviso y muy temprano , pero como usted comprenderá el mundo de las noticias nunca descansa , así que decidí venir personalmente a conversar con usted y su apoderado el señor William.

\- Deseo comunicarle de todo corazón que estamos muy interesados y realmente fascinados por todo el trabajo que usted esta realizando con la Fundación del hogar de Pony y de como hace llegar donaciones a otros orfanatos de país , hemos investigado que los últimos años casi un 20% de niños esta recibiendo una mejor educación y atención medica gracias a sus contribuciones.

Candy sintió emoción y alegría al escuchar esta palabras , se sentía orgullosa que todos los eventos , reuniones y cenas con gente rica y vacía de corazón estaban dando frutos ... Agradeció internamente a Dios , que le había dado la bendición de ser adoptado por Albert para poder hacer algo por todos los niños que habían sufrido como ella. Albert tomo la mano de la joven en un gesto de apoyo y orgullo mientras le regalaba una linda sonrisa.

\- Por eso Señorita Andley - Dijo Samanta - deseamos hacerle una entrevista para nuestra sección de sociales en todos nuestros periódicos del país , para así hacer llegar su labor a mas personas , también debe saber que esta entrevista estará ligada a una pequeña sesión de fotos , con algunos niños , al aire libre etc.

Le prometemos hacer esta entrevista y fotos lo mas rápido posible y deseo comunicarle que la entrevista también tendrá preguntas un poco personales , por su puesto las pregunta que no desee responder serán respetadas... debe imaginar que la sociedad quiere saber el labor que tiene como voluntaria y un poco de la vida personal de una de la herederas mas bellas y jóvenes del país... Usted sabe como es este negocio señorita Andley ... estas noticias ... venden.

Candy de quedo muda ... - Dios mio que voy a hacer ... se que esto tiene que ver con la foto con Lucio ... pensó

-Por supuesto señorita Andley , nosotros le pagaremos un buena suma por esta entrevista y por las fotos que estoy seguro que algunas revistas de moda querrán comprar - dijo el señor Hamilton.

-Acepto - Fue la rápida respuesta de Candy , dejando perplejos a los 3.

Candy recordó la palabras que le había dicho Annie..."esto ayudara a que mas personas den donaciones a la fundación" En ese momento planeo que el dinero que recibiría por esta entrevista iría directamente al hogar de Pony ... ya no le importaba si Terry se enteraba ... los niños del hogar eran su prioridad.

El señor Hamilton quedo sorprendido , no pensó que seria tan rápido y fácil conseguir una afirmativa...

\- Excelente - exclamo Samanta - Déjeme coordinar todo lo necesario para la entrevista y para las fotos. Usted cree que la entrevista podría ser para mañana en la mañana?

\- Si no hay problemas ...

\- Muy bien , este es el itinerario de preguntas que le haremos sobre la fundación , es para que pueda prepararse un poco - dijo Samanta extendiéndole una lista de preguntas , en la cual por supuesto todas eran sobre el trabajo de Candy pero ninguna personal.

-El día de mañana podríamos venir a las 10 am le parece? por supuesto la entrevista la hará una de nuestras mejores reporteras , pero yo estaré aquí presente para vigilar que la entrevista se lleve a cabo correctamente , de acuerdo Señorita Andley? - dijo Samanta con los ojos muy abiertos de la emoción.

-Si,estoy de acuerdo Señorita Samanta y por favor llámeme Candy - dijo con una sonrisa , la rubia sentía una buena conexión con Samanta y sobretodo admiración hacia ella , le resultaba increíble que una joven tan guapa , fuera toda una profesional e independiente .

-Muy bien Candy , te agradezco mucho la oportunidad- dijo Samanta mientras observaba a Albert que estaba mudo y con los ojos fijos en ella.

\- Albert ? - dijo Candy con una risita , ya que se había dado cuenta que Albert estaba mudo y fascinado con Samanta ...

\- Eh ... si ..si - dijo Albert raspando un poco su garganta para salir de su embeleso .. - Si Candy acepto , yo solo puedo decirles que tienen mi total aprobación.

\- Muy bien señor William , estamos muy agradecidos por estas atenciones - dijo el señor Hamilton estrechando su mano - nosotros tenemos que retirarnos para que Samanta organice todo con el fotógrafo y vestuario.

\- Hasta Luego Señor William , fue un placer conocerlo , dijo Samanta tomando la mano de Albert para despedirse , pero en ese momento Albert giro la mano de la muchacha y la llevo hasta sus labios para depositar un beso ... - el Gusto a sido todo mio Señorita Woods - dijo con una sonrisa , provocando el sonrojo de Samanta

Candy y Albert terminaron de despedir a sus visitantes ... Así que... Samanta Woods no?Señor Willam Albert Andrew? - dijo Candy con una sonrisa y ojos maliciosos

-Silencio Candy - dijo Albert con fingida molestia

-Vamos Albert , mas obvio no pudiste ser .. jajaja... No te culpo,realmente es una chica muy guapa y sobretodo JEFA DE UNA EDITORIAL ... Wao eso si es todo un partido querido "Padre" - dijo la rubia burlándose de su amigo que siempre renegaba que lo molestara de esa forma

\- En serio se me noto mucho? ... Aishhh ya basta Candy , ve a tomar desayuno y sera mejor que te pongas a estudiar las preguntas que tendrás que responder mañana ... Me voy pequeña , Archie me esta esperando en la oficina , cuídate mucho - le dijo el rubio mientras le daba un casto beso en la frente

Candy se encontraba cómodamente sentada en el bello jardín de la Mansion Andley repasando sus respuestas para la entrevista de mañana , tenia todo muy claro sobre lo temas que rodeaban el crecimiento de su fundación pero tenia temor sobre las otras preguntas que la tomarían desprevenida ... las temidas preguntas personales ...

-Señorita Candy , disculpe - dijo una de las criadas de la mansión - Hay un Joven buscándola , se presento con el nombre de Lucio ...

Terry se encontraba en su camerino intentando repasar sus lineas , aunque ya se las sabia al derecho y al revés , el como perfeccionista que era estudiaba sus diálogos siempre... Pero en los ultimo días Terry no podía concentrarse ... Se la pasaba rogándole a Dios , Ala y a Buda para recibir una respuesta afirmativa de Albert .

-Señor Granchester! - Tocaron a su puerta ...

Terry abrió la puerta y se encontró con el Señor Carlo , encargado de la seguridad del teatro.

-Señor Granchester , disculpe la interrupción , han llegado estos presentes para usted - comento el hombre

Tres trabajadores del Teatro entraron al camerino de Terry cargando unos enormes arreglos de rosas y cajas envueltas con listones rojos ...- Ya me imagino - pensó resignado el guapo actor - mas propuestas indecentes de las señoritas de sociedad ...

-Señor Carlo , espere por favor - dijo Terry sacando la notas que venían junto con las rosas y los chocolates. - Por favor lleve estos presentes al camerino de la Señorita Klaise y no le diga que yo los envié .. esta bien?

El Señor Carlo y los otros trabajadores parpadearon extraños - Esta bien señor Granchester , con su permiso - dijo el señor Carlo retirándose con los otros muchachos .

Terry siempre recibía esta clase de regalos semanalmente , y los mensajes que venían junto a estos obsequios eran palabras llenas de deseo y propuestas un poco atrevidas de damas adineradas , hijas de ministros o alguna que otra mujer de mayor edad que tenia un infeliz matrimonio. Así que prefirió descaerse de las notas y darle esos detalles a Karen que siempre disfrutaba recibir regalos de sus admiradores.

TERRY! - Fue el grito que dio Karen con media cabeza dentro de su camerino... - Terry! Robert nos esta llamado a todos para una reunión con carácter de urgencia, VAMOS! - Dijo la muchacha jalando a Terry por el brazo - Ya voy Karen , no me estes jalando! - Regañaba el actor a la chica entre algunas risas.

De pronto mientras ambos salían con dirección al estrado, se toparon con los ojos azules enfurecido de Susana... - Que haces jalando a mi prometido?! - Grito muy molesta la rubia a la castaña ... - Tu prometido Susana? Donde esta , que no lo veo? - dijo Karen en mofa y haciendo señas de buscar a alguien.

-No te hagas la tonta Karen! - dijo de nuevo a regañadientes la rubia

\- Ayyyyy sabes Terry no tengo tiempo que perder , con permiso , tengo una reunión de ACTORES que atender ... - dijo Karen dándoles la espalda

-Que demonios hacia esa zorra en tu camerino Terry? - le reclamo Susana

\- Susy ahora no puedo discutir esos temas contigo si? Robert nos esta llamando urgente , ve a mi camerino , cuando regrese hablaremos - dijo el actor dándole la espalda y encaminadose hacia el estrado

Susana entro hecha un demonio al camerino del actor , se sentó con ira en el gran sillón negro que tenia una pequeña mesa de vidrio al frente , donde terry solía dejar sus libretos y libros ... Susana tomo el libreto que Terry estaba memorizando en esos días y al abrirlo sus ojos y su boca quedaron totalmente desencajados ... en aquel libreto , entre las paginas , se encontraba una inocente y pequeña fotografía recortada de un periódico ...

Muy bien Jóvenes - Retumbo la voz de Robert en el escenario - Los he reunido a todos urgentemente por que ha habido un cambio de planes - comento dejando a todos los actores intrigados.

-Como todos saben el estreno de la obra sera el viernes de la semana próxima y como solemos hacer , después del estreno todos tenemos un mes de vacaciones , para luego prepararnos nuevamente y así hacer unas funciones mas y prepararnos para la gira .

\- Lo que tengo que contarles es una gran noticia para todos nosotros , Tal vez varios de ustedes sepan que los Condes de España se encuentran en nuestro País y están muy deseosos de asistir a una presentación privada que por supuesto nosotros daremos exclusivamente para ellos y otros mienbros importantes de la ciudad , esta de mas decirles que el teatro ganara mucha mas fama , publicidad y una buena suma para cada uno de nosotros - Dijo Robert que no cabia en si mismo de tanta alegría.

En ese mismo instante se escucharon los murmullos y los pequeños gritos de emoción de los actores presentes ... Terry quería irse de espaldas...

\- No puede ser que esto me este pasando - pensó - Ahora a parte de tener que presentarme antes estos seres petulantes , también tengo que presentarme frente a este idiota ? Dios mio por que me castigas así? Ya era bastante con tener que romperle la cara por tocar a mi mona pecas ... - se decía a si mismo apretando los puños.

\- Chicos esta demás decirles que después del estreno , tendremos que practicar una semana mas para hacer nuestra exclusiva presentación frente a los condes y por supuesto ya saben que tiene que ser la mejor actuación de todos , sobre todos ustedes Karen y Terry que son los actores principales - les dijo , mientras Karen daba pequeño saltos de emoción como una niña pequeña.

-Terry que te pasa? - pregunto Karen al ver a su compañero , pálido y en silencio - Vamos anímate! Nos caerá mas dinero y fama ... Oh Dios mio conoceré a los Conde de Aragon y a su hijo - de repente Karen quedo en silencio y recordó aquel anuncio de periódico - Lo siento Terry , de la emoción me había olvidado - dijo tomando la mano del actor y con una mirada triste .

\- Justo ahora , que había decidido ir a buscarla a penas saliéramos de vacaciones - comento cabizbajo...

-PENSABAS IR A BUSCARALA? GRANCHESTERRR! POR QUE NUNCA ME CUENTAS NADA ? - Dijo la castaña indignada y molesta.

-Karen no te metas si? Esto no es asunto tuyo - dijo mal humorado

\- Que te pasa Terry? Si no fuera por mi , nunca te hubieras enterado de la situación de Candy... Tenemos a un Conde MUY guapo cortejando a tu enfermera - dijo Karen en un tono enérgico y de emergencia.

-Lo mínimo que podrías hacer es contarme Terry! Crees que no pienso ayudarte? y no lo hago por ti , lo hago por Candy , por que ella me ayudo mucho cuando Susana obtuvo el papel de Julieta ... tu eres una bestia ... - dijo muy molesta dándole la espalda. - pero lamentablemente se que la amas y estoy segura que lla también lo sigue haciendo ... - concluyo .

\- Discúlpame Karen , soy una bestia , estoy muy agradecido contigo - dijo el actor tomándola de los hombros .

\- Tienes suerte Granchester , dijo Karen dándose la vuelta para mirarlo - Ese GUAPO conde tiene pocos días de haber llegado a América , así que tienes la certeza que estos pocos días no han habido muchos avances entre ellos ... estas a tiempo .

Terry le sonrió con cara de agradecimiento - Que inteligente es Karen - Penso.

-Muy bien Karen confió en ti , seguiré al pie de la letra todos los consejos que me des cuando ese mal nacido llegue - dijo Terry con una sonrisa de lado

\- Basta Granchester ... por mas que lo odies ... ese chico es todo un sueño ... mala suerte ... adiós! - Dijo con un gesto de su mano en señal de despida y en camino a su camerino.

Terry dio un largo suspiro de resignación y se encamino a su camerino con el peso y la molestia de saber que ahí lo estaba esperando el verdugo de sus últimos días.

-Hola Candy - Fue el saludo que le dio ese hermoso joven adentrándose en el jardín de los Andley.

-Hola Lucio! Como has estado? - Dijo Candy casi saltando de su asiento para acercarse , su corazón nuevamente latía como loco y no podía dejar de admirarlo era realmente atractivo , con esa camisa blanca remangada a la altura de los codos y esos pantalones azules semi formales.

Candy se acerco para ofrecerle su mano , Pero Lucio la jalo de la muñeca acercándola y dándole un tierno beso en la mejilla. La rubia quedo fascinada y roja como la sangre ante ese acercamiento - Huele tan bien - dijo para si misma.

\- He estado bien Candy - Dijo sonriendo - Discúlpame por no haber venido a visitarte antes , estuve ayudando a mi padre con algunos negocios , he estado aprendiendo,ya que en unos años tendré que tomar el mando - comento tomando la mano de la muchacha y envolviéndola con ambas manos... - Y tu como has estado? viste nuestra foto en los periódicos? me encanto mucho para serte sincero.

\- .siii - repondio Candy que estaba en un tipo de trance mientras sentía que su mano ardía bajo el toque de Lucio - Si estaba muy bonita, yo he estado bien, el día de mañana tengo una entrevista con los editores de Blue Star - dijo la joven

\- Eso es increíble - dijo el joven - estas nerviosa? - Pregunto mientras pasaba la mano de Candy bajo su brazo , empezando a caminar por los grandes jardines de la mansion.

Candy se sentía muy alegre al lado de Lucio , y tomarlo del brazo era algo que simplemente la hacia vibrar de emoción...

\- Por cierto Candy , quería comentarte que la semana que viene , viajare con mis padres a Nueva York , tienen unos eventos por aya y han sido invitados por el ministro de cultura a una obra de la compañía Satnford , no soy muy amante del teatro , pero me intriga conocer a su actor principal , se rumorea que es hijo de un duque muy importante en Inglaterra y que el de revelo contra su padre y todo el sistema , abandonando todo para cumplir sus sueños ... es todo un escándalo en Europa sabias ? ... Candy estas bien ?

Continuara ...

NOTA:

Gracias chicas por sus Reviews ! me alientan bastante para seguir escribiendo! Besos a todas!


	4. Chapter 4

\- Estas bien Susy? - Fue la pregunta de Terry al entrar a su camerino y encontrar a la muchacha sentada con la mirada perdida en el suelo.

-Terry creo que es momento para decidir la fecha de nuestra boda , no te parece?

\- A que viene eso ahora Susana? Sabes que en estas semanas estoy muy presionado por la obra y ahora mas que han habido cambios de planes ...

\- ... A que se debe? A que se debe? ... SE DEBE A ESTO TERRY! A QUE TIENES LA FOTO DE ESTA MALDITA ENTRE TUS COSAS! - Dijo la ex actriz echando fuego por lo ojos y acercándose al actor , mientras le sacaba la imagen del periódico poniéndosela en el rostro.

-QUE PASA CONTIGO? NO LEÍSTE LA NOTICIA COMPLETA? ELLA ESTA REVOLCÁNDOSE CON UN CONDE , A CASO NO TE QUEDO CLARO? Y TU COMO ESTÚPIDO CON SU FOTO ENTRE TUS COSAS! - Gritaba histérica mientras arrugaba el pedazo de papel y lo lanzaba al piso.

Terry la agarro violentamente de las muñecas acercándose al rostro de la rubia - ESCÚCHAME BIEN SUSANA MARLOW ... NI TU NI NADIE INSULTA A CANDY EN MI PRESENCIA ... TE QUEDO CLARO? - Dijo estrujando las muñecas de la joven hasta lastimarla.

-SUÉLTAME - Grito Susana

\- NO! ME VAS A ESCUCHAR BIEN SUSANA! SIEMPRE TE MUESTRAS COMO UNA DAMA SUMISA Y GENTIL, PERO BASTO UNA FOTO PARA SACAR A RELUCIR TU VERDADERA ALMA ... COMO OSAS HABLAR ASÍ DE LA PERSONA QUE SALVO TU VIDA? QUE TIENES EN EL CORAZÓN PARA MALDECIR A UNA MUJER QUE SACRIFICO SU FELICIDAD POR TI?

\- Y DE QUE VALIÓ QUE SALVARA MI VIDA , SI SU SOMBRA NO NOS DEJA EN PAZ TERRY? POR SU CULPA TU Y YO NO PODEMOS AMARNOS!

\- Terry la soltó como si la joven le diera asco , camino hasta la ventana intentando calmarse , respiro hondo y dijo...

\- Susana, nunca tendré como pagarte en vida lo que hiciste por mi... Te prometí que nunca te faltaría nada y que siempre tendrías mi apoyo , hasta deje ir a la mujer que amo para estar a tu lado ... podrás tener todo eso ... pero es imposible que te ame ... Lo siento mucho , pero solo puedo ofrecerte eso ... no puedo ofrecerte amor y formar una familia , eso solo lo haría con la persona que amo ... sera mejor que pienses bien si eso es lo que quieres por el resto de tu vida ... - Sentencio Terry con las manos en los bolsillos y con la mirada fija en los ojos azules de Susana.

Susana estaba congelada con los ojos desorbitados ... por dentro sentía que había sido abofeteada y humillada ... le habían dicho en su cara las palabras que siempre temió oír...

\- Eres un monstruo Terry ... Muy bien ... yo salve tu vida sacrificando mi futuro ... yo voy a cobrarme teniéndote a mi lado por siempre ... y MAS VALE que no se te vaya ocurrir dejarme o haré que tu imagen quede como el maldito que dejo a su pobre novia en la miseria y coja por una joven de dinero ... y sabes a que mujer me refiero verdad? Seria horrible ver su nombre y apellido en los tabloides... te espero esta noche en casa para cenar - dijo fríamente Susana saliendo del camerino de Terry y cerrando la puerta de golpe.

Terry estaba atónito , finalmente Susana le enseñaba su verdadero rostro ... paso sus manos por su melena , deseando gritar y llorar de impotencia, Por que la vida se había ensañado así con el? - Mi amor ... - pensó para si mismo - Como protegerte? Como un ser tan maravilloso como tu... puede estar rodeado de tanta maldad? ...

Susana salio "corriendo" y cojeando por la puerta de emergencia del teatro ... al llegar a la calle , camino hasta un pasaje desatibado y rompió a llorar amargamente , lloraba y se lamentaba fuertemente , sentía que el aire no entraba en sus pulmones de tanto dolor , de pronto sentía que todo se volvía oscuro a su alrededor y finalmente perdía la consciencia en medio de ese solitario callejón.

\- ... Si... si ... Estoy bien Lucio , Discúlpame he estado con insomnio las ultimas noches - Dijo Candy al percatarse que Lucio había notado su palidez y nerviosismo - También estoy un poco nerviosa por la entrevista de mañana , eso es todo ...

\- Bueno en ese caso , te dejo descansar , ademas ya debo retirarme, quede en almorzar con mi madre - Dijo el joven tomando suavemente la mejilla de la Rubia

\- Oh esta bien , dale mis saludos a tu mama , por favor - Dijo Candy sonriendo con una ligera tristeza , pues no quería que se vaya ...

\- Muy bien Señorita , ha sido todo un gusto verte , No vemos pasado mañana que es el almuerzo de tu tía abuela

\- Si claro - dijo Candy , sintiendo una incomodidad pues ya imaginaba la ridícula reunión y tener que ver a los Leagan.

Lucio beso suavemente su mejilla y se retiro muy lentamente ... - Eres muy hermosa Candy , que tengas muchas suerte mañana , se que lo harás muy bien - dijo el conde dando una pequeña reverencia como despedida y encaminadoce a la salida.

Candy se quedo inmóvil en el jardín ... una vez que Lucio se hubo retirado , camino a prisa a su habitación ... Entro de golpe y cerro su puerta con llave , tomo una de las almohadas de su cama hundiendo su rostro en ella . Candy grito fuertemente y lloro como una niña pequeña , las ultimas palabras de Lucio diciéndole que era hermosa no era la razón de sus lamentos , si no, el haber tenido noticias de aquel chico rebelde que seguía causando estragos en su corazón

\- Lo sabia! Sabia que estos sueños que he estado teniendo no eran casualidad - dijo entre sollozos - Por que el destino se empeña a que no te olvide ? ... Como puedes seguir afectándome tanto?

-Candy? - se escuchaba la voz de Annie al otro lado de la puerta dando pequeños toques...

limpio su rostro y fue directamente a abrirle la puerta.

\- Candy! por que lloras? Paso algo con Lucio? Te hizo algo? - Dijo la morena preocupada por su amiga.

\- No Annie ... el es todo un caballero ... El ... va a ir a Nueva York la siguiente semana ... ira con sus padres al Teatro Standfor ... - dijo llorando nuevamente y tapándose el rostro con ambas manos.

\- Candy...- dijo la morena abrazando a su amiga ... Candy no tenia idea de lo mucho que te afectaba esto , esto es muy serio! - Dijo Annie con lagrimas que amenazaban por salir.

\- Lo siento Annie , es algo que no puedo evitar , toda noticia de el me hace perder el equilibrio , le he llegado a tener miedo a los periódicos y a los teatros ... No se porque me ha afectado tanto , solo fuimos "novios" de colegio ... estoy segura que el ya me olvido , debe estar en malos términos con Susana , pero se que ha tenido amoríos con algunas de sus fans ... estoy segura que ha cambiado ... la fama cambia a las personas ... -

\- Vamos Candy , no te pongas así ... son puras habladurías , tienes que poner todo de tu parte para que nada que venga de el te afecte... Has sido muy fuerte y has vivido cosas muy difíciles , te convertiste en una maravillosa dama sin la ayuda de una mama , lograras cosas increíbles Candy - dijo Annie dándole un abrazo ... - Sabes que siempre estaré a tu lado verdad? y no dejare que nadie te haga daño , tu siempre me cuidaste de niña , ahora me toca a mi ...

\- Ayyyy Annie! - dijo la rubia colgada del cuello de su amiga - Gracias por estar conmigo , seré fuerte!

\- Señorita? Señorita? Esta usted bien ? - fueron las palabras que escuchaba Susana mientras intentaba abrir los ojos

-Enfermera! Esta reaccionando!

-Déjeme buscar al doctor.

Susana termino de despertar y se encontró con unos ojos color ámbar , Un joven elegante de cabellos rojizos la miraba.

\- Quien es usted?

\- Disculpe , mi nombre es Daniel Clayton , la encontré inconsciente en medio de la calle y como no reaccionaba me atreví a traerla al hospital...

\- Que? ... que fue lo que me paso?...

-Buenas Tardes! - Saludo un doctor impecable mente de blanco , de uno 50 años años aprox.

\- Señorita me alegro que haya despertado , - Soy el doctor Frank Tafur , seria tan gentil de darme su nombre por favor?

\- Susan Marlow

\- Muy bien Señorita Marlow , parece que usted llego aquí por un simple desmayo , pero tengo en el reporte de la enfermera que la atendió que usted tiene algunos moretones en espalda y cuello , había notado eso ?

\- ...mmm No ... probablemente se trate de algún golpe ... no es así?

\- Mmmm pues no señorita Marlow , estos hematomas son distintos , suelen ser mas morados de los comunes producidos por golpes , permitame... - dijo el medico tocando los hombros de Susana .

\- Siente algún dolor ?

\- No...

\- mmmm , dígame Señorita Marlow , en los últimos meses , ha tenido dolores de cabeza? Nauseas? mareos? caída de cabello o a notado luces blancas en la vista?

La mente de Susana quedo en blanco ... - ... Si , como lo sabe? - dijo aterrada - Estoy por casarme en unos meses , debe ser el cansancio y el stress ...

\- Mmmm podría ser Señorita Marlow , pero los hematomas y las luces blancas no son síntomas de stress ... Tengo que hacerle mas exámenes , podría por favor comunicarse con algún familiar , voy a ser muy sincero con usted , es necesario hacer estos exámenes lo mas pronto posible ...

\- Por que Doctor? que es lo que tengo?

\- No puedo darle ningún diagnostico señorita Marlow , pero tenemos que descartar la existencia de algún tipo de cáncer, Esperare que venga su familiar para discutir los exámenes a realizar , con su permiso - Dijo el Medico retirándose con una mirada de lastima

Susana empezó a temblar y a llorar , no podía estarle pasando eso a ella! Era injusto! ... -Hey Tranquila . dijo el pelirrojo que la acompañaba tomando su mano.

-COMO QUIERES QUE ESTE TRANQUILA? QUIEN PODRÍA ESTAR TRANQUILO CON UNA NOTICIA ASÍ? ESTAS LOCO?

\- Heyyy Calmate! No se puede decir nada hasta que salgan los resultados ... no vas a conseguir nada poniéndote así ... tienes que hacer todo lo posible para mantener la calma , piensa en tus familiares ... Yo voy a quedarme contigo ... no temas - dijo Daniel con una tierna sonrisa.

-Buenos Días Candy! - Dijo Samanta al ser recibida en la Mansion Andley.

\- Buenos Días Samanta! como has estado?

\- Muy bien Candy , gracias por preguntar , estas lista?

\- Si claro

\- Perfecto entonces empecemos .

Samanta dio un paso dentro del hermoso recibidor y detrás ella entraron como 10 personas mas , cargados de cámaras , luces , vestuario , maletas etc.

Candy quedo petrificada , pensó que la entrevista seria sencilla , que simplemente respondería , mientras la reportera anotara todos los temas a discutir . Pero No, era una entrevista totalmente producida.

Samanta al ver el rostro pálido de Candy rió y le dijo .. - Tranquila Candy es para tener mejor iluminación para las fotos , y para dejarte mas hermosa hemos traído estilistas , Usaras un precioso vestido de diseñador ... Tiene que ser una nota digna de toda una Heredera - Dijo Samanta muy entusiasmada.

\- eh ... ehhh ... Esta bien ... Dijo Candy aun en shock ...

\- Candy ven! Tenemos que alistarte - Dijo Dorothy detrás de ella - Vengan por aquí por favor - Indico Dorothy al equipo de estilistas y vestuario hasta la habitación de Candy.

MUY BIEN! - Grito Samanta al resto del equipo - Quiero luces en esta parte de la Sala , junto a este arreglo de flores ...

\- Bue...noss ... - Fue el incompleto saludo de Albert al entrar a la sala y toparse con Samanta que se encontraba muy concentrada y enérgica dando ordenes.

\- OH Bueno Dias Señor William - Discúlpeme! Siempre pierdo la noción de las cosas cuando trabajo - Dijo Samanta con una hermosa sonrisa.

Albert se quedo contemplándola como un tonto , definitivamente le gustaba mucho esa mujer , lo había dejado impresionado y le atraía de sobre manera verla dando ordenes ... era muy extraño que en esa época las mujeres fueran lideres ...

\- No se disculpe Señorita Woods , para mi es todo un placer verla trabajar , debo admitir que es impresionante ...

\- jajaja si lo se Señor William , se que de por si es raro que las mujeres trabajen y Mucho mas extraño que sean jefas , pero el señor Hamilton no se deja llevar por estereotipos y me dio la oportunidad de desarrollarme como profesional... Mi padre esta muy feliz con mi carrera ..., mi madre no esta de acuerdo , para ella yo ya debería estar casada y con hijos , pero me gusta hacer lo que me apasiona... Upss discúlpeme hablo hasta por los codos ...

\- Para nada Señorita Woods , me gusta mucho conocer personas independientes , las admiro mucho ... y por favor le agradecería mucho que me trate de Tu y me llame Albert.

\- Esta bien Albert y a mi llámame Samanta por favor

Ambos quedaron mirándose por unos segundos , hasta que una voz irrumpió el mágico momento.

\- Mucho Gusto señor William , Mi nombre es Alina Banks , soy la reportera elegida para entrevistar a su hija ...

\- Oh discúlpame Alina - dijo Samanta avergonzada al percatarse que no la había presentado

\- Mucho Gusto Señorita Banks -

\- Samanta ya esta todo listo para que empecemos - dijo uno de los ayudantes de producción.

Finalmente Candy hizo su aparición en la sala , seguida de todo el grupo de estilistas.

Candy estaba realmente mas hermosa que nunca , parecía de la realeza , le habían puesto un bello vestido blanco de encaje con hombros descubiertos , largo y con ligera cola , el vestido era ajustado en la cintura con una cinta de razo color negra que formaba un bello lazo en la espalda , traía el cabello recogido en una suave cola de lado adornada con cintas y pedrería negra haciendo un bello contraste con su rubio cabello. Albert quedo impresionado y todos los asistente estaban atónitos y mudos de lo hermosa que era.

\- ES PERFECTO! - Dijo Samanta feliz en dirección hacia Candy - Este vestido es de la diseñadora Francesa Grabielle Chanel, es la ultima moda en París. Candy te presento a Alina Banks ella es quien va a entrevistarte.

\- Mucho Gusto Señorita Andley - Alina era una mujer Joven , Alta y de cuerpo excesivamente delgado , una nariz grande y no tan agraciada. - Por favor empecemos , esta lista?

Candy Tomo asiento en una bella silla estilo victoriana , los estilista acomodaron su cabello , el vestido y el fotógrafo empezó a hacer pruebas de luz.

\- Muy bien todos listos - Dijo Samanta - Silencio por favor... Albert tomo asiento en uno de los sillones de la amplia sala y la Tia abuela se unió a el ... - Albert esto es maravilloso , no hay nada mas honorable que una Andley sea noticia a nivel nacional por obras de caridad - Dijo la anciana fascinada.

-Muy bien Señorita Candice White Andley , Primero que todo , Queremos agradecerle el honor de habernos concedido esta entrevista

El fotógrafo empezó a disparar mil fotos en todos los ángulos posibles...

\- Cuéntenos por favor como inicio su interés por lo niños necesitados?

Candy sabia que pocas personas rumoreaban que ella había salido de un orfanato , la mayoría de la sociedad de Chicago pensaban que había sido acogida por Albert al quedar huérfana de algunos parientes lejanos.

-Bueno Señorita Banks , no es que sea un interés que haya iniciado de la nada , es algo que uno trae en el corazón al saberse afortunado por no tener carencias y darse cuenta que hay personas que no corrieron con la misma suerte.

\- Y díganos Señorita Andley , si usted es hija de una de las familias mas ricas del país , por que razón pedir donaciones a otros? En todo caso usted podría solventar los gastos de todos los orfanatos del continente ...

\- Por que la razón no es simplemente darles lo que necesitan , es cambiar a la sociedad en si , a que todos pongamos nuestra mano en el corazón y ayudemos a nuestro prójimo , que esto sea siempre un acto de amor , en un futuro yo moriré al igual que todos mis familiares y eso solo significaría que los avances que hemos hecho con la caridad quedarían congeladas , la meta aquí es crear consciencia para las siguientes generaciones.

... - Albert estaba por estallar del orgullo , Samanta limpio discretamente una lagrima de su mejilla y la tía abuela ya era un mar de lagrimas oculta tras su pañuelo... La pobre reportera se sentía un poco tonta ante las respuestas de Candy ...

\- Eso es asombroso Señorita Andley ... y Dígame usted misma adoptaría un niño sin saber su origen ?

Candy sintió deseos de lanzarle un jarrón en la cabeza ... Esa era la pregunta que que estaba directamente ligada a ella ...

\- Sabe señorita Banks ? Estoy totalmente en desacuerdo en como es el sistema de adopción en nuestro País , Lamentablemente no existe una ley de protección a los niños sin hogar , simplemente llegan personas adineradas a elegir niños como si se tratara de una mascota , ellos eligen si quieren una niña o niño , si quieren rubio o moreno , si son mal educados o tranquilos ... Cuando la realidad debería ser totalmente distinta , Las parejas que desean adoptar deberían ser investigadas , saber cuales son sus costumbres , si son personas buenas , donde viviría el niño en adopción... en conclusión... si ELLOS son aptos de ser "padres" de ese niño y por supuesto esta de mas decirle que yo adoptaría con todo gusto y me sentiría muy orgullosa y JAMAS haría que mi hijo negara o se sintiera avergonzado por su origen.

La reportera quedo muda ante esas respuestas y la tía Abuela se lamentaba internamente por haber permitido tantos abusos hacia Candy de pequeña...

\- Eso .. es... ...ess... interesante Señorita Andley - La reportera se sentía cohibida ante tales revelaciones y solo se limitaba a escribir , temía sostenerle la mirada , definitivamente la joven no era ninguna tonta ...

\- Señorita Andley hace una semana se le vio en compañía del Futuro Conde de Arangon , seria tan amable de contarnos los detalles de su relación?

-a Candy se le abrieron los ojos y el corazón le dio un salto ... - El conde Lucio y yo somos buenos amigos , recién nos hemos conocido en la fiesta anual del Museo , eso es todo... -

-Pero se sabe de muy buena fuente , que se han estado frecuentando ... hay alguna posibilidad de otro tipo de acercamiento en el futuro? Le pregunto porque usted ya sabe que todo Chicago se encuentra a la espera de la boda de la heredera mas popular de la ciudad ...

\- Por el momento no Señorita Banks , no esta en mis planes , mi prioridad es la fundación... - Candy sintió alivio al dar esa respuesta ... sentía que le era fiel a ese hermoso actor de ojos azules... pero a la vez se sentía ridícula por guardarle esos sentimientos ...

\- Señorita Andley , nunca se le ha visto en publico con algún joven que no sea familiar suyo ... Es acaso que los hombres de Chicago le parecen un poco aburridos? Que expectativas tiene del hombre que podría ser el dueño de su corazón?

-A mi solo me importa que sea un hombre de buen corazón , que sea humilde y acepte a todos por igual , no me gustan las personas que tienen tratos diferentes hacia los demás por su condición social o económica. No me importa si tiene dinero o su estatus social , para mi eso es lo de menos

\- Eso quiere decir que el Joven Conde no tiene mucho con que impresionarla ...

\- Se equivoca , Lucio es una magnifica persona , es sencillo y muy interesante... - Por Dios Candy ... que acabas de decir ... -pensó para si misma.

\- Eso es increíble Señorita Andley , parece que después de todo si hay posibilidades que un futuro hagan una hermosa pareja ...

\- Y por ultimo Señorita Andley , todos los jóvenes de Chicago mueren por saber si alguna vez usted estuvo enamorada ? Lo estuvo?

Candy se quedo muda ... la reportera se sintió triunfante , había dado en el punto débil de la joven , Albert quedo atónito y con los ojos muy abiertos esperando lo peor ... - OH NO - Dijo Albert en voz muy baja ...

\- ... Si ... Lo estuve ... - Fue la respuesta de Candy ...

\- Podría contarnos los detalles por favor ?

Candy miro a Albert , el le dio un asentimiento de cabeza dándole confianza a continuar ... En ese momento los labios de Candy se soltaron y fue el corazón que hablo por ella ... la rubia no controlo sus palabras ...

-Estuve muy enamorada ... una vez ... fue cuando tenia 15 años ... ame como nunca había amado a nadie ... el era todo lo que podía desear ... Fuerte, inteligente , bondadoso , humilde , dulce y sobre todo independiente ... Cuando estaba con el me sentía completa , con el era capaz de enfrentarme a todo ... Pase los mejores días de mi vida a su lado ... -Candy estaba derramando lagrimas por montones - Samanta hizo un gesto con la mano para que el fotógrafo no siguiera retratando lo que estaba pasando ...

La reportera continuo con temor ... - Y que fue lo que paso Señorita Andley?

\- El y yo queríamos tener un futuro juntos ... - Candy hablaba en automático ... - Pero acontecieron sucesos muy penosos que nos obligaron a separarnos , el tenia un deber que cumplir y yo no podía interferir ... - concluyo la rubia , mientras Samanta le alcanzaba un pañuelo ...

\- y que es de el ahora?

-... El...(suspiro) Es Actor - ... Un silencio invadió a sala, La reportera tenia mil preguntas en la cabeza , que no estaban permitidas , pues no estaban en el libreto , Albert quería correr y decirle todo lo que Terry le había escrito ... pero a el no le correspondía hacerlo ...

\- Actor ? Es alguno conocido del medio? - fue la pregunta que soltó la reportera sin poderse aguantar

-ALINA SILENCIO - Fue el llamado de atención de Samanta haciendo saltar a todos los presentes ...

-Discúlpenme - respondió muy avergonzada

\- Candy puedes continuar? - Pregunto Samanta - si deseas podemos para la entrevista aquí ...

\- No ... pero por favor quiero pedirles que llevemos la entrevista a otros temas

\- Si Claro ... No te preocupes ... Candy fue arreglada nuevamente , levanto la cabeza y con aire decidido continuo.

Continuara ...


	5. Chapter 5

\- CANCER? Que disparates esta hablando Doctor? , MI HIJA no puede tener esa enfermedad , ella es una dama de sociedad , es una doncella todavía , no para con gente de mal vivir , que cosas esta hablando ?

Fueron las ridículas reclamaciones de la Sra Marlow ... En esa época el cáncer todavía era una enfermedad desconocida y se tenia pocos estudios de ella , pero para mala suerte de los enfermos de ese entonces solo les quedaba esperar la muerte ...

\- Sra Marlow - dijo el medico asombrado por tanta ignorancia - ... Esta enfermedad no discrimina , edad, sexo o estatus social , no es una enfermedad que se transmita ... tenemos pocos estudios sobre este mal , lo poco que sabemos es que el cuerpo empieza a atacarse a si mismo ... pero como le dije al inicio , no podemos dar un diagnostico fijo , hasta hacerle las pruebas a su hija ...

\- Con eso me quiere decir que no hay cura? Que clase de ineptos son ustedes ? Llevare a mi hija a Europa a que la atiendan los mejores Médicos!

El medico estaba atónito , no podía creer que esas dos mujeres que parecían de clase alta , fueran tan ordinarias a la hora de hablar, se notaba que ambas tenían poca educación. La familia de Susana no era pobre , eran de clase media simple, pero al Morir el señor Marlow , la madre de Susana puso todo el empeño en su hija para que esta con su carrera de actriz le diera una vida de lujos , pero al truncarse el futuro de Susana por aquel fatídico accidente la Señora Marlow se encargo de manipular a todos para que Terry se haga cargo de ellas y así tener la vida que la Señora Marlow siempre deseo ... Terry tuvo que comprarles una linda casa con una pequeña alberca para las "rehabilitaciones de Susana" en uno de los mejores condominios de la ciudad , a parte le puso 2 criadas , un cocinero y un auto con chófer para que ambas mujeres de trasladaran sin dificultades por la " pobre condición de Susana"... Yo pienso rentar un departamento ... les había comunicado Terry a las mujeres , dejandoles claramente que no tenia la mínima intensión de vivir con ellas ... - Muy Bien Señor Granchester , imagino que sera por el momento hasta que se casen y pasara a vivir con nostras en esta casa ...

\- Señora ... Europa esta en guerra ... y los avances sobre esta enfermedad son los mismos en todo el mundo ... Mire hagamos los exámenes para salirnos de dudas si?

\- Y si no fuera esa terrible enfermedad ? Que podría ser?

\- En el mejor de los casos , podría tratarse de una infección al sistema nervioso , eso si tiene tratamiento , largo y pesado ... pero tiene cura si se trata correctamente.

\- Y si es Cáncer que le espera a mi hija?

El medico suspiro largamente y con los ojos fijo en su escritorio dijo ... - Pues nada Sra Marlow , darle a Susana una mejor calidad de vida , con analgésicos y una dieta balanceada para así prolongar el tiempo que le quede ...

Susana no decía nada , solo estaba ahí sentada escuchando a su madre y el medico hablar sobe su vida , no podía pensar en nada , primero las horribles palabras de Terry y ahora esta noticia , la chica había tocado fondo ...

\- Muy bien Doctor ... haga lo que tenga que hacer ... - Dijo la mujer poniéndose de pie.

\- Sra Marlow tengo que decirle que estas pruebas toman tiempo para sus resultados ... empezamos con los mas sencillo que sera unas pruebas de sangre ...

\- Muy bien - dijo la mujer con impaciencia y dándole la espalda al medico ... - Susy vamonos ... - ambas salieron del consultorio sin agradecer el medico.

\- Hola Susana como te fue? ... Fue la pregunta de Daniel , que habia estado todo ese tiempo en el hospital , esperando hasta tener noticias de la chicas

\- Daniel ... ehhh si bien ... me harán exámenes...

\- Quien es este Susana? Dijo la Sra Marlow con un poco de irritación

\- Ehhh mama el es Daniel Clayton , el me trajo al hospital al encontrarme desmayada ...

\- Mucho Gusto Señora Marlow - respondió el joven estrechando la mano de la mujer

\- Muchas gracias Joven por su ayuda ... Y usted a que se dedica?

Fue la impertinente pregunta de la madre de Susana , con una mirada de superioridad ...

\- Soy Contador del Banco nacional de Inversiones ... respondió el joven con sencillez.

Daniel era un chico atractivo y muy joven , vestía elegantemente , pero se notaba que no era un hombre adinerado , si no un simple joven de clase media , esto no agrado a la mama de Susana.

\- Mmmmm muy bien joven ... Pues gracias por su preocupación , mi hija estará bien... - dijo la Señora Marlow viendo al joven como si se tratara de un insecto peligroso... - Susy, vamos tenemos que alistarnos para cenar con TU PROMETIDO ... - termino diciendo estas ultimas palabras con énfasis para que el joven se enterara que no tenia oportunidad...

\- Gracias Daniel - Dijo Susana despidiendo al joven

\- Adiós Susana , que tengas mucha suerte , veras que todo te ira bien ... - dijo sonriendo y dándole un beso en la mano.

Ambas mujeres se adentraron en su automovil , al llegar a casa Susana dijo ... - Mama tengo que salir un minuto ... ya vuelvo ... Susana salio rápidamente antes que su mama pudiera reclamarle ... se encamino a un parque que estaba a la espalda de su casa en el cual había una pequeña iglesia ... entro y camino hasta el altar , la iglesia se encontraba vacía , al llegar se arrodillo ...

\- Dios mio -... dijo entre gruesas lagrimas y temblando de miedo ...

\- Se que no tengo cara para acercarme a ti , después de tanto daño que he hecho ... TE SUPLICO , TE IMPLORO ... QUE ME DES UNA OPORTUNIDAD ... No me dejes morir ... TE JURO que haré las cosas correctamente ... Juro que arreglare con creces mis errores ... te lo ruego Señor ...

Ya era de Noche cuando Terry llego cabizbajo a la casa de las Marlow ...

\- Señor Granchester! ... - Lo recibió una criada ...- Disculpe pero la señorita Marlow esta dormida , estaba un poco enferma , no podrá atenderlo ...

\- No hay problema ... - respondió con una pequeña alegría de saber que podría irse tranquilamente a su casa ...

Terry vivía en un gran y lujoso departamento cerca al teatro , era de 2 pisos y solo lo compartía con la señora Arlita , una mujer de de unos 65 años que se encargaba de cocinar para el actor y mantener todo limpio ... Arlita era una mujer viuda , tenia hijos y nietos que vivían en otra ciudad , ella se dedicaba a trabajar para no sentirse inútil ... era muy bajita y de contextura un poco gruesa , cabello corto y con unos grandes lentes ...

\- Joven Terry! Buenas noches! pensé que llegaría tarde ...

\- Hola Arlita ... respondió el alto actor bajando casi todo su cuerpo para saludarla con un beso en la frente ... Que haces trabajando a estas horas? Tu ya deberías estar descansando! - Le regaño con cariño y quitándote un trapeador de la mano ...

\- Lo siento joven... había olvidado trapear el área de su oficina.

-Deja eso ya ... lo haré yo mismo mañana ... Ya ceno?

\- Ehh no joven ... pero ahora le preparo algo ...

\- Nada de eso ... traje comida china ... que le parece si me acompaña y después la llevo a su casa?

Ambos se sentaron en el bello y pequeño comedor.

\- Disculpe Joven , pero se le nota un poco descompuesto... esta usted enfermo?

\- ... No... - dijo suspirando ... Tengo mucho problemas en el trabajo ... en la vida ... en todo ...

\- Disculpe que le diga esto joven , espero que no se moleste conmigo ... Pero me atrevería a decir que ... usted no ama a la señorita Marlow ... y eso lo tiene infeliz... No es así? Le digo esto por que yo a usted lo aprecio mucho , lo veo como a un hijo y me entristece verlo así...

\- Dios mio Arlita que acertada eres ...

\- Soy vieja ... hijo ... a mi nadie me engaña ... y lo se porque yo he amado con todo el corazón a mi difunto esposo...

\- Seria tan amable de contarme como se conocieron?

Arlita había conocido a su esposo en la playa , la familia de ella era adinerada , pero el no tenia donde caerse muerto , pero el amor no tiene favoritos , así que ambos se enamoraron hasta la médula... La familia de Arlita al enterarse , la amenazaron con quitarle su herencia y no darle ni un centavo , aun así ellos se casaron en secreto y escaparon para hacer una vida juntos...

\- Waoooo eso es impresionante ... - dijo Terry

\- Así es Joven ... Tal vez si yo no hubiera sido valiente , en estos momento estaría casada con algún rico en una gran mansion ... pero sabe que? no me interesa ... TODO valió la pena y lo volvería a hacer otra vez , estar con la persona que amas te hace ver el mundo y las desgracias como cosas triviales y tener hijos del ser amado es el verdadero regalo de vida ... Es cuando Dios te enseña que existe ... ES MARAVILLOSO Jove Terry... y es lo que deseo para usted.

Terry se abrió con la anciana y le contó todo lo sucedido con la chica que el amaba del colegio San Pablo y como entro Susana a sus vidas cambiando sus planes

\- SANTO DIOS... Es una historia impresionante y a la vez escalofriante ..- dijo la anciana- ... Joven Terry creo que usted ya se dio cuenta de las consecuencias que trajo consigo esa absurda desicion que tomaron ... no es así? - dijo casi regañando al joven.

\- Siiiii Arlita! lo he pagado con creces ... soy demasiado infeliz ... Susana y su madre solo van a terminar volviéndome loco ... Quiero ir a buscarla ...pero temo sobre las amenazas de Susana ... a mi me importa un comino lo que digan de mi ... pero ella no tiene por que verse afectada

\- Bahhh! TONTERIAS! Joven Terry! ... No puede temerle a ese par ... el amor lo puede TODO! Usted debe buscarla y si ella aun lo ama , estoy segura que a esa dama también le importara un COMINO lo que puedan decirle ... confié en mi ... tengo muuuuchos años de experiencia y matrimonio ... no me dijo que ella es una joven fuerte y jamas se dejo llevar por apariencias ? pues ahí lo tiene ...

Terry sonrió , cuanto apreciaba a esa ancianita que había llegado a su vida como la abuelita que nunca tuvo ... Su relación con Eleanor era buena , pero el no podía abrirse mucho con ella , todavía habían resentimientos que faltaban por pulir ...

\- Gracias Arlita , haré lo que me dice ... se lo prometo

\- De casualidad Joven ... aquella dama ... tiene por nombre el dulce nombre de Candy? - pregunto con una risilla.

Terry casi se atora con el te que estaba bebiendo ... Ehh? Como supo ... que...

-Bueno Joven el Viernes pasado yo llegue a las 6 am para iniciar mi trabajo y usted recién llegaba de alguna fiesta un poco mareadito ... y se desplomo en el sillón ... yo le quite los zapatos y cuando le estaba cubriendo con una manta ... usted decía entre sueños ese nombre ...

\- jajajaja Vaya estoy realmente grave ... realmente grave de amor - pensó para si mismo ...

En la Mansión de los Andley , la familia se encontraba terminando la cena , la comida estuvo llena de conversaciones triviales y uno que otro comentario sobre la entrevista de Candy ... pero nadie dijo nada sobre su reacción por hablar de Terry ...

Candy estaba encaminadose a su habitación junto con Dorothy , cuando Albert la llamo ...

\- Pequeña ... podemos hablar unos minuto? Sera rápido

\- Si Albert

Ambos rubios se encaminaron a la oficina de Albert.

\- Candy ... sabes lo mucho que te quiero no es así? ... y me preocupo como reaccionaste al hablar del pasado

\- No Albert tranquilo ... solo fueron los recuerdo que me pusieron nostálgica ... eso es todo ...

\- Pequeña ... ya no sientes nada por Terry? por tu reacción parecía que ...

\- NO Albert ... interrumpió Candy nerviosa - Lo de Terry es solo un recuerdo ... Ademas el debe estar muy feliz por aya disfrutando de su fama y con esas chicas que se le regalan ... - dijo molesta ...

\- Candy no hables así ... Terry es un joven correcto ... el ...

\- A si? como lo sabes? han pasado varios años Albert ... ahora el tiene mucha fama y dinero ... es obvio que ha cambiado ... - Candy decía esta palabras con resentimiento y celos ... Albert noto al instante que ella aun lo quería...

\- Candy... que pasaría si Terry viene a buscarte ?

\- QUE? ... dijo la joven como si le hubieran echado agua fría ... - A que viene esa pregunta?

\- Tranquila solo es curiosidad ...

\- yo ... yo... Nada ... tendría muchas explicaciones que darme ... dijo sin pensarlo ... a Albert no le quedaba mas dudas ...

\- Muy bien Pequeña tranquila ... solo te pregunto ... por que me preocupo por ti ...

\- Perdóname Albert ... te quiero mucho ... - dijo abrazándolo

\- Y yo a ti ... ahora ve a descansar ...

A la mañana siguiente Albert llego a su oficina muy Temprano , tomo la carta que ya había escrito para Terry y la rompió en varios pedazos , Tomo una nueva hoja y escribió :

 **Querido amigo Terry:**

 **Esta es la segunda carta que escribo, pues en mi primera carta debo confesarte que no estaba muy seguro y prefería viajar yo personalmente a New York para hablar contigo primero ... pero en las ultimas horas han acontecido cosas que me dejan en claro que lo mejor es que vengas ... la única condición que te pido es que cuando llegue nos veremos primero en mi oficina para planear tu encuentro con Candy ... Se paciente , yo los ayudare, por que ustedes son un par de atolondrados orgullosos y ya han sufrido bastante ... y claro que te sigo considerando mi mejor amigo ... deja ya de ser un poco bestia.**

 **Cariños**

 **Albert.**

\- Elena! - Grito desde su escritorio.

\- Señor?

\- Pide que lleven esta carta con carácter de urgencia a New York , Por favor ... y comunícame con la Señorita Samanta Woods editora en Jefe de Blue Star.

\- Si Señor William ... de inmediato ...

Continuara...

NOTA:

Chicas ... MUCHAS MUCHAS gracia por su reviews! me encantan! Tenga un poco de paciencia para el encuentro de Terry y Cady ... lo bueno se hace esperar ... jejeje y también no se preocupen ... Candy revelara su origen de una forma muy bonita ... besos para todas ...


	6. Chapter 6

-Hermana Maria! ... - Fue la linda visita que recibió Candy a la mañana siguiente

\- Candy! que alegría ! - Fue la respuesta de la monja abrazando a su querida hija , la hermana Maria había llegado esa mañana a Chicago junto a 3 niños , dos niñas de unos 5 años y un niño de 6

\- Candyyyy! ... Gritaron los pequeños emocionados y felices abrazando en grupo a la rubia

\- Hola pequeños! Están hermosos! Cuanto han crecido! - dijo ella arrodillándose para apreciar a cada uno

\- Candy cuando vas a venir al hogar de Pony ? - pregunto una de las niñas

\- Pronto princesa , estoy trabajando muy duro para que tengan mas libros y colores para que puedan pintar sus bellos dibujos...

\- Y mas juguetes también? ...- pregunto el niño

\- Jajaja Claro que si ...

\- Gracias Hermana Maria por venir y por traerlos , se que puede parecer una banalidad , pero ya sabe ...

\- Entiendo muy bien Candy ... se que lo haces por ellos... A Dios solo le importa nuestros actos de corazón

\- Señorita Candy ... - Fue la interrupción de George.

\- La Señorita Samanta y su equipo acaban de llegar

\- Muy bien George , Gracias

\- Buenos Días Candy , Buenos Días Sor Maria , Mucho gusto ... - dijo al entrar Samanta ... - Déjeme agradecerle por haberse tomado la molestia de venir aquí con lo niños

\- No se preocupe Señorita Samanta , para mi es todo un placer apoyar a Candy

\- Muchas Gracias , quería decirle que hemos traídos unos presentes para todos los niños del hogar de Pony ... - Comento Samanta mientras unos hombres metían unas cajas a la casa ... - Son ropa y zapatos para todos los pequeños , son de parte del señor Hamilton y Blue Star, también estamos adjuntando este cheque ... - Dijo mientras le entregaba un sobre a la monja

\- Ohhh Dios Mio muchas gracias Señorita Samanta , Que Dios los bendiga a usted y el Señor Hamilton ... - Contesto la monja persinandoce

\- Gracias Samanta! No lo esperaba!

\- No Candy , gracias a ti por dejarnos trabajar contigo

\- Muy bien Sor Maria , traje estos vestidos para las niñas y este traje de marinerito para el pequeño ... Candy este es tu vestido ... Tengo entendido que las fotos las deseas en el jardín ... verdad?

\- Ah Si ... Comento Candy un poco nerviosa , pues el recuerdo del día anterior todavía era amargo

\- No te preocupes Candy , hoy sera un día divertido , solo de fotos ... Tienes que ser natural ... como cualquier día ... solo preocúpate de jugar con los niños

\- Gracias Samanta

La hermana Maria se encamino junto con Dorothy y los niños para poder vestirlos y peinarlos

\- Candy ahora que estamos solas ... quería decirte algo

\- Si dime ... - dijo la rubia asustada , por los ojos muy serios de Samanta.

\- Pues Candy veras... bueno ... ayer ... Ayer me llamo Albert ... Candy quiero contarte esto porque sinceramente me caes muy bien y aunque nos conocemos poco he notado que eres una muy buena persona y gentil ... Bueno pues ... Albert me invito a cenar esta noche ...

\- WAAAOOOO Samanta! eso es genial ... - Dijo la rubia con emoción

\- En serio? Pense que ... tal vez te molestaría

\- Ayyyy noooo , nada que ver! todo lo contrario, estoy Feliz que Albert se anime en salir contigo ... el no es de tener citas sabes? pero shhhh no vayas a decirle nada ... jijiji ... Ademas Samanta tu me caes muy bien y te admiro.

\- Muchas Gracias Candy, no sabes la alegría que me da escuchar eso ... Ahora ve a cambiarte para que terminemos rápido ... - dijo con una amplia sonrisa y sonrojo

Candy fue a vestirse y arreglarse otra vez seguida del grupo de estilistas que Samanta solía llevar con ella a todos lados .

-Listo Candy empecemos! Ya sabes ... nosotros no estamos aquí ... queremos fotos muy naturales ... ustedes concéntrense en divertirse!

La sesión de fotos fue una maravilla , Candy estaba con un bello vestido azul marino largo de gasa manga cero , la falda del vestido era ligeramente plizada y con vuelo , en la cintura tenia un lindo cinturón dorado , llevaba el cabello suelto junto a un sombrero blanco de ala ancha adornado por una cinta dorada que hacia juego con el cinturón.

Se tomaron fotos jugando , corriendo , pintando un libro de colorear , con una de las niñas sobre su regazo , caminando con los pequeños de las manos ... las fotos eran sencillamente tiernas.

Candy se divirtió mucho con los niños , por momentos se olvidaba que habían mas personas ahí y los niños pasaron una mañana divertida jugando en el bello jardín de los Andley y con un sol maravilloso

\- Bueno Candy ha sido todo perfecto ... - Dijo Samanta cuando ya estaban despidiendoce ... - La publicación saldrá este Lunes , te enviaremos varios ejemplares a primera hora.

Candy pudo sentir a su pobre corazón dar un salto.

\- Samanta ... esto saldrá en New York también?

\- Si claro, en varias ciudades , el mismo día ...

\- Ah yaaa ... esta bien... - Dijo la rubia con un leve temblor en la piernas ... Suerte en tu cita ... termino de decir con un abrazo.

\- Gracias Candy , espero que nos veamos pronto , hasta luego.

-Como que no desea verme? Necesito hablar con ella!

\- Lo siento Señor Granchester , me dijo que estaba muy cansada y no podía atender a nadie ... vuelva en la noche ... tal vez ya se encuentre mejor

Terry se fue hecho una furia de la casa de las Marlow , sabia que Susana estaba evitándolo para que el no pudiera terminarle ... - Que voy a hacer ahora? No quiero dejarla en la nada ... No me gustaría terminar viendo en los periódicos chismes sobre Candy

\- JOVEN GRANCHESTER! Al fin lo veo ... Al fin nos complace con su presencia ... - Fueron los reclamos de la Señora Marlow que para mala suerte de Terry se habían topado con ella , cuando se dirigía a su auto

\- Bueno Días Señora Marlow

\- No son bueno para mi , Señor Granchester , mi hija esta muy deprimida por su culpa , ha estado evitándolo para no sentirse peor

\- He venido a verla señora , para arreglar las cosas

-Arreglar que? Mi hija lo que necesita es que usted formalice su compromiso con ella ... ustedes deberían ya estar casados ... mi pobre niña es la hazme reír.

La mama de Susana había decidido no decirle nada a Terry sobre la sospecha de la enfermedad terminal de Susana , si el se enteraba había la posibilidad de que no se casen y si su hija moría la señora Marlow solo se quedaría con la casa ... en cambio si ellos se casaban aunque Susana falleciera , Terry se haría cargo de los gastos de su suegra hasta sus últimos días.

-Señora Marlow con todo respeto ... eso es un tema que solo nos compete a mi y a su hija ... pero si ella se niega a verme ... creo que sera imposible ... avísenme cuando Susana este dispuesta a conversar conmigo ... solo me queda unos días , después del estreno saldré de viaje por un tiempo ... ya es desicion de Susana ... Hasta luego ... - Dijo Terry subiendo a su auto.

\- Maldito Bastardo ... Maldito el día que llegaste a la vida de mi hija ...no descansare hasta sacarte el ultimo centavo. Infeliz ... Murmuraba, mientras veía el carro del actor partir

-SUSANA! Entro Gritando la enfurecida mujer

\- Que quieres mama? ... - Dijo Susana que se encontraba en su cama tapada hasta el cuello y con la cabeza bajo la almohada...

\- Se puede saber por que DEMONIOS no quieres ver a Terry? Sabes que después del estreno va a largarse de viaje? Otra vez va a irse y dejarte aquí sola esperando como tonta ... Tienes que hacer algo Susana ... no puede permitir que se vaya y tienes ...

-YA BASTA MADRE! En estos momentos me importa un CARAJO si se quiere ir o no ... No te importa como estoy yo? No te importa que tal vez me vaya a morir? No tengo ánimos de nada mama!

\- Susana ya hemos hablado ... si te pasa algo y tu no estas casada con Terry que va ser de mi? ... no te importa que pase conmigo? Me voy a tener que dedicar a trabajar en la cocina de alguna familia rica? o cociendo en una planta textil? ESO QUIERES PARA TU MADRE?

\- Que egoísta puedes ser mama ... - dijo en voz baja ... - No te reconozco ... Si algo me pasa y yo no llego a casarme con Terry , tienes esta casa que esta a mi nombre ... si administras bien el dinero que recibas por venderla ... puedes vivir tranquila un tiempo ...

\- Un tiempo? ... estas loca Susana ... parece que no te importara todo lo que ese infeliz ha hecho contigo ... Sera mejor que hables con el pronto me oíste bien? ... Termino de decir saliendo hecha un tornado de la habitación y asotando la puerta.

\- Y bueno Albert ... Cuéntame ... Que hace un Joven como tu ... saliendo a cenar con una chica como yo?... - Fue la directa pregunta que le hizo Samanta al joven y guapo rubio , mientras sen encontraban ya sentados en su mesa en un fino restaurante.

\- Pues ... no se a que te refieres con eso ... mmmmm... Tal vez es... que hace un chico como yo , que prácticamente nació con la vida resuelta ... un poco loco por tener una hija 6 años menor que el ... Que oculto su identidad por casi 20 años ... con una joven talentosa, hermosa , elegante , inteligente , con una carrera y que salio adelante por sus propios méritos ... Creo que esa seria la pregunta correcta ... y claro este chico no le llega ni a los talones ... no es así?

Samanta quedo muda ... en realidad Albert era muy encantador

-Bueno Albert me refiero a que tu eres un magnate multimillonario y yo solo una muchacha de clase media... con un trabajo muy demandante y que por su puesto no es justamente remunerado como seria en el caso de un hombre.

\- Jaja Bueno Samanta , para mi esas cosas de clases sociales son tonterías , yo viví de vagabundo por varios años , cuidando animales y me fascinaba , trabaje en un zoológico en Londres

\- Que? ... Y tu familia ?

\- Bueno perdí a mis padres y hermana de joven ... fui criado por mi Tia Elroy de pequeño ... cuando era adolescente no podía encargarme de los negocios familiares , después de terminar mis estudios , me dedique a viajar por el mundo

\- Espera! Un segundo! ... Que edad tenia Candy cuando la acogiste como hija ?

\- mmmmm supongo que unos 11 ...

\- Tu tenias 17 entonces? Dios mio ... si que fuiste padre Joven jajaja ... Podría preguntarte ... si no es mucho atrevimiento claro ... Que paso con los padres de Candy?

Albert se mordió la lengua ... Sabia que todavía el origen de Candy era un tema delicado ... Y ahora mas que la joven había sido presentada ante la sociedad y se estaba haciendo conocida... Si fuera por el gritaría a los cuatro vientos lo orgulloso que estaba de tener una hija del hogar de Pony ... pero para la sociedad de clase alta las apariencias y el estatus eran primordiales ... Existían rumores y chismes que Candy había salido de un orfanato común , que eran propiciados por los Leagan ... pero para la mayoría de personas le era imposibles creerlos , pues la joven parecía de la realeza por lo educada y elegante que era ... para mala suerte de los Leagan la sociedad de Chicago los consideraba una familia chismosa , de malos modales , envidiosa y hasta un poco ordinaria. Por ultimo si la verdad de Candy se supiera , ella no hubiera podido relacionarse fácilmente con personas de mucho dinero y hacer crecer su fundación ... Albert solo quería protegerla.

\- Ehhh ... bueno ... No estoy muy seguro ... - dijo sin verla a los ojos y con un poco de vergüenza pues no era bueno mintiendo ... - Creo que sus padres fallecieron en un accidente ... Mi tía Abuela arreglo todo para "adoptarla" por así decirlo y yo estaba de acuerdo pues la conocía desde muy niña y eramos buenos amigos ... y mis sobrinos la querían mucho ... y bueno yo perdí a mis padres y hermana ... ella no tenia hermanos ... así que nos complementamos en eso ... ella es la hermana menor que no tuve

\- Eso es muy lindo Albert ... Es la hermana que la vida te obsequio ... eso es mas bello todavía ... - Dijo Samanta con ojos de ternura , Albert la había cautivado... - Ahora entiendo por que tienen tanto empeño en ayudar a los niños sin padres ... - Sabes... a mi me gustaría mucho adoptar , así tenga hijos propios me encantaría adoptar un pequeño o pequeña , me sentiría tan feliz de poder cambiar el destino de un angelito.

\- Eso es maravilloso Samanta , a parte de linda e inteligente , tienes un gran corazón ... - Dijo el rubio embobado... - Samanta se que recién nos estamos conociendo , pero tengo que ser sincero contigo ... me gustas mucho ... y quiero que sepas que mis intenciones son serias ... deseo conocerte mas y tal vez en un futuro...

Samanta estaba roja ante tales declaraciones ... - Me encantaría Albert , yo también deseo conocerte mas ... - Concluyo con una bella sonrisa tomando la mano del rubio.

\- Samanta se que tal vez sea un poco precipitado , pero Mañana hay un almuerzo en mi casa ... vendrán los Condes ... y quería saber si te gustaría acompañarme

\- Estaré encantada Albert ... - Termino por decir, ambos Jóvenes se quedaron mirando , un nuevo comienzo , una nueva ilusión nacía esa noche...

Por fin había llegado el dichoso Sábado , La señora Elroy se encontraba como loca dando ordenes a todos los empleados de la casa ... - Todo tiene que estar perfecto me oyeron? No es cualquier invitado! ... - eran los gritos militares que daba la anciana , mientras la servidumbre corría de arriba a abajo ... Arreglor florales por todos lados ... vajillas de plata ... Los Andley darian la comida mas fina de la historia ...

\- Archie! Ponte otro atuendo ... Al señor Conde le gusta jugar Criquet

\- Ayyy por Dios tia Abuela no es para ...

-Que te cambies te dije!

\- Candy , Annie ! Están perfectas ... Vayan al jardín cuando lleguen les serviremos aperitivos

\- Señora Elroy ... - Interrumpio George ... - Los Condes ya estan aqui , estan con el Señor William en su oficina desean hablar con usted ...

\- Que? Pero se adelantaron mas de una hora ...

George solo levanto los hombros ... no tenia idea que responderle a la Señora

\- Muy bien ... Candy , Annie vayan al jardín ...

\- Bunas Tarde Señora Andley ... - Fue el recibimiento del Señor Conde a la anciana , una vez que entro al despacho de Albert ..- Mucho gusto en conocerla.

\- Señores Condes , el placer es todo mio , Déjeme agradecerle el honor de haber aceptado nuestra invitación... - Albert se quería partir de la risa , pues su tía era exagerada con personas de la nobleza.

\- Gracias a usted Señora Andley , Disculpenos por haber llegado mas temprano ... pero tenemos un tema muy importante que deseamos discutir como ambos

\- No se Preocupe Conde , esta es su casa , Puede venir a la hora que desee ... dijo la Anciana haciendo una ridicula reverencia ...Albert puso los ojos en blanco

\- Tomemos asiento por favor - Dijo el Joven Rubio

\- Muy bien Señor Andley ... La razón de esta pequeña reunión es por que nos hemos dado cuenta que nuestro Hijo Lucio esta interesado en su hija Candice ... y sabemos también que se han estado frecuentando , incluso que nuestro hijo a venido a visitarla ...

\- Mmmm si ... pero creo que han visto un par de veces? ... sin contar la noche que se conocieron ... - Dijo Albert con un tonito de burla ... pues le parecía un poca ridículo la formalidad , La tia abuela fulmino a Albert con la mirada.

\- Pues es verdad , pero como nobles que somos , nosotros tomamos las cosas con mucha seriedad y hemos venido formalmente a pedir su autorización para que nuestro hijo pueda cortejar a la Señorita Andley.

... Que ridículos pueden ser ... pensó Albert internamente ... por ser nobles , son mas serio y tienen mas valores que otros? que estupidez ... continuo pensando ... solo de imaginarse a Candy con esa clase de Suegros medios petulantes le daba picazón ...

\- Por supuesto Señor Andley , su hija cumple con todos los requisitos para ser novia de un conde ... - dijo la esposa ... - Debo confesar que estamos encantados con Candice ... es de buena familia , muy bonita , elegante , inteligente ... en fin ... todo lo que una madre querría para su hijo ...

-Nos gustaría mucho pedirles desde ahora la mano de la Señorita Andley en matrimonio... -. Termino por decir el Conde con un aire autoritario , pues estaba acostumbrado a que todo lo que pidiera fuera concebido

\- Oh Eso seria Maravilloso ... No habría mas honor para nuestra familia que aparentar con la nobleza ... - Dijo la Anciana extasiada con la noticia, ya podía sentir el placer de tener una sobrina que fuera Condesa. ... Discúlpenme y el Joven Conde ?

\- El esta terminando de atender unos asuntos ... Nosotros nos adelantamos para poder conversar ... vendrá en unos minutos.

\- Bueno Señores Condes ... Me alagan la palabras para mi hija ... - Dijo Albert apretando los puños por debajo de su escritorio , las palabras " cumple los requisito" dicho por la condesa le había hecho hervir la sangre ... Pero como saben Candy es mi hija en termino legales ... pero para mi es mi hermana menor y es lo mas preciado que tengo , tengo que velar por su felicidad ... Señor Conde no puedo darle la mano de mi hija , no soy la clase de "padre" que impone matrimonios arreglados ... Si lucio desea conocerla mas esta en libertad de hacerlo , siempre y cuando Candy lo acepte... y bueno si Candy se enamora de el ... no tendre problemas.

-Pero William ... Dijo la anciana mortificada por la respuesta de Albert ... El Joven Conde es un excelente partido para Candy.

\- Señor William ... Piénselo , somo de muy buenas familia , podríamos hacer buenos negocios y tratados internacionales ... Dijo el Conde

Albert no era tonto ... sabia que los Condes tenían titulo de nobleza ... pero eso no quería decir que tuvieron mas o igual dinero que la familia Andley.

\- Perdóneme Conde , son mi principios ... Todo dependerá de Lucio y Candy.

\- Es una lastima Señor William ... dijo el Conde un poco molesto ...

\- Ehhh bueno pasemos al Jardin por favor ... Dijo la anciana

-George!

\- Si Señora Elroy?

\- Hagame el favor que cuando lleguen los Leagan , no los dejen pasar al Jardin , primero quiero hablar con Sara , Eliza Y Neil

\- Si Señora.

Continuara ...


	7. Chapter 7

\- Buenas Tardes Tía Abuela ... - Saludo Sara Leagan junto a sus hijos una vez que llegaron altanera mente a la Mansión Andley.

\- Siéntense por favor ... Sara, seré directa con ustedes 3 ... El joven Lucio hijo del conde está interesado en Candy y los padres de Lucio quieren pedir su mano en matrimonio. Así que les advierto a los 3 que tienen terminantemente prohibido humillar a Candy de alguna forma y mucho menos mencionar el hogar de Pony

Si tú o alguno de tus hijos dice algo impropio hacia ella , yo personalmente me encargaré que William cierre todos los negocios que tiene con tu marido , pediré que lo retire como presidente del banco y hasta soy capaz de repudiarlos de los Andley ... Quedó claro? ELiza? Neal?

Sara tenía el rostro desencajado , ELiza estaba pálida y Neal sudaba como el cobarde que siempre había sido

\- Tia Abuela ... Como puede decirnos algo así ... Mis hijos y yo nunca hemos maltra...

\- Hazme el favor de guardarte tus comentarios Sara ... Soy anciana pero no tonta ... Se del desprecio que siempre le han tenido y la envidia que tiene Eliza hacia Candy.

\- Pero Ria abuela ... Eso no puede ser verdad! Usted no puede permitir que Candy se una al conde , eso sería engañarlos ... Ellos deben saber la verdad

-Cállate Eliza , ese no es tu problema y hazme el favor de no estar coqueteando vulgarmente ante el conde , sé muy bien en qué clase de joven vulgar te has convertido

\- Señora Elroy como puede hablar así de mi hija! Ella es una dama!

\- Hagan silencio! Ya está advertidos y si no les gusta , pueden retirarse ... con permiso ... - Termino por decir la anciana mientras se retiraba

\- No puede ser mamá! NO puede ser! Los condes no pueden unir a su hijo con una huérfana del hogar de Pony sería un engaño! Ella no merece eso mamá! La odio!

\- Cálmate hija ... Claro que no vamos a permitirlo , solo finge por el momento para no tener problemas con los Andley yo misma me encargaré de entablar buena relación con la condesa y ganarme su confianza ...y tú encárgate de Lucio ... Ten paciencia Elisa

\- Qué demonios es lo que piensan hacer? Ya oyeron a la señora Elroy! Les aclaro que yo no quiero tener problemas , no pienso quedarme sin dinero por culpa de una gata huérfana , déjenla en paz ! ... Dijo Neal regañando a ambas mujeres

Después de la frustración que Neal había tenido con Candy , se había convertido en un vergonzoso alcohólico vago y adicto al opio , muy poco le importaba los negocios de su padre , solo le preocupaba recibir su mesada para pagar sus adicciones.

\- No te metas Neal ... Tú sólo eres un cobarde y un vago ... Si te atreves a interferir en nuestros planes , me encargaré de que no recibas ni un centavo de tu padre .

Se encontraban sentados en el bello jardín decorado especialmente para el almuerzo , una gran mesa rectangular bajo un toldo blanco rodeado de mozos que servían champagne... Se encontraban conversando amenamente hasta que Lucio hizo su aparición , vestido con una camisa blanca y un pantalón beige.

\- Buenas tardes a todos , disculpen mi tardanza por favor ... - dijo mientras saludaba a cada miembro de familia

\- Joven Lucio aquí hay un lugar para usted ... - Dijo Sara mostrando la silla que estaba al lado de Eliza

\- Oh muchas gracias!

Lucio se acercó con la embobada mirada de Eliza sobre el , tomó la silla y la llevó hasta el lado de Candy ... Te extrañe ... Le dijo sin ninguna vergüenza delante de todos los presentes.

Eliza se sentía humillada y Sara quedo petrificada ante el atrevimiento del joven

\- Disculpe señora Leagan , mi hijo aveces hace cosas sin pensar ... Dijo la madre a modo de disculpa

\- sin pensar? Jajaja vamos madre hago las cosas que deseo hacer ... La vida es muy corta para andar en protocolos ... Respondió el joven con petulancia

Candy se sentía extraña ante el comportamiento del joven ... Le atraía mucho ... Le atraía por qué le recordaba al alguien ... De pronto se sintió triste ... Cuánto lo extraño... , pensó , mirando la servilleta de tela que reposaba en sus piernas

La comida se llevó amenamente sin ningún contratiempo , los Leagan se comportaron decentemente ante la supervición de la señora Elroy, Sara se encargó de prestar mucha atención a la condesa ganándose su amistad.

Lucio caminaba del brazo con Candy , después de la comida , mientras Eliza los seguía en secreto.

\- El lunes me iré a New York con mi familia Candy ... Nos vamos muy temprano ... - dijo el muchacho con un poco de tristeza ... - sé que no es bien visto ... Pero me gustaría saber si te gustaría venir conmigo ...

Candy sintió terror ante esa pregunta ... - Te agradezco Lucio pero tengo una reunión esta semana y cosas que organizar para el hogar de Pony.

\- entiendo ... Sabes lo mucho que voy a extrañarte verdad ? ... - le dijo el joven deteniéndose y mirándola a los ojos

Lucio pasó sus dedos por la mejilla de la rubia ... - Lucio yo ... Todavía ... No sé si esté bien ... - dijo Candy asustada , el acercamiento del chico la aterraba ... Tenía miedo , sentía los ojos de Terry en su espalda

\- jaja tranquila pequeña pecosa , me gustas mucho , pero no haré nada sin tu consentimiento

"Pequeña pecosa" esa frase estrujo el corazón de Candy , automáticamente recordó a un joven ebrio y golpeado entrar estrepitosamente a su habitación en el colegio San Pablo ... Todavía podía sentir el olor de lavanda mezclado con alcohol ...

\- Candy? Dije algo malo? ... Te molesta que te diga pecosa ?

\- Mmm no , no Lucio ... Pero alguien ya me llamaba así ... Alguien que fue muy especial ... Y al oírte me entristeció un poco ... - dijo Candy hablando en automático nuevamente , luego se arrepentiría de sus palabras

\- Alguien especial? Quien ? Se puede saber?

\- no quiero hablar de eso por favor , discúlpame ...- Tal vez el lunes te enteres ... Pensó para sí misma aterrada

\- está bien Candy tranquila , discúlpame ... No volveré a decirte así ... - dijo aprovechando la fragilidad de la rubia para abrazarla.

\- voy a extrañarte mucho , sabias? ... - susurro en el oído de la chica ... - cuando regrese me gustaría llevarte de picnic ... Conocí un lugar muy bello hace unos días ... - decía sin soltarla

\- eh si ... Está bien... - respondió ... El corazón nuevamente se le estrujo ... Picnic? Dios mío , Haces que sea imposible olvidarlo ... Dijo en sus pensamientos .

Por fin había llegado el fatídico lunes ... Candy se despertó muy temprano , toda la noche estuvo dando vueltas en su cama pensando si Terry se enteraría ... que sentiría Lucio al leer lo que dijo de el ... Candy ya se encontraba vestida lista para desayunar, estaba sentada en su tocador ensimismada en sus pensamientos cuando ...

\- Candy! Candy! Ya salió! Qué emoción! Mira mira mira! Hay miles de copias en la sala , todas enviadas por Samanta. ... - entro gritando Annie a la habitación de la joven escandalosamente.

\- Ohhhh porrrr Dios...

Candy salía bellamente en primera plana, sentada muy elegantemente y con una magnífica sonrisa , el encabezado decía : "Un ángel en la familia Andley " al abrir el dichoso periódico había 2 páginas del contenido de la entrevista acompañada de varias fotos de Candy sola y Candy con los niños , 2 páginas dedicadas exclusivamente a la heredera que estaba haciendo polémica.

\- Candy es perfecto! Sales hermosa en todas la fotos! Es una perfecta entrevista ... Samanta hizo un trabajo excelente!

-CANDY ! ... - Irrumpió Archie en la habitación violentamente alterando a las chicas.

\- QUE DEMONIOS tenias en la cabeza para hablar de ese vulgar actor? Qué esperas con esto? Que lo lea y se infle de más vanidad? Que te busque? Como si quiera pudiste hablar de él en una entrevista tan importante , el no vale nada es una mala persona! , como pudiste si quiera recordarlo después del daño que te ha hecho? Enloqueciste?

\- Basta ya Archie , no tienes porque meterte en la vida de Candy ... - reclamó Annie

\- Candy has quedado como una sufrida ante todo el país ! Todos los hombres van a pensar que sigues enamorada de aquel sujeto ... Ojalá que tu amistad con Lucio funciones por qué si no ...

\- ya basta Archie ! Cállate! ... Fueron los gritos de Candy con lágrimas en los ojos , el castaño se quedó en silencio , nunca había visto a Candy reaccionar así ...

\- el daño que me ha hecho? ... - decía Candy temblando ... - malo porque Archie? Malo por quedarse al lado de la persona que le salvó la Vida ? Por cumplir con su deber? A una mala persona le hubiera importado un bledo la condición de Susana y la hubiera dejado ... Eso es una mala persona Archie!

\- Candy tiene razón ... - fue la voz de Albert que estaba detrás de Archie y había escuchado toda la discusión...- Ellos decidieron su destino ... Candy por dejarlo esa noche y Terry por haberla dejado ir ... Ambos son culpables de igual forma.

Candy nunca lo había visto de esa manera , al escuchar la explicación de Albert sintió culpa ... Ella nunca le pregunto a Terry que quería hacer ... No le dio oportunidad , directamente ella tomó la decisión de dejarlo.

\- todos apoyan a ese arrogante! No los entiendo ... Mejor me voy... - terminó por decir Archie histérico retirándose de la habitación.

\- tranquila pequeña ... A Archie le falta mucho por madurar , pero sabes que él te quiere y solo quiere protegerte al igual que yo

\- Es verdad Candy discúlpalo por favor yo hablaré con él ... - dijo Annie

\- Candy la entrevista es magnífica , no te preocupes , el hecho de que hayas hablado de tu pasado no significa nada ... Tú solo te limitadte a responder las preguntas que te hicieron ... Archie habló sin pensar ... Estás bien?

\- si Albert , gracias ! ... - respondió Candy con un hilo de voz ... - estaré bien.

\- Joven Terry! Disculpe que lo despierte tan temprano , pero le ha llegado este sobre ... Dice "urgente" ... - fueron los llamados de Arlita en la puerta de la habitación de Terry.

Terry tomó el sobre y al abrirlo vio que era la tan ansiada respuesta que había estado esperando , de repente sintió terror de leerla ... Qué haría con su vida si Albert le hubiera dado una negativa? Tomó una ducha y se alistó para salir al teatro , quería leer la carta en la privacidad de su camerino

Por cosas del destino esa mañana Terry prefirió ir al teatro caminando , camuflado por una gorra y unos lentes del sol tipo aviador.

Tenía tantas cosas dándole vueltas en la cabeza . La negativa de Susana para verlo , la estúpida función para los condes y esa carta que llevaba consigo , estaban por enloquecerlo...

Siguió caminando por la gran manzana sintiendo el enorme peso del bolsillo interno de su abrigo donde llevaba la carta , hasta que levantó la vista y se topó con un puesto de periódicos. La boca se le secó , sintió por unos segundo que el corazón se le había detenido , podía escuchar sus latidos retumbar en sus oídos , camino como un zombie en dirección a la pequeña tiendita ... "Un ángel en la familia Andley"

\- Señor buenos días! Algún diario en especial? ... Ah ya veo ... Jaja permítame contarle, esta noticia ha salido en todos los diarios del país , la heredera más rica revelando sus secretos eh!? Vaya que es hermosa! No le parece?

\- Deme todos los diarios con esta noticia por favor, uno de cada uno ... Respondió Terry aún bajo el embeleso de ver la foto en primera plana ... Esos ojos verdes que muy bien recordaba lo miraban fijamente ... Terry sentía que el corazón le saldría volando del pecho.

\- esta seguro señor? Pero en todos dice lo mismo ... - contestó el vendedor con ojos de asombro.

Terry solo se limitó a enseñarle un billete de 50 dólares y el vendedor en modo automático le preparo un pequeño paquete con todos los periódicos que contenían la noticia de la bella rubia.

Por fin llego al teatro cuando iba en camino a su camerino se topó con un grupo de actores que leían la noticia de Candy ... - vaya que es hermosa y de buenos sentimientos ... Con una mujer así yo me casaría sin pensarlo! Dijo un joven castaño de baja estatura.

Jajajaja vamos Tony no seas ingenuo una mujer como ella está destinada a hombres poderosos o de la realeza , no a simples actores como nosotros! Respondió otro un poco regordete y de cabello ensortijado

\- Heyyy Granchester! Ya viste ? A que no es una Diosa? Tal vez tú sí tengas oportunidad por ser el actor principal ... Pero derrocar a ese Conde esta imposible ... Dijo uno de ellos al ver a Terry

Terry los miro con odio y se metió a su camerino lanzando la puerta de un golpe.

Una vez solo, colocó los ejemplares en la mesa y al lado la carta ... Se mantuvo estático mirando ambas cosas en la mesa ... En los siguientes minutos sabría que sería de su vida , no tenía la mínima idea de que leer primero ... Sentía que tendría un infarto en cualquier momento ... Camino hasta su armario y sacó una botella de whisky y un vaso , tomó asiento en el gran sillón negro , se sirvió y se lo tomo de golpe para darse valor

\- Muy bien pecosa ... primero tu... - murmuro tomando el New York Times , se quedo observando la foto de Candy por varios segundo , en ese momento se percato que estaba mas enamorado que nunca , empezó a leer todo lo relacionado con la fundación del hogar de Pony , Terry no podía sentirse mas orgulloso ante las inteligentes respuestas de su pecosa , sentía su corazón bailar de emoción , era una mujer magnifica y el daría hasta su alma por recuperarla , hasta unas pequeñas lagrimas amenazaron con salir del los ojos del actor.

Hasta que su lectura llego a una parte que estrujo su corazón : El conde Lucio y yo somos buenos amigos , recién nos hemos conocido en la fiesta anual del Museo , eso es todo... -

-Pero se sabe de muy buena fuente , que se han estado frecuentando ... hay alguna posibilidad de otro tipo de acercamiento en el futuro?

\- Que carajos? estúpido condecillo de tercera! ...- exclamo Terry con el corazón el la garganta.

\- Por el momento no Señorita Banks , no esta en mis planes , mi prioridad es la fundación... -

\- jajajaja Ojala lea esto su majestad!

Que expectativas tiene del hombre que podría ser el dueño de su corazón?

A mi solo me importa que sea un hombre de buen corazón , que sea humilde y acepte a todos por igual , no me gustan las personas que tienen tratos diferentes hacia los demás por su condición social o económica. No me importa si tiene dinero o su estatus social , para mi eso es lo de

\- Sigues siendo la misma mi Tarzan con pecas ... Si ya te amaba , ahora vas a acabar con mi corazón ... - pensó Terry mientras observaba las fotos de Candy con unos niños

\- Eso quiere decir que el Joven Conde no tiene mucho con que impresionarla ...

\- Por supuesto que no! Es un pobre ingenuo con cara de sonso alegre. ... Pensaba Terry dando otro largo sorbo a su tercer vaso de Whisky.

\- Se equivoca , Lucio es una magnifica persona , es sencillo y muy interesante... -

\- Que!?... - Exclamo Terry casi atorándose con su bebida ...- Candice White Andley! Voy a cobrártelas todas muchachita! Lavare tu boca con jabón por decir tantas mentiras y atrocidades!

\- La Sociedad de Chigago muere por saber si usted estuvo enamorada , lo estuvo?

Estuve muy enamorada ... una vez ... fue cuando tenia 15 años ... ame como nunca había amado a nadie ... el era todo lo que podía desear ... Fuerte, inteligente , bondadoso , humilde , dulce y sobre todo independiente ... Cuando estaba con el me sentía completa , con el era capaz de enfrentarme a todo ... Pase los mejores días de mi vida a su lado ...

\- Terry sintió un agujero en el corazón ... Bondadoso? Dulce? ... debe estar hablando del Jardinero ...- pensó

El y yo queríamos tener un futuro juntos ...Pero acontecieron sucesos muy penosos que nos obligaron a separarnos , el tenia un deber que cumplir y yo no podía interferir ... El era Actor...

Terry brinco de su asiento , tomándose por la cabeza empezó a caminar en círculos por su camerino ... - Que significa esto Candy? ...- El pobre actor tenia varios sentimientos encontrados Felicidad , pena , satisfacción que ella lo hubiera considerado de esa manera por tanto tiempo... Paso los mejores días de su vida conmigo! conmigo! ... se repetía en la cabeza y con el corazón a punto de estallarle ...- me recuerdas todavía , como yo a ti todos los minutos de mi vida ... Tengo que recuperarte! Dios soy un imbécil! me diste un ángel y yo lo deje ir! Nunca voy a perdonarme por esto! ... Decía Terry en sus pensamientos hasta sentir unas lagrimas correr por sus mejillas , se limpio con los dedos , no veía lagrimas en su rostro desde aquella vez en el Mauritania.

Terry tomo la carta y empezó a leer ... después de unos segundo una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro ... - Gracias Albert ... pensó para si mismo

En unos días seria la presentación ante los conde de España ... -Antes de partir a Chicago quiero conocer a ese Condecillo de tercera , quiero saber a que me estoy enfrentando ... Sera Duque contra Conde , si es necesario ... pensó para si mismo .

Continuara...


	8. Chapter 8

\- Terry! Como estas? ... - Pregunto Karen una vez que terminaron el ensayo ... - Vi los diarios hoy ...

\- Estoy bien Karen ... gracias por preocuparte.

\- Que piensas hacer? Iras a Chicago a penas terminemos la obra?

\- Si , pero saldré en el tren de media noche , voy a ir contigo a la fiesta de los Condes ... y necesito tu ayuda

\- Como podría ayudarte?

\- Karen tu eres una mujer atractiva y muy desenvuelta no es así? Necesito que socialices con ese tal Lucio y le saques un poco de información sobre su situación con Candy! Por Favor! Prometo comprarte los chocolates caros que te gustan!

\- Mmmmmm ... esta bien ... pero lo hago por Candy , no por ti ... y mas vale que sean unas cuatro cajas de cada sabor y por ultimo Granchester prométeme que no volverás a Nueva York sin estar comprometido con la linda enfermera !

En otro lado de la ciudad Susana se encontraba en un rincón de su cuarto sentada en el piso en posición fetal , había llorado su vida entera , el diario con la entrevista de Candy había caído en sus manos esa mañana

-Señorita Susana! Que le paso? ... - Entro corriendo una de las criadas para ayudarla a sentarse en la cama

\- Mily! Por favor ! Ve a buscar a Terry! Dile que es urgente que converse con el! Por favor ... - decía la rubia temblando y llorando de desesperación

En es mismo Momento en el mejor hotel de Nueva York se encontraba Lucio con sus padres dirigiéndose al lujoso comedor para recién poder tomar el desayuno , había sido un largo y cansado viaje , como era costumbre en el hotel ofrecían los diarios con la noticias del día

\- Oh Dios Mio es la Señorita Andley! ... - Dijo la Condesa quitandole el periódico a su marido.

\- Lucio por que no nos comentaste que saldría esta noticia?

\- No sabia cuando seria publicada madre ...- contesto mientras un mozo le extendía el New York Times para también leerlo

\- COMO ES POSIBLE! Aquí dice que son amigos nada mas! Que su prioridad es ese orfanato? Que cosas tiene esta chica en la cabeza? No se ha dado cuenta de la suerte que tiene en que un Conde se haya fijado en ella?

\- Cálmate madre... Solo esta diciendo la verdad ... Ella y yo solo somos amigos ... - Respondió Lucio , ligeramente triste después de haber leído que ella no tenia intenciones de otro tipo de relación por que su fundación era su prioridad

\- Háganme el favor! Ya veo que esa niña es un poco rebelde , que se puede esperar si la cría un padre que es 6 años mayor que ella, Lucio si ella y tu se hacen novios , no permitiré que ella siga atendiendo a niños muertos de hambre , una condesa no puede estar haciendo esa clase de labores , Ademas la Señora Leagan me contó que Candice aveces va a los orfanatos y ella misma ayuda a cuidar a los niños! Imagínate , los sienta en su regazo para darles de comer a esos mocosos ...

\- Pero haga lo que haga es una Andley querida ...- Dijo el Conde en un tono muy relajado con una mirada que su esposa entendió rápidamente.

\- Lucio querido pasa algo? ... - dijo la mujer

\- Estaba leyendo que estuvo muy enamorada a los 15 ...

\- Ayyyy hijo tranquilo ... un amor de 15 años son puras ilusiones, ya debió olvidarlo , ademas dice "actor"... jajaja por favor los Andley jamas permitirían el ingreso de un bohemio que de seguro debe actúa en teatros ambulantes a su familia.

\- Bueno Lucio , mejor vamos alistándonos , tenemos varios pendientes y reuniones que atender , mañana por la noche tenemos la obra de la compañía Stanford

\- Oh es verdad Cariño , iré a las mejores Boutiques de Nueva York en lo que ustedes se desocupan... - Termino por decir la arrogante Condesa.

Terry salia de su camerino , estaba en camino a la oficina de telegramas para escribirle a Albert que estaría llegando a Chicago el miércoles por la mañana , Cuando se topo con la criada de Susana

\- Señor Granchester , La señorita Susana me pidió que vaya a verla , Señor es urgente , La Señorita Marlow esta muy mal ... -Dijo la criada un poco desesperada

-Esta bien Mily , gracias , estaré ahí en una hora.

Terry no iba a permitir que nada se interpusiera en encontrase con Candy , así que fue rápidamente a mandar el telegrama a Albert y a la estación de trenes a comprar su boleto de tren.

Cuando llego a la casa de las Marlow , lo recibió la madre de Susana:

\- Hasta que por fin vino Señor Granchester , espero que su presencia solo signifique alegrías para mi hija verdad? Ella esta muy mal por su culpa! No come , no sale de su cuarto y ahora esta mucho peor gracias a su ex noviecita y sus declaraciones de amor.

\- Callese ya Señora! ...- Exploto Terry , dejando a la señora Marlow muy asustada... - No vengo a hablar con usted y mucho menos a escuchar sus quejas.

Termino por decir dirigiéndose a la habitación de Susana , una vez que llego a la puerta tomo aire para calmarse y entro.

\- Hola Terry ... - Dijo la ex actriz que estaba recostada en su cama , muy pálida y con los ojos hundido de tanto haber llorado

\- Hola Susy , me da gusto que hayas querido hablar conmigo.

\- Terry vi la entrevista de Candy ... como te sientes? Se sincero conmigo por favor ...

\- Triste Susana ... es la mujer que amo y hay alguien detrás de ella.

\- Terry perdóname ... perdóname por favor ... - dijo llorando nuevamente

\- Susy cálmate por favor ... Susana yo ...

\- Terry déjame hablar te lo pido... - Rogo Susana tomando sus manos

-Terry estoy pagando mi egoísmo con creces ... No sabes cuanto me arrepiento que por mi culpa tu y Candy se hayan tenido que separar, estoy tan arrepentida y sobre todo al ver la entrevista de Candy me hizo darme cuenta de todo el daño que les he hecho y de lo mala que he sido con Candy que salvo mi vida. Terry por favor te suplico que la busques!

-Te libero de esta relación sin sentido , prométeme que la buscaras y harás todo lo posible para que sean felices.

\- Terry ... yo estoy enferma , el día que discutimos en tu camerino , termine en el hospital ... hay posibilidad que tenga cáncer ... eso dijo el medico , me van a hacer unos exámenes, en el mejor de los casos dijo que podría tratarse de un infección al sistema nervioso... Terry por favor , así mi madre te amenace yo haré todo lo posible para que no se meta contigo , si estoy realmente enferma y vaya a morir deseo hacerlo sabiendo que tu y Candy son felices! Prometemelo por favor!

-Susana...- Dijo Terry impactado ante tales palabras , el iba dispuesto a terminar con esa absurda unión , preparado para pelear como un demonio si era necesario , pero la misma Susana le estaba dando su libertad de manera pacifica

\- Gracias Susana , te prometo que haré hasta lo imposible por ser feliz al lado de Candy , Susy yo no voy a desampararte , te prometo que no va a faltarte nada , sea cual sea la enfermedad que tengas estoy dispuesto a pagarte los mejores médicos

\- No Terry , ya has hecho mucho por mi , es hora que yo sola enfrente mi destino y si Dios me da una oportunidad de vivir yo misma saldré adelante tu solo encárgate de cumplir tu promesa si?

\- Susy esta casa y el auto son tuyos , dejare un poder a mi abogado para que hagas lo que desees con ellos , por favor acéptalo es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por ti

\- Gracias Terry ... ahora vete y has tus maletas , tienes un viaje por hacer , suerte en la función de mañana! Muestrale a ese Conde quien es Terruce Granchester ...

Llego a su departamento con una enorme sonrisa , tenia que hacer una gran maleta para todo un mes que estaba dispuesto a pasar al lado de su pecosa

\- Joven Terry! Llego justo para almorzar ...- Saludos Arlita

\- Arlitaaaa soy libre ... - dijo abrazando y cargando ligeramente a la pequeña ancianita ...- Gracias por tus consejos! Mañana tomo el tren de media noche para ir a buscarla.

\- Oh Dios Mio Joven Terry que felicidad! Lo felicito de corazón! ... Permitame, de casualidad esa dulce señorita es la que sale aquí? ...- Dijo la anciana mostrandole un periódico

\- Como lo supiste?

\- Pues ... Candice ... Candy ... Ella estuvo enamorada a lo 15 , se separo de el por un deber que tenia que cumplir , el susodicho era actor ... fue solo unir los cabos ...

\- Waoooo Arlitaaa que lista eres ... Si ella es , ella es la culpable de mis malas noches ...- dijo con suspiro y con una bella sonrisa.

-Pues permitame decirle Joven que realmente es toda una belleza , mire nada mas que porte tan distinguido , parece toda una princesa ... Perdóneme por lo que voy a decir pero ... La señorita Marlow no le llega ni a los talones jijiji

\- No podría estar mas de acuerdo con usted

\- Bueno ya mucha charla Joven Granchester , almuerce antes que se enfrié la comida , yo iré a su habitación a separarle todas las prendas necesarias para su viaje ... Oh joven disculpe mi atrevimiento ... pero en caso usted y la Señorita Candy se casen le ruego que no se olvide de mi , yo estaré encantada de cuidar a los bebes que tengan ...

\- JAJAJAJA Arlita si todo llega a salir como lo espero, usted sera la primera en vivir con nosotros , yo no sabría como vivir sin usted

\- Me alegra Joven , ademas muero por ver a los bebes que tendrían , serian sencillamente hermosos...- Dijo subiendo las escaleras a la habitación del chico

\- No lo dudo , daría mi vida entera por que sus hijos fueran los míos ... - murmuro viendo la foto de pecosa

\- Candy despierta ... Candy?

\- Eh? Annie que pasa?

\- Ven rápido , ponte tu bata y baja conmigo ... vamos!

Candy bajo junto con Annie a la sala de los Andley , la rubia quedo estática en medio de la gran escalera ...- Que significa esto?

Toda la entrada y la sala de los Andley estaban repletas de arreglos de flores y rosas , parecía que el jardín se hubiera metido a la casa

\- Buenos días pequeña ... - Saludo Albert desde la sala ...- Parece que conmoviste a medio país , ademas tienes varios arreglos de varios admiradores pidiendo una cita contigo.

Candy se acerco a los monstruosos arreglos y se dispuso a leer todas las tarjetas de felicitaciones ... habían tarjetas de ministros , celebridades , empresarios , amigos de la familia , pero ninguna de ese actor ... que tontería pensar que el podría enviarme algo ... seguramente ni leyó la entrevista y si lo hizo no creo que le importe ... pensaba en silencio .

Por fin llego la noche y Terry se preparo para dar la mejor actuacion de los últimos años , Le dejaría bien en claro a ese condecito que el no era cualquier actor con suerte.

Como era de esperarse la obra fue un éxito , Robert estaba muy satisfecho con la actuacion de Terry. ...- A ver hijo cuéntame ... a que se debe tanta pasión eh? si dudas a sido tu mejor puesta en escena desde que entraste ... Robert sabia muy bien la historia de Candy y Terry y sabia que ese brillo en los ojos de su joven pupilo solo podia significarse una cosa.

\- Voy a ir a Chicago Robert , iré a buscarla ...

\- Pues toda la suerte del mundo hijo , estate tranquilo no te molestare durante tus vacaciones y si es necesario empezaremos la gira con un reemplazo , pero tu tienes que regresar a los escenarios ya casado con esa bella joven , de acuerdo?

-Muy bien Terry ya estamos aquí y ahí veo a Lucio, Mira! ... Karen y Terry ya se encontraban en la famosa fiesta , escondidos tras una columna del gran salón , como un par de niños espiaban al joven Conde.

\- Ya ves!? Te dije que tenia cara de un poco imbécil ... ademas tiene perfil de ave

-Callate Terry! Ese hombre es guapísimo , Ahora espera que se ponga a conversar con Robert y yo me acercare , esta bien? y cuando me ponga a conversar te acercas sutilmente.

\- Buenas noches , permitame presentarme , Soy Karen Klaise , actriz principal.

\- Mucho gusto en conocerla Señorita Klaise , Lucio Conde de Aragon, ...- Se presento el atractivo joven besando la mano de Karen.

\- Conde permitame agradecerle el honor de haber venido a presenciar nuestro trabajo , espero que haya sido de su agrado.

\- Oh a sido magnifico Señorita Klaise ha sido un verdadero placer ver tan buena obra ... Terry puso los ojos en blanco al escucharlo , se encontraba de espalda a Karen listo para intervenir cuando fuese necesario

\- Disculpe mi atrevimiento Conde , pero como sabe ayer salio una entrevista a la Señorita Andley ... y yo soy fiel admiradora! me encanta todo su labor como voluntaria y su estilo es magnifico ... es verdad los rumores que ustedes están saliendo?

-Ehhh ? Bueno si , estamos recién conociéndonos la verdad , pero si tengo toda la intensión de entablar una relación mas cercana.

\- Waooo ya veo , bueno imagino que eso sera muy pronto , la señorita Andley debe estar muy contenta saliendo con un Conde ...

\- Vamos Karen , acaso no leíste la noticia completa? A la Señorita Andley no le impresiona los títulos de nobleza , hay que ser mucho mas interesante que eso para llamar su atención ...- Respondió Terry volteando y posando su mirada en los Ojos de Lucio.

\- Terruce Granchester , un gusto ...- Dijo el bello actor estrechando la mano de Lucio

\- Vaya así que usted es el Famoso Terruce Granchester... De casualidad es usted hijo del Duque de Granchester , de Inglaterra?

Terry se quedo frió , esa pregunta lo había agarrado desprevenido , su nuevo enemigo sabia sobre sus orígenes , pero eso no era suficiente para lograr intimidarlo.

\- jaja veo que esta bien informado , me alaga , Pues así es , soy su hijo , pero nada mas que eso ... como ve mi vida es el teatro.

\- Mmmmm si ya veo , bueno no lo culpo , hay personas que perteneciendo a la nobleza no pueden con la presión de esta y prefieren dedicarse a cosas mas sencillas...

\- Siiii tiene usted razón , definitivamente ser actor es menos demandante que tener algún cargo como noble . Por eso yo preferí hacer mi camino por mi mismo, dedicarme a lo que me apasiona sin la ayuda de mi padre , hay muchos que prefieren ocultarse bajo las faldas de su madres por miedo a enfrentarse al mundo, yo tampoco los culpo.

Karen estaba con los ojos y la mandíbula desencajados , estaba en medio de 2 hombres realmente guapos , de familia noble y rebeldes. Ambos jóvenes se miraban fijamente , aunque Lucio era muy atractivo, la belleza de Terry era mas resaltante , con unos ojos mas azules y ligeramente mas alto que su contrincante.

\- Bueno ha sido un "gusto" Lucio ...- Dijo Terry dándole la espalda , no quería perder su tiempo con el condecito ... -Adiós Karen, nos vemos en un mes...

\- En un mes? ...- Pregunto Lucio a la joven una vez que Terry se marchara.

\- Eh si , tiene un viaje a Chicago ...- Dijo Karen distraída viendo a Terry partir ... No podía creer que su mejor amigo fuera hijo de un Duque

\- Chicago ... pensó Lucio, con un mal presentimiento ... Ingles...el colegio de Candy quedaba en Inglaterra ..., Actor , se hizo novio de esa tal Susana después de que sufrió un accidente ... No sera que es el mismo actor de Candy? ...-Penso con Terror.

-Señorita Klaise ha sido un gusto conocerla , con permiso.

Albert se encontraba en su oficina, ya era miércoles por la mañana y estaba por su cuarta taza de café , no podía concentrarse en nada ...

\- Señor William ... lo busca un joven

\- Hola Señor William que gusto saludarlo por fin

\- Terry Granchester! Que alegría verte después de tantos años ...- Dijo el rubio acercándose a su gran amigo para abrazarlo

\- Como has estado? que tal el viaje?

\- El viaje muy bien , Yo ya estoy un poco menos bestia ...- Dijo con una sonrisa

\- Muy bien Albert cual es el plan? he hecho las cosas como me pediste , debo confesarte que tuve que controlarme bastante psicologicamente para no ir directamente a tu casa a buscarla.

\- JAJAJA No cambias Terry! Dejame llamar a George para ver como esta la situacion en la casa...

Terry empezo a pasear por el despacho de albert observando todos los detalles , se topo con unas hermosas fotografias donde salian todos posando alegres una navidad y despues vio una foto de Candy con todos los niños del hogar de Pony ... Tengo miedo de tu reaccion pecosa ... me estoy muriendo por abrazarte...pensó en silencio

\- Terry?

\- Si?

\- Tengo una buena noticia y una mala ... La buena es que en estos momentos no hay nadie en casa , asi que puedo llevarte con calma a que te isntales en una de las casas de huespedes por que no pienso permitir que te quedes en un hotel ...

\- Y la Mala?

\- La mala es que Candy salio con Lucio ...

\- COMO? Pero si el estaba ayer en Nueva York

\- Pues parece que se embarco en el mismo tren que tu ... Por que según George , me dijo que Lucio llego directamente de la estación a la mansion Andley e invito a Candy a desayunar.

-Maldito Infeliz ... - Dijo Terry en el peor de los humores.

\- Tranquilo Terry ... Solo van a desayunar , hoy por la tarde Candy tiene una reunión con unas madres de una congregación. Vamos a casa a que te instales

Una vez que llegaron a la Mansion Andley , Albert condujo a Terry a una de las casas de Huespedes , estas estaban situadas en el Jardin de la Mansion

\- Listo Terry , El es Emilio estar a tu disposición para lo que necesites...

\- Gracias por todo Albert

\- Terry ten paciencia ... sera mejor que tu encuentro con Candy sea mañana que ella va a estar mas relajada , ademas tengo el plan de invitar a Lucio a ver unos negocios en la casa de Bolsa , te prometo tenerlo ocupado todo el día. Eschucame bien Terry! Y has todos como te lo estoy diciendo , Mañana en la mañana , después del desayuno , Candy suele ir al balcón de mi oficina , se sienta en la mesa de te a revisar unos documentos etc , en fin , se la pasa ahi horas , hablare con George para que tu la encuentre ahi , y le dare la orden que nadie los interrumpa esta bien ?

Terry sonrió con emoción , Albert era un genio. Ya no le importaba lo que quisiera hacer ese conde ... - Que disfrute el condecito de tercera ...- Mañana las cosas van a cambiar para todos.

Continuara...

NOTA!

Por finnn chicas ya el proximo capitulo es el reencuentro! Se que la estoy haciendo larga , pero soy media masoquista jeje! Gracias por sus Reviews! Paciencia que el reencuentro sera hermoso!

Besos!


	9. Chapter 9

Candy llego muy tarde esa noche a la Mansión , ceno acompañada de Albert hablando de varios temas si relevancia.

\- Candy... Es verdad que Lucio vino por ti esta mañana? Me sorprendio bastante que llegara directamente de la estación , pensé que tenia bastante trabajo en Nueva York

\- A mi también me pareció raro ... Dijo que me había extrañado y quería verme ... Me gusta Lucio , pero aveces siento que va muy deprisa ...

\- Yo también opino lo mismo pequeña , has llegado a quererlo en estos días?

\- Lo aprecio , pero todavía es muy pronto para que tenga algún tipo de sentimiento romántico hacia el

\- Ademas primero tu tiene que terminar de olvidarte de alguien, antes de empezar algo nuevo ... o estas esperando que alguien te ayude a sacarlo de tu corazón?

\- Aishhh vamos Albert! Ya te dije que ese día solo me puso nostálgica el pasado , fue muy triste la forma en que nos separamos ... o exagero?

\- Mmmmm eso quiere decir que si por cosas de la vida te lo encontraras lo tratarías hasta de forma amigable no es así?

\- Ssiii ... Si claro , por que no ...- Dijo con un tono forzado por mostrar despreocupación

\- Muy bien pequeña , me alegra , bueno ya es hora de dormir , vamos que se nota que mueres de sueño

Candy ya se encontraba en su habitación , sentada en su tocador cepillando su hermoso cabello , no tenia la bata puesta pues hacia mucho calor esa noche , un pequeño incon le estaba molestando en el pecho ...- Que raro dolor ...pensó ... Tal vez debería ir a medico ...

En otro lado de la casa Terry estaba sin poder conciliar el sueño , un incon también lo molestaba en el pecho ... Que demonios le diré mañana? Que pasa si me rechaza a penas verme , o si me dice que ama a ese conde sonso alegre? ...- Se levanto de la cama y fue a buscar el único objeto que lograba calmarlo en los ultimo años , se acerco a la ventana de su habitación , abrió un poco el vidrio para sentir el aire y empezó a tocar la misma melodía con la que se había despedido de ella esa triste noche en el San Pablo.

Candy que seguía cepillando su cabello , escucho la melodía , se levanto de golpe y salio al balcón, no podía ver nada , pues el jardín estaba sumergido en total oscuridad, pero seguía oyendo la triste melodía

Terry no se había percatado de la visión que tenia frente a su ventana , una vez que levanto los ojos dejo de tocar de golpe , Tenia a Candy frente a el en un diminuto vestido de tiras color blanco , el actor se escondió rápidamente detrás de las cortinas , ... Candice White Andley los Dioses deberían castigarte por tener ese cuerpo que tienta a cualquier hombre a pecar hasta la muerte ... Penso en silencio ... mientras volvía a verla discretamente ... su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza , la sangre le hervía en cada parte de su cuerpo , su instinto le gritaba que fuera a esa habitación y tomara a esa rubia entre sus brazos , pudo sentir que cierta parte de su anatomía estaba reaccionando ante tal seductora visión ... - Candy si solo me pones así al verte , pobre de mi el día que pueda tocarte ... seguía pensando , mientras se dirigía a la ducha para bañarse con agua helada

\- Ayyyy debo estar alucinando , Todo es culpa de Albert por hablarme tanto de el en los últimos días ... - Dijo molesta entrando a su cama y por fin cayendo en los brazos de morfeo pues estaba realmente agotada.

Al día siguiente , todos se encontraban tomando desayuno tranquilamente como cualquier día , Archie tenia bastante trabajo en la oficina , Annie iría a visitar a sus padres y la Señora Elroy iría a pasar el fin de semana donde los Leagan , por lo tanto la mansion se quedaría solo con Candy y el bello actor ... Albert no podía creer en como las cosas se habían dado por si solas para el encuentro de ambos rebeldes

Horas mas Tarde Candy ya se encontraba tranquilamente en la mesa de Te de balcón principal de la Mansión , leyendo un gran libro de leyes y tomando apuntes, pues estaba trabajando en un proyecto para ampliar un comedor infantil y necesitaba estar bien informada sobre leyes de construcción y organización estaba muy ensimismada estudiando , cuando escucho a alguien entrar por la puerta.

\- Albert? Que se te olvido ahora? espero que me hayas traído mis chocolates favoritos o el pastel de fresas ...- Dijo riendo sin dejar de tomar notas en su cuaderno

En ese momento un olor a lavanda que conocía muy bien invadió sus sentidos , podía sentir esa presencia a sus espaldas y que esa persona ponía ambas manos en las asaz de su silla

\- Te traje mi corazón , sera eso suficiente mona pecas?

Candy levanto los ojos de sus apuntes con terror , las piernas empezaron a temblarle y su corazón estaba por estallar , lentamente se dio la vuelta encontrándose con esos bellos ojos azules que siempre había amado.

\- Te... Terry ...- Dijo levantándose lentamente ... - Que haces aquí? Como llegaste aquí?

\- Pues llegue en tren y discúlpame por haberte interrumpido no fue mi intensión molestarte ...- Dijo con una fingida tristeza

\- Perdóname , es que ha sido muy inesperado ...- Candy no sabia si pegarle , gritarle o lanzarse a sus brazos , lentamente sin haberse dado cuenta estuvo retrocediendo hasta toparse con el muro del balcón

\- Albert me invito a pasar una pequeña temporada aquí , he estado muy estresado en los últimos meses , pero por fin tengo unas merecidas vacaciones , necesitaba cambiar de aires y por supuesto visitar viejas amistades ... ya sabes

\- Pero y Susana? Vino contigo? ...- Pregunto Candy con terror , creyendo que seria imposible que Albert le hiciera algo así ...- Matare a Albert a penas lo vea.. pensó para si misma.

\- Susana y yo terminamos Candy , Felizmente ella entendió que una relación sin amor no tiene futuro , ella esta muy tranquila debo decirte , claro que yo siempre la apoyare en todo lo que necesite , siempre le estaré agradecido.

\- Cuando llegaste ?

\- Ayer por la mañana

Candy en ese momento entendió que la melodia que había escuchado la noche anterior había sido Terry , una felicidad la embargo pues se percato que el seguía tocando la armónica y a la vez entro en pánico en tan solo pensar que el hubiera podido verla con su pequeña pijama que no dejaba nada a la imaginación , en ese momento la rubia se puso muy roja y Terry entendió en lo que ella estaba pensando

\- Como has estado Candy ? ... - Dijo para sacarla de sus cavilaciones

\- Bien , muy bien , ya sabes ocupada con la fundación del hogar de Pony

\- He leído sobre todo el trabajo que estas haciendo , estoy muy impresionado y admiro todo lo que has logrado pecosa ...- Dijo con esa sonrisa que hacia que a Candy se le aflojaran las piernas... - Que vergüenza ha debido de leer la entrevista para saber de la fundación ... - pensaba mientras un color rojo de nuevo teñía sus mejillas

\- Espero de corazón que mi presencia no te incomode , en todo caso podría irme a un hotel

\- No nada de eso Terry , me alegra que estés aquí ... - Dijo sonriendo y Terry sentía su corazón danzar al oír la frase " me alegra"

\- Eres feliz Candy?

\- Que? ... Candy quedo congelada ante tal pregunta , Terry se fue acercando hasta estar muy cerca a la joven

\- Que si has sido feliz todo este tiempo Candy ? ...- Dijo mientras tomaba las manos de la Rubia

\- Yo ...

\- Señorita Andley ... disculpen que lo interrumpa pero llamaron del hospital Saint Marie , parece que es un caso de un niño , la necesitan urgentemente

\- Gracias George, por favor que un chófer me tenga listo un auto

\- No Candy , por favor déjame llevarte , quiero acompañarte , puedo?

-Ehh? No deberías molestarte Terry , es parte de mi trabajo , tu has venido a relajarte

\- Déjame acompañarte por favor , prometo apoyarte en todo lo que pueda , ademas que voy a hacer aquí metido solo? ... - Dijo con un rostro muy dulce que ablando a la rubia

\- Esta bien , vamos ... - le respondió con una linda sonrisa

Una vez en el auto , Terry conducía , mientras conversaban de todo el trabajo de Candy y el hogar de Pony , de cuanto había crecido y cuantas cosas había tenido que hacer para ayudar a sus madres, ambos conversaban muy amenamente como si los años que pasaron distanciados no hubieran pasado nunca

\- Que bueno que llega Señorita Andley ... - los recibió un medico rubio y de baja estatura

\- Que fue lo que ocurrió ?

\- La madre dio a luz el día de ayer , parece que escapo durante la noche , solo nos dejo esta nota...

" Por favor cuídenlo , yo no puedo hacerlo , perdónenme por favor" Era lo único que decía el pedazo de papel

\- Como si esta nota ayudara en algo a su pobre bebe ... - Dijo molesta y muy seria , sorprendiendo a Terry , ya que nunca había visto seriedad en la cara de su pecosa

\- Lleveme a verlo por favor.

El medico los guió hasta una habitación apartada , que estaba oscura , olía a humedad y hacia frió

\- Doctor por favor comuníquese con la Hermana Francisca de la congregación Santa Teresa y dígale que venga cuanto antes

\- Si señorita Andley , con permiso

\- Por que esta en esta habitación? es húmeda y hace frió ...- Dijo Terry espantado al ver en la condiciones que tenían al pobre bebe , que se encontraba en una pequeña cunita dormido profundamente

\- Porque ahora es huérfano Terry ...- Dijo Candy tomando al bebe en sus brazos y meciéndolo ...- Cuando abandonan a un niño la sociedad suele discriminarlo , pues siempre imaginan que es resultado de algo indecente , una infidelidad , producto de dos personas que no estaban casadas , una violación o hijo de alguna mujer de la mala vida y como la sociedad es estúpida y se deja llevar por apariencias suelen rechazarlos , en el mejor de los casos es que la familia del niño haya sido pobre , ahí son menos severos ... .- Termino por decir con una lagrima amenazando por salir

\- La humanidad es una basura Candy , pero Dios manda seres maravillosos como tu para cambiar el destino de estos angelitos ...- Dijo Terry rodeando a la joven con un brazo , pues se había percatado que una lagrima corría por su mejilla

Sin soltar a Candy , Terry tomo la pequeña manito del bebe y sonrió ampliamente

\- Te ves hermosa con un bebe en brazos ...

La rubia estaba hipnotizada , por un momento imagino que ese bebe era de ambos y una electricidad invadió su cuerpo.

\- Señorta Andley ...- Interrumpió el medico ... La Hermana Francisca esta en camino no tarda en llegar

\- Bien muchas gracias , Doctor por favor , preparen al niño como se debe , póngale todas la vacunas necesarias y preparen todos los papeles que necesiten para firmarlos

\- Si señorita Andley ...- Dijo el doctor retirándose , mientras una enfermera se llevaba al niño.

\- Si fuera por mi me lo quedaría ... Dijo Candy una vez que se quedaron a solas ...- Pero la tía abuela me mataría , la sociedad de Chicago haría un escándalo y después presionaría para que adopte a todos los niños del país y por ultimo no estoy casada

\- Eso sera por poco tiempo ... - pensó Terry internamente

-Felizmente por fin existe una ley que solo le permite a parejas casadas a adoptar , cuando yo era pequeña cualquiera podía adoptarnos , podía venir un depravado y adoptar una niña de 12 o 13 años , te imaginas?

\- Eso me parece espantoso ... no sabia que fuera tan terrible ...-Dijo el joven imaginando el terror de a un depravado adoptando a Candy de pequeña , pero para su suerte fue Albert

\- Eso quiere decir que si esa ley hubiera existido cuando eras pequeña , Albert no hubiera podido adoptarte?

\- Asi es ... me hubiera tenido que quedar con los Leagan

\- Eso es mas terrorífico aun ... Dijo el actor con una sonrisa y acercándose a Candy

\- Estoy muy orgulloso de ti Tarzan pecoso ... te has convertido en una mujer hermosa,fuerte, inteligente y sobretodo muy bondadosa ...- Dijo mientras posaba sus manos en la pequeña cintura de Candy

Las alarmas de Candy se prendieron y recordó en ese momento las noticias y chismes de los amoríos de Terry con algunas de sus fans

\- Terry tenemos que ir a la recepción , es probable que ya hayan llegado las monjas que estoy esperando ...- Dijo la joven aparatándose y tomando sus cosas Terry solo sonrió mientras caminaba detrás de ella , era suficiente avance para ser el primer día , tomaría las cosas con calma , no quería espantarla...

\- Señorita Andley buenas Tardes , ya me pusieron al tanto sobre la situación de la criatura ... - Dijo la hermana Francisca acompañada de 2 monjas mas , las tres tenían caras muy serias, Terry sintió pavor al verlas , se sentía como en el San Pablo nuevamente...

\- Debo mencionarle Señorita Andley que tenemos todo preparado para recibir al niño , no tendremos ningún impedimento en cumplir nuestra labor , siempre y cuando no tengamos percances con su abono mensual ... Dijo la monja, dejando al actor boquiabierto , se suponía que eran mujeres al servicio de Dios pero simplemente era negociantes camufladas de servidoras.

\- No se preocupe Hermana Francisca usted recibirá su abono mensual sin falta y también recibirá otro abono exclusivamente para el uso del niño , el contador de la familia Andley revisara los gastos , ya sabe simplemente es una formalidad , también quiero decirle que visitare al pequeño a menudo , no puedo decirle exactamente los días , pero quiero estar ahí lo mas seguido posible para supervisar su adaptación , también le pondré una psicóloga infantil cuando el pequeño empiece a crecer... estamos de acuerdo Hermana?

Dijo la rubia con autoritarismo , pues su familia daba grandes donaciones a la iglesia y ella quería supervisar que simplemente que hicieran un buen trabajo , Candy era religiosa pero sabia que muchas personas que estaban al servicio de Dios eran falsas ...

Terry quedo atontado ante tal despliego de liderazgo de su pecosa , le atraía con locura verla tan independiente , sabia que su Candy ya era toda una mujer y cayo en la cuenta que estaba perdidamente enamorado.

\- Muy bien Señorita Andley , sera como usted diga ... - dijo la monja tomando al pequeño en brazos y se despidieron cordialmente.

\- Por la plata baila el mono ...- Soltó Terry al ver a las madres cruzar la puerta ...- Por un momento pensé que habíamos vuelto al San Pablo

\- Jajajaja nunca cambias verdad Terry ?

\- Quieres almorzar conmigo pecosa? Prometo no quitarte mucho tiempo y volveremos a casa para que sigas estudiando tus aburridas leyes

\- Esta bien Terry ... - Dijo sonriendo

Candy y Terry pasaron una bella tarde juntos , almorzaron y platicaron de todo , se actualizaron de varios temas , de la boda del elegante , Eleonor , el Duque , recordando a la hermana Grey , burlándose de los Leagan y sin percatarse ya se estaba haciendo de noche

Llegaron a la mansion y Candy acompaño a Terry hasta la entrada del jardín

-Gracia por regalarme tan bello día Candy

\- Gracias a ti Terry

\- Que harás mañana? Estarás ocupada?

\- Bueno tengo una reunión en la mañana con un abogado ... de ahí estaré libre

\- Candy me gustaría comprar juguetes para los niños del Hogar de Pony , puedo hacerlo?

\- Claro que si Terry eso seria genial ... Dijo sonriendo como una niña pequeña

\- Podrías acompañarme mañana cuando estés libre?

\- Esta bien ... Dijo con un pequeño sonrojo , que no paso desapercibido por Terry

\- Bueno Señorita pecas , debo retirarme , en cualquier momento llega tu primo el elegante y no deseo que me vea todavía , te veré mañana ... dijo tomando la mano de Candy y depositando un lento y suave beso

Si Lucio le producía mariposas , Terry le producía fuegos artificiales con un simple toque

\- Que duermas bien Candy

\- Tu también Terry ...- lo despidió quedándose embelesada mirando como el joven se retiraba a la casa de huéspedes , cuando lo vio entrar se dio cuenta que si había sido muy probable que la hubiera visto en paños menores

\- Dios mio que verguenzaaaa! - Dijo tapándose el rostro ...

\- Buenas noches pequeña ... que tal tu día? ... fue la cínica pregunta de Albert al entrar.

\- William Albert Andley ... sera mejor que corras , por que voy a matarte!

\- Sera mejor que mates mas tarde pequeña ... Alguien insistió en venir a verte

-Lucio...

Continuara!

Nota:

Gracias chicas por sus reviews , espero que les guste este capitulo ... me alientan mucho en seguir escribiendo , como ven Candy y Terry son mas maduros y ambos saben llevar mejor la situación , ya estaba aburrida de la típica Candy resentida que se imaginaba miles de cosas y lo hacia suffrir , pero naturalmente también esta Candy tiene que tener alguna inseguridad ... como ven Terry piensa llevar las cosas con calma ... claro hasta que se tope con Lucio

Saludos y besos a todas


	10. Chapter 10

-Que hiciste que Niña estúpida? Como puedes dejarlo ir , después de todo lo que no ha hecho Susana ?

\- Madre no me ama! no entiendes? De que me sirve tener a mi lado alguien que le repudia tocarme? Que ha preferido acostarse con otras mujeres a darme un beso?

\- De que te sirve? Susana que va a ser de nosotras ahora? Quien le va a pagar a las criadas? el chófer?

\- Madre... si estoy realmente enferma o no , pienso vender esta casa nos ayudara a sustentar nuestros gastos por un tiempo y si no estoy enferma pienso buscar un trabajo! Estoy harta de estar encerrada aquí sin hacer nada!

\- Has perdido la cabeza? Cuando has visto que una señorita de sociedad trabaje!?

\- MAMA! Nosotras no somos de este mundo! Somos personas comunes y corrientes!

\- Da igual Susana! Sera mejor que vuelvas con Terry! y se casen en un mes! o por Dios que iré a la prensa y les diré que te abandono a tu suerte , después que tu le salvaste la vida

\- Atrévete Madre y juro que venderé la casa y el auto y no veras ni un solo centavo ... y si muero le daré todo a la caridad ...

\- Muy bien Susana! Entonces es tu problema! no pienso acompañarte a los exámenes que tengas que hacerte , si ya eres tan madura e independiente harás todo TU sola!

\- Buenos Días Duque de Granchester , Su desayuno y el periódico

\- Gracias , puede retirarse

Richard Granchester estaba desayunando cómodamente en el gran jardin de su castillo , siempre solía leer el diario , temas de guerra , decisiones políticas etc . Nunca revisaba la parte de espectáculos , pero esa mañana esa sección llamo su atención

\- Yo conozco a esta señorita , es Candy, era una dulce niña ... Vaya es una Andley ... Los Condes de España? Pobre Jovencita!...

\- Mike por favor , necesito que llames a mi secretaria , tengo que enviar un telegrama con Urgencia al Señor William Andley ...

\- Como has estado Candy? Que has hecho hoy?

\- Bueno estuve estudiando en la mañana ...- Decía Candy ligeramente nerviosa , como si estuviera punto de ser descubierta...- Y luego fui a rescatar a un bebe que fue abandonado en el hospital Saint Marie

\- Que Triste ... Candy te gustaría que mañana almorzáramos juntos?

\- Perdóname Lucio , pero mañana tengo unos asuntos que atender...

\- Candy me gustaría que encontremos un momento para estar juntos , desde que llegue de mi viaje no hemos podido pasar mucho tiempo juntos ...- Dijo el conde mientras atraía a Candy por la cintura

\- Lucio espera ... - Dijo poniendo distancia ...- Lucio perdóname pero a veces siento que vas muy rápido , todavía no nos conocemos bien y por ahora yo tengo muchos pendientes que atender , te prometo que encontraremos un momento para salir

\- Estas Bien Candy? ... Te siento distante , nerviosa ... Bueno deben ser cosas mías ... Sera mejor que me vaya , solo pasaba un momento , te llamare mañana esta bien?

\- Si Lucio , nos vemos ...- Candy se sentía mal por ser tan cortante con Lucio , pero estaba decidida a poner sus sentimientos en orden a ella no le gusta andar en confusiones

\- Hola Albert ! Que bueno que me visites!

\- Que tal tu día amigo? Candy ya amenazo con matarme mas tarde ...

\- Jjajajaja , si , me pude dar cuenta que ella no se lo esperaba

\- Era mejor así Terry ... Cuando las personas están desprevenidas muestran sus verdaderos sentimientos ... y como les fue ?

\- Ayyy Albert , Estoy mas enamorado que nunca ... Candy es una mujer increíble ... me siento tan poca cosa para ella ...- Respondió el actor sirviendo dos vasos de Whisky

\- No puedo creer que el arrogante Terry se sienta menos ...- Dijo el rubio con un carcajada

\- En serio Albert se ha convertido en todo lo que hombre pudiera desear ... estaba estudiando leyes esta mañana! LEYES! Es inteligente y hermosa es una criatura excepcional

\- Bueno Terry y que piensas hacer ahora? Para serte sincero , encontré a Candy Feliz y eso me alegra mucho ... pero tenemos un pequeño problema...

\- No me digas que es ese Condecito de tercera ...

\- Ehhh si ... y en estos momentos están hablando en la sala ...

\- QUE?Albert como no me dices eso antes ? - Dijo levantándose para ir a enfrentarlo

\- Heyyy Terry tranquilo! si reaccionas impulsivamente puedes destruir todo lo que has conseguido hoy

\- Ahhhh tienes razón! Demonios! Maldito esperpento! No tiene cosas que hacer? Albert! Te ruego ! tienes que desacerté de el ... No se... mándalo a que atienda uno de tus negocios ... algo ... o lo terminare asfixiando en medio del recibidor de los Andley ...- Decía mientras caminaba de un lado al otro como león enjaulado.

\- Tranquilo Terry ya tengo algo planeado ... pero sera mejor que te apures ... y tengo algo que decirte...y no va a gustarte nada , Los Condes de España me pidieron la mano de Candy en matrimonio

Terry paro en seco y miro a Albert con ojos asesinos

\- Obviamente les dije que no ... Que si Candy se enamoraba de Lucio y ella aceptaba casarse ...pues no iba a oponerme

\- Como que no Albert! Ella no puede casarse ... Ayyy escúchame, soy un bestia tienes razón ... - Dijo mientras se dejaba caer en un sillón

\- Ten Calma Terry ... Candy no ama a Lucio , ella misma me lo dijo ...pero si le gusta ... mmmm seguro la pequeña me mataría si supiera que te estoy contando esto

\- Gracias amigo ... nunca podre pagarte todo lo que estas haciendo por mi

\- Solo haz feliz a Candy y tu deuda dala por saldada

Esa noche Candy no podía dormir... Tenia el corazón hecho un remolino de confusiones ... Daba vueltas en la cama sabiendo que ese hombre que tanto amaba estaba tan cerca ... Quiero verlo ... Ayy Candy que te pasa? ... Se levanto maolesta , se puso la bata y se dispuso en bajar a la sala , donde tenia varios libros para leer ... Son las 2 de la mañana? Que horror...

Al bajar las escaleras se percato que habia alguien recostado en las reposeras del jardin de los Andley ...- Terry?...- Sin darse cuenta se fue acercando hipnotizada como las polillas hacia la luz ...- Esta dormido? Como puede dormirse en medio de este frio? y esta con ropa ... y claro una botella de whisky y un vaso al lado ... -

Candy tomo una manta que estaba doblada cerca a la chimenea y fue como mucho cuidado a taparlo del ligero frio del verano , salio hacia el jardin y al acercarse se quedo observándolo , ...- Es realmente guapo ...- Penso con el corazón volviendo a latir desesperadamente ... Estiro la manta y la coloco sobre el bello actor en ese momento unas manos grandes la sujetaron

\- Terry!

\- Shhhh! Despertaras a todo el mundo pecosa!

\- Estabas depierto? Pense que te habías dormido en medio del jardín!

\- No Señorita pecas , solo estaba descansando , sentí como te acercabas lentamente ... La pregunta Candy , es que haces tu despierta? No son horas para una niña como tu este despierta

\- Una niña? No podía dormir , al igual que tu Terry Granchester ... solo venia por un libro ... - contesto la rubia sonrojada

\- Me gusta cuando dices mi nombre así Candy ...- Dijo Terry sentándose con una pierna por cada lado y haciendo que Candy se sentara en medio de ellas

\- A que te refieres? ... Creo que has bebido mucho ...- Dijo la rubia en tono burlón y cruzando sus brazos

Terry tomo la manta se tapo con ella por la espalda y dijo :... - Ven aquí Candy ...- Dijo haciendo un gesto de abrazo para que Candy también se envolviera en la manta con el ...

\- Que ? ...- dijo la rubia confundida

\- Vamos Candy hace frió y no quiero que te enfermes .. Dijo rodeándola con sus brazos y la manta ...

\- Terry esto no es correcto ... - Dijo Candy pero sin poder aguantarse ya tenia su espalda apoyada en el pecho del actor

Terry puso su cabeza en el cuello de la muchacha y Candy podía sentir el corazón de Terry latir rápidamente

\- No hay nadie Candy ... Si no te sientes cómoda te dejare ir con el dolor de mi corazón ...- Dijo mientras aspiraba el olor del cabello de Candy

Candy no respondió estaba sumergida en los brazos de Terry y deseaba con todo su ser que el tiempo se detuviera ... Si iba a morir quería hacerlo en esas circunstancias

\- Terry ... leíste la entrevista ?...-

\- Si lo hice y me afecto mucho lo que comentaste de nosotros ... No sabia que sentías y pensabas todo eso de mi Candy ... Debo decirte que cuando dijiste " Dulce y bondadoso" ...Pense que hablabas de Anthony

\- Terry tu eras todo eso, solo que tu no te dabas cuenta ...- Dijo totalmente sonrojada y agradeciendo que el no podía ver su rostro.

\- Tu siempre ves el lado bueno de las personas Candy ... Me gustaría ser como tu ... - Dijo mientras depositaba un suave beso en la mejilla de la rubia y pudo sentir como se estremecía

\- Pecosa me encantaría quedarme así contigo toda la noche ... Pero creo que sera mejor que regreses a tu habitación , tu eres una dama y no es bien visto que estés a estas horas con un hombre a solas ... Yo también iré a dormir , estas bien?

\- Ehh? Si.. si ... esta bien ...- Respondió como tonta pues todavía no despertaba del aturdimiento de estar en los brazos de Terry.

\- Gracias Candy

\- Por?

\- Por haberme recibido así ...- Dijo, dándole otro beso en la mejilla y marchándose a su habitación , sin darle tiempo de responder

Candy entro a su habitación con el corazón amenazando con estallar ... Que te pasa Candy? Viene y te coquetea y te dejas? Que pasa contigo? Seguro usa esta táctica con todas sus fans ... esto no puede seguir así ... tengo que ponerle un alto! Mañana hablare con Albert temprano! Hoy se escapo ...pero me VA A OÍR!

A la mañana siguiente Candy se levanto con mil cosas en la cabeza , después de desayunar hablaría con Albert y despues si Terry volvia a coquetearle lo pondria en sus sitio , bajo muy deicidida hasta que una risa hizo que se congelara en medio de las escaleras

Era la riza de Terry , cuando termino de bajar , lo vio sentado en el comedor de los Andley , conversando amenamente con la Señora Elroy ...- Buenos Dias ...- saludos confundida y con los ojos muy abiertos

\- Buenos Dias Candy ...- Respondieron todos

Archie estaba con cara de pocos amigos , Annie estaba igual de confudida que Candy , la tía abuela fascinada pues era una ferviente admiradora del teatro

\- Candy toma asiento ...- La llamo Albert

Candy tomo asiento , para su suerte estaba un poco lejos de Terry...

\- Ayyy Señor Granchester estoy fascinada , estoy muy deseosa de verlo interpretar Hamlet ...- Decía la anciana...

\- Señorita Candy , disculpe que la interrumpa , la llama por teléfono el Joven Lucio ...- Dijo una criada

A Terry se le borro la sonrisa de golpe y miro a Candy con los ojos muy abiertos ... Candy sintió una ligera satisfacción de verlo así y con una sonrisa se levanto a atender su llamada

Al volver termino su desayuno rápidamente... - disculpen pero tengo que dejarlos , tengo una reunión con unos arquitectos y abogados , los veré mas tarde , Con permiso , dijo muy seriamente y sin mirar a Terry.

\- Candy te veras con el joven Lucio ? ...- Pregunto la Señora Elroy que no sospechaba nada de los sentimientos del actor y por supuesto estaba muy al tanto de la relación de su sobrina y el Conde.

\- Así es tía abuela , almorzaremos hoy , con su permiso ... Dorothy por favor ayúdame ... Dijo mirando a Terry y dándose la vuelta para encaminarse hacia las escaleras ...

Candy se puso unos de sus vestidos negros , que siempre solía usar , cuando tenia alguna reunión de trabajo , era un vestido corto , manga cero , de cuello redondo y algo pronunciado , el vestido era ajustado en la cintura y con falda media acampanada , se coloco un bello collar de perlas y tacos blancos que iban a juego con el bello collar , se peino con una cola alta de caballo y se coloco un ligero abrigo también blanco largo hasta las rodillas .

Una vez que Dorothy se retiro , Candy se puso su perfume chanel n°5 y se preparo para salir , al bajar las escaleras , la estaba esperando un chofer de los Andley

\- Candy...

Candy volteo y vio a Terry apoyado en una de las columnas del recibidor de la mansion

\- Ah Hola Terry ... Como estas?... Dijo con una seductora sonrisa

\- Pues muy bien ... Te ves muy hermosa ... pero estoy un poco sorprendido , creí que esta tarde ya teníamos un compromiso...

\- Claro que si Terry , no lo he olvidado , cuando regrese de mi almuerzo con Lucio , nos veremos aquí e iremos ... esta bien? Por que si ya no deseas ...

\- Si esta bien Candy ... te estaré esperando ... que te vaya bien ... dijo el actor en tono serio , Terry estaba tragándose su orgullo si quería recuperarla no podía hacerlo con reclamos

Candy entro al auto y sentía una pequeña satisfacción , así como ella había sufrido de celos al leer sus aventuras , le gustaba ver a Terry molesto , sabia que al leer la entrevista estaba bien enterado de quien era Lucio ...

-Cariño ayer vi a Lucio que volvió muy desanimado ... no te diste cuenta?

\- Parece que la Señorita Andley no se deja impresionar fácilmente

\- Esto es inaudito ... Esa chiquilla debería estar mas que agradecida en que nuestro hijo se haya fijado en ella

\- Le diré a Lucio que la invite a nuestra casa de campo , nosotros iremos con ellos y después tendremos que decirle que tuvimos una emergencia que atender y los dejaremos solos

\- Me parece muy bien ... Cariño tienes que seguir presionando a William para que te haga su socio en la Casa de Bolsa , ayer llevo a Lucio así que es un gran avance ...

Albert estaba en su oficina cuando le pasaron un Telegrama...

 **Estimado Señor William Albet Andley , me es grato saludarlo y ofrecerle mi mas sincera amistad y alianza hacia usted y su familia , La razón de este telegrama es debido a que estoy al tanto de que su Hija la Señorita Candice White Andley mantiene una relación amistosa con el Conde Lucio de Aragon , Mi deber como todo un caballero Ingles es ponerlo en advertencia con la familia del Joven Conde , Como usted debe saber Europa se ve sumergida en grandes conflictos económicos debido a la guerra resultando España la mas afectada y por supuesto esto repercute en toda la nobleza pues el pueblo no se encuentra bien económicamente para pagar los impuestos destinado a la manutención de esta.**

 **Se de muy buenas fuentes y con confirmacion , que los Condes de Aragon planean casar a su hijo con una rica heredera y hacer alianzas económicas con la familia de esta , Deseo advertirle que los señores Condes no cuentan con buena reputación en el viejo continente , ya que tiene ordenes de captura y denuncias por apropiación indebido de tierras pertenecientes al estado .**

 **Espero sinceramente poder haberlo ayudado de alguna forma .**

 **Atte : Duque de Granchester**


	11. Chapter 11

\- TERRY!

-Timi...ehhh ... Annie... que gusto en verte...

\- Terry! Se que Albert te invito , no entiendo porque , pero voy a dejarte muy claro que yo voy a estar pendiente de Candy , no permitiré que le hagas daño!

\- Heyyy tranquila Señora Cornwall! Te doy mi palabra que mis intensiones son sinceras con Candy

-Osea si has venido por ella no es así Terry? Mira Terry! Candy ha sufrido mucho! y ahora que esta rehaciendo su vida te apareces como si nada? Yo ya no te tengo miedo! Si le haces algo ... te juro que ...

-Annie! ...- Grito el actor sosteniendo a la morena a escasos centímetros del suelo , ya que se había desmayado ... Tímida! Heyyy vamos despierta!

Terry tomo a Annie en sus brazos y la llevo hasta la sala de la Mansión

\- OH Dios mio que le paso a Señora Cornwall! - Dijo una sirvienta

\- Llame a un medico , estaba en el patio y se desmayo

\- Ayyy todo me da vueltas ...- Dijo reaccionando la morena lentamente

\- Annie estas bien? Te desmayaste mientras me regañabas ... - Dijo Terrry aguantando la risa

\- Estoy muy mareada y tengo nauseas ...

\- Ya le dije a una de las sirvientas que llame al medico ... Annie disculpa que me meta , pero no estarás embarazada

\- Que? Oh Dios mio! ... Noooo no puede ser ... - Dijo Annie tapándose la boca

\- Pero cual es el problema? tienen 6 meses casados no es así? Es lógico que eso pase ... Ademas no debería ser una buena noticia?

-Archie va a molestarse! El no quería tener hijos todavía

\- Ayyy Vamos Annie , que le ocurre al elegante ... como espera que no una mujer no se embarace si ...

\- Ya Terry! no digas mas!... Dijo roja de la vergüenza

\- Calma Annie , todo estará bien , un hijo es una alegría , si Candy estuviera embarazada de mi seria el hombre mas feliz de la tierra

\- En serio quieres volver a conquistarla Terry?

\- No solo eso Annie , quiero casarme con ella ...

\- Pero Terry en todos lados han salido noticias sobre tu infidelidad a Susana y tus aventuras con varias de tus fans ...

-Annie mas de la mitad de esos chismes Son falsos , ahora no te voy a mentir diciéndote que he sido un santo , pero no soy un mal hombre , todos estos años he amado a Candy ... te doy mi palabra que no la haré sufrir ... por favor cree en mi

\- Hola Candy estas hermosa! Gracias por aceptar mi invitación a almorzar

\- Es un gusto Lucio , como has estado?

\- Muy bien , ayer acompañe a Albert a ver todos sus acciones en la casa de bolsa es impresionante ...- Candy ayer me quede pensado , realmente fuiste a recoger un niño de un hospital?

\- Mmmmm si ... es parte de mi trabajo y lo hago con gusto ...

\- Y no te da temor que ese niño sea producto de una mujer ... ya sabes ... y tenga alguna enfermedad ?

\- Que? Claro que no ... es una pobre criatura indefensa ...- Respondió un poco molesta

\- No me lo tomes a mal Candy , solo me preocupo por ti .. - Sabias que en Nueva York conocí a ese famoso Terruce Granchester?

Candy se puso pálida y tomo su copa con vino blanco bebiendolo todo de un solo golpe

\- Ah si? y que tal?

\- Pues Horrible! Es un total arrogante y malcriado ... No se que se cree.. Se atrevió a llamarme Lucio directamente sin conocerme ... entiendo porque abandono el ducado de su padre , no da la talla para tener un puesto como ese ...

\- Ah osea que si hablaron?

\- Si intercambiamos unas cuantas terribles palabras ... Muy desagradable , no me gustaría volver a cruzarme con un tipo así ... y se que venia a Chicago

\- Mmmm ya veo ... Dijo Candy tomando su tercera copa de vino blanco rápidamente , se sentía fastidiada por lo comentarios de Lucio ... sobretodo que se hubiera ofendido por que alguien se dirigía a el por su nombre y no por su rango de noble ... que estupidez... pensaba Candy mientras se terminaba su copa

\- Lucio , tendrás que disculparme , olvide que tenia un asunto que atender ... Nos veremos luego esta bien ?

\- Que lastima Candy esperaba pasar mas tiempo contigo ..Quería invitarte a la casa de campo de mis padres , ellos van a organizar una comida y quería saber si deseas acompañarme ...

\- Déjame avisarte si? Estoy con unos proyectos que me tienen un poquito ocupada

\- Si comprendo , no te preocupes , nos vemos entonces...

Candy entro a la mansion , le entrego su abrigo a una de las criadas y al cruzar la la sala una voz la asusto ...

\- Te divertiste pecosa?

\- Ayyy Terry casi me matas de un susto! ...- Dijo dando un ligero salto

El actor se encontraba sentado en uno de los sillones , leyendo un libro , muy apuesto con una camisa blanca remangada en los codos y con un pantalón azul marino

\- Mmmm como tendrás la consciencia Tarzan con Pecas ...- Dijo acercándose a ella ... pensé que te habías olvidado de mi ... Como te fue en tu almuerzo con el Condecito ?

\- No he olvidado nuestro compromiso de hoy ... Terry porque no me contaste que lo conocías ?

\- Porque? Porque para mi es alguien indiferente Candy ... No perdería los minutos valiosos que tengo contigo hablando de ese sonso alegre

\- No hables así Terry ... El es buena persona

\- Si tal ves lo sea ... pero de que tiene cara de sonso alegre y perfil de ave es algo que no puedes negar ...- Candy que te parece si dejamos lo de los juguetes para otro día ... Ni tu ni Yo hemos dormido bien ... y siento que necesitas relajarte ... me gustaría llevarte a un lugar especial ... me dejas?

\- En serio? A donde?

\- Es una sorpresa pecosa ... vamos, prometo portarme bien

\- Esta bien , solo déjame cambiarme

Minutos después Candy bajo con un lindo vestido color palo rosa era un vestido corto de tiras , suelto y ligero , traía el cabello suelto y recogido de un solo lado

\- Te ves preciosa Candy ... - Le dijo el actor besando su mano ... Vamonos ya, antes que se aparezca alguien ... - Le dijo tomando su mano. A Candy ya no le importaba nada , el poco vino que había bebido hizo que se olvidara de sus inseguridades de la noche anterior...

Terry condujo por casi 40 minutos , hasta que llegaron a una enorme área verde , se bajaron del auto y Candy Vio que terry sacaba una canasta de la parte trasera del auto ...

\- Una canasta?

\- Un día me dijiste que querías ir de picnic no es así? Pues ese día es hoy , conozco este lugar y se que va gustarte mucho , ademas no te preocupes , no traje pastel y esas cosas de niños ... ya veras...

\- Heyyy que tiene de malo el pastel?

\- jajaja sigues siendo la misma Candy ... - Dijo tomando su mano y encaminandola hacia el bello prado , llegaron a una bella colina y al frente había un pequeño lago

\- Terry! Este lugar se parece a la segunda colina de Pony ! es hermoso!

\- Así es ... pero sin monjas!

Terry puso una pequeña manta y saco de la canasta , quesos , carnes frías y vino ante la asombrada mirada de la rubia ...

\- Te dije que no seria un picnic infantil ... - Dijo descorchando la botella

\- Me encanta todo esto Terry , Gracias...

Ambos se sentaron y empezaron a beber mirando el bello paisaje y el atardecer , era un momento espectacular que no olvidarían nunca... Terry le contaba todos los detalles de las obras que había interpretado en los últimos años , la giras que había hecho a nivel nacional y termino contándole sobre la enfermedad de Susana

\- Es muy triste ... Pobre Susana , espero que Dios no permita que sea esa terrible enfermedad

\- Yo también lo espero Candy , pero yo la apoyare en lo que ella necesite ...- Candy no quisiera dañar este maravilloso momento , pero este tal Lucio sabe que nos conocemos? Sabe que me estoy hospedando con ustedes?

\- No ... no le he dicho nada de ti Terry ... prefiero mantenerme al margen porque note que no se llevaron nada bien

\- Así es ... es un engreído petulante ... cuando lo conocí lo primero que hizo fue comentar lo de mi padre y delante de Karen sabias? Ahora cuando vuelva no me la podre quitar de encima con sus preguntas ...

\- En serio hizo eso? ... - Dijo la rubia sorprendida pues también se acordó cuando Lucio se lo comento antes de su viaje a Nueva York , no pensó que el atacaría a Terry de esa forma tan ordinaria ...

\- Si y me dio lastima ... pues sera Conde y lo que quieras , pero se nota que se la pasa leyendo revistas de chismes ... para mi no es novedad que esa noticia circula por varios lugares de Europa ... Esas noticias de espectáculos y chismes son nuestros peores enemigos Candy ... No tienes idea de la cantidad de Mentiras que he leído sobre mi ... - Dijo con un rostro triste

\- Terry ...- Dijo con miedo ...- Yo he leído sobre ...

\- Sobre infidelidades que he tenido hacia Susana con varias mujeres no es así?

\- Pues ... si ... -Dijo con la mirada fija en el césped

\- Mas de la mitad de esos chismes son falsos Candy , te lo puedo jurar por Eleonor ... Es cierto que no le he sido fiel a Susana , no voy a mentirte , pero no la amo Candy ... te juro que es imposible serle fiel a una persona que no amas ... y no soy un mujeriego Candy puedo ponerte ambas manos sobre la Biblia ... la prensa dice que han sido como 20 mujeres... pues la realidad es que solo han sido 3 ... en todos estos años ... desde que me separe de ti ...

\- Discúlpame Terry ... no debí hablar de ese tema ... esa es tu privacidad y yo no soy nadie para preguntarte ...

\- Te equivocas Candy ... eres la persona mas importante de mi vida y quiero que sepas todo de mi , no quiero que tengas un concepto equivocado ... no soy un mujeriego ... Se que lastime a Susana y me arrepiento mucho ... pero de lo que si estoy totalmente seguro es que a la mujer que amo JAMAS le seria infiel ...

\- Terry ...- Dijo Candy mas confundida que nunca , estaba viendo las cosas de otra manera ... tal vez le estaba diciendo la verdad , ella en el fondo le creía pero sus inseguridades y miedos no la dejaban pensar con claridad

\- Vamos a casa Candy ... ya esta empezando a oscurecer ... - Dijo tomando la mano de rubia y ayudándola a levantarse , se quedaron mirando por un momento.

Terry la tomo por la cintura y la acerco a su cuerpo ... - eres la mujer mas importante en mi vida Candy ...- Dijo y tomando la nuca de su pecosa la llevo hacia sus labios , Candy ya no pudo resistirse mas y se fundieron en un beso que inicio despacio y fue aumentando de nivel , el la apretaba hacia su cuerpo y ella clavaba sus dedos en su oscura melena , poco a poco los labios de Candy se abrieron para hundirse en un beso mas intimo , la respiración de ambos era mas acelerada y Terry pasaba sus manos por su cintura y espalda con desesperación, al percatarse que cierta parte de su cuerpo estaba empezando a despertar ante tal apasionado beso , fue bajando la intensidad y con sufrimiento se separo de ella lentamente...

\- Terry ... Yo

\- Shhh ... - la callo el actor colocando suavemente su indice en esos labios que lo invitaban a bersarla nuevamente

\- Candy yo regrese a Chicago por ti ... por que todos estos años no he dejado de amarte , estoy locamente obsesionado contigo ... Dejarte ir fue el peor error de mi vida y lo he pagado con creces siendo muy infeliz ... Te ruego que no me digas nada ahora si? Yo quiero dejarte tranquila y que pienses bien las cosas , pero te juro Candice White Andley que mi amor por ti es sincero , es tan sincero que quiero hacerte mi esposa y te juro Candy que si me aceptas me dedicare todos los días de mi vida a hacerte feliz pecosa ... - Dijo Terry con su frente apoyada en la frente de Candy ... - Vamos a casa ahora ... no me respondas nada todavía ... quiero que lo pienses bien si ?

Terry se aparto de Candy para levantar las cosas y en silencio caminaron al auto , tampoco intercambiaron palabra alguna durante el camino , llegaron a la Mansión y Terry la acompaño hasta las escaleras

\- Que duermas bien Candy ... no te buscare ... cuando hayas pensado bien las cosas ... Mándame una nota con Dorothy si?

\- Gracias por ser así conmigo Terry ... - Dijo la rubia dándole un tierno beso en la mejilla

Terry se retiro , dejándola con el corazón hinchado de emoción ... Tenia una ganas locas de correr tras el y gritarle que lo amaba y que si fuera por ella se casaría con el al día siguiente , pero primero tenia que hablar con Albert ... pues no había nadie mejor para aclarar sus dudas

\- Albert podemos hablar? ... - Dijo asomando su cabeza por la puerta de su oficina

\- Que bueno que vienes pequeña ... hay algo que necesito que veas ...- Dijo el rubio alcanzándole el telegrama del Duque ...

\- Que significa esto?

Continuara ...

Gracias chicas por sus reviews! Sigan comentando!


	12. Chapter 12

-Es cierto esto?

-Parece que si pequeña , uno de mis investigadores esta en eso y parece que la apropiación de tierras del estado es cierto , mañana le enviare un telegrama al duque de Granchester agradeciéndole

\- Que vamos a hacer? Lucio sera parte de esto?

\- No lo se pequeña ... lo mejor sera hacernos los desentendidos y estar alerta , sobretodo tu ... con Lucio ... Los padres de el me pidieron tu mano , por supuesto que les dije que no ... Pero para serte sincero creo que el hijo de los Condes no tiene idea de los planes de sus padres ... ese día que vinieron a proponerme ese trato vinieron solos

-te pidieron mi mano? Que se han creído !? Recién conozco a Lucio y yo no podría ... casarme con alguien que no amo ...- Dijo mirando al piso -El Duque... es muy bondadoso por haberse tomado esa molestia

\- Lo conoces Candy?

\- Si ... Después que Terry se fue , intercambie unas cuantas palabras con el Duque ... -Dijo la rubia con una melancólica sonrisa

\- Bueno Candy ... hablando de Terry , ya puedes matarme si deseas ... claro si la has pasado muy mal en estos días desde su llegada , pero si no es así , seria muy injusto que lo hicieras ...

-Porque no me dijiste que vendría Albert?

-Porque si te lo decía , hubieras tomado una actitud muy a la defensiva y te hubieras encerrado para no crusartelo... disculpa mi franqueza pequeña , pero te conozco y se lo orgullosa que puedes ser a veces ... Se ha portado mal contigo?

\- No ... Todo lo contrario...Ha sido muy bueno y cariñoso

\- Pues pareces confundida...

-Me dijo que me ama ... que vino por mi ..

\- Es la verdad Candy ... En su carta me menciono que todos estos año no había podido olvidarte y que quería recuperarte ...

\- No se que hacer Albert ..- Dijo caminando hacia el gran balcón - Yo también lo amo, no puedo negartelo , pero todas esas habladurías , me confeso que si le había sido infiel a Susana ... no se que hacer ...

\- Pequeña el ha sido muy valiente para decirte esa verdad ... ademas que sientes tu? tu lo conoces mejor que nadie ...- has notado algún cambio?

\- No ... al contrario , ha madurado ... pero sigue siendo el mismo arrogante del que me enamore ...

\- Entonces Candy? Que te hace dudar tanto? Si le fue infiel a Susana , esta arrepentido , el no la amaba y todos los seres humanos cometemos errores .

\- Me dijo que pensara las cosas ... que cuando este segura le de una respuesta

\- Si que ha madurado ... me sorprende ...Bueno Candy me parece bien que tomes un tiempo para pensarlo , pero como hermano te digo que no te demores ... la vida ya los tuvo separados por mucho tiempo y les esta dando una nueva oportunidad ...no te parece ?

A la mañana siguiente Candy al bajar al desayuno noto que Terry no estaba , sabia que debía estar en la casa de huéspedes o tal vez había salido , Albert noto la cara de decepción de la pecosa

\- Vas a salir Candy? estas muy elegante... - Dijo Archie que noto con fastidio la cara de su prima al extrañar a cierto castaño

\- Eh siiii , tengo una reunion con el Ingeniero que esta llevando el proyecto del comedor infantil

\- Candy me parce bien que lleves lo temas de beneficencia con los niños , pero no me parece que tengas que reunirte con hombres a hablar de trabajo , eso no le corresponde a una dama ... - Dijo la señora Elroy

\- Pero Tia Abuela , quiero estar enterada de todo lo que estan haciendo ...

\- Ya te dije Candy! No es bien visto ... Que van a pensar los Condes de Aragon ... que mi sobrina una de esas vulgares mujeres revolucionarias con deseo de ser sufragistas ... que horror!

\- Tia! Esos Condes son ... -Candy callo al oír la fingida tos de Albert y al notar su mirada de complicidad ... - Le prometo que sera la ultima vez Tia Abuela

El desayuno de la familia Andley , se llevo sin mas contratiempos y cada uno se retiro a sus deberes del día . Ese día Terry había salido a la ciudad para hacer unas diligencias y para distraerse , pues estaba muy tentado en buscar a su pecosa para comérsela a besos hasta cansare. Fue a enviarle unas cartas a su madre , a comprarse unas camisas y otros artículos de uso personal

Eran ya casi las 11 de mañana cuando el actor llego a la mansion de los Andley , grande fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con una visita inesperada en la sala de la mansion

\- Que haces tu aquí? ... Fue el saludo del visitante que estaba sentado en un sillón y levantándose bruscamente al ver entrar al guapo actor.

\- jajajaja Vaya vaya vaya ... pero si es su real majestad Lucio y su finos modales! - Respondió Terry haciendo burlonamente una reverencia ...- Lamento decepcionarte condecito pero Albert es mi mejor amigo y estoy hospedado aquí , la pregunta correcta seria , - Que haces TU aquí? ... No me digas ... Vienes por Candy?

\- Que has dicho? Eso no es de tu incumbencia!

\- Te equivocas condecitooo todo lo que tenga que ver con Candy tiene que ver conmigo ... para tu muy mala suerte .

\- Así que eres tu ... El actor de la entrevista ... - Dijo Lucio con una sonrisa de lado

\- Vaya resulto tener materia gris su real majestad .. Bravo! ... - Dijo dando ligeras palmaditas y con un sonrisa traviesa.

\- Mas de la que te imaginas ... por que crees que vine en le mismo tren que tu desde Nueva York ... Pero sabes que actorcito ... para mi no representas ninguna amenaza ... primero.. eres un amor del pasado , segundo ... si ella aun guarda sentimientos por ti están siendo cada vez mas enterrados , pues desde que llegaste , ella a aceptado salir conmigo ... y por ultimo ... no creo que tengas oportunidad ... eres un actor, tu mundo es estar rodeado de gente vulgar de la farándula , Candy es distinta, su mundo es estar rodeada de gente importante con titulo ... Dudo que su tía abuela acceda a casar a su sobrina con un actor en vez de casarla con un Conde ... lo siento mucho Granchester

Terry se acerco hasta estar frente a frente al conde ... - Me das lastima Lucio , se nota que no conoces en nada a Candy ... si ella hubiera escuchado lo que acabas de decir se hubiera decepcionado bastante de ti ... Pero como yo soy un verdadero caballero ... no le diré ninguna de tus sandeces de niño mimado ... Lamento informarte que daré la pelea por ella y que por supuesto te llevo bastante ventaja ... primero ... porque seguimos enamorados el uno del otro ... segundo ... por que somos casi iguales en personalidad hasta el día de hoy ... y por ultimo ...- Terry tomo a Lucio por la solapas hasta traerlo hacia el ...- Porque soy capaz de volverme Duque de Inglaterra si fuera necesario ...por que CANDY ES MÍA! ... -Dijo soltándolo nuevamente ...- Y eso mi querido " amigo" si va ser un problema para ti ... Si hablamos de nobleza, que por lo visto te encanta ostentar tu titulo ... ya sabes quien va a esta por encima de quien ... Bueno no perderé mas de mi tiempo hablando contigo , ah! y si te preguntas porque Candy no te dijo que yo estaba en su casa ... debería preocuparte un poco... tómalo en cuenta ... - Termino diciendo el actor , dándole la espalda y dejando a un Lucio muy molesto y confundido

Bueno Dias Señorita Andley ...- Saludo el arquitecto con quien Candy estaba trabajando en la obra ...- Permitame presentarla al Señor Ministro Bryant Balaguer , Tenia deseos de conocerla ...

\- Mucho gusto Señorita Andley ... disculpe mi atrevimiento de venir a una reunion de trabajo pero deseaba conversar con usted ...- Dijo el Ministro que era un hombre de baja estatura , cabellos canosos y de edad avanzada

\- Oh señor Ministro , para mi es todo un placer conocerlo ... Usted es el ministro de defensa , estoy impresionada que usted quiera conversar conmigo , en que podría ayudarlo?

\- Vaya veo que esta muy informada Señorita , La razón Señorita Andley ... es que estoy enterado de todo su trabajo con los niños sin hogar , estoy impresionado y mucho mas después de leer su entrevista , la parte que usted menciona que no hay una ley que evalué a los padres adoptantes llamo totalmente mi atención ... Seré muy sincero con usted Señorita Andley y le pido discreción... Mi esposa y yo adoptamos a un pequeño hace 2 años , lamentablemente mi esposa no puede tener hijos y tuvimos que recurrir a una adopción , debo confesarle que fue difícil para mi tomar esa decisión ... pero no se imagina la felicidad que nos ha traído ese pequeño a nuestro hogar , he llegado a amarlo como si realmente fuera nuestro... Por eso señorita Andley yo y mi consejo estamos dispuesto en formar esta ley y hacerla legal a partir de este año y por supuesto queremos trabajar con su participación

Candy quedo estupefacta ante tal propuesta con las mano tapando su boca para preprimir un grito de alegria ...- De verdad señor ministro ?

\- Así es Señorita Andley ... Solo de imaginarme que mi hijo haya podido caer en manos de malas personas se me paraliza el corazón y deseo firmemente proteger a todos los niños como el...

\- Señor Ministro! Gracias! Estoy totalmente dispuesta a trabajar muy duro por esta gran oportunidad ! No se como agradecérselo ... Dijo la rubia entre lagrimas

\- Que ocurre querido? ... Pregunto Samanta al llegar a la oficina de Albert .

Albert y Samanata habían progresado bastante en su relación , solo estaban esperando el momento oportuno para darle la noticia a la Señora Elroy , Albert temía pues sabia muy bien como era la mentalidad de su tía , ella se negaría rotundamente a que Albert quisiera casarse con una mujer normal y no una de abolengo

\- Ocurre esto ... - Respondio el rubio dandole a Samanta el Telegrama del duque

\- Waaaooo! Esto si que es fuerte ... increíble y llegaron aquí diciendo mil mentiras sobre inversiónes .. hasta ahora se que no han hecho ninguna mas que para visitando tu casa de bolsa ... Albert! Tienes que tener mucho cuidado!

\- Tranquila amor ... simplemente haré saber a todos mis empleado que no den información alguna de los negocios de los Andley ... lo que me preocupa es Candy ... Hoy le diré a mi tía Abuela esta noticia .. para que deje de hacerse ilusiones con la nobleza española ...Samanta después de este trago amargo que estoy por darle a mi tía ... esperare un par de semanas hasta que se le pase y me gustaría ya poder juntarnos para darle la noticia de nuestro noviazgo , Que ocurre? ... - Pregunto Albert al notar el rostro triste de su novia .

\- Tengo Miedo Albert ... Se que tu tía no aceptara por ningún motivo nuestra relación ... Y si en caso llegara a aceptarla , se que pediría que yo deje mi trabajo

\- Tranquila Samanta ... Yo no dejare que te pase nada ... ella tendrá que aceptar mi decisión por mas berrinches que hagas ... no permitiré que nadie se interponga entre nosotros y por tu trabajo no debes temer ... tampoco estoy dispuesto a que nadie te quite lo que es tuyo

\- Te amo Albert , eres un hombre maravilloso y muy bueno ...- Dijo la joven acariciando su mejilla

\- Lucio? Hola ... No te esperaba ... no me avisaste ... -Dijo Candy nerviosa al entrar a la Mansión y encontrarse al joven que la estaba esperando.

\- Discúlpame Candy por no avisar , quería verte y te estuve esperando ... no te preocupes no llevo mucho tiempo aquí ... - Dijo algo serio...- Ya almorzaste?

\- Ehh no ... todavia ...

\- Pues permiteme invitarte esta bien?

Candy no tenia deseo alguno de salir con Lucio y menos después de haberse enterado los verdaderos planes de sus padres , pero aceptaría pues tenia planeado averiguar si el también estaba envuelto en esos horribles planes.

\- Si vamos ...- Respondió Candy con una linda sonrisa , que esperanzo a Lucio después de haber oído las duras palabras de Terry.

Mientras ambos se conducían a la salida de la mansion , unos ojos Azul zafiro miraban con ira la escena y con un dolor punzante en el corazón , Terry Granchester nunca en su vida había sentido tantos deseos de matar a alguien hasta ese momento ... - Que es lo que estas haciendo Candy? A caso estas confundida? maldito idiota!

Lucio y Candy ya habian llegado a su destino y se encontraban comiendo plácidamente en la terraza de un bello restaurante de comida francesa , que había sido seleccionado por Lucio sin pedir sugerencia alguna de Candy .

\- Como has estado Candy? Que hiciste esta mañana?

\- No me vas a creer! Estuve reunida con el ministro de defensa Bryant Balaguer ... me ofreció la oportunidad de hacer una ley para proteger a los niños sin hogar y que los padres que estén buscando una adopción sean previamente evaluados psicologicamente y económicamente también...

\- Quieren hacer una ley para evaluar a los padres? Pero eso no seria ofensivo?

\- Ofensivo seria que a un inocente sea llevado a trabajar como sirviente en una casa , que sea compañero de juego de los hijos malcriados de esta familia o que lo hagan dormir en establos

\- Vamos Candy ... exageras ... no crees que haciendo esa ley ... le complicarías a los niños poder ser adoptados?

\- Entonces hay que dejar que cualquier pareja de locos que se presente con mentiras se pueda llevar a estos niños así como así ?

\- Bueno no Candy ... no se ... son temas muy complicados para mi ... prefiero no discutirlos ... lo que si me llama la atención es que vas a participar en ese proyecto de ley?

\- Pues Claro! Fue mi idea la que llamo la atención de ministro

\- Pero estarías involucrándote en política?! ...- Dijo el conde con aire indignado ...- Candy serias catalogada como esas sufragistas revolucionarias ... que imagen te daría?

Candy se quedo perpleja ante esas preguntas de Lucio , comprendió que había sido criado de la forma machista y anticuada como la Tía Abuela Elroy

\- Me vale un rábano ... la imagen que daría Lucio ...

\- Es en serio? Por huérfanos? Candy estas mal ... eso es..

\- Ya basta Lucio ... - respondió Candy educadamente pero con una mirada fría ...- Que tanto te molestan los huérfanos? hablas de ellos como si fueran personas con lepra ... y eso que tener lepra no es motivo para rechazar a alguien ... nadie merece ser rechazado...

-Perdóname Candy ...- dijo bajando la vista hacia su plato ...- Yo no estoy acostumbrado a estas cosas ... siempre crecí rodeado con personas donde la herencia y llevar el apellido de familias nobles son temas de distinción

\- Si Lucio , te comprendo ...- Dijo Candy mientras pensaba en lo distintos que eran ambos jovenes , Terry al igual que Lucio había sido criado entre nobles y el se enamoro de ella sabiendo sobre sus orígenes , sabiendo que había trabajado en un establo , que había renunciado al apellido de los Andley y que por pedido de su mejor amigo y por ayudar a los niños decidió retomarlo nuevamente ... Que distintos son , mientras Lucio se espanta de los niños huérfanos y se enorgullece de su linaje , Terry renuncio a el por seguir su propio camino y ama a una huérfana ... que pasaría si Lucio se enterara de mi verdadero origen? ... Seguía pensando, mientras escuchaba a Lucio hablar sin parar de temas vacíos ...

\- Albert que gusto verte amigo ...- Saludo Terry recibiendo la visita del Rubio en la casa de huespedes

\- Pues para serte sincero Terry , no se te ve muy bien ...

\- Perdóname amigo , estoy furioso y dolido ... Tu hermosa y necia hija salio a comer con ese condecito de tercera , sabiendo mis sentimientos! No entiendo! a que juega ? He empezado a creer que se esta enamorando de el ... No se que hacer ... Yo estoy dispuesto a dar la pelea por ella , pero si ella es feliz con el ... no soy nadie para interponerme en su felicidad ...- Dijo sirviéndose un vaso de Whisky y suspirando resignado

\- Que dices Terry? Ya te habia dicho que ella no esta enamorada de el ...

\- Si , pero porque sigue aceptandole las salidas ?

-Por que son amigos ... Acuérdate que Candy es un poco ingenua y no se da cuenta de los flirteos de las personas

\- Yo lo se mejor que nadie ... Dijo Terry riendo seductoramente de lado ...- No se da cuenta hasta que se le declaran o hasta que la besan ...

\- Que quieres decir con eso? Has besado a Candy?!

Terry se quedo congelado , pues no había previsto que su mejor amigo padre y hermano de Candy ignoraba ese suceso...

\- Si Albert ... perdoname ...- Dijo avergonzado

\- jajajajaja pero Terry eso es algo bueno no es asi? Ella tambien tiene sentimientos hacia ti ... Lucio esta perdiendo terreno

\- Si tienes razon ... - Dijo el joven castaño aun desanimado

\- Mira Terry ... hay algo que voy a contarte ... no estaba seguro de hacerlo pues conozco tu temperamento .. pero ya que te veo tan desanimado por la actitud de Candy te lo contare ... pero prometeme que lo vas a tomar con mucha calma ...

\- Sueltalo Albert ...- Dijo Terry empezando a sudar de nervios

\- Me escribio el Duque de Granchester ... tu padre ...

\- Que? para que? ...- Salto el castaño

\- Heyyyy! Ya ves?

\- Perdóname Albert tener noticias del duque me estresan ... nunca son buenas ...

\- Pues te equivocas ... mira mejor léelo tu ... llevo cargando este telegrama a todos lados ...

Terry empezó a leer la nota y su rostro empezó a desencajarse , hasta tomar un color rojo como la sangre , por primera vez en su vida se sentía plenamente agradecido con su padre ...

\- Caras vemos , corazones no sabemos ... Vaya bola de corruptos ... deberíamos reportarlos a su país ... Sobretodo al mal nacido de Lucio

\- Terry parece que Lucio ignora los planes de su padre ... Candy ya sabe sobre esto ... le dije que actuáramos como si nada hubiera pasado y así ella pueda sacarle información para ver sus verdaderas intenciones

\- Oh Por Dios Albert ... es lógico que esta metido en ese sucio plan ... no es raro que este tan fervientemente detrás de ella? Hoy nos encontramos aquí y tuvimos una ligera discusión ... el mal nacido acepto que regreso en el mismo tren de nueva york que yo ... Tiene miedo en que le ganen el trofeo ... ahhhhh pero ese miserable me va a oír

-Heyyyy vamos Terry! Dale el beneficio de la duda ... Deja que Candy se encargue ... Ella es muy inteligente y por supuesto en caso llegara a pasar que se casen ... yo pondría mis pautas y la casaría con bienes separados

\- Albert! no digas esas cosas! no me atormentes así...

\- jajaja lo siento , a veces comento mis ideas en voz alta sin darme cuenta ...

Candy ya había salido del restaurante y se encontraba paseando por unas tiendas , Lucio quería llevarla a su casa , pero ella se negó mintiéndole que se encontraría con una amiga muy cerca , cuando de repente una voz llamo su atención .

\- Candy! Holaaa!

\- Karen? Hola como has estado? Que te trae por aquí?

\- Bueno como estoy de vacaciones decidí dar un pequeño viaje , de paso saber como les esta yendo a ti y a Terry ...

\- Ehhh? ... - Exclamo la rubia sonrojándose y sorprendiéndose

\- Ayy vamos ya se que esta aquí y esta hospedándose en la mansion de Andley , somos buenos amigos ... y no sabes lo feliz que estoy por que se hayan reencontrado ... no sabes lo mucho que el pobre ha sufrido por ti todos estos años Candy ... Cuando le mostré tu foto con el conde en el periódico no sabes como se puso! Me alegra que esa le haya dado el impulso de terminar esa absurda relación con Susana ...

Candy se quedo fría ... Osea que después de todo había sido por que el la había visto con otro ? No por impulso propio? Que pasaba si esa foto nunca llegaba a sus manos? Tal vez ya estaría casándose con Susana ... Candy empezó a sentirse como un juguete que estaba abandonado , que su dueño al verlo en manos de otro niño se lo quitaba para disponerse a jugar con el nuevamente ... por no querer compartirlo ... por ser egoísta ... por ser un perro del hortelano ... entonces recordó que ella realmente se estaba enamorando de Lucio al comienzo y el llego a confundirla totalmente ... no era justo ...

\- Gracias Karen por lo que me cuentas ... ya debo irme , discúlpame ...

\- Heyy Candy , salgamos un día de estos por un café te parece?

\- Si claro ... hasta luego ...

Candy llego a la Mansión con la mente hecha un torbellino , sentía ira , decepción y a la vez amor ... estaba por enloquecer , simplemente quería irse a su cama y dormir , para pensar todo fríamente al día siguiente , al llegar una de las criadas le informo que tenia visita ... - Genial justo ahora cuando estoy con este humor...- pensó en silencio ... al entrar se dio con la sorpresa que era Lucio el que la esperaba ... Esto llamo la atención de la joven pues la insistencia del muchacho ya era muy notoria ...

\- Candy perdóname que haya regresado , pero tenia que hablar contigo

\- No te preocupes Lucio , que paso?

\- Quería disculparme por mi actitud de esta tarde Candy ... se que me comporte como un estúpido ... hice unos comentarios indebidos y espero no haberte lastimado con mi actitud

Candy solo sonrió , pues como el alma noble que ella siempre había sido , no era de juzgar a las personas rápidamente

\- No te preocupes Lucio yo entiendo , se que poco a poco si pones de tu parte iras entendiendo mejor a lo que me dedico

\- Quiero aprender todo de ti Candy ... - Dijo tomándole las manos ...- Quiero saber como piensas , como sientes ...perdóname por ser tan directo pero cada día estoy mas enamorado de ti ...- Dijo bajando la voz y acercando sus labios a los labios de la rubia ... Candy se quedo estática y no reacciono a tiempo cuando ya tenia los labios de Lucio besando los suyos , automáticamente pudo sentir otro olor , otra sensación , una manera muy distinta en la forma en que esos labios ajenos la tocaban y no le gusto , sin pensarlo en pocos segundos en el que había iniciado ese fatídico beso se separo de Lucio bruscamente y con ojos de terror

\- Lucio por favor voy a pedirte que te retires ...

\- Candy discúlpame yo no me di cuenta de lo que hacia , no fue mi intensión , perdóname ...

\- POR FAVOR LUCIO! RETÍRATE TE LO RUEGO!

\- QUE PASA AQUÍ? ...- Fue la voz de Archie que llego al escuchar los gritos de su prima ... Discúlpeme Conde pero mi prima le esta pidiendo algo , seria tan generoso de atender a su peticion por favor ...

\- Con permiso ... - Se limito a responder el joven y por fin retirándose de la Mansión

\- Estas bien Candy ?

\- Si si ... perdóname Archie , ahora no puedo hablar ... - Dijo la rubia corriendo hacia su habitación , pero para su mala suerte ella no era la única que corría frenéticamente para escapar de esa situación , un joven castaño de ojos verde azules también habían presenciado la escena de ese beso que termino por quebrar su corazón y destruir toda su esperanza

Candy se había disculpado con todos en la cena , dando el mensaje de tener una fuerte migraña con una de las criadas de la Mansión ... La rubia se dio un largo y relajante baño ... intentando poner en orden sus ideas ... no amo a Lucio somos tan diferentes , sobretodo después de ese beso ... no sentí nada , mas que terror y nervios por estar siendo besada por otra boca ... pensaba mientras se frotaba un brazo con la esponja ... Amo a Terry , pero es un estúpido por haber regresado a mi por esas circunstancias ... lo odio ... pensó mientras gruesas lagrimas seguían corriendo por sus mejillas. Unos minutos mas tarde salio de la bañera , se cambio por si misma , pues pidió a Dorothy que la dejara sola esa noche , se perfumo y se puso a leer un libro para distraerse

Ya eran como las 11 de la noche y todos en la Mansión ya se encontraban profundamente dormidos , Menos Candy que al percatarse de la hora se dispuso a acostarse , al encaminarse hacia su cama , escucho un leve toquido en su puerta ... - Si? - pronuncio en voz baja , sin recibir respuesta solo volvió a escuchar el ligero toquido , Candy abrió finalmente y se quedo petrificada al encontrarse con la mirada fría de Terry en su puerta

Rápidamente el joven entro a su habitación y cerro la puerta con llave

\- Terry .. que haces aquí? no puedes estar aquí ...- Dijo tapando su cuerpo con la bata de dormir ...

\- A que juegas Candy ?

-De que me estas hablando?

Esa respuesta había enfurecido mas al actor

\- Encima vas a hacerte la desentendida? Te digo mis sentimientos y te comportas así conmigo? Tan malo he sido contigo Candy?

\- Terry yo ... yooo ... - .. Candy moría de nervios temía que Terry los hubiera visto ... - perdóname , yo no quise ...

El actor tomo a Candy por los hombros y la puso contra la pared acercándose peligrosamente a su rostro ...

\- Por que Candy? Dime! Lo amas? Estas enamorada de el ? Dime la Verdad Candice White Andley ... dime que ya no me amas y te enamoraste de otro y me iré para dejarte hacer tu vida con ese condecito y los chupa sangre de sus padres ...

Candy estaba atónita y temblando de miedo ... verlo tan molesto era algo que le enervaba cada sentido de su frágil cuerpo , Terry la tomo por la cintura atraiéndola hacia su cuerpo y con toda la posecion que lo caracterizaba tomo sus labios violentamente ... Candy quiso resistirse pero a penas sentir los labios de Terry hizo que se perdiera en ese mundo que la llenaba de placeres al lado de ese chico que siempre había sido su perdición , la joven rodeo el cuello del actor y enterro sus dedos en su melena , cada vez el beso se hizo mas profundo y mas demandante , Candy ya no tenia control sobre su cuerpo y se aferro mas a el al sentir en su vientre la ligera erección del hombre que amaba

Terry separo sus labios para atrapar el lóbulo de su oreja y bajar apasionadamente por su cuello , la muchacha instintivamente empezó a arquearse para darle acceso a sus besos , hasta que Terry la levanto en vilo para besarla mas profundamente ... ella enloqueció al sentir sus fuertes brazos y soltó un ligero gemido al sentir sus labios en el inicio de sus senos , encendiendo mas al joven que tenia total control sobre ella ... Candy ya no podía resistirse , escuchabas una voz a lo lejos que le gritaba que parara , pero ella solo deseaba que aquel hombre la lleve hasta su cama y la haga suya...

Continuara...

Nota: Chicas gracias por sus reviews , continúen escribiendo para darme ideas , las quiero mucho , disculpen por actualizar un poquito tarde , estuve enferma =( besos a todas

Continuara ...

Nota : Tranquilas chicass! hay que poner drama , todo de color rosa es un poco aburrdio!

Gracias por sus reviews ...


	13. Chapter 13

\- Terry ya basta!... - Fue la reacción de Candy en unos segundos de lucidez alejándose de el de un impulso ...- Quien te has creído para venir y reclamarme algo? YO NO SOY NADA TUYO! NI DE NADIE!

\- Tu siempre has sido mía Candy! Como yo he sido tan tuyo desde que nos conocimos en el Mauritania! El amor que sentimos no se ha apagado ni por la distancia , ni las circunstancias que nos obligaron a separarnos! y no me eches toda la culpa , tu decidiste dejarme esa noche en Nueva York! Ni tu ni Susana preguntaron que era lo que Yo quería hacer! Estabas totalmente decidida a irte o me lo vas a negar? SI, yo fui un imbécil que hasta el día de hoy se arrepiente por haberte dejado ir esa noche ... Candy si tan solo pudiera retroceder el tiempo yo ..

\- No sigas Terry! Por que volviste? Por haberme visto en una foto del periódico con otro?

\- Que?

\- Me encontré con Karen ... Me dijo que ella te había enseñado la noticia en la que salia con Lucio... Eso fue lo que te impulso a venir? y terminar con Susana? Que pasaba si nunca me hubieran tomado esa foto? o esa noticia nunca llegaba a tus manos? Seguirías al lado de Susana? Teniendo tus aventuras con tus amantes de turno?

Terry la tomo por lo hombros atraiéndola hacia el nuevamente

\- No seas injusta conmigo Candy! No tienes la mínima idea de cuanto he sufrido por ti todos estos años ! Si! Soy un Idiota por que fue una foto la que me dio el golpe que necesitaba para darme cuenta de mis errores y la entrevista fue el golpe que necesito Susana para dejar su obsesión de retenerme a su lado ... Somos seres humanos Candy! En donde quedas tu en esta novela? Yo podría reclamarte que te fuiste en medio del estreno de Romeo y Julieta , solo intercambiaste palabras con Susana y entre las dos decidieron que hacer con el amor que tenia por ti ... Quise llevarte a la estación para hablar contigo ... pero NO saliste corriendo ... A todos perdonas con facilidad , nunca juzgas a nadie rápidamente ... pero cuando se trata de mi usas todo el peso de tu ira ... no es así? y sabes porque lo haces? Por que me amas! por que todos estos años has tenido celos , como yo.. pensando quien seria el hombre que se acercaría a ti tarde o temprano y se quedaría con tu corazón ...

\- No sigas Terry ! ... - decía la rubia llorando y tapándose el rostro ...

\- Como quieras que me sienta? Eh sido muy sincero contigo , te conté de mis errores , de la enfermedad de Susana ... Te parece que lo que te dijo Karen hoy es muy grave? Grave fue que te besaras con ese sujeto ... que me tuvieras esperanzado esperando una respuesta tuya , mientras la señorita sale a almorzar con el chupa sangre de Conde

\- NO ES JUSTO TERRY! No es justo que vengas de un día para otro y desmorones todo lo que había superado de nuestra relación...

\- Tu no has superado nada Candy! Lo se por la forma en que respondes a mis besos! Pero esta bien ... quieres continuar tu vida al lado de Lucio!? Perfecto ... que sean muy felices ... Adiós!

\- Terry espera! ... Dijo reteniendolo por un brazo ...- No se que hacer ... Perdóname

\- Sera mejor que me vaya Candy ... Discúlpame por haber sido un cobarde ... Discúlpame por haber tenido que esperar ver una foto tuya con otro para reaccionar finalmente ... Si ya es tarde para mi sera mejor que te deje tranquila.

Terry salio de habitación dejando a una Candy sentada en el suelo y llorando amargamente, no entendía porque era tan dura con el , porque algún error menor le pesaba tanto y la llenaba de resentimiento

\- Es porque te amo ...

\- Señora Leagan , pero que cosas me vengo a enterar! Es cierto? Trabajo de enfermera?

Era la mañana siguiente y Sara Leagan junto a la Condeasa se habían encontrado para desayunar juntas en uno de los mejores restaurante de la Ciudad.

\- No solo eso Condesa , tambien se atrevió a vivir sola en su propio departamento ... discúlpeme que me entrometa , pero de verdad me impacta de sobre manera que quieran aparentar a su honorable hijo con esta muchachita que siempre hizo renegar a la Señora Elroy , siempre fue muy rebelde y ahora que esta con los proyectos de caridad es peor

\- No tenia ni idea de todos estos detalles , lo discutiré con mi esposo a penas lo vea

La Condesa estaba escandalizada por todo lo que oía , pero se mordería la lengua pues la prioridad de los Condes era poder aparentar con los Andley , una de las familias mas ricas del mundo y una vez que su hijo se casara con Candy , el pediría asilo político a sus padres por si el tema de corrupción en España empeoraba y exigían captura

\- Candy? ... Despierta! Te quedaste dormida en el sillón ... mira tus ojos! Dios mio que paso ayer? Archie me dijo que tuviste un enfrentamiento con Lucio? Que hizo? Dime por favor!

\- Annie! ... La rubia se arrojo a los brazos de su amiga para continuar llorando, casi no le quedaban mas lagrimas por derramar , estaba exhausta , le dolía el alma , le dolía el corazón .. solo quería buscar a Terry y rodearlo con sus brazos , se sentía miserable por la forma en que lo habia tratado anoche , pero su orgullo no la dejaba , siempre había sido su mayor prisionero

\- Annie he hecho tantas cosas mal ... Ayer Lucio me beso ... y Terry nos vio , el vino a reclamarme anoche y yo ...

\- Oh Dios Mio Candyyy! que hizo que?

\- No sabia que hacer! El beso de Lucio no significo nada ... el día de ayer me encontré con Karen una compañera de teatro de Terry ... Me dijo que ella le había enseñado mi foto en el periódico al lado de Lucio y no sabes Annie ... Ayyyy me llene de rabia! Me dio ira que el fuera tan estúpido! Que al verme con otro fuera el detonante que lo hiciera buscarme ... es injusto Annie! El no vino por resolución propia! Vino por que tenia competencia!

\- Y que es lo que piensas hacer ahora? Quieres que el se vaya ?

\- NOOOO , NO QUIERO! Lo amo mas que a nada en el mundo! Pero me hiere que las cosas hayan sido asi ...

\- Estas segura que vino por que no aguantaba la competencia? Yo creo que vino porque siempre te a amado Candy ... El no estaba con Susana por placer ... Y cualquier persona que esta enamorada explota al ver al amor de su vida con otro ... Tu no tuviste deseo alguno de buscarlo Candy ... por mas noticias suyas con otras mujeres ...Solo te dedicaste a olvidarlo ... el no ...

\- Soy una estúpida Annie ... mi orgullo sera mi eterno compañero

\- Candy esa foto fue un giro del destino para reunirlos nuevamente ... tu entrevista vino junto a esa foto , para abrirle el corazón a varias personas mas ... y para que tu también te dieras cuenta de tus verdaderos sentimientos ... no seas tontita ... Ahora vamos a calmarnos , quiero que me acompañes al medico esta mañana ...y luego solucionaremos lo de Terry esta bien?

\- Al medico? Estas enferma Annie ?

\- Tal vez lo este ... no me he sentido muy bien últimamente ...- Dijo con una tímida sonrisa

\- Así como oyes querido! Esa chica no es nada mas que una vulgar con dinero ... Deberíamos buscar otra pretendiente para nuestro hijo

\- Pero Lucio esta enamorado de ella ... esperar que se enamore de otra nos va a quitar mas tiempo ... Las cosas no están nada bien en España... Mi cabeza esta en juego! Luego podemos exigirle el divorcio y amenazar la reputación de su familia por su atrevimiento y por nuestro silencio podemos cobrar una cuantiosa suma ... Estoy seguro que la matriarca de los Andley estaría dispuesta a pagar lo que sea ... se nota que es una mujer que se deja llevar bastante por los prejuicios de la sociedad .

\- Me sorprendes amor ... tienes todo bien estudiado... - Decía la condesa ligeramente excitada por la malicia de su marido

Candy ya se encontraba vestida para acompañar a Annie al doctor , Dorothy habia hecho milagros para taparle las grandes ojeras que habia obetenido por tanto llorar , al salir de su habitación una voz que le causo nauseas le hablo

\- Vaya pero si es la huérfana rica

\- Eliza que haces aquí? No tengo ningún deseo de escucharte

\- Te crees la muy dama por que hay un Conde tras tuyo? No te va a durar Candy! Mi madre y yo no vamos a permitir que los engañes con tu faceta de dama decente .. Toda tu vida no has sido mas que una vulgar !

\- Eliza me importa muy poco lo que hagan tu y tu madre! Déjame en paz!

\- Eres una maldita Infeliz! Una maldita recogida! Una arribista que sedujo a William para tener todo lo que tienes ahora!...-

\- Callate ya Eliza! ! Tu y tu madre pueden hacer lo que les de la gana! Me importa un comino lo que quieran hablar de mi! Estoy harta de ustedes! Quieres a Lucio? BIEN! TE LO REGALO! no lo quiero!

-Señorita Andley , dejaron esta nota para usted , Con permiso ...- Le entrego una criada muy abochornada por haber presenciado el pleito de ambas jóvenes

 **Querida Candy :**

 **Estoy muy apenado por lo de ayer! Quiero invitarte a cenar esta noche para remediar mi comportamiento , espero que aceptes , en verdad necesito hablar contigo**

 **Lucio.**

 **-** Ayyy Diosss las cosas no podrían estar peor... Sigues ahí Eliza? Que quieres ahora? ya te dije , si quieres a Lucio te lo regalo! Si no te hace caso , yo ya no puedo hacer nada, ahora déjame en paz y dedícate a hacer cosas mas productivas

Eliza se había quedado atónita ante las palabras de su eterna rival , nunca le había encarado , definitivamente la rubia se encontraba de muy mal humor esa mañana

\- Bueno Señora Cornwall , felicidades , usted esta embarazada!...- Dijo el medico a ambas mujeres que estaban en el consultorio ...- Traeré otros papeles para hacerle mas exámenes las dejo solas un momento ... Con permiso

\- Annie! Felicidades! que increíble! Estoy tan contenta por ti! Seré tía! ...- Después de varios días Candy recibía una buena noticia

\- Gra...gracias Candy ...- Respondió la morena cabizbaja

\- Que pasa Annie? Deberías estar muy feliz ... Pasa algo malo?

\- Archie me dijo que no quería tener hijos todavía ... que esta creciendo mucho profesionalmente y que un niño solo atrasaría sus planes...

\- Que cosa? Pues Archie esta muy equivocado Annie , un hijo es lo mejor que le puede pasar a una pareja que se ama ... nada es mas importante que formar una familia! el trabajo y los deberes son secundarios

\- Archie no piensa así ... a veces pienso que el me quiere mucho ... pero no me ama Candy ...- Muy dentro de su pesar la pobre morena sabia que si fuera Candy la esposa de Archie y estuviera embarazada el joven castaño estaría mas feliz que nunca

\- Que cosas dices Annie? Archie te ama ...

\- Me quiere Candy ... amar ... amar es la forma en que te trata y mira Terry te habías dado cuenta?

Candy se sonrojo y de nuevo sus ojos volvieron a cristalizarse pues le dolía mucho todo lo acontecido la noche anterior

\- Volvamos a casa Annie ... Debo hablar con Terry

\- Terry! Terry! ...- Entro la rubia corriendo hacia el jardín para buscarlo una vez que llegaron a la Mansión.

\- No esta Candy .. Se ha ido ...- Le dijo Albert que estaba bajando las escaleras en ese momento

\- Se ha ido? A donde? Necesito hablar con el Albert! Necesito pedirle perdón ... - Dijo la rubia entre lagrimas

\- No quiso decirme ... pero me dejo esta carta para ti

 **Querida Candy:**

 **No se como iniciar estas lineas ... la ira y el resentimiento me hicieron actuar de forma irracional la noche anterior ... tu eres una dama y yo me comporte con un cavernicola territorial y egoísta , pero aunque desees golpearme ... no podría estar mas agradecido por el pequeño intercambio amoroso que tuvimos , tenerte en mis brazos y acariciarte es lo mas cerca que he podido estar al cielo.**

 **Te ruego (otra vez) que me perdones ... Perdóname por volver a aparecer en tu vida sin tu consentimiento ... mi única escusa es este infinito amor que siento por ti y ha sido mi único motor en mis últimos años de vida... me segué profundamente con el único objetivo de recuperarte y no pensé en ti ... en que querías , en que deseabas ... me olvide de protegerte ante la posibilidad de hacerte sufrir por mi presencia**

 **Eres una mujer bella , inteligente , buena , admirable , tienes tantas cualidades que no seria justo que alguien como yo , que te hizo sufrir mucho , venga a reclamar tus favores , me queda claro que no me lo merezco... Solo te ruego que te cuides mucho ... eres mi mayor tesoro y me moriría si alguien llegara a lastimarte**

 **Candy ... gracias por haberme regalado estos maravillosos días a tu lado , contemplarte , verte reír , escuchar sobre tus sueños y anhelos ... me han dado la fortaleza para continuar**

 **Quiero que sepas que estoy dispuesto a todo por tu amor , quiero poner el mundo a tus pies y dedicar cada día de vida que me queda para remediar cada segundo que te hice llorar , así tenga que verte feliz con otro yo lo sabre aceptar ... tu felicidad es mi prioridad pecosa ... pero quiero que te quede muy claro que siempre estaré perdidamente enamorado de ti en esta vida y las siguientes que me toquen vivir .. y enloqueceré cada vez que un hombre te saque una sonrisa ...**

 **Tienes mis sentimientos , mis errores y mis miedos muy claros, estaré esperando por ti, te debo mi vida , mis sonrisas , mi fidelidad y mi alma entera ... siempre estaré para ti mi amor .**

 **Tuyo**

 **Terrence Granchester**

\- Terry ... - Murmuro la rubia llevándose al pecho la carta del hombre que amaba

\- Ven Candy , tenemos que hablar en mi oficina , hay alguien esperándote ...

Ambos rubios se dirigieron al despacho de Albert , Candy se limpiaba las lagrimas en el trayecto

\- Candy ellos son los Señores John Hermes y Dan Fleshman , ambos perteneces a la embajada de España ...

\- Buenas Tardes ... - Saludo la rubia un poco asustada

-Señorita Andley disculpe por venir a importunarla , sabemos que usted ya tiene conocimiento de las intenciones de los Condes de Aragon , La razón por la que estamos aquí , es por que necesitamos toda información valiosa para poder usarse como evidencia , ellos abandonaron el país con una orden de captura

\- Yo no se nada Señores , discúlpenme , yo solo tengo una amistada con Lucio

\- El en algún momento le ha pedido información con respecto a los negocios familiares?

\- No ... nunca

\- Le ha pedido favores para trabajar con el señor William?

\- No tampoco , el y yo solo somos amigos tenemos una relación netamente superflua

\- Entiendo señorita Andley ... Tenemos la sospecha de que el Hijo de los Condes esta libre de todos estos temas penales , igual le sugerimos que obre con cautela , Si el conde llega a casarse con una norteamericana , España tendrá serios problemas para exigir la captura de el o sus padres ... Muy bien Lo dejamos , disculpen nuestras intervención

\- Es una vergüenza! Jamas imagine que hubieran personas tan sinvergüenzas en la nobleza ...- Fue el comentario de la Tía Abuela que se encontraba sentada en un sillón de la oficina de Albert

\- Candy desde ahora te prohíbo que sigas entablando amistad con ese joven

\- No es necesario Tía ... - Dijo con una sonrisa , dejando a la anciana confundida por su actitud

\- Candy Llamo el Ministro Bryan Balaguer ... Felicidades ... llegaron a reunir las veinte mil firmas ...

\- QUE? OH DIOS MIO ALBERT! QUE MARAVILLA!... - Grito la rubia dando un salto y con nuevas lagrimas amenazando con salir de sus ojos pero estas eran lagrimas de felicidad

\- Ahora solo tienes que conversar bien con el Ministro y organizar las pautas exactas para llevarla a cabo

\- Que cosa? Candy en que te estas metiendo? ...- Dijo la anciana poniéndose de pie

\- En nada Tía ...- Intervino Albert ..- Es un proyecto que yo estoy llevando y Candy solo me esta ayudando con su toque femenino , es para un evento de la esposa del ministro ...- La Señora Elroy era tan ignorante en temas de política que no sospecho nada .

\- Espero que no estés metiendo a Candy en temas que solo le corresponde a hombre Albert ... Los dejo , ha sido una pesada mañana para mi

\- Albert ... Donde puedo encontrar a Terry?

\- Candy ... sera mejor que te tomes un tiempo , Terry me pidio que lo hagas ... el va de regreso a Nueva York ... No quiso presionarte mas

\- No! Albert! Ya no! Ya paso demasiado tiempo para nosotros! Yo ya no puedo vivir sin el ! Quiero estar a su lado!

\- Heyyy Candyyy Tranquila! Esta bien , te dire , esta en el Hotel Pacific ... Parte a Nueva York , hasta mañana!

Candy salio corriendo , dejando al rubio con la palabra en la boca , estaba decidida a no dejar ir a Terry! Habia sido tan injusta con el ... Ella perdonaba hasta a los malditos Legan porque no lo haria con el hombre que amaba?

Al llegar al Hotel , se acerco a recepción , donde había un joven moreno atendiendo

\- Buenas Tardes ... La habitacion de Terruce Granchester?

\- Terruce Granchester? Señorita aqui no tenemos a nadie registrado con ese nombre ... es probable que ese señor se encuentre en Nueva York ... - Dijo el joven con rostro de pocos amigos pensando que le estaban tomando el pelo ...

De repente a Candy le dio una corazonada y un nombre salio de su boca sin si quiera pensarlo

\- Terry White?

\- Habitación 206 Señorita

\- Gracias ... - Candy salio corriendo rumbo a las escaleras , al llegar a la puerta de la habitacion , se quedo parada observando los numeros metalicos grabados en esta , le faltaba la respiracion y su corazon retumbaba en sus oidos , golpeo la puerta ... No habia respuesta ... Volvio a golpear mas fuerte

\- Adelante ... - Escucho la voz de Terry , La rubia giro la perilla y abrió lentamente , un olor a cigarro invadió sus sentidos , Vio a Terry sentado en una silla mirando hacia la ventana , el no se había girado para ver a su visitante

\- Que desea? No he pedido servicio a la habitación ... - Dijo este con la mirada fija en la calle

\- Soy yo mi amor ...

Terry sintió un estruendo en su corazón ... lo había imaginado? tanta depresión lo había hecho alucinar? Con miedo volteo el rostro y la vio ahí ... tan cerca parada en el marco de su puerta

\- Candy ? ...- Dijo levantándose

\- Terry! Perdóname! ...- Grito la rubia corriendo hacia sus brazos... - Perdóname por favor! Perdóname por haberte juzgado así ... Te amo Terry! Yo también estoy dispuesta a todo por tu amor! ... - Lloraba la rubia , mientras Terry la envolvía en sus fuertes brazos

Terry no podía mas con sus emociones y por primera vez desde que se habían conocido , rodaron de sus hermosos ojos lagrimas gruesas , ambos abrazados y llenos de lagrimas se reconfortaron el uno al otro , perdonándose y abriendo su corazón

\- Candy me has devuelto la vida ... Te juro mi amor que te hare la mujer mas feliz del mundo ! ...- Dijo arrodillandose y abrazando a Candy por la cintura, La rubia se habia quedado sin aire , nunca nadie se habia aferrado asi a ella ... - Pideme lo que quieras Candy y te lo dare ... Sere el hombre que tu quieres que sea ... Si tengo que dejar mi carrera de actor lo hare ... eres lo mas importante en mi vida pecosa .. nada en esta vida se compara a no tenerte a mi lado ...

\- Terry te amo como eres! ...- Decia Candy llorando mientras abrazaba parte de sus hombros y cabeza...- Yo ire a donde tu vayas

\- No nos separaremos nunca mas Candy ...- Dijo el castaño , levantandose para sacar algo de su maleta

Terry saco una pequeña cajita de terciopelo ... -Toda mi vida , he tenido esto para ti ...

Candyabrío la caja y se quedo muda al ver 2 anillos de compromiso , uno era hermoso pero con una piedra pequeña y el otro tenia un diamante de considerable tamaño

Terry tomo el anillo pequeño ...- Candy ..este anillo lo compre cuando ibas a ir al estreno de Romeo y Julieta ... tenia planeado pedirte matrimonio después del estreno de la obra ... Pero unos dias antes que llegaras paso el accidente de Susana... Y este de aquí ... Lo compre después de haber abandonado el teatro ... Yo ... caí en el alcoholismo y trabajaba en un Teatro ambulante .. hasta que un día vi tu rostro en el publico ... Ese ida sentí vergüenza y fuiste el impulso que necesitaba para salir de ese oyó negro al que había caído ... y compre este anillo de compromiso para ti ... Por mas que no estuvieras a mi lado , guardaba la esperanza de algún día poder dártelo ... es y sera el único anillo de compromiso que he comprado para la mujer que amo ...

\- Te amo tanto Terry te juro que de ahora en adelante estaré por siempre a tu lado , en todos tus buenos y malos momentos! Perdoname por haberte dejado esa noche, por no pelear por ti ...- Decía la rubia a penas sin poder respirar , pues el pecho lo tenia inundado de emociones

\- Candy yo ya no quiero que estemos mas tiempo separados ... Quieres casarte conmigo?... dijo arrodillándose

Candy se arrodillo frente a el ... - Nada en este mundo me hará mas feliz que por fin poder estar a tu lado Terruce Granchester ... Terry se olvido del anillo y tomo el rostro de la mujer que amaba entre sus manos tomando sus labios con la pasión mas eufórica que había sentido en sus 25 años , el beso fue hermoso , una combinación de ternura y agradecimiento que intercambiaron hasta sentir sus mandíbulas adoloridas ... se necesitaban ... se estaban cobrando todo el tiempo que habían estado separados

Continuara ...

Chicas hola! Gracias por sus reviews! Estoy muy contenta!

Tengo un pequeño mensaje para JANE! Amiguita linda! Este es un TERRYFIC! yo amo a Terry desde los 5 años y hasta el día de hoy no supero a ese hombre! Entiendo que a ti no te guste , y respeto mucho tu opinión , pero si sigues leyendo este fic mas cólera te va a dar jaja ... la historia no va a terminar como esperas! Así que mejor te recomiendo con mucho cariño que que leas fics de tu verdadero interés ... A mi no me gustan los fic de Albert Y candy ... y no pierdo mi tiempo leyéndolos y criticando al pobre dibujo animado ... es solo una recomendasion con mucho cariño"!

Besitos =)


	14. Chapter 14

-Archie ... tenemos que hablar

\- Que pasa ?

-Hoy fui al doctor .. pues no me he estado sintiendo bien últimamente ...

Annie temblaba de nervios , mientras estrujaba un pañuelo en sus manos , la mirada fija de Archie en sus documentos de trabajo sin prestarle nada de atención era algo que quebraba su alma dolorosamente

\- Y?

\- Archie podrías mirarme un momento?

\- Perdóname ... que tienen entonces?

\- Estoy ... estoy ... embarazada.

Archie palideció , se levanto y camino hacia la ventana , se quedo en silencio observando la calle con los brazos cruzados en la espalda

\- Archie?

\- Annie sabias cual era mi posición sobre este tema ...

\- Archie que esperabas? Que tuviéramos intimidad y no pasara nada? Claro que hay riesgos!

\- Debiste tener mas cuidado! Como mujer tu sabes que días puedes y cuales no ..!

\- Archie eso puede fallar ...- Decía la morena entre lagrimas...- Deberías estar feliz! seremos un familia! Me duele que lo tomes así

-Lo siento Annie , pero esto no estaba entre mis planes ...

\- Muy bien Archie , Adios ...

La morena salio estrepitosamente de la oficina de Anrchie camino a la Mansión , con el corazón y las ilusiones desgarradas , sabia muy en el fondo que toda la envidia y malos sentimientos que había tenido una vez le estaban pasando la cuenta.

Candy se encontraba sumergida en el mejor momento de su vida , sus manos pasaban apasionadamente por los cabellos del hombre que amaba , mientras el la aferraba a su cuerpo como si su vida dependiera de ello , las lagrimas habían terminado , dando paso a risas y suspiros , ambos jóvenes rebeldes sentían que flotaban dentro de esa habitación , mientras no dejaban de intercambiar besos y sonrisas

\- Candy tenemos que irnos de aquí , tu eres una dama amor y no quiero que esto se preste a malos entendidos

\- Regresa a la Mansión ... no quiero que estés lejos de mi

\- Claro que volveré ... quiero pedirle tu mano a Albert ... Candy quiero casarme contigo lo mas pronto posible , mañana estará bien? ...- Dijo con una sonrisa mientras apoyaba su frente en la de ella

\- Jajaja Por mi me casaría contigo esta tarde ... pero la tía abuela puede sufrir un infarto

\- Vamos a almorzar y después iremos a conversar con Albert y tu honorable tía .. esta bien?

Ambos salieron de la mano , ninguno podía mas con la felicidad que embargaba ambos corazones que habían sufrido por años , caminaron por la calle como tantas veces lo habían soñado , por mas que no era bien visto , ellos no dejarían que los prejuicios de la sociedad se interpusiera ante esa inocente muestra de amor.

\- El ministro quiere hacer tu propuesta una ley? Candy eso es increíble! Cuando lo vi en la entrevista te juro que fue lo mas inteligente que había leído en mi vida ... También deberían evaluar madrastras malvadas ...- Dijo el castaño tomando un sorbo de su vino

\- Terry ... dijo la rubia tomando su mano , sabia cuanto su rebelde había sufrido en manos de esa malvada mujer ...

\- Jaja se que es imposible ... pero proteger a los niños que no tienen a nadie es admirable Candy ! ...- Dijo con una sonrisa y un gran suspiro el castaño estaba extremadamente orgulloso de su pecosa.

\- Pero el quiere que participe junto a su gabinete en la formación de esta ley .. osea tendría que meterme un poco en política ...- Dijo bajando el rostro con una expresión de vergüenza y tristeza

\- Y eso esta mal? Candy! Podrás estar al tanto de todo! Claro que tienes que participar en esto! Es tu idea! Nadie mejor que tu entiende del tema ... ni siquiera la tímida ... Candy mírame ... - Dijo tomando su mano ...- no sabes lo orgulloso que me siento de ti , yo estaré contigo en esto sin importar lo que digan los ricos de mente cerrada!

\- La tía abuela no lo permitirá

\- Al diablo la tía abuela ... es ella y su orgullo o el futuro de miles de niños no es así?

\- Es verdad ...- Dijo Candy sonriendo y mirando los bellos ojos azules que la miraban con infinito amor

\- Estoy seguro que Albert te apoya y me tienes a mi ... así tengas que llegar a la casa blanca ... yo te seguiré ... Dijo depositando un tierno beso en la mano de la rubia

\- Jajaja esta loco Terry! Gracias ...

\- Loco estoy desde que te conocí ... ahora vamos ... necesito hablar con Albert y tu tía para que seas mi esposa lo mas pronto posible o enloqueceré aun mas ...

\- Bueno Días Señorita Marlow esta lista? Debo prevenirla que este examen es un poco doloroso ... al extraer muestra de médula podría sentir una ligera presión en la espalda

\- Esta bien Doctor ... haga lo que tenga que hacer ...

Susana había bajado bastante de peso , casi no comía , su madre no le dirigía la palabra pues estaba totalmente indignada en como su hija había dejado ir al principal proveedor que les daba una vida de lujos , sin embargo Susana no se dio por vencida y se sometió a todos los tratamientos y exámenes que el medico le había pedido.

Solventaba los gastos médicos gracias al dinero que había obtenido al vender el auto, por mas que su madre hubiera pegado el grito al cielo exigiéndole que le pidiera mas dinero a Terry.

Susana se encontraba en la sala de espera , preparándose psicologicamente para someterse a dicho examen que seria doloroso y largo

\- Susana? Hola soy Daniel! Me recuerdas?

\- Hola Daniel! Claro que te recuerdo ... gracias a ti estoy al tanto de mi salud ... me da gusto verte ...

-Como has estado? ...- Dijo el pelirrojo con rostro realmente preocupado ...- Quise ir a verte ... le pedí tu dirección a una de las enfermeras ... pero me dijeron que tu madre les había prohibido dármela ... veo que te cuida muy bien ...

\- No puedo creer que haya hecho eso ... disculpala , lo que pasa es que estaba comprometida ... y bueno ahora ya no ... solo me preocupa mi salud

\- Lamento oír eso ...

\- No esta bien ... no teníamos una buena relación ... me siento mejor así ...- Dijo sonriendo...- Pero y tu que haces aquí? estas enfermo?

\- No , mi madre es enfermera en este hospital ... vengo a almorzar con ella , ya que trabajo cerca., Susana me gustaría visitarte , quiero apoyarte en esto , claro si me lo permites ...

\- Por que quieres hacerlo?

\- Bueno porque me siento unido a ti de alguna manera ... Yo te traje aquí ... llámame loco ...pero siento una conexión contigo y deseo ayudarte

Susana sintió un hueco en el estomago al oír esas palabras y lentamente una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios

\- Me gustara ser tu amiga Daniel ...

\- Gracias ...- Dijo el pelirrojo con una tierna sonrisa

\- Candy Terry! Que gusto verlos! A que debo tan honorable visita de ambos? ...-Dijo el rubio con una amplia sonrisa al ver a la pareja ingresar a su despacho

\- Bueno Albert , debo informarte que por fin tu hermosa hija hermana amiga me ha concebido el honor de hacerme feliz ... dijo Terry con una sonrisa tan grande que asombro a Albert pues nunca lo había visto tan contento

\- Albert ... Terry y yo hemos decidido empezar una relación ... Dijo Candy sonrojada

\- Heyy como que relación pecosa? ... ya no estamos para andar de noviecitos ... - Dijo tomando la mano de la rubia

\- Jajajaja vaya vaya ... creo que ya se a que vienen ... -Dijo el rubio poniéndose de pie y encaminándose hacia la pareja ... -no es así Candy?

\- Ehh esto bueno ...

\- Albert , quiero hablar contigo sobre mi relación con Candy ... ya sabes que yo deseo formalizar mi relación con ella lo mas pronto posible

-Claro que si Terry ... y quiero que sepan que cuentan con todo mi apoyo , tienes la mano de Candy , claro si ella esta de acuerdo ...

\- Lo estoy Albert ... - Respondió Candy con una de sus mejores sonrisas ..-Pero y la tía Abuela?

\- Déjenme que yo me haga cargo ... sera lo mejor ...Terry me imagino que regresaras a hospedarte aquí verdad? No permitiré que mi futuro Nuero Cuñado se quede en un hotel

\- Gracias Albert , extraño la casa de huéspedes

\- De ninguna manera , te quedaras en una habitación dentro de la mansion y no lo rechaces o me ofenderé...

\- Esta bien amigo gracias , pero de igual manera deseo conversar con La Señora Elroy ...

\- Esta bien Terry , yo te avisare cuando sea el momento adecuado ...

Albert ahora se encontraba con 2 problemas encima ... decirle que el tenia una relación con una chica de clase media y que Candy se casaría con un joven actor que sin bien tenia sangre noble ejercía una carrera artística.

\- Muy bien , ire por mis cosas entonces , ya regreso amor ...- Dijo Terry besando la mano de Candy

Una vez que el joven se retiro , Albert y Candy se quedaron a solas

\- Muy bien Candy! Me alegra que por fin hayan decidido buscar su felicidad

\- No podría estar mas feliz Albert ... Gracias , todo esto es por ti ...

\- Me alegra que ya no quieras matarme ... ahora hay dos cosas que tenemos que hablar ... Primero tienes que ser sincera con Lucio ... Vino a buscarte y quería quedarse a esperarte , pero felizmente le salio una reunion de trabajo y se marcho ... y otra y la mas importante es que el Duque de Granchester va a venir a visitarnos ... Terry le escribió una carta agradeciéndole por la información de los Condes , yo también le mande un telegrama agradeciendo sus atenciones y me dijo que desea venir para reconciliarse con su hijo ... Candy me gustaría que tu manejaras esto ... nadie mejor que tu para tratar este tema con Terry

\- El Duque va a venir? Oh Dios mio! No te preocupes Albert yo me encargare de esto! Ya es hora que estos dos se lleven bien! También le escribiré a Eleonor

\- Señor William , Señorita Candy , Disculpen por interrumpir ... - Fue el llamado George entrando a la habitación ...- Señorita Candy le han dejado esta nota con una de las criadas , es urgente ...

\- Gracias George ...- Dijo la rubia acercándose y tomando la nota

 **Querida Candy:**

 **Le di la noticia a Archie que seriamos padres y no fue motivo de felicidad , me dejo en claro que he truncado sus sueños , por eso he decidido marcharme de la mansion , ni yo ni mi hijo seremos carga para nadie , por favor espero que me entiendas , estoy muy dolida y no deseo estar cerca de el , no estaré en casa de mis padres por si quieren ir a buscarme ahí , estaré bien y en buenas manos.**

 **Imagino que para cuando leas esta nota , ya has debido de reconciliarte con Terry , espero sinceramente que sea así , te pido que sean muy felices juntos , tu sabes que el es tu felicidad y tu la suya , Tienes que ser feliz hermana , nadie mas que tu lo merece.**

 **Te escribiré pronto y te suplico que no le digas a nadie de mi decisión , ya Archie lo sabrá en su momento ...**

 **te querré siempre**

 **Annie.**

\- Que paso Candy? malas noticias?

\- Annie se ha ido ... - Dijo la rubia pasandole la nota a Albert ...- Sabia que no estaba cumpliendo su promesa , pero el rubio siempre había sido su mejor amigo y confidente.

\- Embarazada? y Archie no esta feliz? Dios... mi sobrino es bien estúpido ...

\- Por favor Albert no le digamos nada a Archie si? Ella dice que le avisara en su momento

\- Esta bien Candy , pero si se demora en darle sus razones , tendremos que decirle ... no podemos dejar que se preocupe demasiado... Sospechas a donde pudo haber ido?

\- No ... espero que sea al hogar de Pony ... pero seria ilógico por que sabe que la buscaríamos ahí ... Igual Albert yo creo que debemos respetar su decisión , Archie la ha lastimado ...

\- Tranquila pequeña ... un problema a la vez ...- dijo suspirando ...- Ahora ve a recibir a Terry y habla con Lucio lo mas pronto posible...

\- Hijo se puede saber si la Señorita Andley a aceptado nuestra invitación a la casa de campo?

\- No madre ... no creo que se de ..

\- Como es eso? A caso tiene algo mejor que hacer esa señorita que estar con nosotros?

\- Las cosas no están muy bien con Candy mama ... - Decía Lucio con un rostro triste ...- Creo que no va a funcionar ... ella es muy distinta a mi ... somos de mundos diferentes , ella es liberal y yo no quiero eso para mi ...

\- Estas loco Lucio? Candy es una chica excelente ... de buena familia ... No hay mejor partido para ti ... No entiendo como esa muchachita osa hacerse la difícil contigo , cualquiera estaría feliz de salir con un Conde!

\- Bueno ella no es asi ... a ella no le importan esas cosas ... ademas ahora esta ese actor

\- Que actor?

\- Terruce Granchester ... el resulto ser el primer amor de Candy y esta de visita en la Mansión de los Andley

\- QUE COSA? Ese actor joven que vimos en Nueva York? El es el dichoso actor de Candy? Pero que hace ahí? A que vino? Has hablado con el?

\- Pues esta detrás de Candy ...me lo advirtió..

\- Como? como osa enfrentarte ese bastardo? Ese infeliz no es nadie Lucio! solo una vergüenza para los Duques de Granchester ! Tu estas MUY por encima de el ... no te dejes intimidar me estas escuchando?

\- Lo que tu digas madre ... pero que puedo hacer yo si Candy le corresponde?

\- Lucio! No puedes dejar que ese actorcito de cuarta te quite a Candy ... No debes permitirlo ... - Decía la condesa muy exaltada

\- Madre porque tanta insistencia? Si no funciono ... no puedo hacer nada ...

\- Lucio hay algo que debes saber ...

Terry había llegado a la Mansión de los Andley junto a su equipaje , fue alojado en una de las habitaciones de huéspedes en el tercer piso , era una habitación enorme , elegante , cómoda y seria atendido también por Dorothy a pedido de Candy.

\- Bueno pecosa ya estoy aquí ... sera difícil estar tan cerca a ti y controlarme ...- Dijo sonriendo mientras atraía a Candy por el talle para darle un suave y prolongado beso

\- Terry ! ... Reclamo sobre los labios del actor y muy sonrojada mientra enredaba su cuello con sus brazos

El beso se empezó a hacer mas demandante y la respiración de ambos iba en aumento , Terry estaba extasiado de poder acariciar la cintura y espalda de Candy y ella se dejaba acariciar a placer mientras tocaba los fuertes brazos que la estrujaban

Candy estaba disfrutando de nuevas sensaciones , no podía sentir el piso bajo sus pies , una llama se encendía en la parte baja de su vientre , sintiendo la necesidad de tenerlo mas cerca. Las manos de Terry empezaron a viajar por el cuerpo de Candy y empezaron a bajar pasando por su cadera, derrier y al llegar a la pierna de Candy se detuvo , sabia que si continuaba no podría detenerse , ella era la mujer de su vida y pensaba respetarla hasta el final , con mucho esfuerzo se fue separando de los labios de la rubia.

\- Candy ...debo calmarme o no podre detenerme y yo no quiero faltarte amor ... - Dijo mientras tomaba el rostro de la muchacha con ambas manos ...- Eres la mujer de mi vida y quiero que todo sea perfecto para ti

\- Gracias Terry ... Vayamos al jardín ...- Dijo sonriendo y controlando su respiración , nunca se había sentido de esa manera con nadie , solo Terry era capaz de hacerla desfallecer y perder el control

\- No se que vaya a pasar ahora ... Annie se fue y esta embarazada ... No se como lo vaya a tomar Archie ...- Le contaba Candy a Terry mientras ambos caminaban de la mano por el bello jardín

\- Así que embarazada ... pero que tiene Archie en la cabeza? Yo seria el hombre mas feliz del mundo si tu estuvieras embarazada de mi ...- Dijo deteniéndose y dándole un beso suave en los labios ... - Me volvería loco de la alegría de tan solo saber la posibilidad de tener una mini pecas , ustedes dos serian mi perdición ... bueno tu ya lo eres , no me imagino con una pequeñita Candy ...- Dijo frotando la nariz de la rubia con la suya.

\- Yo también seria la mujer mas feliz del mundo mi amor ... y me encantaría si fuera un pequeño engreído de ojos azules como tu ...

\- Seria muy guapo hay que reconocerlo ... aunque me la pasaría preocupado de saber que tendré pequeños monos colgándose de todo lo que encuentren en la casa ... habrá que adquirir cortinas baratas

\- Terry!

\- Jajajaja mi amor no me lo puedes negar , hay grandes posibilidades que esos pequeños nazcan con fascinación a las alturas y a tener cuerdas bajo la cama ...

\- También hay posibilidad que sean engreídos y arrogantes con el padre! y que quieran aprender a fumar a temprana edad

\- Eso no pasara ...- Dijo rodeando la cintura de la joven con sus brazos ...- Ellos tendrán tu amor Candy y el mio ... Serán los niños mas felices del mundo por que su padre muere por su madre y que mejor ejemplo que ese ... no lo crees? ...- Dijo dando otro leve beso en los labios de la joven

Candy quería desmayarse en sus brazos , No podía tener el corazón mas hinchado de amor ..

\- Te amo Candice White Andley ... gracias por dejarme estar a tu lado y hacerme inmensamente feliz

\- Yo también te amo Terry ...Gracias a ti también...- Dijo la rubia tomando esta vez ella el control y besando al joven actor sorpresivamente , enloqueciendo de pasión cada centímetro de su piel

\- Muy bien es hora de ir a cenar Terrence! ...- Dijo Candy separándose inocentemente y riendo pues sabia como había dejado perturbado a Terry por ese beso

\- Me las vas a pagar Señorita Pecas ... Murmuro , mientras Candy se alejaba guiñándole un ojo.

\- Como quieres que este Albert? Se llevo todas sus cosas! ...- Fueron los gritos de Archie en la Sala de los Andley que escucharon la pareja al acercarse

\- Mejor es que vaya a mi habitación pecosa , es un tema personal y familiar y no deseo incomodar a tu primo el elegante ...- Dijo Terry depositando un beso en la frente de Candy y retirándose

\- Archie que es lo que esperabas ? La has lastimado severamente ...- Respondió Albert realmente molesto con su sobrino

\- Pero no es para irse Albert! Que va a decir la gente? que me abandono mi esposa? Sabes la vergüenza que es eso para la familia?

-Vergüenza Archie es que tu te comportaras así con la mujer que es tu esposa y va darte un hijo! ...- Intervino Candy realmente molesta al escuchar las patéticas escusas de su primo

-Un hijo es una gran bendición , sea cual sea el momento que llegue! Al rechazarlo la estas también rechazando a ella! Deberías estar muy avergonzado! y si Annie se fue , pues me alegra asi tal vez aprendas a valorarla!

\- Candy como me hablas asi? Soy parte de tu familia!

\- Y te quiero! y por eso te digo las cosas como son Archie! Yo los quiero mucho a los dos y estoy sufriendo por todo lo que están pasando!

\- Albert ... ayúdame a encontrarla .. te lo ruego ...- Dijo el castaño pasando ambas manos por su cabello

\- Te ayudare Archie ... pero a su tiempo ... ella esta muy dolida y merece su espacio

\- Ahora vayamos a cenar ..- Dijo el rubio sobando su cuello , Albert se encontraba pasando los meses mas estresantes , extrañaba agarrar su equipaje y escaparse a cualquier parte del mundo

\- Discúlpenme pero deben entender que no tengo hambre ... discúlpenme con la Tia Abuela ...

Ambos rubios se dirigieron al comedor para tomar la cena , la tía abuela ya se encontraba esperándolos , la mirada Candy se ilumino de golpe al ver a Terry ingresar al comedor con una seductora sonrisa

\- Jove Granchester! Que honor de tenerlo nuevamente cenando con nosotros ...- Dijo la anciana

\- El honor es todo mio Señora Elroy ...- Dijo Terry galantemente besando la mano de tía Abuela

\- Espero que se quede una temporada con nosotros

\- Eso tengo planeado Madam...- Dijo el castaño mirando a los ojos de Candy

Luego de la cena , Terry y los Andley se encontraban conversando , el joven actor usaba toda su galantería para ganarse mas a la anciana , temía que ella se opusiera a su matrimonio con Candy

-Señorita Candy , disculpe le llego esta carta ..- Interrumpió una criada

\- Gracias ..- Dijo La rubia recibiendo el sobre y palideció al ver el remitente ..- Susana Marlow...?

-Paso algo Candy? ...- Pregunto Albert al ver la palidez de la joven

\- No ...- Respondió rápidamente con una sonrisa ...- Es una carta del abogado debe ser noticias del comedor infantil ..- Dijo guardando el sobre

Después de levantarse de la cena Candy salio a conversar con Terry nuevamente al Jardín

\- Terry hay algo que debes saber... es sobre tu padre

\- Que pasa con el Duque ahora? ...- Dijo poniendo una mirada muy seria

\- Bueno el ... ya sabes que ha estado hablando con Albert por el tema de los Condes ...

\- Si ... Le mande una carta agradeciendo sus atenciones ... por fin hizo algo bueno por mi ... - Comento soltando una risa

\- Bueno si ... exactamente por eso ... El le dijo a Albert que deseaba venir a hablar contigo

\- Pues yo no tengo nada que hablar con ese Señor

\- Terry! Solo quiere conversar contigo ... que te cuesta escucharlo ..

\- Me cuesta 25 años que he sido ignorado por su majestad!

\- Terry! Se supone que estamos iniciando un nuevo camino no es asi? pues YO te pido que te tomes 10 minutos y lo escuches! Es tu padre! y si nos casamos sera mi suegro!

\- Ese señor no es nada de nosotros Candy

\- LO ES! Es el hombre que te dio la vida mi amor ... sea lo que sea que haya hecho ... gracias a el .. te tengo a ti ... hazlo por mi .. si? - Dijo la rubia tomando las manos de Terry y dándole un beso suave en la comisura de los labios , lentamente fue hasta sus labios y deposito un beso suave pero largo

\- Ayyyyy que voy a hacer contigo ...- Dijo cargándola por la cintura ...- Esta bien lo haré ... en que momento me convertí en un sumiso? En que momento aprendió a seducir así Señorita Andley ...- Dijo dando un ligero beso en el cuello de la rubia , encendiendo nuevamente el fuego en la parte baja de su vientre

\- Gracias mi amor! Estaré infinitamente agradecida y feliz por hacer esto por mi ... se lo que te cuesta y no hay mejor muestra de amor que esta ...- Dijo Candy dándole un beso bajo la oreja

Terry quedo mudo y con los ojos muy abiertos sorprendido por el atrevimiento de Candy ... ella se había convertido en toda una mujer dominante y seductora , inmediatamente empezó a imaginarse el placer de hacerla suya ...

\- Bueno amor .. ya que te quedaste mudo .. sera mejor que me vaya a Dormir ... te veré mañana... - Se despidió dándole solo un ligero beso en la mejilla

\- Candy !

\- Si?

\- Cuando nos casemos , me las cobrare todas ... lo sabes verdad?

\- No se de que me estas hablando ... hasta mañana ..- Salio caminando dejando a un Terry muy acalorado

Después de bañarse y ser arreglada por Dorothy , Candy se sentó en el sillón que tenia en su habitación , pensando si abrir la carta que le había llegado de Susana , seguro seria una carta pidiéndole que le devolviera a Terry ... eso no pasaría ... o seguro era una carta contándole anécdotas de sus aventuras amorosas ? Que pasaría si al abrir ese sobre toda la felicidad que tenia fuera derrumbada ?

Tomo el sobre como si se tratara de una bombra y con manos temblorosas se dispuso a abrirlo

Continuara ...

Nota:

Chicass! no me odien por dejarlo asi! Prometo que actualizare muy pronto! quiero agradecerle a varias por sus reviews!

SOL GRANCHESTER! : Gracias por compartir la misma pasión que yo TERRY!

BETINA : Gracias por tu apoyo! LO APRECIO MUCHISIMO!

ELI : Gracias por tus lindas palabras

GUES: Gracias por siempre comentar cada capitulo

ANMONCER: Gracias infinitas! fuiste la primera en dejarme un review! y te aprecio por dejarme reviews largos con tus divertidas palabras!

ELISA LUCIA: Gracias por tu bellos y animosos reviews!

y gracias a muchas mas que también me escriben!

Ahora voy a dejar algo muy claro sobre esta historia! TERRY NO ES MUJERIEGO!

1\. El estaba con Susana por obligación y agradecimiento .. no por AMOR! Cualquier ser humano que no ama otro es difícil que sea fiel! es lógica simple!

2\. El que crea que Terry es casto o esta en abstinencia desde que se separo de Candy ... Pues vive en un mundo de fantasías ... es un hombre , es un ser humano , tiene necesidades y esta DEPRIMIDO se llama REALIDAD! y no soy machista! es la época y nuestra Candy tiene que permanecer casta!

3\. Como hombres de buenos sentimientos que es ... prefirió meterse con mujeres un poco atrevidas (tipo eliza) de alta sociedad que estaban ofreciéndole sus favores , que desvirginar a la inocente y pobre Gusana Marlow!

4\. Estar con 3 mujeres una sola vez en mas de 4 años NO LO HACE MUJERIEGO! y si lo creen así ... discúlpenme pero ya están cayendo el lo mojigata! El mundo real es mil veces peor!

5\. YO EN NINGÚN MOMENTO HE OFENDIDO ! SOLO HE DADO RECOMENDACIONES CONSTRUCTIVA! ASÍ COMO TENGO QUE LEERME LOS REVIEWS CON UN POCO DE MALA VIBRA Y SIENDO COMPARANDO CON OTROS FICS! COMO DICEN ES UN ESPACIO LIBREEE!

Besitos a todas! las quiero =)


	15. Chapter 15

-De que me estas hablando madre? Como pudieron meterse en algo asi?

\- No teníamos otra alternativa Lucio! Estábamos por perderlo todo!

\- Perderlo Todo? Madre tu y mi padre siguen llevando una vida de lujos! Simplemente no querían perder las casas y la vida a la que estan acostumbrados! Que clase de puesto voy a tomar? No me han dejado nada?

Lucio había palidecido , empezó a sudar y sentir que el cuello de su camisa le ajustaba el cuello , simplemente la palabra pobreza era algo que le causaba terror!

\- No pienso ser pobre mama! Ustedes tiene que solucionar esto! ...- Grito desesperado

\- Por eso hijo! Tienes que casarte con Candy , tu padre hará negocios con el Señor William y podremos recuperarnos , ademas la quieres no es así? Pero Lucio tiene que ser rápido ... En España ya se están haciendo muchas investigaciones ... es cuestión de tiempo que vengan a buscar a tu padre ...

\- Pero no es simple mama! Candy no me ama! Albert es mejor amigo de ese maldito actor ... todo esta en contra ...

\- No hijo yo tengo un plan , para que te cases con Candy muy pronto , es mas se vera obligada a casarse contigo ...

\- Que estas proponiendo?

\- Pues veras ... en una semana sera la fiesta de la Toma de la bastilla y se celebrara en la embajada de Francia y por supuesto nosotros y la familia Andley estamos invitados por el Gobernador ... tu sabes en esos eventos la gente toma mucho , se alcoholiza y se "divierte" tu me entiendes ...

\- No , no te entiendo ...

\- Ayyy vamos hijo piensa! Seria simplemente la vergonzosa situación en que la Señorita Andley tomo de más, claro con ayuda de un relajante artificial , perdió un poco los papeles y se puso un poco atrevida con el hijo de los condes y bueno tu eres hombre eso no tendrá nada de malo ... terminando así envuelta en la sabanas contigo dando a entender que su relación ha sido consumada y por supuesto como resultado sera un matrimonio forzado y rápido.

\- Estas loca?

\- Bueno Lucio es eso ... o prefieres buscar alguna otra heredera con el riego de que nos atrapen primero?

\- Tienes Razón mama , me da lastima por ella , pero prefiero que las cosas sean así a quedarme sin dinero ... Pero que voy a hacer con Granchester?

\- Tu déjamelo a mi ...

 **Candy:**

 **Espero de corazón que te hayas animado a leer esta carta , me imagino que no esperabas que fuera a escribirte y lamento mucho incomodarte con noticias mías, pero necesitaba escribirte estas lineas.**

 **Primero que todo te suplico que me perdones , no espero que quieras perdonarme y merezco que sea así, pero necesito pedirte perdón por todo lo que he hecho , por haberme aparecido en la vida de ambos , por haberme fijado obsesivamente en Terry y por manipular mi situación para que el se quedara conmigo**

 **Candy yo me aproveche totalmente del buen corazón tuyo y de Terry , siempre supe que el era un hombre muy bondadoso a pesar que siempre me trato fríamente mientras trabajábamos juntos.**

 **Y me llene de rabia , pues yo hacia de todo por llamar su atención y el solo me respondía ignorándome y dejándome siempre en claro que había alguien que ya era dueña de su corazón.**

 **Siempre tuve miedo de que aparecieras , saber que estabas lejos para mi era reconfortante , pero me di cuenta que vendrías pues antes del estreno de Romeo y Julieta , Terry andaba con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios y quería que practicáramos arduamente para que la obra fuera un éxito y yo sabia muy en el fondo que todo era por ti.**

 **Unos días antes del estreno , me encontraba con mi madre paseando en un centro comercial y vi a Terry en una joyería , entre sin que se diera cuenta de mi presencia y note que estaba comprando un anillo de compromiso , de inmediato supe que era para ti. En ese momento mi corazón se rompió en mil pedazos y me llene de ira , pues me quedaba claro que no tendría nunca ninguna oportunidad con el y llegue a odiarte sin ni siquiera conocerte.**

 **Pero toda mi rabia y odio tendrían consecuencias y no fue aquel accidente , fue el obligar a alguien que no me amaba a quedarse a mi lado. Después que me dieron de alta del hospital empezó mi verdadero calvario , tuve la tonta ilusión que con el tiempo el iba a olvidarte y se enamoraría de mi ... pero eso nunca paso , fui testigo en como aquel hombre que creía amar se fue apagando y consumiendo en depresión, era como tomar un ave que volaba libremente y encerrarla en una jaula.**

 **Aquel hombre maravilloso con ilusiones y pasión , había desaparecido , dando paso a un hombre sombrío que liberaba sus frustraciones dedicándose de lleno al trabajo y en sus tiempos libres prefería estar en un bar a estar conmigo , eso era como una daga que cortaba mi alma.**

 **Candy el siempre fue una persona buena conmigo , siempre me dio todo, una casa , criadas , un auto y que me atendieran los mejores médicos, a su lado nunca me falto nada , siempre cumplió en darme su apoyo ... pero nunca pudo darme su corazón**

 **Sabia que era por mi culpa su sufrimiento , pero al ver que todavía estabas en su corazón a pesar del tiempo era algo que me frustraba cada vez mas y me llenaba de odio envenenando mi corazón y mi alma.**

 **La gente decía que eramos novios ... nunca fue así ... jamas me dio un beso en los labios y ninguna muestra de cariño , yo vivía en una mentira , solo era mi eterno acompañante y yo sufría cada vez que lo veía quedarse mirando a la nada , sabia que estaba pensando en ti , cuando tocaba aquella armónica que se convirtió en un verdugo para mi , verlo suspirar cada vez que veía una chica de cabellos dorados y ondulados , o algunos ojos verdes ... Siempre tu sombra estuvo ahí ... persiguiéndome... Perdóname Candy por decirte estas cosas , pero quiero que sepas toda la verdad.**

 **Estoy segura que has debido oír rumores sobre sus aventuras con varias mujeres ... es mi deber decirte que casi todo es una mentira , yo fui testigo de como las mujeres se abalanzaban a su brazos y el las rechazaba y no era precisamente por mi ... hasta que una noche , apareció una admiradora rubia de ojos verdes y cabello ligeramente ondulado y esa es la única vez que sospeche de el ... y eso me hizo sufrir mas ... tal vez si hubiera sido una mujer común no me hubiera importado ... por lo menos hubiera tenido la certeza de que ya te había olvidado , pero no ... eso solo me dejo mas claro que el te buscaba ... buscaba como aminorar su dolor ... a mi siempre llegaban varios rumores , la gente es maliciosa y perversa , pero yo conocía muy bien a Terry ...De todos esos chismes mal intencionado ... yo solo sabia una verdad , que alguna mujer de cabellos rubios y ojos verdes lo podían hacer tambalear.**

 **No pretendo hacer que lo odies o que lo ames con estas lineas ... mi única intensión es que sepas las cosas como fueron , y solo puedo concluir , que jamas conocí a hombre mas enamorado que el , que jamas te olvido , que siempre fuiste tu talón de aquiles , no quería acompañarme a mis terapias pues ver enfermeras lo deprimían , que es un hombre realmente magnifico y que te ama con toda su alma**

 **No se si con esta carta ayudo o arruino sus planes , pero descargar la verdad para los 3 es algo que necesitaba hacerlo , se que no soy nadie para decirte algo Candy , pero si puedo hacerte una ultima petición es que sean felices juntos , si algún día tengo que morir , quiero que sea con la certeza de que ustedes fueron felices ... Yo nunca pude hacerlo feliz y nadie mas podrá hacerlo , la única persona que tiene ese poder eres tu ... te lo ruego por el , el ya sufrió mucho ... dale una oportunidad , no lo dejes nunca.**

 **Susana Marlow.**

Candy al terminar de leer aquellas dolorosas lineas , paso a limpiar su rostro y cuello que estaban totalmente empapados de sus lagrimas , el pecho lo tenia totalmente oprimido , había sentido dolor en esas lineas , sentía pena por Susana , pero mucha mas pena por Terry , al final llego a entender que de los 3 , el mas afectado había sido el rebelde que tanto amaba , el no tenia a nadie... Susana tenia a su madre y a el , ella tenia a Albert y sus amigos , en cambio Terry? El se tenia solo a si mismo , sin una buena relación con sus padres , si buenos amigos , su único salvavidas por todo esos años había sido el teatro

Candy no dejaba de sollozar , cubriéndose la boca para que nadie la oyera , le mortificaba todo lo que había atravesado Terry no solo en su vida adulta , también había sufrido de niño , separado de su madre y siendo atacado toda su infancia por esa madrastra que siempre lo detesto , solo por haber sido un hijo concebido por el verdadero amor del Duque de Granchester

\- Terry mi amor , te juro que de ahora en adelante solo me dedicare a que seas feliz ...- Dijo en un bajo murmuro

Candy se levanto y se fue al baño para limpiar su rostro , dejo que el agua fría calmara sus ojos que estaban enrojecidos , salio al balcón para relajarse un poco y despejar su mente , empezó a imaginar en como seria su vida al lado de Terry. Una alegría la invadió , sabia que seria muy feliz y que ella se encargaría de limpiar cada herida en su pobre corazón

En ese momento empezó a sentir la urgente necesidad de estar con el , y llenarlo de besos por cada día que había sufrido , no le importaba en lo mas mínimo aquella aventura con aquella admiradora o lo que haya hecho en el pasado , ella no tenia ningún derecho en reclamarle nada de su pasado , de ahora en adelante lo único que realmente importaba era la nueva vida que tendrían juntos

Ya mas calmada salio de su habitación , sabia que lo que estaba por hacer era una completa locura y muy mal visto por la gente de sociedad , pero no le importaba ya habían sufrido mucho para andar aparentando y no vivir el amor real

Subio las escaleras al tercer piso caminando de puntitas para no hacer ningún ruido , lo primero que vio fue la puerta de la habitación de Terry semi abierta y una ligera luz naranja de una lampara alumbrando el cuarto , se acerco lentamente y pudo verlo recostado en la cama solo con el pantalón de piyama puesto , leyendo cómodamente un libro , tenia el torso desnudo y la luz reflejaba sus marcados brazos

Candy sentía su corazón latir violentamente , la respiración se le acortaba y una agradable sensación recorría su vientre , tomando aire y dándose todo el valor del mundo entro a la habitación.

\- Candy? ...- Terry se había impactado al verla entrar a su habitación , por un momento pensó que se había quedado dormido y de nuevo estaba siendo invadido por esos sueños que lo atormentaban y despertaban sus bajos instintos

\- Terry ... - La rubia no sabia que decirle , verlo con el pecho desnudo era algo que no la dejaba pensar con claridad , intentaba mirar a otro lado pero sus ojos la traicionaban haciendo que viera con lujuria los brazos y cuerpo del actor

Terry se levanto de la cama y se dirigió hacia ella , colocándose frente a la muchacha muy cerca.

\- Que haces aquí mi amor? ...- A Terry le temblaba un poco la voz , tenerla ahí en su habitación a esas horas de la noche era algo que lo estaba enloqueciendo, sabia que debajo de esa delgada bata había un pequeño vestido que cubría su desnudes... - No podías dormir? Sabes el escándalo que se haría si nos descubrieran aquí juntos? ...- Dijo sobando la mejilla de la joven mientras intentaba controlar todos sus impulsos

\- Yo necesitaba estar contigo ... - Respondió la rubia temblando ante ese inocente toque

\- Yo también amor , yo necesito estar contigo todo el tiempo , pero tenerte aquí ... así ... - Decía mientras bajaba ambas manos por los hombros de Candy ...- Me hace perder un poco la razón ...- Termino diciendo con una sonrisa

\- Quiero que la pierdas Terry ... - Dijo acercándose mas al actor ...- Quiero que me ames ...

Candy jalo la cinta de su bata y esta cayo pesadamente al piso , dejándola solamente con aquel vestido ligero de tela satinada esta vez en color negro . a Terry se le seco la boca al verla, sin poder resistirse tomo a la joven por la cintura aprisionando sus labios , ella lo enredo con sus brazos , sentir el cuerpo de Terry desnudo hizo que se doblegara totalmente hacia el , no le importaba lo que pasara , quería que el la hiciera suya esa noche

Terry acaricio su talle , bajo sus manos hasta su derrier acariciándolo suavemente, para pasar por sus caderas , subir por su cintura y finalmente poder tomar los senos de Candy que lo estaban volviendo loco ,al tomarlos con sus manos Terry libero un ligero gruñido , sentir ese contacto había liberado sus mas deseadas fantasías , el la tocaba de la manera mas suave que podía , la trataba como si ella estuviera hecha de espuma , Candy al sentir las manos de joven en sus senos se adirio mas al cuerpo de el.

Terry la tomo por el derrier y la levanto , instintivamente Candy enredo sus piernas en la cintura del Joven sin dejar de besarlo , la respiración de ambos era agitada y entrecortada , el actor camino hasta la cama y deposito suavemente a Candy , separándose de su labios para empezar a recorrer con besos el cuello de la chica , Candy libero un gemido al sentir sus labios y lengua dejar un rastro por su cuerpo , Terry bajo hasta el inicio sus senos sabia que solo un fino pedazo de tela cubría esos senos voluptuosos.

Con las mano temblorosa , tomo el tirante del pequeño vestido y lo bajo por el brazo de Candy , descubriendo por fin uno de sus senos, a Terry se le dilataron las pupilas al poder contemplarlo , era perfectamente redondeado con un rosado pétalo que lo invitaba a probarlo

Terry la miro a los ojos y se acerco a besarla en lo labios nuevamente , no se atrevía a tocarla. Candy se dio cuenta de la lucha interna que estaba teniendo el pobre rebelde

\- Terry que sucede ?

\- Candy me muero por hacerte el amor , estas segura de esto? Por que si sigo no podre detenerme ...- Dijo el joven con el pecho agitado

Candy se quedo en silencio , realmente no estaba segura si era lo correcto , ante su mutismo Terry le sonrió y la cubrió nuevamente , se puso al costado de ella y la abrazo hacia su cuerpo , Candy lo abrazo recostando su cabeza en el pecho del hombre que amaba , podía escuchar su corazón latir fuertemente.

\- Perdoname Terry ...- Dijo la joven avergonzada , pues sabia que había despertado fuertes pasiones en el joven

\- Jaja perdonarte de que mi amor? ...- Dijo acariciando su rostro ..- Debería yo agradecerte por dejarme verte y acariciarte así , yo solo quiero que tu primera vez sea perfecta que no vayas a arrepentirte de nada

\- No podría arrepentirme de hacer el amor con la persona que amo ...- Dijo levantando su cabeza

\- No me refiero a eso pecosa , me refiero al momento , estoy seguro que prefieres que sea en nuestra noche de bodas , como debe de ser , tu eres una dama y yo estoy dispuesto a esperar todo el tiempo que sea necesario

\- Bueno yo ... a mi no ... me importan esas cosas de dama ... si estas con la persona que amas no me parece incorrecto ...Dijo muy avergonzada , estaba siendo honesta con el

\- Yo pienso igual mi amor , de todas maneras no vayas a pensar que dejare pasar mucho tiempo para nuestro matrimonio ... máximo un par de semanas , Lo siento por la Señora Elroy , pero no estoy dispuesto a esperar , ademas tengo que regresar a Nueva York a continuar con la obra ... y no pienso por nada del mundo separarme esta vez de ti , estas de acuerdo?

\- Terry yo quiero casarme contigo lo antes posible , solo quiero dedicarme a hacerte feliz ...- Dijo con unas lagrimas corriendo por sus mejillas

\- Heyyy mi amor que pasa? ... Dijo poniendo su cuerpo ligeramente sobre ella para verla de frente ...- Tan malo es estar comprometida conmigo?

\- No mi amor yo solo quiero borrar todo lo que has sufrido de nuestra separación ... ya no quiero que hayan mas problemas entre nosotros ...- Decía sin poder contener las lagrimas . Terry se preocupo, sabia que algo le pasaba a su pecosa , se levanto para sentarse en la cama y la tomo de las manos para levantarla , ambos se sentaron frente a frente

\- Muy bien pecosa , me vas a decir que te pasa ? Se que algo te esta afectando , tu no lloras así no mas ...- Dijo limpiando la lagrimas con sus dedos

\- Bueno Yo ... no quería decirte , por que no quería atraer mas dramas a nuestra relación , pero ahora en la cena , la carta que me entregaron era de ... Susana ...- Dijo en apenas un murmullo

Terry palidezio al oír ese nombre y sintió un agujero en el estomago ...- Susana? ...- Que Demonios pudo haberle escrito a su pecosa para que ella terminara llorando así ...

\- Si bueno y me contó como habían sido todos estos años , como ella había sufrido , sobretodo como tu habías sufrido y eso me entristeció mucho , me siento muy mal porque las cosas hayan sido así , después de leer todo eso yo me sentí terrible ... por eso ...vine .. solo quería darte amor ...- La rubia no pudo continuar hablando y rompió en llanto a Terry se le encogió el corazón y la abrazo fuertemente

\- Heyyy pecosa! Tranquila , tranquilaaaa ...- Decia arruyandola en sus brazos como si fuera un bebe ...- Mi amor eso ya no importa , ya se acabaron esos tiempo no es así? Tu aceptaste ser mi esposa o no?

\- Sii...

\- Entonces ya me hiciste Feliz Candy! y de ahora en adelante solo podre ser aun mucho mas feliz por que te tendré a mi lado pecosa! Ven aquí ...- Terry tomo a Candy la hizo sentarse en sus piernas , Candy coloco su cabeza en el cuello del actor y se dejo arruyar por el , poco a poco la rubia se fue calmando ...

\- Mi amor , no se que cosas tan tristes pudo haberte escrito Susana ... pero por favor te ruego que lo olvides si? Estamos por inciar juntos un nuevo camino , todos nuestros errores quedaron en el pasado esta bien?

\- Si ...

\- Heyyy sonríe , me partes el corazón con esa carita de mono triste

Candy sonrió naturalmente ante ese comentario del castaño , y le dio un ligero golpe en el hombro

\- Ouchh! Ya eres la misma otra vez! Me encanta! ...- Dijo depositando un beso en sus labios ...- Eres perfecta Candy , ahora entiendo por que viniste a mi habitación , realmente me amas

\- Como no tienes idea Terry

\- Prometeme que olvidaremos todo

\- Te lo prometo ...- Dijo dandole un beso

Terry hecho a Candy nuevamente en su cama y la abrazo a su cuerpo , se quedaron conversando largamente esa noche , Candy le contó a detalle lo que había leído de la carta de Susana , el le explico tantas cosas que acontecieron en esos años , Terry se abrió totalmente a Candy , sin ningún miedo ni recelo , le contó todo la crudeza y sus faltas, Candy lo escucho atentamente , sin resentimiento y sin celos.

A pesar de ser pareja y amarse profundamente ambos sabían hacer algo muy bien juntos que era base toda relación, sabían escucharse y hablarse sinceramente como mejores amigos

Las horas de la noche transcurrieron apaciblemente , Candy y Terry se habían quedado dormidos abrazados de tanto conversar , eran casi las 6 cuando la servidumbre empezaba a hacer sus quehaceres , cuando Candy se despertó , rápidamente se levanto despacio de la cama y con dificultad pues Terry la tenia muy sujeta a su cuerpo como si tuviera miedo de que ella se fuera a escapar , camino hasta donde estaba su bata y salio de la habitación silenciosamente

Una vez que llego a su habitación y cerro la puerta respiro aliviada , por un momento pensó que la agarrarían durmiendo en la habitación de Terry , con una amplia sonrisa se recostó en su cama , pronto Dorothy vendría a ayudarla a vestirse , no tenia ninguna duda del amor de Terry y ya estaba cansada de estar esperando , ese mismo día , ella hablaria con la Tia Abuela , ya estaba harta de esperar protocolos y tonterías para ser finalmente feliz , no dejaría que pasara mas tiempo y si la anciana se oponía ella renunciaría a los Andley , no dejaría que nadie se interpusiera en sus planes con Terry.

\- Buenos Dias Candy ... vamos depierta! que dormilona estoy hoy ! Te desvelaste mucho ayer ?

\- Dorothy ... ya voy ...- reclamaba la rubia poniéndose de pie y adentrandoce a la ducha.

Una vez que Candy estuvo peinada , cambiada y perfumada , salio de su habitacion en direccion al comedor para el desayuno, cuando se diponia a bajar la escalera , unas manos la tomaron por la cintura

\- Buenos Dias pecosa ...- Escucho esa voz maravillosa que le hacia vibrar el corazon y recibio un fuerte y cariñoso beso en la mejilla

\- Buenos Días amor , como dormiste?

\- Pues excelente ... Una Diosa entraba a mi habitación y se dejaba besar y acariciar por mi ... - Dijo en voz baja al oído de Candy y salio corriendo escaleras abajo antes de la joven que estaba roja como la sangre pudiera reclamarle algo

Al llegar al comedor saludo a todos como de costumbre y tomo asiento para disponerse a comer , noto que su primo no los acompañaria esa mañana tampoco.

\- Como es posible que Annie se haya ido ? Tenemos que mandar a buscarla Albert! Archie ni si quiera quiere salir de habitacion , que verguenza! ... - Decia la anciana indignada pues ya se habia enterado de todo el drama de los Cornwall

\- Tia Annie pidio un tiempo para reponerse , Archie fue cruel , no es justo que la obliguemos a volver!

\- Nada de eso Albert ! Que van a decir los Britter? que vergüenza! Candy , necesito que vayas al hogar de Pony a buscarla y la traigas en caso la encuentres ahi

\- Pero tia , no creo que ella haya ido al Hogar

\- Igual quiero que te asegures o hables con la señorita Pony

\- Si me permite Madam yo puedo llevar a Candy al hogar de Pony

\- Muchas Garcias por sus atenciones Joven Granchester

Terry le sonrió a Candy con complicidad y ella se sonrojo al ver la mirada traviesa del rebelde , saber que irían juntos al Hogar de Pony había hecho bailar su corazón de emoción , darle juntos la noticia de su compromiso a sus madres seria una verdadera bendición.

-Señorita Candy , vino a buscarla el Joven Lucio ...- Dijo una criada

\- Demonios como pude olvidarme ...- Penso Candy al ver el rostro de ira del rebelde

\- Candy sera mejor que hables con el rápido para que vayan al hogar de Pony ...- Dijo Albert intentando bajar la tensión

\- Que hace ese joven aquí? Candy debes decirle que ya no puede haber una amistad entre ustedes , no es bienvenido en esta casa ...- Dijo la señora Elroy realmente furiosa

Candy se levanto para darle el encuentro , pero Terry fue tras ella para tomarla de la mano

\- Terry sera mejor que hable yo sola con el

\- Y lo harás solo quiero estar cerca por si me llegaras a necesitar ...

Candy le sonrió con ternura y se encamino a la sala , Terry se quedo cerca por si escuchaba la voz de su pecosa alterarse y asi intervenir

\- Hola Lucio

\- Candy hola , ayer estuve aquí porque nunca respondiste mi nota , sigues molesta? Yo me siento muy avergonzado por lo que paso ...

\- Lucio , olvidemos lo que paso si? Quiero ser sincera contigo , entre nosotros no puede haber ningún tipo de relación , Terry y yo hemos decidido iniciar una vida juntos y estamos comprometidos , por eso te pido que ya no me busques mas , tal vez en un futuro podamos ser amigos pero espero que me entiendas

\- Que hiciste que? Con ese actor? Candy después de todo lo que te ha hecho? el no es hombre para ti! A caso no te enteraste de todas sus aventuras amorosas con sus admiradoras? Que frecuentaba bares de mala reputación? Por Dios Candy tu eres una dama!

\- Lucio! Ese es mi problema! Y te pido por favor que te abstengas de tus comentarios

\- Candy yo me he enamorado de ti no puedes permitir que ese mal nacido venga y haga lo que quiera contigo! El no te merece!

\- Lucio ya fui clara, perdóname pero no pienso discutir mi vida privada contigo

\- Candy que futuro te espera con ese? El jamas podrá darte la vida que tienes! Es un actor por Dios! Razona! Yo soy un Conde!

\- Y me importa un rábano lo que seas! ...- Dijo casi en un grito , tomo aire y continuo ...- Lucio ... no me importa que seas Conde o pobre ... Tu y yo no tenemos nada en común! Somos personas muy diferentes ... Seas buena o mala persona , vengas de buena o mala familia , no te veo como pareja lo siento ...

Lucio tomo a Candy por lo brazos y la acerco a su rostro , sentia ira de ser rechazado , pues toda su vida habia estado acostumbrado a tener lo que queria

\- Suéltame!

\- Quien te has creído para rechazarme ! ..- Dijo sacudiendo el cuerpo de Candy ...- Como te atreves a rechazarme A MI QUE SOY UN CONDE! Por un BASTARDO!

En ese momento Luciosintióo que una gran mano lo cojia del saco y de repente su vista se nublo al sentir el enorme puño de Terry en su cara

\- No vuelvas a poner ni un solo dedo en mi prometida , por que te daré la mejor paliza de toda tu vida ...que ni tu madre podrá reconocerte..- Dijo furioso el actor mientras intentaba controlarse para no matarlo , pues ver que alguien que lastimara a su pecosa lo hacia perder la razón .

En ese momento dos hombres de la seguridad de los Andley entraron a la sala

\- Señorita Candy esta bien?

\- Por favor señores lleven a este señor a la salida y que no se le permita mas el ingreso a esta casa ...- Dijo Terry autoritariamente abrazando a Candy

\- No me toquen! ...- Dijo Lucio acomodándose el saco y limpiando su nariz que sangraba , con una mirada fría se quedo mirando a la pareja , Estaba lleno de ira ahora mas que nunca llevaría a cabo su plan junto a su madre , no solo por su beneficio si no también por humillar a Terry

\- Ya nos veremos Granchester ...- Dijo terminando de salir

Continuara...

Gracias Chicas , espero que les guste este capitulo! Besos a todas!

Betina C: No te preocupes! es un espacio abierto y me alegra ver el apoyo

Elisa Lucia! Gracias por tus lindas palabras! lo aprecio mucho! Espero que te guste este capitulo besos reina!

saludos =)


	16. Chapter 16

\- Hola Susana! Que tal?

\- Hola Daniel que bueno que hayas venido , pasa por favor ...

Ambos jóvenes se sentaron cómodamente en la sala de las Marlow , Daniel pudo apreciar que todo estaba siendo empacado en cajas

\- Oh vaya... vas a mudarte?

\- Así es , pienso vender esta casa , solo me trae muchos gastos y es muy grande para mi y mi madre.

Susana se encontraba tramitando la venta de la casa a pesar de los reclamos y pataletas de su madre , ella estaba decidida a venderla y comprase un pequeño departamento , ya no tenia servidumbre pues se había negado rotundamente a pedirle un centavo mas a Terry

La Señora Marlow se la pasaba deprimida y encerrada en su habitación sin hablarle a su hija , pues Susana la había amenazado en echarla de la casa y no darle ni un centavo si ella se atrevía a interferir en la felicidad de Terry

\- Y como te fue en tu examen?

\- Pues fue muy doloroso debo decirte y aun falta para los resultados y todavia tengo que hacerme un par de examenes mas ... pero espero que todo salga bien

\- Ya veras que si Susana , ademas se te ve muy bien ...- Dijo con una linda sonrisa

\- No lo creo me he bajado mucho de peso y ando agotada

\- Para nada Susy , yo te veo muy bien , veras que todo va a salir bien , te gustaría cenar conmigo esta noche? Podemos dar un paseo por el Central Park para que te distraigas un poco

Susana por primera vez en su vida entablaba una amistad con un hombre y por primera vez se sentía apoyada por alguien con sinceridad

\- Si me encantaría

\- Estas bien mi amor? ...- Decía Terry sujetando el rostro de la pecosa y sin soltarla

\- Sii .. si ... estoy bien no te preocupes ...- Dijo la rubia con unas lagrimas amenazando por salir , Terry noto los ojos llorosos de su amada y sintió mas ira

\- Es un maldito idiota! Por su bien ni que se atreva aparecerse otra vez o le arrancare la cabeza y se la meteré por el ...

\- Tranquilo Terry! Ya todo esta aclarado , ya no dejare que se me acerque

\- Yo no pienso dejarte sola si el esta cerca , No puedo esperar para llevarte a Nueva York para tenerte a Kilometros de ese estúpido

\- Amorr ya! relajateeee ...- Dijo la muchacha sobando los grandes hombros del joven , al ver su mano pudo notar que tenia un pequeño corte con sangre ...- Terry tu mano...

\- mmm imagino que esta parte choco su diente ... me hubiera encantado que su diente se quedara incrustado en mi puño ...

\- Terry que cosas dices ? Ven vamos a limpiarte

\- A tu habitación ?

\- NOOO! Ayyy espérame aquí ...

Candy se retiro y en ese momento Albert entraba en la sala , al ver a Terry sentado viendo su mano , no pudo aguantar una sonora carcajada

\- Jjajajajaja no puedo creerlo ... lo golpeaste?

\- Digamos que el muy estúpido se puso necio con Candy y tu sabes como me pongo cuando se trata de ella

\- Jajajaja Gracias Terry , no solo por proteger a la pequeña , también por el golpe ... a mi sinceramente me estaba alterando su acoso hacia ella ... Peo ya me conoces soy un ser pacifico ... Bueno prepárense para su viaje ...

\- estoy emocionado por este día ... Pedirle su mano a sus madres sera un gran honor para mi ...Albert hablaras pronto con la Señora Elroy? El tiempo se me esta acabando y debo regresar a Nueva York y me dolería demasiado regresar sin Candy

\- Tranquilo prometo que de hoy no pasara ... .- Dijo con un suspiro , pues no estaba seguro del todo si abordar ese tema con su Tía, la anciana estaba mortificada con la huida de Annie

\- Señor William , Tiene una visita ...- Dijo uno de los mayordomos

\- Visita? Que dia es hoy?... Oh por Dios como pude olvidarme

\- Que pasa?...- Pregunto el castaño al ver la cara de terror del rubio

\- Por favor dígale que pase enseguida ... Terry hoy llegaba tu padre

\- Que? Tan rapido? Es imposible

\- Bueno digamos que el no me envió una carta ... me envió un telegrama desde el barco ... - Dijo rascándose la cabeza con incomodidad

Terry se quedo boquiabierto , no estaba preparado psicologicamente para verse con su padre después de tantos años ...

\- Buenos Días Señor Willian es un gusto conocerlo ...- Dijo el Duque tan elegante como siempre al hacer su aparición en la sala ...- Hola Terruce ...

\- Mucho gusto Duque , el placer es todo mio ..- Dijo el rubio

\- Hola Duque ...- Dijo Terry con cara de pocos amigos

\- Señor William me gustaría discutir varios temas con usted , pero si no le importa , quisiera conversar con mi hijo unos minutos

\- Pues en estos momento no puedo Duque tengo un compromiso que atender ... - Fue la seca respuesta del actor

\- Claro que si Duque , los dejo solos ...- Termino diciendo Albert no si antes dar una mirada de advertencia a Terry

Candy se disponía a bajar las escaleras pero fue interceptada en medio de estas por Albert

\- Candy el Duque esta aqui , esta hablando con Terry en la sala , hay que darles un momento

\- El Duque? Oh Diosss... ojala Terry se comporte o se las vera conmigo ...

\- Como me oyo Duque de Granchester tengo un compromiso que atender , en estos momentos no puedo hablar con usted

\- Terry no pretendo que me trates de buena manera , se que ha pasado mucho años , pero quiero hacerte solo un par de preguntas y te dejare tranquilo ... te lo prometo

El actor se quedo soprendido , el Duque le hablaba de la mejor manera posible

\- Bueno ... usted dira

\- Viniste aqui por Candy?

\- Que ? ... Terry se imaginaba mil cosas que podía preguntarle su padre , pero no de la pecosa...- A que viene eso?

\- Responderme por favor ...- Dijo casi suplicante

\- Si , vine por ella y estamos juntos , por mas que a usted tal ves no le agrade ...- Dijo en un tono educado pero frió

\- Y cuales son tus pretensiones con la Señorita?

\- Casarme con ella por su puesto ... ya pedí su mano a Albert y el esta de acuerdo

\- Muy bien Terry , gracias por tu tiempo , espero que mas adelante cuando estés disponible podamos conversar ...- Dijo cariñosamente

Terry se quedo mudo , jamas había visto a su padre tan humilde sin aires de realeza

\- Duque de Granchester lo llevare a la oficina del Señor del William ...- Intervino el mayordomo

\- No veremos Terry , hasta luego ...

El actor se quedo sentado en silencio con la mirada fija en el brillante piso de la sala ... que pretendía su padre? Por que tenia urgencia en saber su situación con Candy

\- Terry?

\- Amor! ...- Casi grito y enredo los brazos en la cintura de la muchacha como un niño se abraza al regazo de su madre

\- Estas bien?

\- Si claro ...- Dijo con una seductora sonrisa

\- Que hablaste con tu padre?

\- Nada importante solo me pregunto como estaba ... y que hablaríamos luego

\- Solo eso?

\- Vamos pecosa es hora de irnos! ... -Dijo poniéndose de pie

\- Espera déjame curarte la mano

\- Ayyy pecosa no es necesario ... Yo soy fuerte ... el que debe estar mal debe ser el condecito de cuarta ...- Dijo con una pequeña carcajada

\- Terry no seas así ... - Dijo tomando la muñeca de Terry

\- Ouch!

\- Ya ves? Se están inflamando tus nudillos

\- Muy bien señorita enfermera haga lo que tenga que hacer...

\- Señor William estoy enterado del interés de mi hijo en La Señorita Candy ... - Dijo el Duque al Rubio después de haber estado varios minutos hablando de política y negocios

\- Así es Duque , el ya me pidió su mano y yo estoy de acuerdo y usted?

\- No podría estar mas de acuerdo Señor William , La señorita Candy es una jovencita esplendida y saber que ama a mi hijo es razón suficiente para que tenga toda mi aceptación y aprecio

\- Bueno Duque me alegra oír eso y de paso me alegra que usted haya llegado justo ahora , pues me falta darle la noticia a la Señora Elroy matriarca de nuestra familia , para mi seria un honor si pudiera ser tan gentil de pedirle la mano de Candy en nombre de su hijo , usted sabe ella es una mujer de edad y muy apegada a las formalidades

\- Sera todo un placer Señor William , una de mis intenciones al venir a visitarlo era precisamente esa

Albert no podía estar mas contento , sabia que la Señora Elroy prácticamente bailaría en un pie al saber que el Duque de Inglaterra quería casar a su hijo con su sobrina , Pues el Duque de Granchester era sobrino nieto directo de los mismo reyes de Inglaterra y eso no podía ser mejor jubilo para la anciana

\- Le parece Señor William si hablamos con La Señora Elroy en estos momentos? , me gustaría mucho que cuando mi hijo regrese se lleve con la grata sorpresa que su compromiso es legal

\- Claro que si Duque

Albert mando a George a llamar a la Anciana , Minutos después la Señora Elroy hizo su aparición pálida y emocionada , ya que no tenia ni idea que tendría semejante visita en la Mansión de los Andley

\- Duque de Granchester es todo un honor poder conocerlo y que nos honre con su visita ...- Saludo la anciana haciendo la reverencia mas exagerada de toda su vida

\- Mucho gusto Señora Andley , agradezco sus atenciones , para mi es todo un honor que me reciban en su casa .

\- Disculpe mi osadia , pero mi sobrino no me comento que tendríamos su visita si hubiera tenido conocimiento , hubiera preparado un recibimiento especial

\- No se preocupe Señora Andley , Yo prefiero llevar las cosas simples ya se lo había comentado al Señor William , ademas no deseo que algunas personas se enteren de mi presencia en Estados Unidos... Señora Andley hay un tema que deseo discutir con usted.

\- Con todo gusto Duque lo escucho ...- Dijo la anciana tomando asiento

\- Muy Bien Señora Andley ... Yo he venido a hablar sobre mi hijo Terruce

\- Terruce? El Joven Terry Granchester? El actor?

\- Asi es Señora Andley , el es mi hijo

La anciana casi se va de espaldas al enterarse que todo ese tiempo había tenido al hijo del Duque de Granchester en su casa , pensaba que los apellidos eran solo coincidencia

\- Oh Dios mio ... no tenia idea ...- Dijo tapándose la boca de asombro

\- Imagino su sorpresa Señora Andley , mi hijo no es participe del ducado como ya debe haberse dado cuenta , el prefirió buscar su propio camino y dedicarse a lo que le apasiona y estoy gratamente sorprendido pues tiene bastante talento

\- Si estoy totalmente de acuerdo Duque , yo soy una gran admiradora de su hijo

\- Debo confesarle que yo no estaba de acuerdo al comienzo y fue difícil para mi familia , pero ahora no podría estar mas orgulloso, el demostró con hechos que pudo triunfar por si solo , así que no tengo de que quejarme

\- Lo entiendo Duque y admiro su aceptación a que su hijo siga ejerciendo en su carrera de actor

\- Por eso Señora Andley me veo obligado a tratar con usted sobre la intenciones de mi Hijo con su Sobrina la Señorita Andley , Como vera , ellos son amigos desde que estudiaban en el colegio San Pablo , fueron muy unidos según tengo entendido ... No se si usted estará al tanto de que mi hijo tiene sentimientos románticos hacia su sobrina

La anciana quedo en shock ... había sospechado pues siempre observaba en como el joven de dirigía y miraba con adoración a la rubia , al enterarse que habían estudiado juntos y que el ahora era actor , solo le quedo concluir que ese apuesto joven era el mismo hombre del que había hablado Candy en la entrevista.

\- Tee... Tenia... mis sospechas Duque , el Joven Granchester siempre fue muy galante con mi sobrina ...

\- Bueno el esta enamorado de ella y la Señorita Andley le corresponde de la misma forma . es por eso que deseo pedir la mano de su Sobrina en matrimonio para mi hijo , espero que acepte pues es la felicidad de estos jóvenes , ademas aunque mi hijo tenga una carrera artística quiero dejar en claro que el sigue perteneciendo al Ducado Granchester y al casarse recibirá el salario correspondiente de su puesto en el ducado de la familia...

La anciana enmudeció , no podía creer el honor que caería sobre el apellido Andley y pensar que por poco le daba la mano de Candy a los corruptos condes de Esapaña

\- Yo estoy totalmente de acuerdo Tia ...- Dijo el rubio sonriendo pues le había causado gracia el asombro de la anciana

\- Duque de Granchester gracias por honrarnos con esta propuesta para mi sobrina , estoy totalmente de acuerdo

\- Muy bien ! Agradezco su aceptación , La Señorita Candy es realmente una magnifica dama y estaré orgulloso en recibirla en mi familia como una hija y Duquesa por su puesto

A la Señora Elroy le brillaron los ojos ante las palabras dichas del Duque , uno de sus sueño mas anhelados se estaba haciendo realidad , siempre había deseado que Eliza fuera un futuro partido para personajes de la nobleza , pero la joven había llevado una vida social poco elegante tomando una fama de Dama fácil y tirando todas la ilusiones de la anciana trayendo solo vergüenza , en cambio Candy había logrado todo lo que ella alguna vez había soñado para su sobrina de sangre

\- Que alegría nos ha traído con esta noticia Duque , me gustaría organizar una cena esta noche con carácter de urgencia para dar la noticia a nuestros parientes mas cercanos , si usted me lo permite..

\- Claro que si ,seria estupendo ... Déjeme decirle Señora Andley , que yo estoy al tanto sobre el verdadero origen de Candy , se que fue adoptada del hogar de Pony y quiero que sepa que para mi esto no tiene importancia alguna , ella es una dama de sociedad en todo sentido de la palabra y cuenta con mi protección, El Señor William ya me puso al tanto de todo.

\- Gracias Duque de Granchester nosotros nos hemos esforzado mucho para darle la mejor educación a Candy , nadie mas que ella merece llevar el apellido Andley, estamos muy orgullosos.

Candy y Terry iban bromeando en el auto , mientras Terry conducía y la molestaba como siempre , Candy se encargaba de seguirle el juego para irritar mas la paciencia del actor , se veían sumergidos en aquel juego que siempre los había atraído seductoramente.

\- Que vas a escribir mona? Como Trepar arboles como todo un simio profesional volumen uno?

\- Muy gracioso Granchester! Tengo que anotar los puntos sobre la Ley de protección al menor! Deberías ayudarme en vez de burlarte!

\- Claro que quiero ayudarte amor! se puede incluir pena de cárcel a las madrastras brujas?

\- Jajaja no seria mala idea ..

Ambos fueron por todo el trayecto bromeando y dando ideas para la nueva ley que seria presentada ante el ministerio de justicia , Terry estaba feliz de poder ayudar a su pecosa en uno de los proyectos mas importantes de su vida.

Una vez que llegaron al Hogar de Pony , ambos fueron recibidos por varios niños , Terry se quedo boquiabierto pues no reconocía para nada aquel pequeño y austero orfanato que alguna vez había conocido , ahora se había convertido en una enorme casa , con una huerta gigante , una pequeña clínica construida al lado y la pequeña capilla se había transformado en una gran iglesia

La escena era maravillosa , varios niños jugando en el enorme patio , con juegos construidos a base de madera , casitas para las niñas , y enormes resbaladeras , columpios y hasta había un pequeño zoologico , habían varias mujeres y monjas que se habían unido a fundación para cuidar a los pequeños que se había triplicado en numero.

Todas saludaban muy respetuosamente a Candy y varios niños se unieron a ellos para seguir a la rubia ,todos los pequeños del hogar querían besar la mejilla de la chica , La señorita Pony lo estaba esperando dentro de la enorme casa

\- Candy hija mía! Que felicidad tenerte aquí con nosotras! ...- Saludo llena de amor la Señorita Pony , que ahora era la directora del hogar y responsable del personal que cuidaba a los niños ... - Oh Dios mio Señor Granchester? Que felicidad volver a verlo!

Terry se quedo sorprendido al ver que la mujer lo recordara , por mas que el fuera famoso , sabia que lla no lo saludaba así por su trabajo , si no por haber sido el amor de Candy alguna vez

\- Me alegra mucho que me recuerde Señorita Pony , me alegra estar aquí ...- Respondió cariñoso mientras abrazaba a la anciana

\- Candyy!... Terry? ...- Fue el saludo y cara de sopresa de la Hermana Maria que se quedo parada en seco.

\- Hola Hermana Maria ! Que felicidad verla! ...- Dijo la rubia con una amplia sonrisa y aproximándose a abrazarla para hacer que la monja reaccionara

\- Hola hija mía! ...- Dijo recién reaccionando ...- Señor Granchester! Que gusto verlo nuevamente! Me alegra que nos visite!

\- Gracias Hermana Maria! Es todo un gusto para mi volver a verlas ...- Terry sintió demasiado cariño hacia ambas mujeres , las dos lo habían recibido con sorpresa y cariño como si fuera un hijo

\- Pasemos a mi oficina a conversar , les serviré te y galletas ...- Dijo la Señorita Pony haciendo pasar a todos a su despacho.

\- Candy todo esta yendo de maravilla en el hogar , hemos recibido a 10 niños mas esta semana , estamos contentas de poder tener a mas pequeños para cuidar , nos llena de alegría, hemos recibido un montón de libros de parte del Señor Karl Hamilton , los niños están felices ...

\- Que bueno escuchar eso Señorita Pony

\- Pero cuéntenme Jóvenes como están ustedes? Estoy muy sorprendida de verlos juntos no lo puedo negar... Dijo la señorita Pony acomodando sus gafas

\- Yo también quede muy sorprendida , me alegra que hayan retomado su amistad ... Dijo la monja

\- Bueno nosotros estamos muy bien ... Madres ... Terry y yo hemos venido juntos para darles un par de noticias ... el y yo ... bueno ...

\- Permiteme pecosa ...- Intervino cariñosamente el actor tomando la mano de Candy al verla sonrojada y un poco nerviosa

\- Señorita Pony , Herma Maria , como ustedes saben Candy y Yo fuimos muy unidos en la época de colegio ... Por motivos muy penosos , tomamos la equivocada decisión de separarnos , erróneamente decidimos poner el deber por encima de el amor y con el tiempo la vida nos enseño que estábamos muy equivocados y pagamos por ello ... pero gracias a Dios hemos decidió poner un alto a esa lamentable situación y hemos decidido volver a juntarnos e iniciar una nueva vida juntos

Ambas mujeres sabian muy bien la historia de Candy y Terry , pues la rubia se los habia contado con lujo de detalles , ambas se quedaron en shock al escuchar las palabras del actor

\- Pero y la Señorita Susana? ...- Pregunto la Hermana Maria que siempre habia sido una mujer directa y disciplinada

\- Hermana, ella esta al tanto , esta muy feliz por nosotros y nos desea felicidad ...- Le contesto el castaño con un linda sonrisa

La señorita Pony ya se encontraba derramando Lagrimas , por fin había llegado el momento en que su querida hija seria feliz al lado del hombre que siempre amo , por que aunque Candy se empeñara en demostrar a todos que ya lo había olvidado , nunca pudo engañar a sus madres

\- Pues Hijos míos estoy muy feliz por ustedes! ...- Dijo la Señorita Pony abrazando a ambos

\- Yo también estoy muy feliz Chicos! Espero que sean muy felices en su noviazgo

\- Eh... Hermana ...Terry y yo ...pues ...- De nuevo la Rubia se había puesto bien roja y nerviosa , no entendía porque hablar de ese tema con sus madres le causaba un poco de vergüenza

\- Jajaja no pecosa esta parte me corresponde a mi ...- Dijo el castaño riendo con cariño y tomando a Candy por la cintura

\- Señorita Pony , Hermana Maria , Quiero que sepan desde ya, que mis intensiones son cien por ciento Serias y Honestas con Candy , por eso deseo pedirles el Honor de poder casarme con su Hija ...

Ambas mujeres estallaron de alegría al escuchar a Terry y se abalanzaron sobre la pareja ... ambas lloraban de felicidad

\- Que excelente noticia Chicos! No podría estar mas feliz por nuestra Hija ...- Dijo la Señorita Pony Limpiando sus lagrimas

\- Tienen todo nuestro apoyo para lo que necesiten! Estamos muy felices! ...- Dijo la hermana también limpiando su rostro

Siguieron conversando sobre los planes de boda y en como se habían reencontrado , hasta que Candy recordó el verdadero motivo por el que había ido al Hogar de Pony ese día , por un momento se había olvidado de su Hermana y se sintió fatal por su egoísmo... Temía en como tocaría ese tema tan triste en esa situación tan feliz.

\- Madres hay otra razón por la que estoy aquí ... es un tema un poco difícil ... - Dijo Candy finalmente

\- Es por Annie no es así querida?

\- EHH? SIII? Esta aquí Señorita Pony?

\- Sabemos todo lo que paso Candy ... nos entristeció mucho cuando vino a buscarnos , pero ella no se esta quedando aquí , pues sabe que podrían venir a buscarla , solo nos dijo que te dijéramos a ti su paradero en caso vinieras...

\- Me gustaria conversar con ella ...

\- Claro que si Candy , sabemos que ella te necesita , esta quedándose en la casa de la Señora Neyma nuestra profesora de Español , ella vive sola y se emociono en poder cuidar a Annie , a veces Annie viene a jugar con los niños , pero por poco tiempo pues teme que la encuentre el Señor Cornwall ... esta muy dolida Candy ...

\- Ire a hablar con ella ...

\- Muy bien Candy

\- Yo te llevare y te esperare en el auto ...- Dijo Terry

Ambos salieron en dirección a la casa de la profesora , una vez que llegaron Candy se bajo para tocar la puerta

\- Terry puedes ir a dar una vuelta al pueblo , para que no te aburras

\- Mmmm esta bien , pero vendré rápido ... No te preocupes por mi yo te esperare el tiempo que sea necesario ...- Dijo con su linda sonrisa

Candy toco la puerta y le abrió una pequeña mujer anciana

\- Oh Buenas Señorita Andley ... pase por favor

\- Candy! ...-Dijo la morena y corrio a abrazar a su amiga

\- Annie! Que felicidad encontrarte , tenia tanto miedo!

\- Ayy Candy me he sentido tan mal ...Extraño demasiado a Archie pero me duele tanto ...- Dijo entre lagrimas

\- Ayyy Annie no se que decirte , imagino lo mal que te debes sentir ... Todos quieren que vuelvas ...

\- No Candy no puedo volver , ya les escirbi a mis padres diciéndole que estaré bien ... mi madre me escribió personalmente y me dijo que me apoya , hasta me envio dinero ... en unos días vendrá a visitarme

\- Annie ... que le diré a Archie? el esta desesperado ...

\- Pues que se aguante , mas sufrí yo al tener su rechazo! Siempre fue frió conmigo ... yo podía tolerar eso ...pero que rechace a su propio hijo que no tiene la culpa de nuestro mal matrimonio ... eso no puedo perdonárselo... Toma Candy escribi esta carta para el ...- Dijo la morena entregandole un sobre

\- Pero como hare para darle esto?

\- Les diras que yo pase por el hogar de pony y que deje esta carta para el ... y que por supuesto no estoy ahi y nadie sabe nada de mi paredero ... que es lo unico que supiste de mi

\- Annie esto ...

\- Por Favor Candy! Se cuanto te cuesta mentir pero te ruego que me ayudes ... Archie tiene que darse cuenta de verdad si me ama o no ... si el ... no me ama .. yo quiero divorciarme ... no quiero estar a su lado por compromiso ..

\- Te entiendo Annie ... tranquila haré todo como me lo has pedido ... pero prométeme que me escribirás ...desde el hogar de Pony y le diré a Dorothy que guarde discreción

\- Annie... Terry y yo vamos a casarnos ... tal vez en un par de semanas ... no estarás conmigo?

\- Que felicidad Candy! Me alegra que por fin vayan a ser felices! Claro que iré! ... yo me las arreglare para estar ahí ...

\- Pero como harás ?

\- Ya veras ...

Ambas mujeres continuaron hablando por horas , hasta que Candy se dio cuenta que el pobre Terry estaría afuera esperando por ella , se despidieron cariñosamente y al salir de la casa , Terry se encontraba estacionado en la puerta leyendo un libro tranquilamente.

\- Y que se cuenta la tímida?

\- Pues no quiere volver ... solo me dio esta carta para Archie y que por supuesto no diga nada de su paradero

\- Waooo si que le dio fuerte ... pero la comprendo ... el elegante tiene que aprender a valorar lo que tiene ... todos aprendemos a veces de mala forma... - Dijo tomando la mano de la joven

\- Jaja algunos somos mas necios que otros no es asi?

\- Pagaras por eso mona ...- Terry la tomo por los hombros y tomo sus labios , Candy se aferro a su cuello , haber estado esas horas lejos de el la había perturbado , lo necesitaba mas cerca, tenia la urgencia de que el la acariciara , el beso se hizo mas demandante , sus lenguas danzaban entre si , mientras las manos de Terry acariciaban su cintura ... poco a poco la fue reclinando en el asiento , ambos estaban muy cegados por la pasión , que no les importo que estuvieran en un auto en medio de una calle que para su suerte se encontraba vacía ... Terry se encontraba bajo la influencia del cuerpo de la rubia y una de sus manos se escabullo peligrosamente bajo la blusa , tocando ligeramente el vientre de Candy , ella se estremeció al sentir su mano , piel con piel , por primera vez ... el siguió su camino hasta encontrarse con uno de los senos de la muchacha que solo estaba cubierto por el sujetador que llevaba , despacio y delicadamente lo tomo , podia sentir la gloria al poder sostenerlo , Candy se arqueo por el contacto deseando que el la tocara mas , pero de nuevo el delicadamente retiro su mano y bajo la intensidad del beso

\- Estamos en la calle pecosa ... perdóname ... - Dijo en un susurro y con la voz ronca

\- Perdóname tu por dejarme llevar ...- Dijo Candy con una risita traviesa

\- Todo es tu culpa por ser terriblemente hermosa ...- Concluyo el joven con un ligero beso en la frente de la muchacha

Continuara ...

Chicas pronto pronto pronto! Viene el drama de la fiesta! el malvado lucio! la condesa odiosa! y de mas!

Gracias ENAMORADA : Por tu corrección ... fue un lapsus brutus de mi parte

Pecas979 : Gracias por tu reviews los valoro mucho! y gracias por tu apoyo!

Magda vidal : gracias linda por tus maravillosas palabras !

Vialsi : Gracias por seguir esta historia!

y Gracias a muchas mas!

A mi cariñosa Anmoncer! que siempre me hace reír! GRACIAS!

Seria genial si alguna me pudiera recomendar bueno fics de Candy y Terry ! lo agradecía mucho! (completos por su puesto) jeje

Chicas manden sus sugerencia con respecto al futuro de Eliza!

besos a todas!


	17. Chapter 17

\- No entiendo que puede ser tan importante , para juntarnos con carácter de urgencia en la Mansión de los Andley ...- Decía Sara Leagan mientras se maquillaba en el espejo

\- Sera alguna noticia que tenga que ver con la huérfana?

\- Es muy probable ... Le he contado todo a la condesa de lo vulgar que ese esa mocosa y aun así no hace nada para que su hijo deje de frecuentarla ...

\- Por que mama? Por que esa maldita siempre tiene suerte? ...- Decía la pelirroja irritada

\- Tranquila ya nos encargaremos , si esta noche van a anunciar algo con respecto a su relación con Lucio , yo misma hablare discretamente con la condesa y le dire de donde viene esa huérfana... a ver si les dura el teatrito

\- Pero mama , que va a pasar si William se entera? ..- Dijo la pelirroja con terror..- El nos puede hundir

\- Nos la jugaremos Eliza ... pero hay grandes posibilidades que los condes nos terminen agradeciendo por esto y en caso William nos despoje , estoy segura que contaremos con el apoyo de los condes , recuerda que la condesa y yo nos hemos hecho grandes amigas

Candy y Terry ya se encontraban en camino a la Mansion , entre bromas y besos robados , ambos iban mas enamorados que nunca , al llegar , Terry estaciono el auto en la entrada pero se llevo la sopresa que fueron inmediatamente recibidos por Dorothy , George y Albert

\- Heyy! Chicooss! Bienvenido! ...- Dijo el rubio recibiendo a la pareja ...- Veo que Annie no ha venido con ustedes , pero olvidémonos de eso ahora , tenemos una cena con carácter de urgencia en la familia , Pequeña ve con Dorothy para que te arregles , Terry por favor acompáñame ...

\- Que es lo que pasa Albert? ... Dijo la rubia extrañada ante la felicidad de su amigo , sin importarles sin traían noticias de Annie

\- Vamossss chicos , sera algo bueno para todos ...- Dijo Albert con una bella sonrisa

\- Espero que el Duque ya no este aquí ...- Dijo Terry con recelo

\- Vamoooosss! ... Termino diciendo Albert con impaciencia mientras se llevaba al actor con el y Candy se dirigía a su habitación junto con Dorothy

\- Cual es el motivo de esta cena tan urgente? ...- Pregunto el castaño a su amigo

\- Es una buena noticia para los Andley ... ya lo veras ... Terry confia en mi y ve a cambiarte , George tiene un traje para ti ...

\- Que? Pero por que? ...

\- Vamos Terry , no te diré nada mas ... - concluyo Albert y se encamino escaleras abajo dejando a Terry confundido y un poco asustado ... esto tendría que ver con la visita de su padre?

\- Señor Granchester ... Le mandamos a traer un traje a su medida , igual el modelista de los Andley se encuentra aquí , por si tiene que hacer algún ajuste , lo dejo , con permiso ...

\- Dorothy que es lo que esta pasando?

\- No lo se Candy ... La tía abuela dice que tiene un comunicado importante para la familia , asi que mando a llamar a los parientes mas cercanos ...- Dijo la mucama sacando un bello vestido largo y ajustado

\- Eso es para mi?...- Dijo la rubia con lo ojos abiertos ante la vista de aquel hermoso vestido color celeste con bordado de predreria en la parte alta hasta la cintura , un lindo corte de sirena y escote pronunciado en la espalda , mostraba los hombros y era ajustado en la cintura.

\- Así es Candy lo mando a traer la ti abuela para ti ...

\- Pero por que ...

\- Vamos vamos , tengo que arreglarte pronto o me retaran ...- Dijo la mucama apurando a la muchacha que no salia de su embeleso

Candy fue peinada con un moño suave adornado con una diadema de lado , que llevaba incrustaciones de diamantes , dejo su cuello sin joyas ya que el vestido era recargado , con unos lindo y pequeños aretes de piedras finas al color del vestido , un maquillaje suave y romántico terminaron dando el toque final ...

\- Quedaste mucho mas linda que de costumbre Candy ...

Candy que quedo contemplando en el espejo , el vestido la hacia relucir realmente hermosa y ella misma se gusto mucho , tenia el corazón a tope pues no tenia idea de que estuvieran planeando aya abajo , pero ella confiaba en Albert sabia que no era nada malo para la pareja ...

\- Albert vendrá por ti Candy , espéralo aquí por favor ... - Termino Diciendo Dorothy y retirándose

Mientras tanto en otra habitación Terry estaba intentando controlar su nerviosismo ... el cuello de la camisa lo ajustaba , vestido con un impecable traje negro y camisa blanca con corbata , se sentía como si fuera casarse... ligeramente se le escapo una sonrisa ...- Como estarán mis nervios ese día? ..- pensó

Un toque en la puerta llamo su atención

\- Estas listo? ...- Era Albert con una sonrisa traviesa

\- Ehhh si ... ya parezco un magnate como tu ... ahora que hay que hacer ?

\- Pues tienes que ir a la sala , ahí están reunidos todos , también esta tu padre ... pero antes de que digas algo te ruego que lo tomes con calma , esta noche se celebrara la felicidad tuya y de Candy

\- QUE? ...- Terry tenia la mandíbula en el piso ..

\- Por favor Terry , gracias al Duque la Tía abuela acepto encantada tu compromiso con Candy ... Deja tu orgullo por esta noche ... va a ser una noche muy especial para la pequeña no lo crees?

Terry suspiro profundamente , le irritaba de sobre manera tener que ver a su padre y que el se haya metido en su vida con la pecosa , pero el había conseguido lo que tanto deseaba ... se resigno a llevar las cosas de buena manera solamente por Candy , pues el quería que su amada disfrutara de cada momento...

\- Esta bien Albert ... gracias

Al llegar el castaño a la sala , fue recibido por La señora Elroy , saludo a algunos familiares de los Andley a los Legan que tenia cara de pocos amigos , al elegante que destilaba ira en los ojos y finalmente a su padre que lo observaba con ojos de cariño y orgullo

A Eliza y Neal se les callo mandíbula al suelo , no entendían que estaba pasando , hace unos días les habían dicho que Lucio estaba detrás de Candy y ahora aparecía Terry? La señora Elroy presentaba a Terry orgullosamente con el eslogan de " El Hijo del Duque de Granchester" Esto irrito al actor , pero mantenía una buena sonrisa actuada por su pecosa.

Finalmente desde la parte alta de las escaleras Candy hizo su aparición del brazo de Albert , todos voltearon contemplarla y se escucho un aplauso de bienvenida , menos de Eliza que veia con ira a bella y elegante rubia

Terry sintió sus piernas tambalearse , el corazón que subió hasta su garganta y no pudo reprimir un enorme suspiro seguido con la mas grande sonrisa , en ese momento olvido todo el resentimiento hacia su padre y solo quería agradecerle por darle este maravilloso momento ... amaba con locura a esa mujer que venia bajando las escaleras , Dios lo había bendecido entregándole un ángel para compartir su vida...

Albert le entrego la mano de Candy al actor y sus miradas se cruzaron varios segundo , diciéndose "te amo" solo con los ojos , los dos tenían un bello lenguaje sin necesidad de palabras

\- Querida familia , me honra que todos hayan podido asistir a esta noche tan especial para la Familia Andley ...- Dijo la anciana llamando la atención de todos...- Esta noche contamos con la honorable presencia del Duque de Granchester de Inglaterra , padre del Señor Terruce Granchester nuestro huésped y amigo de la familia ... Albert?

\- mmhh mmhh ..- el rubio aclaro su garganta para dar la noticia ...- Bueno querida familia y amigos , nos hemos reunido esta noche , para informales con alegría que mi hija Candice Whiet Andley y el Señor Terruce Granchester están comprometidos en matrimonio

Los sonidos de asombro no se hicieron esperar y fueron acompañados por varios aplausos , Eliza no entendía lo que estaba pasando y solo la ira la embargo , de nuevo la muchacha era el centro de atención y ahora lograba casarse antes que ella , Sara al darse cuenta de la cara de su hija puso una mano en su hombro para calmarla

\- Señores , solo quiero compartirles mi total aprobación y felicidad por la unión de nuestros hijos y decirle a la Señorita Andley que es bienvenida en mi familia como una hija ...- Dijo el Duque levantando su copa

Una vez terminadas las palabras , todos se acercaron a felicitar a la feliz pareja , Candy estaba rebosante de alegría no imaginaba que se anunciaría su matrimonio tan pronto y agradeció a Dios en silencio la presencia del Duque, pues gracias a el la Tia Abuela había accedido sin contratiempos la unión entre ellos.

\- Muchas felicidades Candy , gracias por aceptar a mi hijo ...- Dijo el Duque abrazandola

\- Señor Duque mil gracias a usted! Usted ha hecho posible que se formalice mi felicidad ...- Dijo la rubia con lagrimas en los ojos

\- Gracias Duque ... no tengo palabras para agradecerle su ayuda ... - Dijo Terry un poco avergonzado ya que su padre les habia hecho un gran favor a ambos

\- No hay por que Terry! Solo quiero que seas feliz al lado de la mujer que realmente amas ... solo prometeme que hablaremos en algun momento

\- Ssss... siii ... si claro ...- Dijo el actor aun sorprendido

Candy y Terry recibieron los saludos de todos , la hipócrita felicitación de Sara Leagan y la incomoda felicitación de Neal , que al ver a Terry sudaba de miedo , ya que el castaño se encargaba de darle las peores miradas pues sabia todo lo que el patético joven había intentado hacer con Candy

Eliza había desaparecido , la pelirroja se escabullo por un corredor de la mansion para encerrarse en uno de los baños y dar rienda suelta a su amargo llanto , La maldita huérfana seria esposa de Terry , el hombre que alguna vez Eliza había amado ... y no solo eso , el Duque se encontraba ahí ... eso quería decir que ella seria Duquesa ... de ira Eliza golpeo el espejo del baño , haciendo que este se rompiera en añicos e incrustándose pedazos de vidrio en su mano.

\- Por favor pasemos Todos al jardin , hemos organizado una bella recepción para todos ...- Anuncio la anciana

\- Eliza hija abre la puerta! ...- Suplicaba Sara al otro lado de la puerta y en un bajo murmullo para que nadie se diera cuenta

Eliza abrió la puerta con todo el maquillaje corrido y la mano envuelta en una toalla

\- Eliza por Dios que es lo que has hecho?

\- La odio mama! ella ha destruido mi vida!

\- Cariño entiendo como te sientes ... Pero mira el lado bueno , el Conde Lucio estará libre podrás conquistarlo! Ten calma!

\- No es lo mismo mama! Ella sera Duquesa! y yo? tengo que contentarme con Condesa? hasta en eso gana! estoy arta de esa maldita!

\- Eliza basta ya! Tu encárgate de conquistar al Conde ... Yo me encargare del Duque de Granchester

\- Ahora quiero irme! no quiero estar aquí!

\- Muy bien , le dire a la Tia Abuela que te enfermaste ... Peter te llevara a la casa ... ademas nadie debe verte asi ...

Sara se encargo de sacar a Eliza de la Mansión , dándole la orden al chofer de los Leagan de llevarla de vuelta a su casa y que después volviera por ella y Neal

Mientras tanto en las afueras de la Mansión todos los asistentes estaban realmente impresionados , se había organizado una bella reunion en el jardín , con luces amarillas adornando las mesas blancas y toldos blanco , una decoración impecable de flores y muchos mozos sirviendo la mejor Champaña francesa y había un grupo musical tocando piezas románticas

\- Bueno parece que nuestras familias decidieron formalizar nuestro compromiso sin nuestra participación ... - Dijo Terry tomando a la rubia por la cintura mientras caminaban por el jardín alejándose un poco de los invitados

\- Terry tu sospechabas algo? Yo hasta ahora no puedo creer que todo esto este pasando

\- No tenia la mínima idea , hasta que Albert me dijo que me vistiera de traje y que confiara en el ... después confirmo mis sospechas

\- Amor todo esto es gracias a tu padre ... La Tia Abuela hubiera puesto varias trabas ... la conozco

\- Mi amor ... - Dijo el castaño deteniendose frente a ella y atrayendola hacia su cuerpo ...- Hoy estas ... no se ni como decírtelo ... hermosa o preciosa son palabras que no le hacen justicia a como te ves esta noche... Eres una Diosa Candy

\- Jjaja que cosas dices Terry ...- Respondió la rubia muy roja ...- Tu también estas muy guapo esta noche

\- Estoy demasiado feliz que por fin las cosas estén yendo tan bien ... que temo de tener tanta felicidad ... siento miedo que en cualquier momento algo pase ...

\- No digas esas cosas amor ... nada nos pasara mientras estemos juntos y confiemos el uno al otro

\- Me muero por besarte , muero por besar cada centímetro de tu piel pecosa ... por besar cada peca ... - Dijo el castaño mientras acariciaba ambos brazos de la joven causando estremecimientos en ella

\- A mi me encataria hacer lo mismo ... me gustaria besarte aqui ...- Dijo tocando ligeramente el cuello de Terry con la punta de su dedo indice ...- Y aquí dijo bajando su dedo por el pecho del joven y ... tal vez ... decia lentamente mientras se mordía el labio inferior ... soltó una pequeña risa ...- No nada ...

\- Eres cruel Candy ... estas completando una larga lista que recordare muy bien en la noche de bodas... te amo como no tienes idea , estoy desesperado por llamarte mi esposa .

\- Me encantas Terruce Granchester! ...- Dijo la rubia tomándolo del rostro y depositando un tierno beso en su mejilla

\- Ahhhhh sera mejor volver pecosa ... o enloqueceré en medio de estos arbusto y te besare hasta dejarte sin conciencia

Archie estaba realmente furioso , se encontraba avergonzado en que todo el mundo le preguntara por su esposa y tenia que mentir diciendo que estaba un poco delicada de salud y estaba consternado en venir a enterarse en que el aristócrata malcriado había venido en cuestión de días ya se encontraba comprometido con su prima ...- Que diablos le pasa a Albert? ... pensaba para si mismo mientras tomaba su quinto vaso de Whisky... - Después de todo lo que ha sufrido ... no los entiendo ... parece que todos están felices con el actorcito ... Pero el me va a tener que oír ...

\- Duque de Granchester ... Déjeme presentarme , soy Sara Leagan sobrina de la Señora Elroy

\- Mucho gusto Señora Leagan , es un placer ...

\- Duque disculpe mi atrevimiento , pero deseo conversar con usted a solas , es un tema sumamente importante

El Duque se sintio un poco incomodo , la mujer no le inspiraba confianza pero como el era todo un cabellero no dejaria plantada a una dama

\- Si por supuesto Señora

Ambos se dirigieron a la Sala de los Andley que se encontraba vacia , pues todos estaban disfrutando del bello cocktail en el jardin.

\- Duque , Tengo algo muy importante que revelarle sobre mi sobrina Candy , Yo me estoy jugando la vida por contarle esto , pero es mi deber como Dama de sociedad a que no se le engañe a nadie , sobre todo a alguien tan respetado como usted ...

El Duque se quedo extrañado ... que podrían ocultar ?

\- La escucho Señora ...

\- Pero por favor Duque prometame que no le dira a nadie que yo se lo dije ... mi propia familia me amenazo si yo contaba algo del verdadero origen de Candy ...

\- No dire Nada Señora Leagan

El Duque estaba empezando irritarse , ya sabia a donde iba la conversación y le molesto de sobre manera al percatarse que había una gran arpía en la familia de Candy

\- Pues vera , esta niña no es pariente de ningún Andley , Mi esposo y yo la adoptamos para que hiciera compañía a nuestra hija Eliza , pero nos arrepentimos casi de inmediato , esta niña era grosera , malcriada , rebelde , maltrataba a mis hijos , hasta una vez llego a robar una joyas mías y de mi hija ... pero lamentablemente los nietos de la Señora Elroy se encariñaron con ella y le pidieron al Señor William que la adoptara y este accedió ... y solo le estoy hablando de su infancia ... pensamos que después del San Pablo volvería hecha una dama pero no fue así ... se escapo del colegio , renuncio a la familia , estudio enfermería , llego a trabajar y los mas deshonroso ... Se atrevió a vivir sola en un departamento ...

El Duque se quedo observando la cara de drama y victima de la mujer y sin poder contenerse , empezó a reír delicadamente , Sara se quedo en Shock al ver la expresión de Duque

\- Duque ... le juro que todo es cierto

\- Lo siento Señora Leagan ... no fue mi intensión reírme de algo tan serio , pero debo confesarle que yo ya sabia sobre la adopción de Candy , se que viene del hogar de Pony ... lo que me causo gracia es que al describirla como dice que fue de niña y adolescente ... me hizo recordar tanto a mi hijo Terry ...

\- Que? ...- Dijo Sara con la mandíbula desencajada

El Duque suspiro y se sentó relajadamente en uno de los sillones con la pierna cruzada , siempre muy elegante

\- Mi hijo de niño era exactamente igual ... grosero , problemático , se peleaba todo el tiempo en la escuela , siempre recibía quejas de otros padres diciéndome que Terry se peleaba con sus hijos ... Cuando Terry tenia 13 años sacaba dinero de mi caja fuerte para comprar cigarrillos se imagina eso? yo también tuve la idea que en colegio San Pablo el se convertiría en todo un caballero ... pero no fue así ... fue diez veces peor , se seguía peleando , se emborrachaba y por supuesto violaba todas la normas del colegio ... las monjas ya no sabían que hacer con el ... también se escapo de escuela , renuncio a mi familia y como ve... es actor ... No cree usted que por eso se complementan perfectamente? Creo que son el uno para el otro ... y mírelos ahora , La señorita Candy es toda una mujer admirable que ha construido una fundación por los niños necesitados y mi hijo es un reconocido actor ... Sin duda Dios los crea y el Diablo los junta ...

Sara Leagan se sintió mas avergonzada que nunca , quedo muda ante sus palabras , solo quería salir corriendo de allí y que la tierra se la tragara

\- Igual agradezco su preocupación Señora Leagan ... y no se preocupe , no diré nada ... ah pero si debo advertirle una cosa ... Candy ahora es mi hija política y mi deber es protegerla ya que ahora es miembro de mi familia , si yo me llego a enterar que usted reparte esta información con otras personas ... se las tendrá que ver conmigo ... Con Permiso

Sara se quedo petrificada , el Duque de Granchester la había amenazado? Por primera vez en su vida Sara Leagan sintió un miedo escandaloso atravesar con espina dorsal , las manos le sudaban frió y la palidez había invadido su rostro , se sentó para calmarse y tomar aire ... Ahora el Duque tendría la vista sobre ella , tendría que cuidar su lengua, una vez que se recompuso fue al jardín a llamar a Neal para retirarse a su casa , sin despedirse de nadie y escabullendoce como ratas, ambos desaparecieron en medio de la noche.

La pequeña fiesta fue un gran éxito , Candy y Terry destellaban en amor y alegría , para suerte de ambos la Tía Abuela había aceptado que la boda fuera en 3 semanas , Gracias a que el Duque le había dicho que tenia que regresar a Londres , El Duque por primera vez en su vida sentía paz , haberse enterado que la Duquesa de Granchester le había sido infiel y que su ultimo hijo no era suyo había sido un duro golpe para el , pues había tenido que vivir toda vida con una mujer que no amaba solo por cumplir su deber con el Ducado , al solo imaginarse que algo parecido podría pasarle al único hijo que tuvo por amor era algo que el deseaba evitar a toda costa , si el no había podido hacer feliz a Eleonor por lo menos lo haría con su hijo ... al que siempre amo mas , el que fue su debilidad .

Continuara ...


	18. Chapter 18

\- Todo ha sido maravilloso Albert , Que alegría que por fin Candy sea feliz , increíble que la entrevista haya sido una ayudadita que los haya podido unir , me siento orgullosa ...- Decía Samanta mientras caminaba de la mano con el Rubio por el bello Jardín

\- Samanta mañana hablare con mi Tia Abuela sobre nuestra relación ... esta tan contenta por el compromiso de Candy que imagino que es buen momento

\- Me da miedo ..

Albert se detuvo y tomando las manos de la joven , se acerco para darle un ligero beso en los labios.

\- No temas , ya te dije que pase lo que pase , nada me hará cambiar de opinión , yo me quedare a tu lado

Ambos se fundieron en un beso , largo y demandante , Samanta masajeaba los cabellos del rubio y el la traía mas hacia su cuerpo

\- Quiero quedarme contigo esta noche ...- Dijo la muchacha con la respiración entre cortada

\- Que? Que estas diciendo ...- Dijo Albert con los ojos como platos

\- Albert yo no soy esa clase de dama que cree en la castidad hasta el matrimonio ... te amo y quiero demostrártelo

\- Yo también pienso igual amor! Sera todo un honor que te quedes conmigo esta noche ...- Dijo el rubio tomando nuevamente los labios de la mujer que amaba

Mientras tanto en el jardín de los Andley , varios invitados pasaban a despedirse de la feliz pareja

\- Así que ... te quedaras bebiendo con lo hombres hasta altas horas de la noche? ...- Dijo Candy tomando a su prometido de las manos y mordiéndose el labio inferior

\- Parece que en tu familia es la tradición embriagar al novio y sacarle toda la información posible

\- Claro mientras la novia tiene que irse a dormir temprano como toda una dama ...- Dijo la rubia con un puchero

Terry la trajo por la cintura , le dio un beso en la mejilla y le susurro ...- Daria lo que fuera por irme con la novia a su habitacion y llenarla de besos hasta la mañana , falta tan poco Candy ... Juro que te hare tan feliz ..

\- Ya los estas haciendo ... Dijo la rubia embelesada mientras le daba un casto beso en los labios

\- mmmhhh mmhh Candy! Vamos Tengo que llevarte a que te acuestes ...- Fue la interrupción de Dorothy ...- Hasta mañana señor Granchester

Terry sonrió con picardia , pues la mucama estaba roja de haber interrumpido aquel intimo momento ...- Gracias Dorothy por cuidar así de Candy ...- Le dijo el castaño con ojos de agradecimiento

\- Hasta mañana preciosa , estaré pensando en ti , nos veremos mañana ...- Se despidió el guapo actor dándole un beso en la mano a la Rubia provocando un gran espasmo en su corazón

Candy ya no aguantaba tener que despedirse de el , quería dormir a su lado todas la noches que le quedaran de vida , quería saber que se sentía ser su mujer

Terry llego a la sala , donde estaban reunidos varios parientes de la familia Andley que no había visto en su vida , la mayoría en si hombres de mucha edad , canosos y galantes, Su padre encajaba muy bien en aquel elegante grupo , temas de política, guerra y negocios fueron los principales a debatir , Terry se sentía muy aburrido ya que el no era participe de ese mundo y para variar Albert había mandado a decir que estaba con migraña y que lo disculparan por no poder asistir a dicha reunion de los patriarcas Andley

El castaño observaba como su padre se desenvolvía muy bien con aquellos ancianos y no pude evitar reírse al notar que Archie cabeceaba de sueño ya que estaba igual de aburrido que el

Terry se levanto con la escusa de tomar un poco de aire , pues el ambiente estaba lleno de olor a puros y no era un agradable olor para el actor , al salir al jardín se quedo contemplando el Balcón de la habitación de Candy ... se le dibujo una sonrisa ya que habían enredaderas las cuales podía escalar fácilmente como Romeo para ver a su Julieta

\- Que fácil no Granchester?

Terry volteo para ver a su locutor y se topo con los ojos enfurecidos de Archie

\- Vaya me alegra que quieras hablar Archie ...- Dijo el actor con una sonrisa de lado ...- Podrías ser tan amable de explicarme tus palabras?

\- No te hagas el tonto Terry ... Podrás engañar a todos , pero no a mi ... que fácil no? Te desapareces según tu para cumplir "un deber" mientras hacías de las tuyas , luego al ver que Candy tenia otro pretendiente vienes corriendo a reclamarla como propiedad ...

\- Lamento que tengas ese concepto Archie , decirte que hay muchas cosas que lamento y mis verdaderos sentimientos seria perder mi tiempo , pues se que no estas dispuesto a escucharme y menos a darme el beneficio de la duda ...

\- Tu no la mereces Terry! No entiendo como ella pudo haberte aceptado nuevamente!

\- En eso te doy la razón ...- Dijo con una triste sonrisa ...- Yo no merezco a Candy... Lo tengo muy claro Archie ... Yo no estoy a su altura , todo en ella es maravilloso ... pero somos felices juntos ... o en eso estoy equivocado?

\- Para mi desgracia y la de todos , parece que ella es feliz contigo ...pero no creo que eso dure

Terry miro a Archie con ira , que alguien le dijera que su futuro con Candy no duraría era un golpe muy doloroso para el ... ni el ni nadie sabían a ciencia cierta cuanto habían sufrido ambos por tener que separarse por culpa de esas tristes circunstancias , Terry estaba harto de que la gente pensara que el había vivido feliz en los últimos años.

\- Archie no quiero ser grosero , pero estas seguro que tu eres el indicado para hablarme de felicidad? o de como llevar una relación?

Archie enmudeció , lo habían atacado donde mas le dolía

\- Quien te crees para meterte en mi vida? ...- Dijo muy molesto

\- Bueno Archie déjame decirte que tu estas haciendo lo mismo , solo que yo si estoy dispuesto a escucharte

\- Todo lo que tenga que ver con Candy me interesa , siempre estaré al pendiente de ella ...

\- Archie ... seamos sinceros ... tu y yo siempre peleábamos en el colegio por que en el fondo sabíamos muy bien cuales eran nuestros sentimientos por ella ... y la amábamos tanto que cada uno renuncio a ella a su modo ... esta de mas decirte cual fue tu caso no?

\- Ella me lo pidió ...- Dijo Archie con la vista fija en el suelo ... mi amor era tan fuerte , que hacia lo que ella pidiera ... ademas no quería aceptarlo pero siempre supe que ella solo me veía como amigo y eso me dolía

\- Los dos cometimos el mismo error Archie ... pero la suerte me favoreció, ella acepto mi amor y tuve la bendición que fuera correspondido ... te pido que no me odies por eso .. solo puedo darte mi palabra en que la haré muy feliz cada día de mi vida

\- No tienes mi aprobación , pero si es su felicidad no puedo hacer nada

\- Gracias Archie ...- Dijo Terry con una sonrisa , mientras observaba con pena como el castaño se retiraba ... solo de imaginarse sentir todo ese amor por Candy y no ser correspondido era algo que le partía el alma y le causaba escalofríos.

Mientras tanto en la habitación principal de la mansion una pareja reposaba después de su intercambio amoroso , Albert sostenía a Samanta contra su pecho mientras acariciaba sus largos cabellos

\- Te arrepientes?

\- Jjaja claro que no amor ...- Dijo mientras se acercaba al rostro del hombre que amaba ... - Volvería repetirlo todos los días de mi vida ..

\- Eres una increíble mujer Samanta ... Quiero tenerte así todas las noches de mi vida ... Quiero que seas parte de mi vida para siempre ...

Lentamente Albert empezó a besar el cuello de la muchacha y a acaricia cada curva de su cuerpo , se sentía dichoso de haber encontrado a un alma libre como la suya y lucharía hasta el final por tenerla a su lado

Una vez que los ultimo invitados se retiraron , Terry se despidió de su padre ..

\- Gracias por Todo Duque , en verdad estoy muy agradecido por lo que hizo por nosotros ...- Dijo el actor con la mirada en el suelo

\- Solo quiero que seas Feliz con la mujer que amas ... Se que he sido un terrible padre Terruce ... y me alegra poder darte alguna alegría después de todo ...- Dijo el Duque con la mirada mas triste que Terry había visto jamas ...- Seria mucho pedirte si podemos conversar mañana un par de horas?

Terry suspiro , aun se encontraba renuente en hablar con su padre , pero estaba agradecido con el y sabia que le había prometido a su pecosa hablar con el

\- Si claro ... en el almuerzo estaría bien?

\- Sera perfecto ... respondió el duque con una sonrisa ...- Nos vemos en mi hotel a la 1 ... que descanses ...

Terry subía por la escaleras en camino a su habitación , ya eran mas de la 1 de la mañana, todos se encontraban dormidos y la casa en absoluto silencio , cuando llego al segundo piso no pudo contenerse y se dirijo a la habitación de su pecosa , lentamente abrió la puerta sin hacer ruido y automáticamente el olor a rosas invadió sus sentidos , la habitación estaba oscura , pero la luz de luna entraba por la ventana alumbrando la cama y a su huésped que dormía plácidamente

Terry se acerco lentamente , no quería despertarla , solo quería observarla , su corazón latía estrepitosamente al verla dormir pacíficamente , con su hermoso cabello esparcido en toda la almohada , con mucho cuidado Terry se sentó en el suelo al lado de la cama , para verla de mas cerca , la respiración acompasada de Candy le transmitía paz y gozo

En ese momento empezó a recordar las palabras de Archie ... No te merezco mi amor ... pensaba para si mismo mientras la observaba muy sumida en sus sueños ... Todo en ti es tan maravilloso , eres un ángel que vino a vivir con los mortales ... Que habré hecho de bueno para que me correspondas ...- mientras se encontraba sumergido en sus pensamientos , sintió una lagrima correr por su mejilla , sonrió de lado , Terry ya no era mas dueño de si mismo , le pertenencia en alma y cuerpo a la bella mujer que dormía ante sus ojos

Solo de imaginarse que ella ya no le hubiera correspondido o que se hubiera enamorado de otro , lo hacia temblar , la amaba con devoción y locura , temía de que algún día llegara a faltarle , cuidaría de ella hasta sus últimos días y daría su vida por la de ella sin dudarlo ... Terry bajo la mirada al suelo en esos momentos había sentido el peso que era realmente estar con la persona que se amaba y todas la responsabilidades de cuidarla y protegerla , que nada nunca llegara a faltarle .. algo que jamas había sentido con ninguna mujer

\- Terry ? ...- Fue la melodiosa y adormilada voz que lo hizo salir de sus pensamientos ...

El la miro con devoción y ella lo miro con asombro y amor

\- Hola pecosa ... - Dijo en un susurro ..- perdóname por venir a interrumpir tu sueño , solo quería estar cerca a ti ...- dijo tomando su mano

\- Paso algo?

\- No nada , ya todos se fueron y yo te extrañaba como un loco ... quería verte por un momento para irme a dormir con un bello recuerdo

Candy le sonrió junto con un suspiro ...- Te amo demasiado lo sabes verdad? ...- Le dijo la rubia pasando sus dedos por su oscura melena

\- No tanto como yo a ti ...- Dijo el tomando su mano y depositando un beso... - Eres feliz Candy?

\- Como nunca lo había sido en toda mi vida ... y tu?

Terry le sonrió ampliamente ...- Pecosa soy el hombre mas afortunado de la tierra , Dios me dio una prueba verdadera de su existencia con la bendición de ponerte en mi camino y que correspondieras a mi corazón

\- Terry ...- Pronuncio Candy con unas lagrimas corriendo por sus mejillas , amaba a ese hombre con toda su alma

El se acerco a sus labios para besarla despacio y tiernamente , paso sus dedos por sus mejillas para limpiar aquellas lagrimas que habían brotado de su pecosa por felicidad y amor. El beso duro por varios segundos , poco a poco se separaron y el con su frente apoyada en la de muchacha acariciaba lentamente su mejilla...

\- Esta noche dormiré con una enorme sonrisa ... te amo Candice White ... gracias por haber aceptado ser mi esposa

\- Te amo Terruce , gracias a ti ...

Se dieron un ultimo beso y el muchacho se retiro de la habitación , Candy durmió con una gran sonrisa en sus labios , en sus 23 años de vida no había experimentado tanta felicidad , nada le faltaba , ni siquiera una madre , la felicidad había tocado a su puerta y ella estaba dispuesta a vivir cada momento

A la mañana siguiente Candy estaba nerviosa , tenia que hacerle entrega a Archie de la carta de Annie ... ojala el no se diera cuenta que ella mentia , le sudaban las manos , mientras se preguntaba que cosas el podría interrogarle y como responderle

\- Candy? ...- Salio por fin Archie del despacho de Albert ...- Ayer no pudimos hablar , tuviste alguna noticia?

\- Eh si ... En el hogar de Pony me dijeron que ella paso por ahí y dejo esta carta para ti , después se fue sin dejar noticias de a donde iría ... lo siento mucho ...- Dijo la rubia muy segura de si misma y sin vacilar

Archie tomo la nota con resignación y un suspiro ...- Gracias Candy ...- Candy eres feliz con Granchester?

\- Archie se que ustedes nunca se llevaron bien ... pero amo a Terry y tu eres mi primo y te quiero mucho , podrías hacer un esfuerzo para llevarse mejor?

\- Claro que si gatita ... pero es solo por ti ...

\- Gracias ...- respondió la rubia mientras observaba como el se retiraba a paso lento , sintió pena por el , sabia que estaba sufriendo ...- Como me gustaría que fueras finalmente feliz Archie ...perdóname por no que nunca pude corresponderte ... Penso para si misma con tristeza

Archie llego a su habitación , se quito el saco y se sentó en la cama , se refregó la cara con las manos , se sentía tan vació y miserable , las palabras que le había dicho Terry tenían toda la razón ... el había cometido el mismo error , se quedo al lado de Annie por que Candy se lo pidió , el no lucho , no insistió en conquistar a la rubia , simplemente se hecho para atrás y dejo que ante sus ojos Candy se enamorara de Terry perdidamente y aun así no fue capaz de dejar Annie para seguir su camino ... por que lo hice? ...- se preguntaba... y las cosas ahora van de mal en peor ... ella se casara con ese malcriado , no amo a mi esposa y viene un ser inocente en camino , que no tiene la culpa de mis errores

De mal humor el castaño abrió la carta

 **Archie:**

 **Estoy segura que debes odiarme por haberme ido de esta manera , imagino que tal vez estés pasando malos días y que la Tía Abuela este furiosa ... pero a caso le has contado la razón de mi huida? me imagino que no verdad?**

 **Archie yo simplemente quiero decirte que no soy tonta , se que me has hecho creer que me quieres durante todos estos años pero se muy bien a quien realmente amas y la frustración que sientes por que nunca te correspondió y ahora mas que nunca me lamento de haber continuado a tu lado solo recibiendo migajas de tu amor**

 **La vida ahora nos hace pagar con creces nuestras malas decisiones con la llegada de un ser inocente que no tiene la culpa de nuestra mala relación , Por eso es mi deber como mujer y como futura madre velar por la felicidad de mi hijo , así que te comunico que no deseo que por ningún motivo mi hijo sufra y viva el desamor de sus padre**

 **No me amas y las cosas no van a cambiar , estoy segura que si el amor de tu vida llevara a tu hijo en el vientre estarías mas dichoso que nunca , PERO NO ES ASÍ , Lamentablemente soy YO Annie Britter , la que carga con tu primogénito**

 **Me veo en la penosa situación de pedirte el divorcio , por que yo ya no estoy dispuesta a permanecer al lado de un hombre que no me ama , yo merezco alguien que realmente me entregue completamente su corazón , espero que accedas de buena forma y sin contratiempos , ya que debo informarte que tengo un abogado de mi familia trabajando para hacer este proceso lo mas rápido posible .**

 **Por supuesto esta de mas decirte que siempre podrás ver a tu hijo si así lo deseas , mi única intención es que el crezca en un hogar lleno de amor y con un buen ejemplo de padres que verdaderamente se aman**

 **Pronto te llegara una carta notarial con dicho poseso**

 **Hasta pronto.**

 **Annie Britter .**

Archie arrugo la carta y la boto al suelo , estaba lleno de ira ...- que dirá la gente? va a ser un escándalo para los Andley , la tía abuela puede sufrir un infarto ... se atormentaba internamente...- y sera mucho peor con un hijo de por medio ... DEMONIOS ... Grito el castaño lanzando por lo aires un jarrón que tenia cerca a su mano , tomo su saco y se dispuso a salir , tenia que despejarse , odiaba su vida , odiaba a todos , odiaba a Terruce Granchester ...

\- Terry por favor pometeme que hablaras tranquilamente con el ... - Le suplicaba la rubia al actor mientras estaba sentados en una mesa de te en el lindo jardín

\- De pende de las cosas que me diga pecosa ... si se llega a meter con Eleonor no podre controlarme ...

\- Esta bien pero toma las cosas con calma si? ... acuérdate en como nos ha ayudado , para mi ayer fue uno de los mejores días de mi vida ...- Le dijo con una mirada de ternura que ablando el corazón de Terry

\- Ayyy Candy ... - dijo suspirando mientras acariciaba la mano de la joven ...- Te has convertido en mi mayor debilidad , a ti no puedo negarte nada

\- Hay algo mas amor ... tu madre debe estar llegando mañana , Albert le envió un telegrama con la noticia , esta muy feliz!

\- Albert esta haciendo muchas cosas a mis espaldas o me parece ...- Dijo con una divertida sonrisa

\- Jajaja es para que tu y yo estemos tranquilos y podamos organizar la boda lo mas rápido posible , tres semanas no es nada ...

\- Señorita Candy la busca una señorita ... se anuncio como Karen Klaise ...- interrumpió una criada de la Mansión

\- Ayyyy por Dios que hace aquí? ...- Dijo Terry con cara de pocos amigos

\- Ohh había olvidado en que quedamos para tomarnos un café juntas

\- Holaaaa! ...- Entro Karen a la mansion alegre y revoloteando como una niña pequeña ... - NO PUEDO CREER LO QUE VEN MIS OJOS! POR FIN! ... - Dijo escandalosamente mientras abrazaba a la pareja ... - que felicidad verlos juntos al fin!

\- Hola Karen que gusto verte ...- Dijo la rubia divertida al ver la energia de la actriz

\- Hola Karen , pense que tendria vacaciones de ti , pero fue una vaga esperanza ... - Dijo el actor con mofa

\- Que alegría verte Candy ... gracias Terry por tu recibimiento especial , yo también te extrañe ...- Dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco ...- Candy cuéntame como van las cosas? quiero saberlo todo! Por favor no me dejen en ascuas!

\- Bueno Señoritas yo me voy retirando tengo uan reunion que atender ... Candy amor mio, lamento mucho dejarte en terribles manos

\- Calla Granchester!

\- Ve tranquilo amor y ya sabes todo lo que hablamos ...- Le dijo mientras recibía un beso del actor en los labios dejando a Karen con la boca en el suelo

Una vez que Terry se alejo , ambas mujeres se quedaron solas , Karen parecía una bomba de tiempo que si no se le contaba los últimos sucesos explotaría

\- Que felicidad Candy , hasta la mirada le ha cambiado , definitivamente tu eras la única persona en la faz de la tierra en domar a Terry

\- Jajaja que cosas dices Karen ? Estamos muy felices

\- Y que van a hacer ahora? ...- Le dijo con picardia como esperando que la rubia aclare sus sospechas...

Candy suspiro con una bella sonrisa ...- Bueno nos casamos en 3 semanas ...

\- AHHHHHHH! CANDYYYYY! Que alegría! Que emoción tan grande! al fin van a ser felices! e iras a vivir a Nueva York no es así?

\- Si claro

\- Ayyy que divertido sera todo Candy , iremos de compras , de paseo , a los bares de jazz ... en fin miles de cosas

Ambas jóvenes conversaron por largo rato , hasta que Karen tuvo que retirarse ya que había ido a visitar a su prima que vivía en Chicago y esta estaba delicada de salud

\- Candy vamos tenemos mucho que organizar para tu boda ...- Le dijo la tia Abuela y encaminadose hacia su salón de te , la muchacha la siguió con un poco de molestia , pues ella prefería planear su boda con Eleonor , pero no podía hacerle desaires a la matriarca de los Andley

\- Por cierto Candy este fin de semana se celebrara la Fiesta de la toma de la bastilla y todos los Andley asistiremos como es de costumbre , imagino que asistirás con el Señor Granchester

\- Si por supuesto Tia Abuela

En una gran mansion en el centro de Chicago Lucio caminaba de un lado a otro de su habitación , le daba muchas vueltas a su plan a ejecutar , estaba alentado por la ira y la humillacion que había sufrido por parte de la pareja

\- Quien demonios de cree esa mujer para rechazarme? que es lo que tiene en la cabeza? y todo por ese actor de mala muerte ...- hablaba con odio en la soledad de su habitación

\- YO soy un Conde! y ese miserable es solo un bastardo cobarde que renuncio a la nobleza pero los voy a destruir ... ella no puede quedarse con el , yo soy un Conde y se cumple lo que yo exija ... a mi nadie me va a rechazar y por nada del mundo pienso quedarme sin dinero , asi tenga que llegar a abusar de ella sin su consentimiento ... no pienso quedarme sin dinero ...- Seguía pensando y recriminado el joven mientras la angustia y el temor domaban su alma

\- Hola Terruce gracias por venir ...- Fue el recibimiento del Duque al ver a su hijo llegar al restaurante del Hotel

\- Bueno Duque usted dirá ... de que desea conversar conmigo ...- Dijo el castaño un poco a la defensiva y tomando asiento

\- Primero que todo , déjame expresarte mil humildes felicitaciones por tu carrera de actor , estoy realmente sorprendido por tu talento y orgulloso.

\- Pues agradezco sus palabras

\- Tambien estoy muy feliz por ti Terry en que hayas venido a recuperar a la mujer que amas y que vayas a casarte con ella

\- Si bueno , tal vez nos hubiéramos evitado tanto sufrimiento si usted hubiera aceptado ayudarme el ultimo día que nos vimos en su casa

El Duque suspiro con tristeza , se arrepentía de no haber ayudado a su hijo en ese momento , su negativa fue solo el indicio para perderlo y que el dejara de llamarlo padre

\- Terry estoy arrepentido y sumamente avergonzado por no haberte ayudado en ese entonces , todos los días me lo he recriminado , pero déjame decirte que te admiro por haber hecho lo que yo por cobarde no pude hacer ... y fue poner al amor por encima del deber

El actor se quedo mudo ... había oído bien? su padre había dicho que lo admiraba? se había llamado así mismo cobarde?

\- Seré muy sincero contigo Terruce , la Duquesa me fue infiel con su propio primo ... si .. una total abominación lo se , pero todo esto se dio porque nos casamos sin amor , yo por supuesto no la amaba y ella solo sentía atracción física por mi , al comienzo de nuestro matrimonio tenia varias atenciones de su parte , pero como yo siempre estuve enamorado de tu madre solo me termine ganando su odio , así que lo que me paso lo tengo bien merecido ... Nicholas tu " hermano" menor no es mi hijo , ella termino confesandolo y tu hermana ... pues parece que tampoco lo es ... tengo algunos detectives indagando sobre esto ... Debido al escándalo , ella al no querer verse perjudicada accedió fácilmente a darme el divorcio... Terry existe la gran posibilidad ... por que se que tu no la querrás ... que tu primogénito sea el heredero del ducado Granchester

Continuara

Chicas gracias por sus coments!

les agradezco de corazón las recomendaciones de fics que me dieron

Serena Candy Andrew! Gracias linda por tomarte un tiempo para darme tus recomendaciones! lo aprecio mucho!

besitos a todas! actualizare prontito =)


	19. Chapter 19

\- Que mi hijo que? ...- Pregunto Terry atónito al oír a su padre

\- Terry tu mejor que nadie sabes que existe un consejo en la familia Granchester hace décadas , cuando se reúnen toman decisiones sobre el futuro del legado Granchester , ellos fueron los que me eligieron para ser Duque a los 23 años y a raíz de eso vinieron los años mas tristes de mi vida , Tener que asumir mi rol en el ducado y ... .. Tener que llevarte conmigo , pues cualquier persona que lleve sangre de los Granchester tiene que ser criado bajo la tutela de la familia , fue así que cometí el peor error de mi vida ... Dejar a tu madre y alejarte de ella ...- El Duque miraba hacia la mesa con pena y los puños apretados

\- Me importa un bledo lo que eso consejo quiera , Yo ya no pertenezco al ducado y mi futuro hijo o hija mucho menos

\- Terry tranquilo , te entiendo a la perfección , cuando yo muera el cargo de Duque debería pasar a tu Hermano , pero después del escándalo de la Duquesa , el consejo decidió que ninguno de sus hijos pueda heredar el ducado , El único que puede ejercer ese puesto eres tu... pero como se que no vas a aceptarlo ... queda la posibilidad que tu primogénito, si lo desea, pueda tomarlo ... no te preocupes yo deje muy en claro tu renuncia , ellos no podrán obligarte a nada

\- Y si yo... ni mi hijo aceptara , que pasaría?...- Pregunto con un poco de temor

\- El Ducado pasaría a mi Primo Fillipe , lo que es bueno , pero también una pena , ya que el Ducado a estado en nuestra familia por mas de cien años... En fin Terry no vengo aquí a darte ordenes o decirte que hacer , solo vine a hacer las pases contigo , estoy muy orgulloso de ti , me encuentro muy arrepentido por haber sido mal padre y quiero que sepas que tu y Candy siempre contaran con mi apoyo.

Terry se sintió conmovido por las palabras de su padre , la vida le estaba cobrando por tantos años de soberbia y por haber alejado al amor por el deber

\- Tal vez hace unos días yo no hubiera podido perdonarlo ... pero ahora que la vida me ah premiado inmensamente , estoy muy agradecido , así que todo queda olvidado , estoy dispuesto a pasar la pagina

\- Gracias Terry ...- Dijo el Duque estrechando la mano de su hijo.

\- Solo una cosa , mi madre llega mañana y voy a pedirle que la haga sentir cómoda ... usted sabe ...

\- Eleonor viene? ...- Pregunto el Duque con los ojos como platos

\- Pues claro , es mi madre y va a ayudar a Candy a organizar la boda , ella la estima mucho ... y por supuesto que debe estar en mi boda ... no es así?

\- Si si claro , me alegra que los dos podamos acompañarte ese día ...

En un bar de una avenida principal de la ciudad , Archie estaba sumido en sus pensamientos acompañado de una botella de whisky ...- No quiero separarme de ella ... Por que no puedo enamorarme? Ella es hermosa , es educada , de buena familia , me ama ... por que ? porque no puedo abrirle mi corazón? ...- pensaba para si mismo mientras se dejaba inundar por el alcohol

\- Eliza! Ese vestido es muy ajustado! ...- Regañaba Sara Leagan a su hija , ambas habían salido de compras , para encontrar el atuendo perfecto para dichosa fiesta

\- Madre , Lucio debe estar despechado y triste , tengo que ponerme algo para llamar su atención... igual me molesta que la huérfana esa se casa con un Duque , pero tengo planes para que Lucio ascienda su fortuna haciendo negocios con el Tio William

\- Como piensas hacer eso? ...- Sara a veces temía de su propia hija

\- Pues ... si consigo que el me pida la mano , hablare con la tía Abuela para que influya en Albert y hagan negocios juntos

\- Aspiras a mucho Eliza ...

\- En esta vida hay que aventarse a toda buena oportunidad madre ...

Candy estaba realmente aburrida planeando algunos detalles de su boda con la anciana pero para su suerte fue interrumpida por una Criada de los Andley , anunciando que tenia visita del Ministro Bryant Balaguer

\- Señorita Andley que gusto verla , disculpe por llegar sin aviso pero tenia noticias que darle

\- Es todo un gusto verlo Señor ministro , gracias por venir

\- Señorita Andley en cuatro días su proyecto de ley sera presentado ante el congreso , ya logramos obtener cita , espero que tenga ya pautados los puntos que formaran este mandato

\- Si por supuesto , en seguida se los traigo

\- Muy bien Señorita Andley , Mi equipo de trabajo revisara sus puntos a debatir , tal vez hayan algunas modificaciones , pero todo le sera informado

\- Estoy nerviosa , espero de todo corazón que se apruebe

\- Haremos todo lo posible Señorita Andley , estamos trabajando muy duro para lograrlo

\- Gracias Señor ministro , siempre tendrá mi mayor gratitud por lo que esta haciendo por estos niños

Ya estaba anocheciendo cuando por fin ambos rebeldes pudieron encontrarse , los dos con rostros agotados de cumplir compromisos ,pero felices de que sus vidas estuvieran tomando un buen rumbo.

Cenaron en familia , con la quejas de la Tía Abuela sobre la huida de Annie y que Archie no volvía desde la mañana.

\- Como es posible? Solo una carta? ... Lo siento Albert pero hablare con los padres de la Señorita Britter , ella no puede hacerle esto a los Andley , somos una familia de alcurnia. Candy mañana te reunirás con la florista , le diré a Sara Leagan que ...

\- No tía Abuela ... interrumpió Albert al notar la cara de espanto de Candy ... mañana tendremos la llegada de la madre de Terry

\- La Duquesa?

\- No señora Elroy ...- Dijo Terry con una ligera incomodidad por la explicación que tendría que dar , pero junto con orgullo ...- Mi madre es la actriz Eleonor Baker

La anciana se quedo muda ...- Es una broma ? ...- Dijo seria

\- No tía Abuela es la verdad ...- Dijo el rubio tomando la mano de su tía...- Usted mañana mismo lo comprobara ...

Terry le contó a detalle sobre su infancia y su madre , la anciana escucho atentamente sin interrumpir ...

\- Vaya no tenia idea de todo esto ... Debo decirle a los tres que me molesta de que no se me haya informado al respecto y me molesta Albert que no me comuniques la cosas con tiempo , lo mismo fue con el Duque de Granchester

\- Tía a penas nos confirmo su llegada ayer... discúlpenos

\- Pero Señor Granchester , lo admiro ... lo admiro por como llevo las cosas ... debe ser muy difícil la situación que tuvo que pasar ... yo hubiera querido ser madre ... no hay mayor regalo en la vida que los hijos , lo felicito y estaré feliz de recibir a tan talentosa mujer en mi casa

\- Gracias Señora Elroy

\- Terry!

\- Si Madam?

\- Ya es momento que me llames Tía Abuela , entendido? ... - Todos rieron y Terry sonrió gratamente , estaba siendo parte de una nueva familia

Candy y Terry salieron a pasear por la calle de Chicago , el actor le había prometido llevarla por helado después de la cena , entraron a una pequeña heladería italiana que era muy acogedora

\- De que vas a querer tu helado pecosa?

\- Menta con chocolate ...- Dijo tomada de su brazo

\- Pense que querías Banana split ... es el favorito de los monos ...podría pedirte extra ración de bananas

\- ya empezaste ? ...- Dijo la rubia dándole un pellizco en el brazo

Ambos salieron a caminar de la mano disfrutando de su compañía y de su helado

\- De que es el tuyo Terry?

\- De chocolate belga

\- Uhhh quiero probar ...- Dijo acercándose

\- Segura es chocolate amargo ... a ti no te gus...

Terry enmudeció al ver como ella lamia su helado seductoramente con la vista fija en el

\- Si tu fueras un helado serias ese ...- Dijo muy cerca a su rostro

\- Sss... si? ...- Dijo nervioso ante la seducción de la rubia

\- Si ... Tienes un poco de helado ahí ...- Sin que el actor tuviera tiempo para reaccionar Candy lamió sensualmente y delicadamente en el costado de sus labios.

Terry no pudo contenerse y la tomo por la cintura para besarla , sus lenguas se fundieron en un sensual beso dulce y frió , acompañados de una respiración agitada y acercando sus cuerpos hasta sentir que la ropa estorbaba , se separaron lentamente mirándose fijamente azul profundo con verde esmeralda ardiendo se deseo

\- Me estas volviendo loco ... ya no se ni como comportarme ... Te necesito tanto Candy ...- Dijo en un susurro mientras depositaba un beso en el cuello de la muchacha

\- Sera mejor irnos amor ... alguien podría vernos ...- Dijo la rubia sonriendo

\- Todo es tu culpa , estas abusando de mi ... pero vuelvo a recordarte señorita que me cobrare todas en la noche de bodas

\- Pero si yo no he hecho nada ... solo quería probar tu helado y ayudar a limpiarte ... - dijo inocentemente

\- Se muy bien que no tenia helado en ninguna parte ... pero ya que te gusta jugar así ... comprare helado para la noche de bodas y tendrás mucho que limpiar .. vamos?

Candy estaba sonrojada y sintió toda la sangre de su cuerpo hervir ante tales comentarios , una agradable sensación bajo su vientre se hizo presente acalorando a la joven ... Terry pudo percibir la exitacion de la rubia y aprovechando que esta ya había terminado su helado y que la calle estaba vacía , la tomo por la cadera y la acorralo contra una pared

\- Terry ... Murmuro la rubia al sentir que el besaba su cuello y pasaba sus manos por todo su cuerpo

El tomo sus labios , dándole un beso que ella no podría olvidar jamas, un beso que la haría temblar y perder la noción del tiempo , la invadió con su lengua y acaricio el derrier de la joven , tomo una de sus piernas y la levanto para acariciarla mas profundamente , ella soltó un gemido que fue ahogado por los labios de Terry , el joven llevo su mano cuesta arriba hasta toparse con la ropa interior de la rubia. Candy estaba por perder la razón y dejarse hacer el amor por el en medio de la calle , cuando el se separo rápidamente dejándola con la respiración entrecortada y confundida

Terry sonrió de lado y susurrándole al oído le dijo ..- Es solo un poquito de tu propia medicina mi amor ...- Le dio un tierno y pequeño beso en los labios , la tomo de la mano y se encaminaron al auto ... Candy se quedo muda ...- Te lo tienes bien merecido por andar provocando ...- pensó para si misma ...- pero esto no se quedara así ... Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

Archie caminaba sin rumbo fijo por la calles , bastante mareado y hablando incoherencias , esquivaba lamentablemente a algunos transeúntes que lo veían con horror , el pobre muchacho no media los peligros del camino en su estado y caminaba fuera del sardinel indicado para el paso de los peatones , sin darse cuenta se fue hacia un lado quedando expuesto en la pista y por cosas del destino un auto venia con velocidad golpeando al alcoholizado muchacho

\- OHHHH DIOSSS MIO! ...- Grito la joven que venia conduciendo ... LO MATE!

La pobre chica bajo del carro a toda velocidad para ver al pobre herido , respiro con alivio al ver que no había perdido la consciencia y este se sentaba en medio de la pista

\- Oiga esta bien? discúlpeme! no lo vi ! usted se cruzo en medio de la pista!

\- Ya yaa estoy bien ... deje de hablar tanto ... - respondió el joven sosteniendo sus cabeza

\- Pero ...pero usted esta ebrio! Que falta de responsabilidad de su parte! Pudo haber muerto! Y yo podría ir presa!

Archie intento ponerse de pie , pero un mareo casi lo hace caer si la joven no lo hubiera ayudado a sostenerse

\- Escúcheme sera mejor que lo lleve a un hospital

\- NO NO yo no quiero ir a ninguna lado ... ouch!...- se quejo el joven sobando su espalda

\- Usted no esta bien , déjeme llevarlo a un hospital , diremos que se callo

Archie ya no replico , pues se sentía realmente mal y se dejo ayudar por la chica que lentamente logro meterlo en el auto

Terry estaciono el auto en el garaje de los Andley , ya era un poco tarde y el prefirió hacer ese trabajo para no importunar a ningún empleado , el garaje de la familia estaba lleno de varios autos de lujo , estaba un poco oscuro, era apartado y se encontraba vació debido a la hora. El joven apago el motor y al momento de voltear para abrir la puerta sintió un tirón en su abrigo negro , que lo obligo a darse la vuelta y en cuestión de segundos la rubia había invadido su boca , Candy era inexperta en los juegos de seducción pero el instinto y saber que ella era dueña de las bajas pasiones del hombre que la acompañaba la hicieron olvidar todo pudor al respecto

El muchacho la tomo con fuerza , dejándose llevar fácilmente por los arrebatos de la rubia , poco a poco la recostó en el asiento y abandono los labios de la chica para besar su cuello y bajar por su pecho , ella metió sus manos bajo la camisa del joven para poder acariciar su torso a placer , Terry abrió un botón de su blusa y descubrió sus senos que estaban tapados por un sensual sujetador blanco de encaje , el la beso en los labios nuevamente , con una de sus manos acaricio un seno y luego bajo sus labios para besar el otro

Candy se retorció en el asiento al sentir la boca del hombre que amaba sobre uno de sus pezones que aunque estuviera tapado por el sujetador era contacto suficiente para enloquecerla

\- Mi amor debo parar o la noche de bodas sera en este auto y ahora ... Dijo bromeando para bajar la intensidad del momento , ella solo le sonrió y abotono su blusa.

\- Perdóname Terry no quise hacerlo ... - Dijo con una mirada muy coqueta... - de nuevo..- agrego con una pequeña risa que no pudo reprimir

\- Te estas vengando por lo de hace un rato Candice White? ...- Dijo con la mandíbula totalmente abierta y no tuvo tiempo para protestar pues en un instante Candy bajo del auto corriendo , el como buen hombre competitivo que era salio corriendo tras ella. Como el era alto y de piernas largas no le tomo nada de tiempo y esfuerzo alcanzarla , la tomo por la cintura y girándola la cargo en vilo , ella lo rodeo con sus brazos y se quedaron mirando con unas amplias sonrisas

\- A veces pienso que eres un demonio disfrazado de Ángel pecosa...

\- Que cosas dices Terry? ...- Dijo riendo y besando al actor , el la deposito el en suelo lentamente sin dejar de besarla

\- Sera mejor que me vaya a dormir mi amor ...- Dijo la rubia rosando su nariz con la de Terry

El Joven suspiro e inhalo el aroma de la chica , ese olor a rosas y manzanilla era su aroma favorito en el mundo ...- Esta bien Pequeña pecosa

Los jóvenes entraron a la mansion y el la acompaño hasta su habitación ... - Te amo tarzan pecoso ...- Dijo el actor para despedirse junto a un beso suave y tierno.

Mientras tanto en un hospital en el centro de la ciudad , Archie se debatía entre el dolor de cabeza y mareos que lo aquejaban por el golpe.

\- Muy bien el doctor ya esta en camino , deje de moverse o podría hacerse mas daño ...- Le regaño la joven que había sido la causante del accidente

\- Disculpe Señorita , No nos hemos presentado , Soy Archibald Cornwall ... perdone pero usted se me hace muy familiar ...

\- Soy Karen Klaise ... actriz en Broadway

Archie se quedo atónito , el sabia perfectamente quien era la joven , Le gustaba como actriz pero verla directamente fuera de los escenarios le parecía una mujer hermosa.

\- Perdone pero ... usted es pariente de los Andley no es así?

\- Como lo sabe?

\- Bueno me gusta leer sociales en los diarios ...- Dijo con una sonrisa que paralizo el corazón del castaño

\- Buenas Noches ...- Interrumpió un medico alto y de cabello oscuro ...- Oh vaya! Señor Cornwal! Si hubiera sabido que usted estaba aquí lo hubiera atendido de inmediato señor !

\- No se preocupe ... creo que estoy bien

\- Que fue lo que le paso?

\- Bueno yo ...

\- YO lo golpee con mi auto ...- Interrumpió Karen ...- Fue un accidente,no me fije...

El medico reviso a Archie a detalle ...- Bueno Señor Cornwall por suerte usted esta bien , disculpe mi atrevimiento , pero usted ha bebido no es así?

\- Si ... - Dijo avergonzado ...- En realidad es mi culpa yo estaba muy tomado y me metí a la pista

\- Bueno el dolor que siente es mas por el alcohol , que por el golpe , le recetare una analgésicos y podrá irse a su casa , con permiso ...

\- Gracias Señorita Klaise por haberme ayudado y por intentar cubrirme con el medico ... estoy muy avergonzado por lo que sucedido ... Yo no soy así ... estoy con algunos problemas... es primera vez que ...

\- No se preocupe Señor Cornwall , lo importante es que usted se encuentra bien ...

\- Llámeme Archie por favor ...- Le dijo el castaño con una sonrisa

\- y a mi Karen

Una vez que el medico les había dado de alta , con los medicamentos correctos ambos jóvenes se dirigieron a la salida del hospital , pero una vez que llegaron a la puerta ambos se pusieron pálidos al ver que había unos reporteros en la puerta ...

\- Pero que es lo que pasa? ... Pregunto una enfermera irritada al ver todo el escándalo fuera del hospital

\- Que no te enteraste? Se rumorea que el heredero de los Andley esta aquí con una conocida actriz ...- Le respondió otra

Los dos se miraron con terror y lentamente sin llamar la atención retrocedieron hasta salir por una gran puerta de salida de emergencia , la puerta daba hacia una azotea , desde arriba observaron que la puerta principal estaba abarrotada por reporteros

\- Ayyyy que voy a hacer! Si esto sale en los diarios sera un escándalo! ... Decía la actriz desesperada

\- No solo para ti , Mi familia me matara!

\- Tu familia te matara? Hazme el favor! Tu saldrás salvo de esto! Yo no! Tu eres casado , quedare como una amante ! No se como haces pero tienes que sacarme de esto!

\- Hey tranquila! Tu me arrollaste e insististe en traerme al hospital!

\- Pero que mal agradecido y engreído puedes ser! No te hubiera arrollado , si no estuvieras ebrio vagando por las calles!

\- Pues te hubieras fijado mejor!

\- Muy bien! es tu problema! no pienso pasar como la amante de nadie! Adiós! ... Grito la actriz dándole la espalda

\- Por donde vas a salir? No me dejes aquí! ... Dijo el joven persiguiéndola

\- Déjame en paz! Solo eres un niño rico mimado! Yo me largo de aquí! Ahora estas solo! es tu problema!

La energía , las palabras y la ira de la muchacha era algo que llamaba la atención de Archie , el nunca había conocido a una mujer que lo enfrentara y le respondiera de esa manera

\- Esta bien , tienes razón discúlpame , como te dije estoy pasando por el peor momento de mi vida! Ayúdame por favor , no tengo auto y necesito salir de aquí sin que me vean

\- Ya ya esta bien! Solo lo hago por que no te moriste cuando te atropelle!

Archie se rió a carcajadas ante ese comentario y la actriz se sonrojo al notar lo atractivo que era el joven y mas cuando sonreía

Los dos salieron cautelosamente por unas escaleras metálicas , se escabulleron como niños entre unos arbusto

\- Donde dejaste el auto ?

\- Al frente del hospital! que vamos a hacer? ...- Dijo nerviosa

\- Vamos a tener que rodear la calle , Tenemos que llegar hasta a ese edificio ...- Le dijo enseñándole uno que no estaba muy cerca

\- Que? Podrían vernos! estas loco!

\- Ponte mi abrigo y esconde tu cabello

La muchacha obedeció , no tenia idea de lo que el joven millonario quería hacer pero algo en el fondo la incitaba a vivir ese momento , el la tomo de una mano y rápidamente la jalo hasta un árbol para resguardarse , como el tronco no era suficientemente ancho para tapar a ambos , Archie la tomo y la abrazo hacia su cuerpo , se quedaron quietos rezando por que nadie los haya visto y la vez soportando la energía eléctrica que los invadió por la cercanía de sus cuerpos , unos segundos después , el volvió a jalarla y por fin pudieron llegar al edificio , se quedaron ahí unos minutos en silencio , perturbados por la descarga eléctrica que habían sentido , lograron rodear la calle sin contratiempo y cruzaron a la parte del frente , aprovecharon el momento en que los reporteros seguían concentrados en la puerta del hospital y rápidamente se metieron al auto , Karen arranco a toda velocidad y pudieron salir sin ser notados

\- Ohhhh eso fue increíble! ... Grito Archie extasiado por la adrenalina del momento

\- Si que lo fue! Jajajaja Y seguirán ahí parados como estúpidos esperando que salgamos! ...- Decía y reía nerviosamente la actriz

Rieron a grandes carcajadas invadidos por la emoción de su escape , ya era realmente tarde y Archie por primera vez sentía algo muy similar a la libertad

\- Bien a donde te llevo? a la Mansión Andley?

\- Si por favor ... Tu trabajas con Terry Granchester no es así?

\- Jaja así es ! Somo amigos , también soy amiga de tu prima Candy esta mañana estuve con ella en tu casa

\- Vaya ... no sabia que ustedes se conocían ... eso quiere decir que ... te volveré a ver ?

Ella se sonrojo , el corazón le dio un vuelco y sintió un temblor recorrer sus piernas

\- Pues si ... - Respondió tímidamente

\- Eso me alegra mucho ... - Y que te trae a Chicago? si no es mucho atrevimiento?

\- Vine a visitar a mi prima , esta un poco delicada de salud y vive sola , sus padres fallecieron hace un par de años

\- Lamento oír eso ... que valiente debe ser para vivir sola ... tu sabes en una ciudad un poco peligrosa como esta ...

\- Si ..pero vive en una buena zona , esta en el edifico principal de la Calle Braham ... es un lugar seguro

\- Ahhh ya veo , si , es seguro y elegante ...- Archie se alegro internamente en haberse enterado donde se quedaba la bella actriz

Llegaron a la Mansión , la actriz estaciono el auto y los invadió el silencio ...- Fue un gusto conocerte Karen ...- le dijo el castaño sintiéndose extraño ante la presencia de esa joven

\- Igualmente Archie , hasta luego ...- Se despidió con una sonrisa , el joven bajo del auto y volteo una vez mas para observarla , algo en el se había movido esa noche ...

Ya había amanecido y había un gran ajetreo en la Mansión , La señora Elroy había pedido encarecidamente que Eleonor Baker se quedara como huésped así que se encontraba arreglando todo para la llegada de la actriz , la anciana no podía disimular su admiración por la talentosa mujer.

Candy y Terry fueron a la estación para recoger a la actriz , ambos felices de poder verla y disfrutar con ella ese magnifico momento

\- Terry! Candy!...- Saludos emocionada la hermosa mujer abrazando a cada uno y con unas lagrimas en el borde de sus ojos azules , los mismos ojos que tenia su hijo ...- Estoy tan feliz por ustedes , cuando el Señor Andley me dio la noticia mi corazón se embargo de emoción , estoy tan contenta que ahora estén juntos !

\- Me alegra que haya venido Señor Baker ...- Dijo la rubia con una bella sonrisa

\- Candy cariño llámame Eleonor ! Ya casi somos familia ...- Le dijo tomando las manos de la joven

Terry sintió emoción al presenciar ese momento , las dos mujeres de su vida juntas ante el

\- Vamos madre , alguien podría reconocerte , ya veo algunos curiosos por ahí

Los tres se encaminaron al auto , una vez en el camino Eleonor y Candy no paraban de hablar sobre los planes de la boda , el castaño nunca había visto a su madre tan feliz pero sabia que tal vez esa felicidad no le duraría mucho , cuando el le diera la noticia que el Duque se encontraba en la misma ciudad y que habían hecho las pases.

La señora Elroy recibió a la actriz muy emocionada , la presento ante la familia y servidumbre para que tuvieran en cuenta que debían atenderla como a la realeza , Archie quedo en un tipo de estado de coma cuando la vio en su casa y mucho mas al enterarse que ella era la madre de Terry

La noche para Archie había sido terrible , solo dio mil vueltas en la cama pensando en el divorcio , el hijo que tenia en camino y en aquella mujer que no podía sacar de su cabeza en las ultimas horas ... no entendía porque pero sentía la gran necesidad de ir a buscarla ...

\- Hola hija como te sientes ? ... fue el saludo de la Señora Britter que había ido a visitarla en secreto , ambas mujeres se abrazaron por varios minutos y la morena derramo lagrimas sin poder contenerse

\- Ayyy mama , todo ha sido tan difícil , me siento tan sola ...

\- Hija tienes que calmarte, no le hace bien al bebe... Como te esta cayendo el embarazo? Te veo muy delgada Annie! No debes estar comiendo ...

\- No me siento bien ... tengo nauseas todo el tiempo y ando angustiada por lo que esta pasando

\- Hija ya es momento que vuelvas con tu marido! ya estuvo bien unos días , no puedes quedarte aquí , tienes que detener esa absurda idea de separarte ...

\- No madre! Yo no voy a perdonarlo ... nos rechazo , el no me ama ... de que me sirve quedarme al lado de un hombre que no me ama ?

\- Tienes a su hijo Annie , no sera tan sencillo! Entiende! Los Andley son una familia poderosa , podrían hasta quitártelo...

\- NADIE ME QUITARA A MI HIJO! PRIMERO TENDRÍAN QUE MATARME !

\- Pero hija tranquila! Mejor es llevar las cosas con tranquilidad , hacer la pases con Archie ... es lo que nos conviene a todos! Tu hijo es un Andley .. el futuro heredero y hasta podría ser futura cabeza de la familia algún día ... ya que ese Señor William no sienta cabeza!

\- NO MAMA! ... - Annie se tapo la cara y empezó a llorar inconsolablemente , ya no podía retener tanta tensión , tenia que hablar ...- Mama ... mi hijo no es de Archie

Continuara...

Gracias chicas lindas por sus palabras!

espero ansiosa tu quejas de Annie querida Anmoncer jajaja

Besitos para todas =)


	20. Chapter 20

\- Archie? ... que .. que haces aquí?

\- Hola Karen discúlpame por venir , Yo solo ... quería agradecerte como es debido por todo lo que hiciste por mi ...- Dijo el joven extendiéndole un gran ramo de rosas

\- Bueno De nada ... Espero que te encuentre mejor ... Quieres pasar? ...- La actriz se recrimino interiormente por haberlo invitado a entrar , pero fue un impulso que no pudo controlar

\- Si , Gracias ...

Archie entro al pequeño pero elegante departamento , tomo asiento en un sillón blanco , mientras Karen iba a la cocina por unas bebidas. Minutos después Karen salio con Te Helado y algunos entremeses

\- Es Te? ...- Pregunto el joven millonario muy sorprendido

\- Pues si ... Te Helado con Limón , no te gusta?

\- Nunca había visto que sirvieran el Te Helado ...

\- Que estas hablando? es delicioso , esta de moda tomarlo frió en Nueva York ... A los ingleses les quiere dar ataque ...- Dijo la joven riendo

\- Toda mi vida lo he tomado caliente y a las 6 de la tarde ...

\- Vaya ... si que llevas una vida muy formal ... Yo no podría , me aburriría a muerte de tanta formalidad .. a mi me encanta hacer lo que quiera

\- Como es tu vida en Nueva York Karen?

\- Bueno ... Vivo en un lindo departamento con una compañera del teatro , frente al Central Park ... Trabajo , tengo mi propio auto , voy a conciertos de Jazz y muchas cosas mas ...

\- Eres muy independiente ...

\- Si .. y me encanta , en Nueva York no es mal visto , las personas son mas de mente abierta ... en cambio aquí ...- Replico con los ojos en blanco

\- Bueno no hay nada de malo tampoco en la mujeres que desean dedicarse a su casa e hijos... Esto sabe delicioso ...- Dijo Archie mientras tomaba la bebida

\- Mmmm Creo que te falta vivir mas experiencias...no te parece?

\- Yo? Pero si llevo los negocios de mi familia y asisto a varios eventos y fiestas de sociedad

\- Jajaja eso no es vivir Archie ... vivir es viajar , conocer nuevas personas , tener aventuras , correr bajo la lluvia , comer alimentos extraños ... son experiencias maravillosas y sin necesidad de tanto dinero

Archie se quedo shock , ella tenia razón , toda su vida se había dedicado a estudiar y a formarse para ser un gran hombre de negocios y sociedad , nunca había viajado solo por placer y las amistades que tenia solo eran empresarios y gente de su entorno ... Karen era la primera persona tan distinta a todo lo que conocía

\- Archie , no quiero ser grosera pero me preocupa que alguien pueda verte aquí ... ya sabes , eres un hombre casado

\- Si si ... tienes razón ... disculpa ... Iras a visitar a Candy?

\- Eh? Bueno ... no lo tenia pensado en estos días

\- Me gustaría que frecuentemos mas Karen ... - Dijo el joven sin pensar

\- Estas loco? Tu estas casado! Que va a decir tu esposa?

\- Buena ella ...yo ...

\- Archie sera mejor que te vayas ...- Dijo la joven abriéndole la puerta

\- Discúlpame Karen .. Adiós ...- Termino despidiéndose y saliendo del departamento

Una vez que la muchacha cerro la puerta se apoyo en esta con el pecho agitado , su corazón palpitaba estruendosamente ...- Karen! Que te esta pasando? Tu no eres esa clase de chica! No!

\- Dime que no es cierto lo que acabo de oír Annie Britter ...- Pregunto la Señora Britter temblando

\- Si! Es cierto mama! Mi matrimonio con Archie ha sido terrible! Casi no me tocaba en los últimos meses ...

\- Estas mintiendo! Annie! Que va a pasar cuando los Andley noten que tu hijo demora mas de un mes en nacer? SE VAN A DAR CUENTA POR DIOS!...

\- Pense que un hijo seria algo que nos uniría! Pero no fue así! Nos rechazo a ambos ... y con eso me di cuenta que todo estaba perdido ... que teníamos que separarnos

\- Te embarazaste a propósito ?

\- MAMA ESTABA DESESPERADA!

\- Quien es el padre Annie?

\- Eso no importa ... yo me haré cargo de mi hijo ...

\- Annie necesito saber quien es el padre de esa criatura! Vas a decirle la verdad a Archie? Vas a arruinar tu reputación ! Nadie va a aceptarte ! Te quedaras soltera por el resto de tu vida! Annie necesitas un hombre de buena familia a tu lado! Tu padre y yo no estamos bien económicamente y lo sabes! Quieres quedarte pobre y con un hijo bastardo?

En ese momento Annie entro en pánico , no lo había visto de esa forma y el miedo se aferro de ella

\- Tienes razón madre! ...- Dijo temblando y llorando ...- Regresare a la Mansión ... pero como voy a hacer ahora para adelantar el parto?

\- Ya pensaremos en algo ... la cosa es que te detengas en esta absurda idea de divorciarte

\- Como? No quiero que le pase nada malo al bebe!

\- Annie quien es el padre?

\- No te lo diré madre! Si sigues insistiendo me divorciare!

\- Ya Annie basta! esto es importante! Esa criatura puede no parecerse ni a ti ni Archie! Arregla tus cosas , volveré por ti en un momento para llevarte con los Andley ...- Dijo la mujer saliendo por la puerta

Annie se derrumbo en el suelo cubriéndose la boca para ahogar su grandes lamentos , estaba haciendo todo mal , se estaba hundiendo entre mentiras , estaba por cometer grandes errores mas de los que ya había hecho ... Que es lo que haré? Como pude meterme en algo así?

Sentada en el suelo de la habitación y derramando todas las lagrimas que tenia , la morena no podía evitar pensar en aquel hombre que la había hecho vivir el amor mas intenso de su vida en sus ultimos dias , en sus caricias , en sus ojos grises , ese hombre que con solo tocarla la hacia temblar y estremecer cada celula de su cuerpo.

Todo empezó por un viaje que hizo junto a su esposo , tenían una invitación a una feria agrícola , una de las mas importantes del país, Archie tenia toda la intensión de conseguir proveedores para un nuevo negocio , abrir una linea de super mercados , un negocio mas de la Familia Andley que seguro seria muy exitoso como los otros

Como siempre Archie se involucraba de lleno en el trabajo , conocía personas , probaba los productos de varios granjeros , lácteos , frutas , pan etc. y por supuesto su esposa quedaba en segundo plano , sola , aburrida y mal humorada Annie caminaba sola por la dichosa Feria , hasta que lo vio ... Hermoso , alto , ojos grandes color gris , cabello rubio cenizo y una barba perfectamente cortada al raz de su cara , sin camisa y cargando tarros enormes de leches , mostrado aquel cuerpo fuerte y bronceado que termino por derrumbar a la morena

Era sin dudas el hombre mas guapo que Annie Britter a sus 23 años había visto , era tan guapo que el atractivo de su marido palidecía ante este joven de brazos fuertes. Y así fue que sus miradas se cruzaron , el la observo y sus ojos brillaron , Annie era una dama hermosa de cabello negro largo hasta su cintura y unos ojos azules preciosos. El colocándose una camisa se acerco a atenderla

\- Buenas Tardes Señorita ... le gustaría probar la especialidad de quesos que tenemos?

Annie estaba hipnotizada por aquella perfecta y blanca sonrisa que le estaba regalando ese guapo hombre , que tendría sus 25 o 26 años

\- Eh si claro ...- Respondió tímidamente

La conversación empezó a fluir naturalmente , ella se entero que el era un joven empresario que ya había reunido una pequeña fortuna , que tenia 6 ranchos ganaderos y experto en criar ganado y caballos de carreras , que había quedado huérfano a temprana edad y que por supuesto era soltero

\- Mi nombre es Frank Nolan y usted?

\- Annie Britter ... - respondió la morena sin entender el porque había dicho su nombre de soltera emitiendo el Cornwall

\- Puedes llamarme Frank

\- Y ami Annie ...- Dijo con una hermosa sonrisa , sonrojada y con el corazón a mil por hora

Pasaron unos días y mientras Archie seguía involucrado en trabajo y metido en reuniones , la amistad entre Frank y Annie se iba haciendo mas cercana , salían por las tardes a comer y a pasear , Annie por primera vez se sentía especial , la hacían sentir hermosa y deseada , sabia que estaba haciendo mal , que estaba enamorándose de aquel chico.

Una tarde lluviosa mientras ambos jóvenes paseaban por un viñedo una lluvia torrencial dio inicio y tuvieron que refugiarse en una de las cabañas que se usaban como almacén de vinos , entre risas y jadeos por haber corrido se encerraron para refugiarse , Annie estaba excitada y despreocupada pues su marido tenia una reunion con el ministro de economía hasta altas horas de la noche

El hombre que estaba con ella se quedo observándola ...- Annie me he enamorado perdidamente de ti ...- Ella sintió su alma caer a sus pies , el se acerco al ver que ella se había quedado paralizada ...- Yo ... yo ...- no respondía , el joven sin poder contenerse la tomo en sus brazos poseyendo sus labios , Annie cayo rendida a sus pies y se dejo besar y acariciar a placer

El beso y las caricias fueron en aumento , la respiración se hizo mas acelerada y la ropa empezó a estorbar ... el la soltó para controlarse y respetarla , pero la joven no accedió y tomándolo nuevamente le dio a entender que quería que la amara , Annie Britter quería sentir que era que le hicieran el amor

El hombre no pudo contenerse y despojando a la muchacha de su ropa empezó a besar cada rincón de su piel , mientras susurraba palabras de amor a su oído , besos sus senos mientras ella se retorcía por sentirlo mas cerca y enterrando sus uñas en su espalda , mordisqueo sus pezones y acaricio su vientre , el joven que se notaba que era todo un experto en el arte de amar bajo hasta las piernas de la chica besando el interior de sus muslos , Annie disfrutaba de cada caricia pues nunca su propio esposo la haba acariciado de esa manera , el hombre continuo con sus avances hasta llegar a su intimidad , ella se asusto no tenia la mínima idea que hacia , pero ese miedo desapareció en cuestión de segundos cuando el beso los pliegues de su intimidad , ella soltó un gemido y sus ojos se abrieron como platos , era la caricia mas excitante y satisfactoria que había sentido jamas

En cuestión de minutos por primera vez ella experimento una oleada de calor en su vientre que la estaba volviendo loca , ella no entendía que le pasaba , pero sentía que moriría de placer y así tuvo su primer Clímax , el joven al sentirla húmeda y complacida se coloco sobre ella y entro con facilidad , empezó con unas embestidas suaves mientras las acompañaba con besos y caricias , hicieron la danza mas antigua del mundo llegando cada uno a tocar el cielo , el se derramo en ella dejándola llena de nuevas sensaciones y seguridades

Sudando , desnudo y el rodeándola con sus brazos echados en un costal de paja se había entregado el uno al otro , después de unos minutos el cargo de conciencia llego para la morena

\- Por que lloras? estas arrepentida? Discúlpame...

\- No Frank no es eso ... perdóname tu a mi ...- Decía llorando desesperadamente

\- Heyy cálmate ... por que tengo que perdonarte? ... yo soy el culpable , no pude contenerme ... es que te quiero tanto Annie

\- Frank esto no puede ser...

\- Pero por que? yo te quiero! casi podría decirte que te amo ... eres una magnifica mujer

\- Frank! Yo estoy casada!

Un silencio aterrador se apodero de aquella cabaña , Annie se levanto rápidamente para vestirse y huir tenia miedo de todo lo que había pasado

\- Y vienes a decírmelo ahora? ...- Grito el joven molesto e indignado

\- Perdóname! Yo también me he enamorado de ti Frank , no pude evitarlo! Por favor perdóname ...

\- Estas loca? por que no me lo dijiste? te acabo de hacer el amor! El amor! sabes tu lo que significa eso?

\- Si! y fue la mejor experiencia de mi vida Frank ! te lo juro!...- Decía llorando y suplicando

\- Y ahora que? iras corriendo tras tu marido? y me dejaras aquí con todo lo que siento? Me usaste por que estas aburrida en tu matrimonio?

\- Nooo Frank nooo yo no te he usado .. te juro que te amo ... pero yo ... Frank perdóname ! te lo suplico! Por favor! Fui una tonta! perdóname!

\- La lluvia ya paro Annie ... por favor vete ...

La muchacha se arreglo como pudo y salio rapidamente de alli ...corrio hasta llegar a una calle y subirse al primer cochero que se cruzara , llego al hotel donde se estaban hospedando y se encerro en su habitacion para derramar todas las lagrimas posibles , se sentia terrible , habia sido infiel y habia hecho daño a un hombre maravilloso.

Como era de esperarse Archie llego muy tarde esa noche , Annie fingio estar dormida y para su suerte su marido solo se acosto a dormir , a la mañana siguiente el la noto palida y ojerosa

\- Estas bien Annie? Te ves enferma...

\- Creo que me dará gripe no me siento muy bien ... respondió sin mirarlo a los ojos , la culpa la estaba matando..

\- Mmmm sera mejor que te quedes y te cuides , hoy también llegare tarde, tengo otros asuntos que atender , no tienes que esperarme despierta , Hasta luego ...- Dijo acercándose para despedirse , el joven solo deposito un beso en su mejilla y se retiro sin verla.

Ella continuo llorando toda la mañana , no deseaba salir a ningun lado y no tenia deseos de comer , ya estaba cayendo la tarde cuando escucho un golpe en la puerta de su habitacion

\- Si? Quien es?

\- Soy Frank ... Annie por favor abre

Ella abrió inmediatamente, se quedaron en silencio , al joven se le estrujo el corazón al verla pálida y ojerosa denotando que la había pasado muy mal

\- Frank ... perdóname por favor ...- Dijo casi en un murmullo y con nuevas lagrimas amenazando por salir

El joven la tomo en sus brazos y empezó a besarla con toda la pasión que podía transmitir

\- Annie no puedo estar sin ti ... te amo ... ayer me di cuenta cuanto te amaba ... no me importa que estés casada , tu eres mía ... decía entrecortado por los besos

\- Soy tuya Frank! Hazme tuya!... Nuevamente el muchacho la despojo de la bata que tenia puesta y encaminandola hacia la cama de la habitación , le hizo el amor desesperadamente

Annie se dejo amar a placer acaricio y beso al chico como si su vida dependiera de ello , ella había amado a Archie con todo su corazón por muchos años, pero el se había encargado de matar ese amor pagandole con indiferencia y abandono

\- Deja a tu marido Annie ... quédate conmigo ...- Le dijo el hermoso joven después del intercambio amoroso , recostado en la cama y aun sudando

\- Sera un escándalo Frank , mi esposo es heredero de la familia Andley ... ellos ...

\- Se perfectamente bien quien es tu esposo Annie! Quiso hacer negocios conmigo y por supuesto me negué , pero un amigo si lo esta haciendo , se que se la pasa metido en reuniones y te deja todo el día sola! Yo jamas te haría eso mi amor! No entiendo como puede hacerlo teniendo una mujer tan hermosa como tu! Yo moriría por estar en su lugar!

\- Lo haré! Hablare con el! Quiero estar contigo Frank! ...- Respondió entre lagrimas y besos , no le importaba todo lo que tuviera que enfrentar , había encontrado el amor...

Los días pasaron y mientras Archie seguía con su trabajo y pendientes , ambos amantes aprovechaban para encontrarse y amarse a placer , ella estaba buscando el momento adecuado para decirle a su esposa que se había enamorado de otro y que no volvería con el a Chicago , pero casi nunca podía , ya que el siempre estaba ocupado o muy cansado para atenderla

\- Escapémonos Annie ... Escápate conmigo .. desapareceremos por un tiempo

\- No Frank! No puedo hacerle eso! El nunca ha sido malo conmigo , merece por lo menos una explicación

\- Muy bien ... - respondió con molestia ...- Pero cuando lo hagas por favor avísame , quiero estar cerca por si algo llegara a pasar ... te prometo que no se dará cuenta de mi presencia

\- El no es agresivo Frank .. no te preocupes

\- Cuando supuestamente regresan a Chicago?

\- En unos cuatro días ... al día siguiente de la cena con el Ministro ...

\- Prométeme que hablaras pronto con el ... ya no soporto esta situación de tenerte a escondidas como criminales.

Habían pasado los días y Annie en su cobardía no había podido aclarar las cosas con Archie , era el día de la cena con el Ministro de economía y al día siguiente muy temprano por la mañana partirían a Chicago ... Así que ella hablaría con Archie después de la cena , estaba decidida a que esta seria el ultimo evento que acompañaría a Archibald Cornawall como su esposa

Vestida hermosamente con un vestido negro de lentejuelas y encaje con cola y ajustado a su cintura se encamino junto a su esposo a dicho evento , el no alago su atuendo ni su aspecto como era costumbre y tan solo imaginarse la reacción de Frank si pudiera verla , le erizaba la piel.

Una vez que llegaron, fueron ubicados en su mesa junto a otro millonarios empresarios y personas de la política , seria otra cena aburrida a las que ya estaba acostumbrada , ella se encontraba pensando en el futuro discurso que tendría que darle a su marido horas mas tarde , hasta que la conversación que se llevaba en la cena llamo su atención.

\- Imaginense! Le fue infiel con uno de sus socios! Un total escándalo ...- Fue el chisme que departía una mujer flaca y de avanzada edad

\- Que espanto! Pero se rumoreaba que su matrimonio era un fracaso! Se peleaban todo el tiempo ... no debería ser sorpresa que ella le fuera infiel ...- respondió otra señora igual de mayor pero baja y regordeta

\- Que cosa mas sucia ! ...- Respondió Archie ... - Si algo asi llegara a pasarme .. aunque se que jamas pasaría ... Me vengaría de ese cobarde por tomar a una mujer ajena , primero lo dejaría en la ruina total .. o tal vez mandaría a matarlo ..- Dijo burlonamente

Annie palidecio al escuchar a Archie , ella lo conocía muy bien y sabia que el era rencoroso

\- Matarlo? Señor Andley esta hablando de ligas mayores...- Respondió un hombre canoso y de lentes

\- Jajaja Estoy bromeando ... tal vez no matarlo , pero si lo llevaría a la ruina total , le quiritaria sus propiedades y hasta el nombre si es posible ... Bueno usted sabe.. son las ventajas de ser un Andley... Dijo riendo junto con los otros acompañantes y bebiendo de su copa

Para la joven esas palabras habían sido como un golpe en su rostro ... Ella no podía permitir que le hicieran daño al hombre que amaba ... como pudo ser tan egoísta? A caso no lo había sospechado? Archie decía que bromeaba pero ella tenia sus dudas ... Por nada del mundo dejaría que el sufriera ..

La pobre mujer se encamino al baño para poder dejar salir las lagrimas que estaba aguantando , había decidido hacer como si nada hubiera pasado , regresaría con Archie a Chicago al día siguiente y le dejaría una nota a Frank haciéndole creer que no lo amaba , pues si le decía las ideas de su marido y sus miedos , sabia que el joven iría tras ella y lo que menos quería es que el se expusiera ...- Es lo mejor ...- pensó mirándose al espejo y arreglándose el maquillaje ...por lo menos supe que es amar , siempre guardare ese bello recuerdo conmigo.

Al día siguiente Annie iba muy tristemente sentada en el tren junto a Archie , intentando reprimir las lagrimas , su marido no se daba cuenta de esto , como siempre el no le prestaba mucha atención y prefería leer su periódico o algún libro de economía

Frank estaba en su casa esperando la llegada de Annie , ya eras mas de las once de la mañana y el terror se apodero del joven al sospechar que tal vez no llegaría , ella le había pedido que la esperara esa mañana en su casa y que iría aya cuando hablara con su esposo

Temió de que le hubiera pasado algo , el joven subió a su auto y se dirigió al hotel donde se hospedaban , llego a la recepción y se dio con dura noticia de que los Cornwall ya se habían ido

\- Dejaron esta carta para usted señor ...- Le entrego la recepcionista

Continuara ...

Chicas se que es un capitulo cortito , hoy tuve mucho trabajo =(

pero les dejo algo para el fin de semana

ya actualizare besito! =)


	21. Chapter 21

**Frank:**

 **Hable con mi esposo y decidimos seguir juntos , realmente nos amamos , perdóname , lo nuestro solo fue una pasión del momento.**

El joven con el corazón destrozado arrugo la nota y salio en marcha a un bar para calmar sus penas , se sentía usado e impotente de no poderle reclamar ,...- no volveré a amar a nadie en mi vida...- , estaba lleno de rencor y resentimiento.

\- Que pasa pecosa? ...- Dijo Terry abrazando a la chica que estaba distraída mirando el pequeño lago que estaba dentro del Jardín de los Andley...- Tuviste algún problemas para organizar nuestra boda?

\- No Terry , con nuestra boda toda va muy bien ... - Dijo bajando la mirada con tristeza ...- Estoy preocupada por Annie y Archie

\- Amor ... sinceramente el elegante de tu primo no ama a la Tímida ... Se que tu lo sabes pero no lo quieres ver ...- Dijo tomando el rostro de la chica entre sus manos para verla directamente a los ojos

\- Eh? Pero que dices Terry?

\- Amor ... (suspiro) mejor salgamos de aquí ... necesitas despejarte! Vamos! Que quiero hacer unas compras para el hogar de Pony! ...

\- Que esa señorita que Albert? Es una broma?

\- No tía! No es ninguna broma! Samanta y yo tenemos una relación , nos amamos y planeo casarme con ella ... claro si ella acepta

\- Perdiste la cabeza? Esa mujer no puede ser digna esposa tuya!

\- Bueno Tía , no he venido a pedirle permiso , solo a darle la noticia ... Si usted no esta de acuerdo no puedo hacer nada.

\- William como es posible que me trates así? Te he criado toda mi vida! me he dedicado a darte la mejor educación! Y ahora viene esta mujer de clase media y la quieres como la futura señora Andley? enloqueciste Albert!

\- Me apena mucho tía que usted no acepte mi felicidad ... Con permiso

Albert se retiro de la Mansion Andley , necesitaba salir a caminar y respirar otros aire , se sentía decepcionado y triste , su propia tía una de las personas que mas estimaba no aceptaba su felicidad.

\- Lo siento señorita Samanta , usted no esta embarazada ...

\- Esta seguro doctor? .. pero tengo un atarazo

\- Puede ser estress o alguna condición de salud , pero según estos exámenes de sangre usted no esta embarazada...

\- Listo , Gracias ...- La joven se retiro decepcionada del consultorio

\- Samanta! Como te ha ido? ...- Pregunto una chica de cabello negros y delgada

\- No estoy embarazada Ema ... Demonios pensé que lo había conseguido

\- No te desanimes Samy! Solo es cuestión que seduzcas a tu millonario otra vez y te acuestes con el nuevamente

\- No es tan fácil Ema! Su tía nos vigila ... y se que se va a oponer a nuestra relación ... con un hijo de por medio esa vieja no puede meterse ... así Albert no se case conmigo ... un heredero de los Andley es suficiente para obtener todo lo que quiera ...

Una enfermera de cabellos negros y lentes escuchaba atónita la conversación de ambas mujeres , el apellido Andley le había hecho poner toda su atención , Quien seria esa mujer tan malévola queriendo embarazarse del hermano de Candy? ...- se pregunto ...- Tengo que avisarle...

\- Y bien pecosa? Que opinas?

\- Terry! Esto es increíble! Pero como hiciste todo esto? en que momento?

Candy observaba estupefacta la gran colección de juegos hechos de solida madera en tamaño natural para los niños del hogar de Pony , Terry había mandado a construir toboganes , casitas de muñecas , una muralla de esponjas para trepar y de mas ...

\- Jajaja digamos que la reunion con mi padre duro menos tiempo y vine a ponerme en contacto con el buen Jhon que es un magnifico carpintero y constructor ... pensé que lo de los juguetes es un cliché ... mejor serian estos juego para los niños y por supuesto para que también nuestros futuros hijos jueguen en ellos ... a mi me gustaría mucho que nuestro hijos se críen con los niños del hogar ... no me gustaría mocosos engreídos y mimados ...- Dijo con una sonrisa de lado

\- Estoy muy de acuerdo contigo mi amor ... Gracias , no calculas la felicidad que me has dado ...- Dijo abrazando al actor

\- Yo solo vivo para hacerte feliz pecosa ...

Albert se encontraba en una avenida observando detenidamente un mostrador de una tienda de mascotas , observaba con gracia a unos cachorros que jugaban entre si , el siempre había amado a los animales y verlos que los vendieran encerrados en un mostrador lo apenaba , el se sentía como esas mascotas , encerrado , expuesto a la mirada publica y como una mercancía , extrañaba tomar sus maletas y escaparse a la naturaleza...

\- Por favor necesito ayuda ! Un veterinario! ...- Fueron los gritos de una mujer que lo sacaron de sus pensamientos

\- Esta loca señorita? Aquí no atendemos perros callejeros .. háganos el favor de retirarse! ...- Grito un hombre robusto y calvo que era dueño del local

\- Que clase de persona es usted? es una vida! ...- Gritaba la chica que era de ontextura delgada, rubia con ojos azules y el cabello le llegaba bajo los hombros

Albert se quedo extrañado al observar a la chica , vestía de una manera muy moderna para la época y la mandíbula del rubio cayo al suelo al percatarse que la chica traía pantalones puestos ... era sin dudas una de esas mujeres que pertenecían al grupo de sufragista de la época

\- Oiga! Ya oyó usted a la señorita! Atienda a este perro por favor ...Yo me haré cargo de todos los gastos - Interrumpió Albert con voz demandante

\- Señor Andley , disculpe , enseguida ...- Dijo el hombre atemorizado por la presencia del rubio, enseguida tomo al perro que traia una pata muy lastimada y se encamino a la parte del fondo del local

\- Muchas gracias ... Señor Andley?

\- Llámame Albert .. y ha sido un placer , admiro tu amor hacia los animales ... y tu eres ?

\- Soy Paula , mucho gusto! Pobre animalito ... un cochero lo arroyo y no podía dejarlo ahí ... te agradezco mucho el gesto Albert

Ambos jovenes platicaron mientras esperaban que el veterinario le diera razones sobre el animal , a Albert le cayo muy bien la joven en cuestión de segundo , ella era toda una alma libre , amaba viajar y no le importaba tener que dormir bajo un puente a cambio de conocer personas nuevas y tener aventuras

\- Que edad tienes? Pareces muy joven para todo lo que has vivido ...

\- 25 y si! Me encanta aprovechar cada momento ... mis padres se oponen a mi estilo de vida , pero yo no dejo que nadie me manipule ... me han amenazo con repudiarme de la familia pero hasta ahora no tiene las suficientes agallas para hacerlo

\- Vaya a ti si que te gusta vivir al limite ... Ayyyy (suspiro) Que envidia ... lo que daría por estar en tu lugar Paula , pero la responsabilidades en mi familia no me lo permiten

\- mmm si ya veo ... no hay mejor cosa en el mundo que gastar una vida haciendo dinero para otros no es así?

Albert se quedo perplejo ante la sinceridad de la muchacha ... por alguna razón le hacia recordar a Candy pero esta chica era mas aguerrida y fuerte.

\- Disculpame Albert ... pero se por lo que estas pasando ... se de eso mejor que nadie ...- Dijo con una mirada triste

\- Señores ya esta ...- Salio el veterinario cargando al canino que traía la pata enyesada ...- Ha sido una fractura , pero estará bien ...

\- Muchas gracias Señor ...- Dijo la joven con los ojos brillando de alegría y abalanzandoce para abrazar al canino , gesto que enterneció a Albert hasta la médula

\- Cuanto le debo? ...-Pregunto el rubio con seriedad al veterinario

\- Nada Señor Andley! Yo no podría cobrarle a usted ...

\- Mmmm si ya veo ... Igual le dejo esto ..-Dijo colocando unos billetes en el mostrador ...- El gesto lo tiene hacia mi y no hacia el animal ... así que prefiero pagárselo ... Con permiso ...

Albert tomo a la joven por la espalda para encaminarse juntos a la puerta , la chica lo observaba como si se tratara de un super héroe

\- Waooo eso fue increíble Albert

\- Ese hombre no es una buena persona ... así que mejor darle dinero por sus servicios a recibir sus hipocresías ...

\- Muchas Gracias Albert ... yo cuidare a este pequeño ... ya debo irme! que te vaya muy bien! ...- Dijo la joven caminando de prisa

\- Espera ... - El joven no pudo detenerla , ella ya había subido a un coche ... Que joven tan increíble había conocido , era tan parecida a el ... pero mas fiel a sus principios , lo que ella le había dicho fue como un sello que se había grabado en sus corazón ... pasarme la vida haciendo dinero para otros ...- murmuro para si mismo.

\- Frank! Que alegría verte por acá amigo!

\- Tom! como has estado? Veo que tiene una gran carga para llevar... una venta exitosa?

\- Nada de eso amigo ... en el negocio me va muy bien ... pero esta gran carga es para el hogar de Pony ... el orfanato donde me crié ...

\- He escuchado de ese lugar .. me gustaría conocerlo ... dicen que esta creciendo gracias a la inversiones de gente con dinero

\- Así es ... pero la persona que ha logrado todo esto es Candy ... ella es mi mejor amiga y parte de la familia Andley

\- Andley? ... Dijo el guapo muchacho pálido

\- Si ... ella es la principal benefactora de nuestro hogar ... te diré un secreto porque confió mucho en ti ... Candy y yo nos criamos en el hogar de Pony ... somos huérfanos al igual que Annie que también es como una hermana para mi ... ambas fueron adoptadas por familias ricas

\- Annie ? ...- El hombre empezaba a sentir que sus piernas no podían sostener su peso

\- Si .. veras ... el mismo día encontramos a Candy y Annie ... ambas fueron abandonas en la nieve ... nos criamos como hermanos ... y nos adoptaron familias distintas ... Candy por los Andley y Annie por los Britter ... pero aun así son grandes mujeres y nunca se olvidaron de nuestro hogar ...

Las dudas de Frank había sido despejadas en cuestión de minutos , algo esa mañana había hecho que fuera a visitar a Tom ... tenia un presentimiento y la necesidad de ver a su amigo y compañero de negocios

\- Podría acompañarte ?

\- Si por supuesto ...

La señora Britter había llegado nuevamente a la casa de la maestra a buscar a su hija , toco a la puerta y le abrió la pequeña docente

\- Ohh Señora Britter ... Annie salio

\- Como que salio? Ella sabia que volvería por ella ... sabe a donde fue?

\- No Señora Britter ... y dudo que vuelva en días ... se llevo sus cosas con ella , me dejo una nota de despedida sin decir a donde iría

\- Debe haberse ido al Hogar de Pony esta tonta! ...- La mujer sin despedirse ni dar las gracias se subió a su auto y se encamino al orfanato

\- Duque de Granchester! Que honor tenerlo de visita ...Vino a ver al Joven Terry ?

\- Como esta Señora Elroy ... Así es .. mi hijo tiene que firmar unos papeles previos a la boda

\- El Joven Terry salio con mi sobrina , pero estarán aquí en unos minutos , desea esperarlos?

\- Si por supuesto, si no es mucha molestia , me urge que vea estos papeles con mi hijo

\- Richard? ...- Fue la voz de Eleonor que estaba pálida y parada en seco en la sala al verlo ingresar junto a la Anciana

La Señora Elroy se dio cuenta rápidamente de lo que sucedía entre ambos y muy discretamente se retiro para dejarlos solos

\- Eleonor ... - El silencio se hizo presento en la sala y ambos se quedaron contemplando ... tantas emociones embargaban ambos corazones que no se encontraban hace casi 20 años

\- Como has estado Eleonor ... Es un gusto verte ...- Rompió el silencio el Duque

\- Eh estado bien Richard ... y tu como has estado?

\- No muy bien ... he tenido algunos problemas en mi familia ... pero tengo mucha alegría que Terry vaya a ser feliz ... por eso estoy aqui ...- Dijo mostrandole unos papeles

\- Que es eso? ...- Dijo la actriz asustada de que algo tramara ... ella no confiaba en el

\- Es el documento donde yo confirmo la renuncia de mi hijo al ducado ... es para que el consejo Granchester no pueda meterse con el ...

\- Pero por que se meterían con mi hijo? A caso tu no tienes ya un heredero ? ...- Dijo un poco molesta y con resentimiento

El Duque agacho la mirada con pena y poso su mirada en el suelo ...- La Duquesa me fue infiel Eleonor ... ella confeso que mi ultimo hijo no es mio ... y también hay dudas sobre mi hija ... por eso el consejo declaro que ninguno de los tres podrá heredar el Ducado ... Quería llamar a Terry para que tome su puesto ... pero se que mi hijo no sera feliz siendo Duque ..por eso firme estos papeles .. donde transfiero el ducado a la familia de mi primo hermano ...

\- Richard ...- Eleonor estaba atónita , jamas imagino que aquel hombre orgulloso y petulante renunciara a un puesto de la nobleza que estuvo en su familia por años ... - Lo siento mucho ... no tenia idea que ... lo lamento

\- No te sientas mal Eleonor ... es lo mínimo que me merezco ... he hecho tantas cosas mal en mi vida .. ahora solo me toca intentar enmendarlas , dándole a Terry su libertad de este apellido que ha sido un calvario para el ... y adelantarle su herencia ...

Justo en ese momento Candy y Terry hicieron su aparición , el joven actor quedo en estado de Shock al ver a sus padres juntos conversando , ni en sus mas locos sueños se hubiera imaginado ver alguna vez a ese par conversando tranquilamente

\- Candy Terry ! Que gusto verlos queridos ...- Saludo la actriz respirando de alivio

\- Hola Chicos como han estado?

Candy saludo a ambos cariñosamente , mientras Terry seguía en el mismo lugar sin moverse , aun atrapado en el impacto del momento

\- Terruce disculpa por venir a incomodarte , hay unos papeles que quiero que revisemos juntos , sera rápido , te lo prometo ...

\- No se preocupen , Candy y yo tenemos que ver unos asuntos de la boda ...- Respondió Eleonor llevándose a Candy

\- Que extraño es todo esto ...- Dijo Terry sin quitar los ojos de la figura de Candy que se alejaba

\- Te entiendo hijo ... perdóname por no avisarte .. pero es un tema urgente ... se trata sobre tu renuncia definitiva a los Granchester .. agilice todo para que no vayas a tener problemas con el consejo mas adelante y también traje este documento que es tu herencia ... espero de corazón que la aceptes Terry ... es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por haberles causado tanto daño ...

\- Renunciar a los Granchester?

\- Así es ... si firmas este documento .. ya no seras el siguiente Duque cuando yo muera ... el ducado pasara automáticamente a mi primo o a su primogénito.

\- Y si no firmo ... me veré obligado a tomar el ducado ?

\- Digamos que el consejo puede amenazarte ... meterse con tu carrera o hacerte problemas ... como me lo hicieron a mi ... por eso mejor evitarlo no te parece?

Terry se sintió mal por su padre , el estaba haciendo todo lo posible para protegerlo , se imagino que cuando su padre tenia que ser el siguiente Duque no hubo nadie que lo defendiera .. así lo habían obligado a abandonar a su madre

\- Con que te amenazaron a ti papa?

\- Con tu madre Terry ...- Dijo conteniendo las lagrimas ...- Eleonor era una joven de clase media , no tenia quien la protegiera , no pertenecía a ninguna familia de abolengo ... era sencillo hacer que ella desapareciera ..

\- Te amenazaron con matar a mi madre?

\- Si Terry ... y yo no iba a permitir que nada le pasara a la mujer que amaba ... por eso tuve que dejarla y hacer que me odie para que reconstruyera su vida y me dejara de amar , por eso cuando me di cuenta de cuanto amabas a Candy y no los ayude cuando me lo pediste ... sentí que estaba haciendo lo mismo que hicieron conmigo ... era mas una venganza... soy una horrible persona Terry ... perdóname

\- Tengo que hablar esto con Candy primero ...

\- En serio Terry?

\- No puedo decidir nada ahora Duque ...

\- No te preocupes Terry vendré mañana temprano ... esta bien?

Terry se quedo solo en la sala , se sentía confundido y dolido , le costaba entender a su padre , el había amado tanto como el a Candy y el dolor se apodero de su corazón haciendo que el tomara represalias contra todos , armo una coraza de arrogancia para protegerse , definitivamente ese hombre había sufrido por años y en ese momento Terry entendió que el era un autentico reflejo de su padre ...

El joven actor se encamino rápidamente al salón de te y abrió la puerta sin tocar , Candy y Eleonor estaban sentadas y levantaron la cabeza de golpe al sentir la interrupcion

\- Madre necesito hablar con Candy por favor es urgente! Serias tan amable de dejarnos a solas por favor? ...- Dijo el joven con la voz un poco elevada

\- Cariño estas bien?

\- Si mama , lo estoy , después hablare contigo ...

Eleonor se levanto y salio de la habitación , Terry cerro la puerta y le puso seguro a esta , ...- Terry que paso? ...- El joven se acerco a largas zancadas y se arrodillo en el piso para estar a la altura de la joven que estaba sentada .

\- Necesito estar contigo Candy ...- El joven rodeo la cintura de la rubia con su brazos y hecho su cabeza en el regazo de la joven , cerro los ojos y aspiro el aroma de la chica , aferrado como un niño , sin decir ni una palabra , se quedaron en silencio . Candy acariciaba la melena de su prometido angustiada por lo que pudiera estar pasando por su cabeza. Después de unos minuto el joven se levanto y sentó en el mismo sillón que ella , la tomo de las manos y empezó a contarle lo que había conversado con su padre

\- Soy igual a el ...

\- Lo eres y sera aun mejor mi amor ...- Dijo ella acariciando el rostro de su prometido...- Tu también me salvaste Terry ., te fuiste para que yo no tuviera problemas con los Andley ...

\- Y me convertí en un ogro a partir de nuestra separación

\- Pero eso ya paso ... ahora estamos juntos y en unas semanas vamos a casarnos!

Terry se acerco para besarla , la tomo por la nuca y con el otro brazo atrajo el cuerpo de la joven al suyo , ella rodeo su cuello y le devolvía el beso con amor y devoción

\- Daria mi vida y mi libertad por ti Candy ... yo no soportaría que algo llegara a pasarte

\- No pasara mi amor! estaremos bien ... Que piensas hacer con el Ducado ?

\- No lo se aun ... por ahora me encanta actuar , pero cuando tenga la edad de Robert me gustaría ser dramaturgo ... pero se que eso no va a ocupar todo mi tiempo y no quiero que nunca les falte nada a ti y a nuestros futuros monos ...

\- Jajaja Ayy Terry ... sera mejor que lo tomes con calma ... ahora es muy apresurado para tomar una decisión tan importante no crees? primero tenemos que pasar la boda y después veremos ese dichoso asunto esta bien?

\- Si teniente ... - respondió el joven mientras tomaba a Candy por las caderas obligandola a sentarse en sus piernas

\- Terry alguien podría entrar ..- Dijo la joven juguetonamente queriendo alejarse del actor pero este no se lo permitía

\- La puerta esta con llave pecosa ...- Le susurro en el oído

Se volvieron a fundir en un beso y Terry le regalo uno de esos besos que solían hacerla temblar , aquellos que quitaban la respiración y la transportaban a otra dimensión , el joven metió una de sus manos bajo el vestido de la rubia y empezó a acariciarle las piernas delicadamente.

\- Terry basta ...- Rio la rubia entre los labios del actor

\- Me vuelvo loco mona pecas! No puedo controlarme cuando estas tan cerca..

\- Ven Terry tu necesitas aire y hablar con tu mama ...

Cuando ambos salieron del salón de te ,se toparon con George

\- Señorta Candy la llaman por teléfono ...

\- Gracias Grorge , Terry ve con tu madre , ya les doy el alcance ...

\- Quien es George? ...- pregunto el actor con una ceja levantada ... - George sonrió de buena gana al ver la cara de Candy de indignación

\- Heyy Granchester! Es mi intimidad! ...- Reclamo la rubia

\- No se preocupe Señor Granchester ... es un señorita ...- Dijo dándose la vuelta para marcharse

\- Eres el como Terry ...- Dijo la rubia con fingida molestia

\- Ve amor .. te esperare en el jardín con Eleonor ... Antes de marcharse Terry le dio una rápida y pequeña nalgada a Candy dejándola estupefacta y con ganas de agarrarlo del cuello y asesinarlo , pero el actor ya había fugado lo mas rápido posible

\- Halo?

\- Halo Candy? Soy yo ..Flamy

\- Flamy! Que alegría oírte! Como estas?

\- Muy bien Candy y tu como has estado?

\- Bien Flamy ... me gustaría que nos pudiéramos ver para platicar .. tengo tantas cosas para contarte

\- Igual yo Candy , el motivo de mi llamada es justo para comentarte algo que escuche hoy en el hospital y me dejo preocupada ...

\- Que? Que cosa Flamy?

\- Candy ... Tu hermano .. Albert ... tiene alguna amiga o pareja llamada Samanta Woods?

\- Samanta? Si claro es su novia!

\- Ayyy Candy ... bueno no se como decirte esto ... espero no estar metiendo la pata ... pero es mejor que lo sepas ... Hoy esa señorita estuvo aquí junto con otra chica , ella tuvo consulta con el Doctor Michael que es de ginecologia ... se que le hicieron una prueba de embarazo por que revise su registro , la cual por suerte dio negativa ... lo que llamo mi atención es que ... cuando ella salio del consultorio le comento a su acompañante que estaba decepcionada por no haber quedado embarazada y su acompañante le dijo que siguiera intentando ... bueno Candy lo que dio a entender es que ... ella esta buscando embarazarse de tu Hermano para tener un heredero de los Andley y así conseguir lo que quiera ... esas fueron sus palabras

\- Que ? ...- Candy se tuvo que sentar al escuchar las palabras de Flamy , sintió un gran dolor en su corazón , ella adoraba a Albert y que alguien se acercara a el solo por dinero era algo que la estaba aniquilando...- Estas segura Flamy?

\- Totalmente ! Candy no las conozco pero dieron a entender que buscan enredar a tu hermano por dinero... ya que parece que tu Tía Elroy se opone a esa relación

\- Flamy muchas gracias por esta información

Candy colgó y se quedo como zombie sentada en la silla que estaba al lado del teléfono , las lagrimas amenazaban con invadir sus ojos ... pero tenia que ser fuerte e idear un plan para ayudar a Albert y alejar a esa trepadora de su padre hermano y protector

\- Que voy a hacer? George podría ayudarme ... tal vez ...

\- Annie? Hija mía! Que paso? Por que vienes así?

\- Señorita Pony! ...- Lloraba desesperadamente la morena aferrándose a su madre , a su única y verdadera madre ...- Señorita Pony no se que hacer! Estoy cometiendo erro tras error ...

\- Annie hija necesito que te calmes por favor , no le hará bien a tu bebe , ven vamos a mi despacho ...

La señorita Pony sirvió un te relajante para la morena y una galleta con azúcar para elevar la presión de la joven

\- Señorita Pony por favor nadie debe saber que estoy aqui , necesito ocultarme

\- Annie yo te protejere pero tienes que ser sincera conmigo , no debes ocultarme nada...

\- Señorita Pony ... he hecho cosas terribles .. se avergonzara tanto de mi ...

\- Hija mía! Yo nunca te daré la espalda , siempre seras mi hija hagas lo que hagas...

Así penosamente la morena empezó a relatar su vergonzoso episodio de infidelidad y la paternidad de su hijo , las amenazas de Archie y los planes de la Señora Britter

\- Annie ... no puedes seguir con esa mentira ... ya la infidelidad es un pecado .. pero lo que planea hacer la Señora Britter es un abominación..

\- Pero Señorita Pony ... Que pasa si Archie intenta lastimar a Frank ... yo no puedo permitir que le hagan daño

\- Querida ... todo trae consecuencias y tienes que afrontarlas ... Tienes que decirle la verdad a Archie y separarte ... sabes que este siempre sera tu hogar ... pero no puedes hacer lo que estas planeando .. todo en esta vida se paga .. piensa en la seguridad de tu hijo... ademas si es verdad que ese hombre te ama , juntos podrán afrontar el problema

La Señorita Pony se sentía muy desilusionada de Annie , ella y la hermana Maria las habían criado con valores pero esto era una muestra mas de como el dinero corrompe y envenena el corazón de las personas

\- Ven Annie , Tom esta por llegar trayendo leche para los niños , te hará bien distraerte y ver a un hermano...

\- Que haremos George? Esto es delicado ...- Decía Candy con lagrimas que bañaban su rostro , su corazón estaba muy adolorido por Albert , nunca imagino que Samanta que se mostraba como una chica tan correcta y sencilla fuera una arribista.

\- Yo hablare con el Señor Wiilliam , no se preocupe ... yo lo conozco muy bien ... no es primera vez que una mujer se acerca a el por conveniencia ...

\- Pero esta vez el esta enamorado ... no quiero que sufra ...

\- Sera mejor manejar esto lo mas pronto posible señorita Candy ... mas daño podríamos causarle si no hablamos del asunto con el esta misma noche...

Karen Klaise se encontraba paseando en un bonito centro comercial de Chicago , quería comprar algunas cosas para su prima para levantarle los ánimos. Se encontraba en una tienda donde vendían sombreros y guantes para damas cuando empezó a sentirse observada. Disimuladamente vio que un hombre con un abrigo blanco y refugiando su rostro bajo un sombrero y un periódico la seguía , automáticamente se dio cuenta de quien era , reconoció a kilómetros esos cabellos castaños y esa figura estilizada y alta

Ella salio de la tienda y observo que aquel hombre la seguía , usando sus dotes actriz decidió actuar un desmayo

\- Karen! ...- Fue la voz de Archie que llamo su nombre al verla caer al suelo

\- Aja! Sabia que eras tu Cornwal! ...- La gente se había quedado observando la escena y extrañada de que esa muchacha hubiera fingido un desmayo

\- Estabas actuando?

\- Y tu estabas siguiéndome! Crees que soy tonta? ...- El joven se quedo mudo al verse descubierto ...- No vas a decir nada? Por que me sigues Archie? Que es lo quieres? Tu eres un hombre casado! A que juegas? ... - La joven muy molesta le dio la espalda para seguir con su camino

\- Karen espera!

\- NO ARCHIE! Déjame en paz!

\- ME HE ENAMORADO DE TI KAREN KLAISE! ESO ES LO QUE PASA!

La joven se detuvo en seco al oír esas palabras , su corazón había dado un giro de 360 grados y sus piernas no le respondían. Archie se acerco y la jalo de brazo para verla de frente

\- Que cosas estas diciendo Cornwal! Tu no puedes estar enamorado de mi!

\- Por que no? Por que soy casado? en el corazón no se manda Klaise! Me he enamorado de ti !

\- Basta ya Archie! No lo digas mas!

El joven la tomo por la cintura violentamente atrayendola hacia el ...- Dime mirándome a los ojos que tu no sientes nada por mi! Dímelo! ...- La joven estaba muda no podía pronunciar ninguna palabra , el joven al percatarse que ella no hablaba se lanzo a tomar sus labios , se fundieron en un beso apasionado que gritaba que no se soltaran nunca.

Continuara


	22. Chapter 22

\- Donde oíste eso George?

\- Una amiga enfermera de la Señorita Candy la llamo para darle el aviso ...

\- Gracias George , podrías hacerme favor de llamar a Candy?

\- Si por supuesto Señor William ...

El rubio tomo asiento en su escritorio , se paso las manos por la cara tratando de entender la horrible situación , algo llamado dolor se estaba avistando en su pecho y el miedo hacia presencia a su alrededor

\- Albert?

\- Candy , pasa por favor...

La rubia entro con miedo y con el corazón oprimido por su amigo , pero ponía de todo su esfuerzo para no mostrarle lastima , tenia que ser fuerte por el y protegerlo como el tantas veces lo hizo

\- Cuéntame Pequeña ... Que fue lo que te contó tu amiga Flamy?

\- Bueno ... que Samanta esta planeando embarazarse de ti para que la Tía abuela no pueda oponerse a su relación y conseguir lo que quiera ... así no se case contigo ...- Dijo esto ultimo con temor ...- Albert , imagino como debes sentirte ... Yo voy a estar contigo ...

\- Es confiable esta amiga tuya Candy?

\- Es la persona mas seria y profesional que he conocido ... no tendría porque mentirme

\- Muy bien ... Pequeña dile a George que pase ... hay un plan que vamos a poner en marcha los tres .

\- Señorita Pony ! Que felicidad verla! Le presento a mi amigo Frank Nolan ... el también se dedica al negocio ganadero como yo...

Annie Britter estaba por salir de la casa , cuando por la ventana pudo avistar al hombre que había transformado su mundo en los últimos días , llena de miedo corrió a esconderse en una de las habitaciones de los niños , para su suerte la única que sabia sobre su presencia en el orfanato era la Señorita Pony. La anciana al escuchar el nombre y la relación de su trabajo saco sus conclusiones y estas fueron confirmadas al voltear y percatarse que Annie había desaparecido.

\- Que gusto tenerlos aqui , pasen por favor , Frank estas en tu casa...

\- Señorita Pony y la Hermana Maria?

\- Vendrá mas tarde esta con los niños de 5 grado dictando las clases de catequesis

Frank observo cada detalle de esa casa , aspiro el aroma de la madera y vio con nostalgia a los niños que jugaban o estudiaban en distintas áreas , se imagino a una pequeña morena de ojos azules corriendo y jugando por esos pasillos.

\- Cuénteme Señor Frank , es usted casado? ...- Pregunto la anciana mientras les servia te , Tom quedo perplejo ante la actitud de la Señorita Pony , ella jamas se entrometía en la vida privada de otros.

\- No Señora , soy soltero y sin compromisos ... no estoy para el amor en estos momentos ...- Añadió con un ligero resentimiento

\- Ya veo ... Pero cuando el amor llega , nosotros no podemos mandar ...

\- Digamos que llego ... jugo conmigo y se fue ...- Definitivamente el joven estaba muy dolido que no le importaba expresarse frente a desconocidos , el joven estaba tomando su taza de te hasta que sus ojos se toparon con una foto que estaba colgada en la pared del despacho de la Señorita Pony , En aquel retrato salían muy sonrientes una rubia muy atractiva y una morena que hacia vibrar todo su ser.. Tom al observar que el joven miraba detenidamente esa imagen le aclaro

\- Ellas son mis hermanas , Candy y Annie ... Candy es la principal benefactora del hogar de Pony , es como el hada madrina de los niños y la otra es Annie , se caso con el primo adoptivo de Candy

\- Ya veo ... ambas son hermosas

\- Así es pero Annie es casada y Candy esta por casarse en unas semanas

\- Esos hombres si que tienen suerte ...- Dijo Frank bajando la mirada con tristeza

Los tres conversaron por un rato mas , La señorita Pony se retiro por unos minutos y al volver Tom y Frank se levantaron para despedirse, Tom saludaba y abrazaba a algunos niños mientras la Señorita Pony y Frank caminaban tras el ...

\- Señor Frank ... me parece que usted conoce a mi hija Annie ... no es así?

El joven se quedo frio al escuchar a la anciana y sus ojos casi se salen de sus órbitas ...- Si ... si ... como lo sabe? ... - Pregunto trabándose en cada palabra ..

\- Digamos que se muchas cosas hijo mio ... se que ella actuó mal y esta arrepentida ...- La anciana no quería permitir que su hija cometiera mas errores y aunque Annie se molestara con ella estaba decidida a que su hija obrara correctamente ...

\- Señorita Pony , disculpe , Annie esta en la capilla del Jardín ... Con permiso ...- Fueron interrumpido por una joven monja

\- Gracias Querida ... Bueno Señor Frank , la capilla esta en el jardín hacia la derecha ... espero que puedan arreglarse ...- Dijo la anciana dirigiéndose a hablar con unos niños que estaban con Tom.

\- Suéltame! ...- Grito Karen separándose brusca,mente de Archie ...- Eres un infeliz! ...- Grito nuevamente propinándole una buena cachetada en el rostro ...- Por quien demonios me tomas Archie?

\- Karen perdóname! No quise faltarte el respeto en ningún momento , pero te juro que digo la verdad , estoy enamorado de ti!

\- y de que me sirve eso Cornwall? Tu eres casado? No te voy a permitir que me tomes de amante! Yo nunca seré amante de nadie ! me oíste bien?

\- Karen yo me voy a separar, te lo juro! Mi esposa se marcho de la casa ... no tengo ni idea de en donde de encuentra! Créeme por favor ... estamos tramitando toda nuestra separación ...

\- Eso dicen todos los hombres Archie ... No quiero que te me acerques mientras seas un hombre casado ante la ley ... Adiós!

\- Asi que Lady Samanta resulto ser una gran arpía ... Es una pena .. no imagino el dolor que debe estar teniendo Albert ...- Le comentaba Terry a Candy mientras caminaban de la mano por las calles de Chicago

\- No quiero que sufra ... Nunca me imagine que Samanta fuera esa clase de personas ... se le veía tan sincera , tan buena ...

\- Amor el problemas es que tu tienes un hermoso corazón y confías y aceptas muy rápido a las personas ... Claro menos a mi ...- Dijo con una sonrisa y tocando la punta de la nariz de la rubia con su dedo indice

\- Terry ... - Dijo con unos ojos de pena , ella sabia que había sido un poco dura con el actor

\- Olvídalo pecosa mmmm no ... mejor voy a cobrarme tu desconfianza

\- Ah si?

\- Siiii ...- El joven la tomo por el rostro y deposito miles de besos en toda la cara de Candy haciéndola reír

\- Terry! Basta! ...- Decía riendo ...- si que estas bien loco amor ...

El la tomo en brazos y la cargo en vilo ...- No te voy a liberar mona ...- Decía mientras depositaba mas besos en todo el rostro de la joven ... - Candy en dos semanas seras mi esposa ...- Dijo sonriendo y con un suspiro

\- Y no puedo esperar a que llegue ese día Terry

\- Y la noche de ese día

Candy se sonrojo y le dio un pequeño golpecito en el hombro

Habia llegado el día de la famosa fiesta , Candy se arreglo con un bello vestido color rosa largo ajustado y sin mangas que estaba todo bordado con pedrería y con una media cola adornada con una diadema de brillantes , Terry estaba impecable y muy atractivo con un sastre negro , Albert asistiría al evento con Samanta pero muy decidido a llevar su plan a cabo junto con George y Candy mientras el Pobre Archie asistía deprimido irritado y solo a dicho evento

\- Estas hermosa ... algún día vas a dejar de enamorarme mas pecosa? piensa en mi pobre corazón!...- Dijo el actor tocándose el pecho

\- Tu también estas muy guapo amor ...- Dijo la rubia jalando ligeramente a Terry de la corbata para depocitarle un suave beso en la comisura de los labios , Terry estaba por comérsela a besos por aquella seducción de la rubia cuando fueron interrumpidos por la llegada de alguien

\- Candy Terry ! Como están? ...- Saludo Samanta que hacia su ingreso a la sala

\- Samanta hola ... que gusto verte ... estamos bien ...- Respondió el castaño rápidamente al ver el rostro de ira de su pecosa.

\- Hola Samanta ...- Saludo fríamente la rubia

Albert bajo las escaleras y sus ojos denotaron tristeza cuando vio a Samanta , bellamente arreglada con un vestido largo color dorado que mostraban sus hombros ...

\- Querido no sabes cuanto te he extrañado ...- Dijo la joven acercándose a el para darle un beso. El rubio la recibió como si nada pasara

\- Discúlpame Samy he estado muy ocupado en estos últimos días , pero hoy celebraremos algo muy especial ..

Abordaron los autos de la familia para dirigirse a la fiesta Candy iba junto a Terry en el mismo coche , ella traía la cabeza apoyada en el hombro del actor mientras el acariciaba su mano

\- Si que sabes fingir Terry ... yo moría por golpearla

\- Por algo soy actor pecosa ... tenia que ser cortes ya que tu carita delataba que sabias algo , tienes que ser mas precavida pecosa , hazlo por Albert

Llegaron a la gran fiesta , la embajada estaba bellamente decorada con luces blancas velas en los pasillos y arreglos florales blancos , una gran bandera francesa y mozos que servían la mejor Champaña francesa

para mala suerte de los Andley al llegar al recibidor se toparon con los Leagan , Eliza estaba con un vestido color rojo que tenia un profundo escote , el vestido le quedaba realmente apretado y traía los labios rojo intenso , lamentablemente habia pasado la linea del lado sexy a vulgar , todos lo hombres tenían las mandíbulas desencajadas al verla y las mujeres la miraban con horror

La tia Abuela estaba hecha una fiera cuando la vio vestida como una mujer facil

\- Sara como has permito que tu hija venga vestida así?

\- Tía Abuela pero es la moda en Europa ...

\- La moda del Mouling Rouge sera ... que vergüenza Sara .. están manchando el apellido de los Andley con esta bajesa , ni vayan a pensar que van a sentarse en la misma mesa que nosotros ... te lo prohíbo me oíste bien?

Candy y Terry se dirigieron a su mesa y ambos se pusieron muy nervioso al ver a los Condes en una mesa muy cercana pero no veían a Lucio por ningún lado. La cena se llevo sin contratiempos y los discursos en honor a ese día fueron dados

Habia empezado la fiesta con una banda de música clásica francesa , habían varias parejas bailando en la pista y ambos jóvenes se unieron para bailar y disfrutar de su cercana compañía

Eliza estaba realmente furiosa ya que no veía a Lucio por ningún lado , parecía que el joven no había asistido a dicho evento , mientras tanto Samanta estaba aburrida en la mesa pues Albert se la pasaba conversando con otros hombres de negocios.

\- Samanta me alegra que mi sobrino y tu vayan a estar juntos ...- Dijo la Señora Elroy sorprendiendo a la joven

\- En serio Señora?

\- Si por supuesto ... debes de quererlo mucho para aceptarlo por como es ...

\- Si claro que si

Después de unos minutos Samanta se encontraba camino hacia el baño y se topo con Candy

\- Samanta como la estas pasando?

\- Pues bien ... un poco aburrida por que Albert esta reunido con esos hombres hablando sobre negocios hace horas

\- Ohhh debe estar culminando unos detalles antes de retirarse

\- Retirarse?

\- Si claro ... Mi tía abuela Elroy se oponía a la relación de ustedes... tu sabes que ella es una mujer muy apegada a las tradiciones , pero ahora que Albert piensa dar ese nuevo paso en su vida podrán estar juntos sin que nadie se oponga

\- Que paso Candy? A que te refieres?

\- Upss perdóname Samy , a mi no me corresponde decirte eso si no a Albert... Con permiso

Candy se retiro dejando a la muchacha muy confundida , había algo que varios sabían menos ella , algo comenzó a perturbarla , que demonios se traía Albert entre manos? La rubia se reunió con su prometido cuando un par de figuras familiares se acercaron a la pareja

\- Señorita Andley Como ha estado ? Hace mucho que no sabíamos nada de usted...- Fue el saludo de la condesa junto con su esposo

\- Condesa que tal ...- Saludo un tanto incomoda la rubia mientras Terry la miraba con ojos de pocos amigos

\- Oh vaya pero si es el actor Terruce Granchester que gusto volver a verlo

\- Igualmente ...- Dijo el castaño secamente

\- Perdóname Candy pero me gustaría conversar contigo en privado unos minutos , prometo que no te quitare mucho tiempo ...- Le pido la mujer tomando dos copas de Champagne que le ofreció un mozo que apareció muy oportunamente.

\- Eh bueno yo ...

\- No creo que sea el momento adecuado ...- Intervino Terry

\- Por favor Señor Granchester , mi esposa tiene un tema importante que discutir con la Señorita Andley , nos sentimos un poco mal por la actitud de nuestro hijo , a mi también me gustaría hablar con usted en privado ...- Dijo el conde muy cortesmente

\- Esta bien hablare con usted ... - le dijo Candy a la mujer

\- Por aquí querida ...- Le indico la Condesa entregando una de las copas de Champagne y dirigiéndola a un salón apartado para mayor privacidad , Candy observo que la copa que le había dado la Condesa era un modelo distinto al resto de copas que había en la fiesta pero no le dio importancia

Ambas mujeres llegaron a un salón privado para conversar tranquilamente

\- Candy querida , estoy muy apenada por el comportamiento de Lucio , nos enteramos del problema que hubo en tu casa ...

\- No se disculpe condesa para mi todo esta arreglado , no tengo nada en contra de Lucio.

\- Mi hijo solo se enamoro de ti Candy , hubiéramos estado encantados de tenerte como esposa de nuestro hijo pero en el corazón no se manda no es así? El no es mala persona querida , solo un hombre enamorado y se dejo llevar ...

\- Si lo entiendo pero como le dije , no debe disculparse de nada , se que el es buena persona

\- Me alegra querida y déjame decirte que estoy muy contenta por tu compromiso con el guapo actor , espero que sean muy felices , salud por eso ...- Dijo la mujer extendiéndole su copa y Candy hizo el salud correspondiente , ambas bebieron de sus copas y lamentablemente la rubia bebió un poco mas debido a la incomodidad de estar hablando con aquella mujer

Después de unos minutos que la condesa le hablaba de temas sin sentido ,Candy empezó a sentirse mareada y con el cuerpo pesado , sentía que todo a su alrededor giraba y tuvo que apoyarse en un mueble que tenia cerca para no caerse

\- Oh querida me parece que no te sientes bien ? Déjame traerte ayuda

En ese momento Lucio salio de su escondite , el había estado todo ese tiempo oculto en aquel salón esperando que su madre le llevara a su victima.

\- Muy bien Lucio ya esta lo suficientemente drogada para que no forcejee contigo ... Lucio estas ebrio?

\- Déjame mama! Ya se lo que tengo que hacer! ...- Respondió violentamente el joven que estaba con varias copas de mas

\- Eres un cobarde , no puedes hacer nada como hombre , deberías estar en tu cinco sentidos si algo sale mal! estúpido!

Candy intento escapar pero la condesa la tomo del brazo violentamente , la joven estaba tan mareada que sentía su cuerpo como si estuviera hecho de trapo

\- Lucio llevatela ya ! Alguien podría venir

El joven la tomo por la cintura y la arrastro por un pasillo deshabitado

\- Suéltame Lucio , déjame ir ...- Balbuceaba la rubia ...- Terry! Terry! ... - Intentaba gritar pero sus ojos empezaban a cerrarse y el sueño a vencerla

\- CALLATE MALDITA! vas a a pagármelas todas por haberme rechazado! Tu y ese maldito actor!

\- Déjame! ...- Intentaba zafarse la rubia inútilmente , pero en su desesperación se le agotaron la energías cayendo totalmente inconsciente al suelo.

En el salón Terry escuchaba las palabras vacías y ridículas del conde , algo no lo dejaba concentrarse , tenia una opresión en el pecho , como si algo muy malo estuviera por pasar , no dejaba de posar la mirada por donde Candy se había ido

\- Albert hace un momento tu tia me dijo que estaba feliz por nuestra relación y Candy me comento algo similar ... de un paso importante que vas a dar en tu vida? Me podrías explicar que esta pasando? Siento que todo el mundo sabe algo , menos yo!

\- Tranquila mi amor! es verdad que los patriarcas de los Andley se oponían a nuestra relación pero como mi amor por ti es mas grande que toda la fortuna de los Andley , decidí renunciar a seguir siendo la cabeza de los Andley y a mi fortuna , claro que seguiré siendo parte de la familia pero debido a mi renuncia y a mi herencia , ellos me dan la libertad de hacer mi vida como quiera

\- Que? estas loco? Como vas a renunciar a todo eso?

\- Pero Samy era algo que ya tenia planeado hace muchos años ... Toda mi vida desee trabajar por mi cuenta , vivir en libertad y justo llegaste a mi vida para que me dieras ese ultimo impulso

\- Pero de que vas a vivir ? Que vas a hacer? La vida no es fácil Albert

\- Vamos Samy ... y me lo dices tu? que has superado tantas cosas por ti misma? No seas pesimista ... Estudie negocios en la universidad ... podría empezar a trabajar en un banco , en la cámara de comercio ... me encantaría alquilar un pequeño departamento en el centro de la ciudad ...

La muchacha se puso pálida y comenzó a sudar estrepitosamente , sentía que el dinero se le iba de las manos como el agua ...

\- Estarás a mi lado verdad Samy? seremos iguales y podremos construir una vida juntos

\- Sii ... si claro Albert

\- Candy! Candy! Despierta! MALDITA SEA ! ...- Exclamaba el joven empezando a entrar en pánico ya que la muchacha se había desmayado y tenia aspecto de estar muerta

Lucio en su embriagues se imagino lo peor , el alcohol incrementaba su cobardía y su cuerpo no tenia la fuerza para cargar a la muchacha ya que este se tambaleaba vergonzosamente por el estado etílico

\- No debí beber tanto maldita sea ... - Murmuraba restregándose la cara y mirando con pánico el cuerpo de Candy tendido en el suelo.

\- Lucio ? Que estas haciendo aquí? estuve buscándote por todos lados! Que le paso a Candy? ...- Fue la interrupción de Eliza que al ver a la condesa y Candy retirarse para conversar a solas las fue a espiar pero fallo en su intento ya que la Condesa cerro la puerta para no ser oídas por nadie , la pelirroja se quedo deambulando por los pasillos hasta que se topo con aquella extraña escena

\- Eliza! No lo se ... ella estaba hablando con mi madre y se desmayo ... creo que bebió mucho .. pero ella ya fue a buscar ayuda

\- Jajaja vaya los Andley deberían verla en este estado , no puedo perderme esta oportunidad , iré a llamarlos

\- Eliza espera ... - la detuvo el joven por el brazo ...- Eliza estas realmente hermosa esta noche , me encantaría ir a un lugar mas intimo contigo ...- Le dijo seductoramente el joven ya que al notar su intento fallido con Candy , vio la oportunidad con la pelirroja ... total también pertenecía a los Andley...- Deja que Candy duerma , no quiero desperdiciar tan hermosa noche en una mujer ebria , prefiero pasarla al lado de una dama tan hermosa como tu ...

A la pelirroja le brillaron los ojos ante la propuesta del Conde , no se imagino lo sencillo que había sido tener a Lucio a sus pies ...- Creo que tienes razón Lucio me encantaría estar en un lugar mas privado los dos solos ...- Dijo seduciendo al muchacho

Ambos se retiraron dejando a la pobre rubia inconsciente en el suelo y se dirigieron a un salón donde previamente Lucio y su madre habían planeado llevar a Candy para que los Andley los descubrieran en la bochornosa situación , pero Eliza ahora había caído en la trampa ...

\- Disculpe Condesa donde esta Candy? ...- Le pregunto Terry aterrado al ver a mujer en el salón conversando tranquilamente y no tener ni rastro de su prometida ..

\- Que no estaba contigo querido? Hace rato que me despedí de ella ... tal vez fue al baño ...

\- Terry! Sabes para que nos llaman al salón de plata? ...- Le pregunto Archie al castaño al ver su cara de preocupación

\- Nos llaman ? para que ?

\- No tengo idea ... es a todos los Andley ..

\- Terry nos están llamando al salón de plata , creo que el ministro quiere hablar con nosotros , Donde esta Candy ?

\- Albert no la encuentro ... estuvo hablando con la condesa ...

\- La condesa ?

\- Tal vez se adelanto al salón ... vayamos ...- Dijo Archie

Terry se encamino junto a los los otros Andley con la esperanza de encontrara a Candy , sentía un punzón doloroso en el corazón , algo no estaba bien ...

Cuando llegaron escucharon un grito espantoso de la boca de Sara Leagan ...- ELIZA! QUE ES ESTO POR DIOS!...- Terry miro dentro de la habitación y se horrorizo al encontrar a Lucio y Eliza desnudos en un sofá ... habían estado teniendo relaciones y fueron encontrado por los Legan y la Señora Elroy que estaba desvanecida en el suelo por la impresión.

\- Ayuda por favor! La señorita Andley esta demayada en el pasillo ...- Grito una mujer que había ido junto a los Andley por curiosidad , a Terry se le detuvo el corazón y corrió hacia donde la mujer apuntaba con el dedo

La vio pálida e inconsciente en el suelo , se abalanzo sobre ella tomando su cabeza ...- Candy! Candy! Mi amor! despierta! que tienes! Por favor respondeme ! ...- Terry movia el cuerpo de la chica desesperado intentando reanimarla pero no habia respuesta ...- Llamen a un medico! Candy! Que te hicieron ? Amor !

Mientras tanto Eliza era sacada del salón avergonzada y llorando , la Condesa no podía creer todo lo que había pasado , se habían metido en serios problemas , el estúpido de su hijo se había llevado a otra mujer a la cama y Candy no volvía en si , Los Andley investigarían lo que estaba pasando

-Lucio tenemos que irnos ... eres un imbécil ! Hiciste todo mal!

\- Cállate madre! Candy esta inconsciente no te das cuenta? Puede estar muerta! Cuanta droga le pusiste ?

\- Condes esto no se puede quedar así! El Conde Lucio tiene que responder por la virtud de mi hija! ...- Les gritaba Sara Leagan desesperada

\- Claro que si Señora Legan , esto no va a quedarse así ... no se preocupe ... respondió el conde con ojos asesinos mirando a su hijo

Los tres se pusieron nerviosos al ver entrar a unos paramedicos para llevarse a Candy , Albert gritaba ofuscado y Terry se negaba a alejarse de ella , los paramedicos la pusieron en una camilla para llevarla al hospital y Terry caminaba tras la camilla pero al toparse con Lucio se abalanzo sobre este

\- MALDITO HIJO DE PERRA! SE QUE TUVISTE ALGO QUE VER! TU Y TU PERRA MADRE! INFELIZ! ...- Le grito escandalosamente lanzando un puñetazo que fue directamente a la cara de Lucio haciéndolo caer al suelo

\- No se atreva a meterse con mi familia! o lo demandare! ...- Grito el conde enfrentando a Terry

\- HÁGALO ! DEMANDEME! OJALA TENGAN DINERO PARA HACERLO! O TAL VEZ YO LOS DEMANDE PRIMERO CON LA EMBAJADA DE ESPAÑA! SI ALGO LE PASA A MI PROMETIDA LOS MATARE A LOS TRES . NO ME IMPORTA TENER QUE IR A LA CÁRCEL

\- Terry cálmate ! Tenemos que ir al hospital ... no te preocupes pondré a los mejores detectives a investigar todo esto ... vamonos !

\- No puede culparnos , nosotros no tenemos nada que ver con que la Señorita no sepa controlar su problema con la bebida!...- Grito furiosa la Condesa

Terry queria voltearse para golpear la cara de esa horrible mujer , pero fue detenido por Albert y Archie

\- George ya sabes que hacer ...

\- No se preocupe Señor Andley , ya me puse en contacto con la policía , dieron la orden que los Condes no se pueden retirar del lugar...

\- Que cosa? que clase de insulto es este! ...- Protesto el Conde

\- Lo siento Conde , pero la ultima persona que hablo con Candy fue su esposa ...- Intervino el ministro de defensa que era muy amigo de Candy y Los Andley ... Yo me encargare personalmente que todo salga a luz Señor William ... Condes perdónenme pero en mi pais ustedes no cuentan con inmunidad diplomática ... serán investigados como personas comunes.

Llegaron al hospital y Candy fue llevada a urgencias rápidamente , a Terry no se le permitió el ingreso y este se derrumbo en el pasillo , sentía que una parte de el se estaba muriendo

\- Tienes que calmarte Terry! La están atendiendo los mejores médicos!...- Le dijo el rubio confortando a su amigo

\- Ella no es de beber nada! Es imposible que un par de copas de Champagne la dejen en ese estado ...- Dijo Archie desesperado pues no entendía nada de lo que le pasaba a su prima.

\- Es mi culpa ... yo la deje ir con esa maldita arpía! Debí cuidarla! estar mas atento! Tenia que ser un imbécil y portarme como un caballero con esas Hienas!

\- Terry no es tu culpa! No sabemos si ellos tienes algo que ver con el estado de Candy ...

\- Estoy seguro que si Albert! Algo no me cuadraba ... cuando estábamos hablando los cuatro apareció un mozo con solo dos copas de champagne y que casualidad que la Condesa las tomara y le ofreciera una Candy ... Pero soy un bestia! Como no pude darme cuenta! Maldita sea!

\- Tranquilo Terry! Vendrá un detective de la policía , intenta recordar todo para que des tu declaración ... A los Condes los están investigando .. si tuvieron algo que ver ten por seguro que se hará justicia.

Continuara ...

Chicas lindas! Gracias por sus reviews! las quiero!

Annie tenia derecho a su capitulo ... no sean tan severas!1 besos =)


	23. Chapter 23

\- Mañana me darán los resultados ... estoy tan asustada ... Me he sentido mejor que nunca , desde que tome el control de mi vida , me siento una mujer mas fuerte , independiente muy segura de mi misma ... me dolería tanto saber que esta nueva vida no me va a durar mucho

\- Yo estaré contigo Susy ... yo te acompañare al hospital y recibiremos las noticias del doctor juntos ...- Dijo el pelirrojo tomando la mano de la rubia

\- Daniel ... no quiero que te ilusiones ...

\- Shhh... yo te quiero Susana sea cual sea el destino , por ahora déjame estar a tu lado todo el tiempo que pueda

Daniel y Susana habían forjado una fuerte amistad , la vida de la ex actriz había dado un giro de completo , ella no era mas la chica engreída y manipulada por su madre .

La Señora Marlow estaba en profunda depresión por la decisiones que había tomado la muchacha , un amigo de la familia que tenia por profesión psicología se encontraba tratando a la pobre mujer , que se negaba a salir , comía poco y tenia cuadros de ira. Pero esto no impidió a Susana Marlow a darse por vencida y gracias al apoyo de Daniel ella se encontraba superando ese amargo momento.

\- Annie ...

\- Frank! Que haces aquí? Quien te dijo que estaba aquí?

\- Eso no importa ... Tu me vas a explicar en este momento por que me dejaste así? Mírame a los ojos y dime en mi cara que lo nuestro fue solo un arrebato tuyo! Anda! DÍMELO!

\- Basta Frank! Por favor! ...- Suplicaba la morena entre lagrimas

\- A que estas jugando Annie? No deberías estar al lado de tu esposo? No que están muy enamorados? ... En cambio te encuentro aquí sola y llorando

La morena guardo silencio y bajo la mirada , no podía verlo a los ojos , se sentía avergonzada por la forma tan cruel que lo había dejado y lo había herido , como decirle a ese hombre que tanto amaba que estaba esperando un hijo suyo , si ahora parecía que el la odiaba?

\- No vas a contestarme? Muy bien , entonces no hay nada mas que hablar , esta sera la ultima vez que nos veamos Señora Cornwall ... Adiós

\- Frank no! espera por favor! ...- Se abalanzo sobre el ...- Perdóname Frank! Fui una estúpida por dejarte de esa manera! Perdóname!

\- Por que lo hiciste Annie?! Si no me dices la verdad , no podre perdonarte !

\- Tenia miedo Frank! Miedo de que mi esposo te hiciera algo ... el menciono en esa cena que si se llegara a enterar que yo le era infiel , mataría a aquel hombre o lo dejaría en la miseria ... Frank entiéndeme! la familia de mi esposo es muy poderosa! Tuve miedo por ti! Por que te amo ! Y no quería que nada te pasara ... perdóname!

\- ANNIE! HUBIERA PREFERIDO MIL VECES QUEDARME EN BANCA ROTA QUE QUEDARME SIN TI! QUE ME HIRIERAS DE ESA FORMA! Quería matarme? Bien! lo estaré esperando! Prefiero todo eso a perderte a ti ! Por que no me dijiste la verdad? Juntos hubiéramos podido afrontar todo!

La morena no pudo resistir mas los reclamos y la culpa que la embargaba y quedo inconsciente frente al joven , el la tomo en brazos justo a tiempo ...- Annie! Despierta! Annie!...- El la cargo y la llevo inmediatamente dentro de la casa

En el hospital de chicago en el área de emergencia , Albert , Terry , Archie , la Señora Elroy y Eleonor Baker se encontraban en espera de noticias de Candy , el pobre actor se encontraba sentado con los codos apoyados en las rodillas y sosteniendo su cabeza , todas la ideas mas perturbadoras y negativas rondaban su cabeza

\- Familia de la Señorita Andley? ...- Pregunto un medico alto de ojos azules y cabello oscuro

Todos se levantaron como resortes de sus asientos y se acercaron al galeno con temor y suspenso ...- La Señorita Andley esta estable ... pero su condición todavía es muy delicada ..

\- A que se refiere? Que fue lo que le paso? ... Interrumpió Terry con desesperación , mientras Albert lo tomaba del hombro para calmarlo.

\- La Señorita Andley fue drogada con una sustancia muy fuerte y que fue administrada en una gran dosis ... es por eso que no reacciona , nosotros hemos procedido a una limpieza en su sangre ... Solo podemos esperar a que la droga salga en su totalidad de su cuerpo y esperar que recupere el conocimiento , pero la dosis fue tan alta que tememos que se encuentre en un estado de coma ... solo nos queda esperar algunas horas o días ...

\- Oh Dios mio ...- Exclamo Eleonor

\- Necesito verla doctor , por favor ...- Rogo el castaño

\- Esta bien , lo dejare pasar pero solo unos minutos , esta en cuidados intensivos , le pediré a una enfermera que venga a buscarlo para que lo lleve

\- Doctor sabe cual fue la sustancia que drogo a Candy? ... Pregunto Albert

\- Hemos mandado muestras de sangre al laboratorio para un mayor resultado , pero me atrevería a decir que es una droga sintética llamada clonasepan , es una sustancia que induce al sueño y la administración de esta en grandes cantidades podría provocar la muerte , en el caso de la Señorita Andley ha sido grave pues fue combinada con alcohol

Albert y Terry se miraron , no les quedaba duda que había sido la condesa que le ofreció la copa de champagne y se llevo a Candy a un lugar apartado

\- Otro caso curioso Señor Andley es que esa droga no se comercializa en Estados Unidos , es ilegal ... Pero en Europa se puede conseguir en farmacias ... En Europa hay todo un revuelo por esta sustancia , ya que hay gente sin escrúpulos que la usa para violar a jovencitas colocandolas en sus bebidas ...Me atrevería a decir que es lo que han intentado con la Señorita Andley pero gracias a Dios no ha sido así , nuestra ginecóloga le hizo la revisión correspondiente ... pueden estar tranquilos por ese lado , les recomiendo contactar a la policía...

Todos estaban en estado de Shock y las únicas personas que se les venia a la mente eran los Condes.

\- Señor Granchester... por aquí por favor ... -le indico una enferma , sacando al castaño de sus pensamientos. Terry se olvido de todo en ese momento , solo quería verla y rogarle que no lo dejara

La enfermera lo condujo hasta una habitación al final de un pasillo , el castaño entro y la enfermera se quedo afuera para darles privacidad , el joven se acerco a la cama con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora , su alma y su pobre corazón se estrujaron de dolor al verla , muy pálida y con varios tubos en sus brazos que le proporcionaban líquidos para limpiar su cuerpo

\- Mi amor ...- Le susurro acercándose al rostro de la joven ...- Te juro por mi vida que los que te hicieron esto pagaran muy caro , llegare hasta el final hasta tener a los responsables encerrados como ratas ... - El actor acaricio el rostro de Candy con sus dedos ...- Candy por favor lucha por tu vida mi amor! Yo te necesito , todos te necesitamos , piensa que vamos a casarnos , piensa en los niños del hogar ... lucha mi vida , tu eres fuerte ...- Dijo Terry con la voz a punto a quebrarse mientras apoyaba suavemente su frente sobre la de ella.

El joven se sentó en una silla que estaba al lado de la cama de Candy y hecho su cabeza en el regazo de ella , sentir la ligera respiración de la rubia le daba calma , la aferro con uno de sus brazos y se quedo dormido. La enfermera no se atrevió a despertarlo para pedirle que se retirara , sabia cuanto estaba sufriendo aquel hombre solo se limito a cerrar la puerta.

Mientras tanto Albert y George contactaban a la policía para darle todos los resultados del hospital y la declaraciones del medico , Los Condesa estaba retenida en la comisaria ya que era la principal sospechosa , pero para su suerte el embajador de España era muy amigo de los Condes y les dio protección en la embajada

A la mañana siguiente todos los diarios del país daban la triste noticia sobre el intento de ataque a la Señorita Candice White Andley ... y la vergonzosa escena protagonizada por Lucio y Eliza Leagan , la familia Andley estaba envuelta en un verdadero huracán de escándalos llevando a la pobre Señora Elroy a ser internada en el hospital

\- Esto es increíble! Pondré a todos mis contactos a investigar , esto no va a quedarse impune se lo puedo jurar señor William ...- Dijo el Duque de Granchester que había llegado muy temprano al hospital al enterarse las noticias de Candy ...- Tienen a los Condes refugiados en la embajada de España , pero con las pruebas suficientes , podremos encerrar a la condesa y a Lucio en una cárcel norteamericana ... el conde tiene otras demandas que afrontar ... - Eleonor lo miraba con admiración , verlo tan fuerte y demandante le hacia recordar la razón por la que se había enamorado profundamente de el.

\- Terry hijo! ...- Dijo Eleonor al verlo aparecer , ojeroso , con la ropa del día anterior y con la mirada mas triste que habia visto jamas.

\- Tenemos buenas noticias Terry , un mozo declaro que la condesa le pago por colocarle la droga en una de las copas y llevársela ...

\- Voy a declarar Albert ... Madre por favor no dejes a Candy sola , volveré a penas termine con la policía ...

\- Y ve a darte un baño y cambiarte de ropa querido ... Candy estará bien , no nos moveremos de aquí ...- Le dijo su madre acariciando la mejilla de su hijo

\- Te acompaño Terruce , yo también tengo que hablar con la policía personalmente ...- Dijo el Duque que estaba dispuesto a destruir a los causantes del sufrimiento de su hijo, si alguna vez el había usado sus influencias para conseguir lo que quería por poder , ahora lo haría para sosegar el dolor de su primogénito

\- Oh Dios mio Annie! ...- Grito la Señorita Pony al ver a Frank cargando a la muchacha inconsciente

\- Estábamos discutiendo y se desmayo , es mi culpa , fui muy rudo con mis palabras ... lo lamento...

\- Señorita Pony ! Me dijeron que Annie se desmayo ...- Irrumpió la hermana Maria en la habitación ...- Ohh Annie mi pobre Annie! Debe ser el embarazo que te tiene así mi pobre hija ...- Dijo la monja sin percatarse de la cara que ponía la Señorita Pony y la palidez de Frank , ya que ella no sospechaba nada del gran problema que tenia Annie con aquel joven.

Frank salio de la habitación sin decir nada y camino directamente al jardín que para su suerte se encontraba vació , se tomo la cabeza con sus manos intentado respirar , sentía que su alma había caído a sus pies ...- Embarazada? había oído bien ?..Embarazada de quien? ...- Su pobre corazón de debatía entre la felicidad de imaginar que ese hijo fuera suyo o la desgarradora idea que fuera de su esposo ...

\- Señorita Pony ...- Dijo la morena despertando

\- Oh Annie nos preocupaste ! Vamos a llamar a un medico para que te revise esta bien ...

\- Señorita Pony ! Donde esta Frank?

\- Frank? Por que quieres ver a ese joven Annie ? ... Intervino la monja muy extrañada

\- Ahora no es buen momento Annie , piensa en tu bebe ...- Dijo la anciana

\- No Señorita Pony ... ya he esperado mucho , tengo que hablar con el ... - dijo intentando ponerse de pie ..

\- Tranquila Annie ! Le diré que venga ... - Dijo rápidamente la mujer obligandola a echarse

\- Que esta pasando aquí? ...- Pregunto la hermana Maria que no entendía nada.

\- Venga Hermana Maria hablaremos en mi despacho ... le diré a Frank que venga Annie , pero prométeme que lo tomaras con calma ... hazlo por el bebe...

\- Muy bien Señor Granchester , tenemos pruebas suficientes para presentarlas al tribunal de justicia ...- Dijo el abogado de los Andley ...- Se podrá hacer el juicio rápidamente gracias a que contamos con el apoyo del ministro de defensa , el dio su palabra que en ningún momento pidió a los Andley reunirse en el salón de Plata y uno de los mozos declaro que esto fue pedido de la Condesa ...

\- Esto quiere decir que era una trampa para la Señorita Candy pero suponemos que al perder la consciencia el Conde Lucio se puso nervioso y llevo a la Señorita Leagan en su lugar ... nosotros tomamos la declaración de la Señorita Leagan y nos dijo que lo encontró junto al cuerpo de la Señorita Candy inconsciente , aludiendo que ella se encontraba bajo el efecto del alcohol ...- Dijo el detective de la policía

\- Malditos cobardes ... si lo veo le desfigurare el rostro ...- Dijo el actor furioso

\- Calma Terry ahora tenemos que buscar la forma de sacarlos de la embajada

\- Eso déjemelo a mi , Señor William , ya tengo personas trabajando en eso ...

\- Gracias Duque ...- Dijo el rubio

\- Iré a la mansion a cambiarme y regresare al hospital ...- Dijo Terry que hablaba y actuaba en automático ...- Con permiso

Albert y el Duque se quedaron observando como se retiraba ...- Me siento muy mal por mi hijo y por la Señorita Candy ...- Dijo el Duque ...- Di aviso al gobierno español sobre los condes , no tardaran muchas horas en sacarlos de la embajada ...

\- Gracias Duque , se tiene que hacer justicia pero lo mas importante es que Candy despierte ...

\- Frank pasa por favor ...- Dijo Annie al ver al joven en el marco de puerta

\- Me asustaste , perdóname por ser tan rudo ...

\- No Frank perdóname tu ... No merecías lo que te hice , solo quiero que te quede muy claro que lo hice por miedo a que te hicieran algo , que me arrepiento de haber sido una cobarde y no haberte dicho nada ... y que mi amor por ti Frank es verdadero , eres el hombre de mi vida y entenderé que después de lo que hice no quieras verme nunca mas ... - Dijo la morena con lagrimas corriendo por sus mejillas

\- Annie Britter ... quiero que me digas la verdad y solo la verdad ... Es cierto que estas embarazada?

\- Es verdad Frank , estoy embarazada ... - Dijo mirándolo a los ojos fijamente...- Y esta criatura es producto de ese gran amor que sentimos tu y yo ... y cometí la estupidez de hacerle creer a mi esposo que era suyo ... por que tenia miedo , pero era muy seguro que cuando notara que mi hijo tardaba al nacer se diera cuenta ... por que Artchie no me tocaba hace mas de dos meses ... igual un hijo no le movió ni un pelo ..- Dijo soltando una risa burlona y triste- ... nos rechazo , su carrera esta primero ... lamento ser tan honesta pero es la verdad Frank

\- Osea tenias la intención de ocultarme que seria padre y que mi hijo fuera criado por otro?

\- Ya te dije Frank ... era por protegerte ...- Dijo la morena mirando a la nada ...- Ya sabes toda la verdad , solo puedo rogarte que me perdones , si no deseas hacerlo entenderé ...

\- Como se si ese hijo es mio y no es otra mentira tuya? No te reconozco Annie? Lo que has hecho es muy grave! Como puedo confiar en ti

\- LO SE FRANK! Todo lo que me estas diciendo lo se! ... Yo me haré cargo de mi hijo , es mi problema ahora ... te libero de cualquier responsabilidad!

\- Volverás con Archie? Ese es tu plan?

\- Claro que no! No lo amo y el tampoco a mi ... ademas temo que pueda hacernos daño ... igual iré y le diré la verdad

\- Yo iré contigo Annie , le diremos la verdad a tu esposo , es mi deber cuidar de ustedes dos y es de hombres enfrentar la situación ... no me esconderé como un cobarde ...

\- Ya te dije que no tienes ninguna responsabilidad para con nosotros

\- Te equivocas , la tengo con mi hijo y si te acompaño es por el bebe , por que temo por su seguridad , no por ti ...

Estas palabras rompieron en mil pedazos el corazón la morena , el hombre que tanto amaba estaba desilusionado con ella y le demostraba todo su desprecio.

Terry llego al hospital nuevamente , sin hablar con nadie se dirigió directamente a la habitación de su pecosa , entro y pudo verla tan dormida pacíficamente y con las mejillas ligeramente sonrosados , definitivamente tenia mejor aspecto que la noche anterior

\- Señor Granchester , que bueno que lo veo ...- Interrumpió el medico que entraba a revisar a Candy ...- La señorita Andley esta respondiendo bastante bien , su respiración ya es normal y su presión es estable , creemos que ya no esta en riesgo de entrar en coma y solo tenemos que esperar a que el efecto de la droga salga de su cuerpo y despertara por si sola ... es una jovencita muy fuerte ...

\- Muchas gracias Doctor ...- Dijo el joven esbozando por fin una linda sonrisa , el medico se retiro por fin dejándolos solos y Terry volteo a ver a su mona pecas ...- Ahora eres la bella mona durmiente ...- Dijo acariciando la mejilla de la joven ...- hasta en una cama de hospital te vez endemoniadamente hermosa Candice White ...- El joven se acerco y deposito un suave beso en los labios de la rubia ... - para su sorpresa el beso hizo que Candy moviera una de sus manos , Terry sonrió ampliamente de nuevo le estaban devolviendo la vida ...- Vamos mi amor despierta! Necesito que vuelvas a mi! Te necesito tanto! Déjame escuchar tu voz , tu risa y hasta tus quejas! Te extraño tanto ...- Decía Terry mientras acariciaba la nariz de Candy con la suya.

\- Esto es una vergüenza Eliza! Como te atreviste? Has humillado totalmente a los Leagan! Por Dios esta en todos los periódicos ! No quiero ni imaginar lo que harán los Andley con nosotros! Nos van a repudiar! ...- Decía Sara muerta de miedo

\- Ya basta mama! Pero seré Condesa , ahora Lucio tendrá que casarse conmigo! Eso es lo que importa no?

\- Eso si no lo meten a la cárcel!

\- Que estas diciendo mama? Por que lo meterían?

\- Por que parece que todo era una trampa para Candy y tu por ser una mujerzuela caíste en ella , la intención de Lucio era llevar a Candy al salón de plata para que los Andley los obligaran a casarse , por eso drogaron a Candy , ella no estaba ebria ...

\- De donde sacas todas esas tonterías mama? ...- Gritaba Eliza histérica

\- El abogado de los Andley le contó todo eso a tu padre ... estamos acabados! Están investigando a los Condes ... parece que ellos tenían problemas legales en su pais , por eso quería casar a Candy con su hijo ... pero tenias que caer tu en esa trampa ... ahora toda la sociedad de Chicago sabe que eres una mujer fácil! Que clase de marido vamos a conseguirte ahora ah?

\- Ninguno Sara! ...- Dijo la voz del Señor Leagan irrumpiendo en el salón donde estaban ambas mujeres ...

\- Querido ! Que haces aquí ...- Dijo asustada la mujer

\- Eliza ha ido demasiado lejos Sara ... no soy tonto , se que su codicia la llevo a seducir a ese hombre para convertirse en Condesa y no se acerco por amor ... y esas cosas tan horribles las aprendió de ti ...

\- PAPA QUE ESTAS DICIENDO!? ...- Grito la pelirroja escandaliza por las palabras de su padre.

\- Eliza , puedo permitir que seas envidiosa y malcriada ... pero lo que hiciste no tiene moral , tienes el corazón lleno de odio y te has convertido es una mala mujer ... lo lamento mucho hija pero no permitiré que desgracies la vida de ningún hombre

\- Que estas hablando ? El Conde tiene que responder por la virtud de nuestra hija ...

\- Te equivocas Sara ... los que tienen que responder por la "virtud" de Eliza somos nosotros , que somos sus padres y no supimos criarla ... ni a ella ni a Neal ... y bastante te lo debemos a ti Sara ... lamento haber estado tan ausente por mi trabajo , pero no es tarde para corregirlos ...

\- Que piensas hacer ? ...- Dijo Sara aterrorizada

\- Eliza ira al Asilo de las Magdalenas en Irlanda ... Le hará bien trabajar con esas lavanderas por algunos años , cuando haya aprendido la lección iré a sacarla... claro cuando crea que sea conveniente

\- VAS MANDAR A TU HIJA A TRABAJAR DE LAVANDERA? ESTAS LOCO?

\- Es el lugar ideal para que Eliza corrija sus errores y si en caso estuviera embarazada ... Las monjas cuidaran de la criatura ... esperemos que no sea así ...- Dijo el Señor Legan dándoles la espalda pues estaba realmente decepcionado de su hija

Eliza se desmayo al escuchar a su padre , estaba totalmente perdida , había perdido todo por su avaricia y su maldad, solo se le avecinaban años de miseria y arduo trabajo

\- Hija! - Grito Sara al verla caer ... - Como eres capaz de hacernos esto ? Vas a arruinar esta familia!

\- Prefiero eso a que mis hijos sean unos malditos toda su vida! Y deja ya de quejarte Sara o tu también acompañaras a Eliza ... y con respecto a Neal , hable con un colega y lo inscribirán en el ejercito ... es hora que se haga un hombre ... Con permiso ...- Termino de explicar el hombre , retirándose y dejando a ambas mujeres descompuestas.

\- Karen? Que haces aqui? ...- Dijo Archie al ver a la muchacha entrar al hospital

\- No vengo a verte a ti Cornwall , vengo a ver a Candy ... Con permiso ...- Respondió muy secamente y siguiendo de largo

\- Vaya que fue lo que le hiciste a esa Señorita? ...- Pregunto el Duque asombrado ante tal desplante y aguantando la risa

\- Digamos que me enamore y se ofendió pues soy casado ... pero voy a separarme ... es un hecho!

\- Suerte en eso , llevar un divorcio es complicado , hay mucho dolor de por medio ... ya sabes la familia , los hijos ...

Karen llego la puerta y se quedo observando sin interrumpir la hermosa escena que estaba viendo , Terry estaba sentado al lado de la cama besando la mano de la joven que dormía , la veía con devoción y le susurraba palabras de amor

\- Karen? ...- Dijo el castaño al levantar la vista y verla ahi parada

\- Disculpa por venir Terry ... solo quería saber como esta Candy

\- Pasa ...- Dijo el joven con una sonrisa

La muchacha entro tímidamente y se acerco a ellos , Candy dormía profundamente ...- Una de las enfermeras me dijo que esta fuera de peligro es cierto?

\- Así es ... Gracias a Dios Ala y Buda , ella es una chica fuerte , puede despertar en cualquier momento ... y no quiero separarme de ella hasta que ese momento pase

\- Oíste que el gobernador expreso sus palabras de aliento a la Familia Andley? se transmitió en la radio ...

\- En serio hizo eso? ... no se nada ... no he salido a la calle mas que a dar mi declaración a la policía

\- Quien fue Terry? En los diarios no hablan del supuesto culpable ... solo que fue un intento de ataque ...

Terry se mantuvo en silencio y poso su mirada en su amada ...- Fueron los Condes ... el estúpido de Lucio y su maldita madre

\- Waooo! lo sospechaba ... Quien lo diría ... Resultaron ser tremendo delincuentes ... pero todo se paga en esta vida ... se hará justicia

\- Cuando Candy despierte y de su declaración ... estarán perdidos ... Karen esta bien? Te noto muy triste ... - Dijo el castaño observando a su amiga

\- Estoy bien ... solo estoy triste por Candy ...

\- Mientes Karen Klaise ...

\- Ayyy (suspiro) Esta bien Granchester a ti no te puedo engañar , la castaña le contó a Terry todo su problema con Archie y en el enrollo que se había metido ...- Me he enamorado de el Terry

\- Del elegante? ... Waoo Karen vaya soprecita con la que saliste ... pero es cierto que el no ama a su esposa ... tómalo con calma , las cosas se darán en su momento

\- Tienes Razón ... volveré a Nueva York ... es lo mejor...

Las horas pasaban y la noche cubría la ciudad , Candy aun no despertaba , miles de arreglos de rosas llegaba al hospital , el corredizo se había convertido en un bello jardín y Terry Granchester no se separaba de su pecosa , le besaba las manos y algunas veces en los labios , le hacia cosquillas en la nariz , pero no había estimulo alguno que hiciera despertar a la joven , los médicos entraban y revisaban sus signos vitales , todo se mostraba favorable , solo era cuestión de esperar

\- Hijo debes descansar ...- Dijo Eleonor

\- Ni loco Eleonor ... no me muevo de aquí así traigan un caballo para arrastrarme... - Eleonor suspiro y se dio media vuelta ...- Mandare a que traigan tus piyama y tus artículos de limpieza personal hijo ...

Terry recostó su cabeza sobre el vientre de Candy y cerro los ojos ... - Despierta pecosa , despierta ... Vamos te comprare todo el helado del mundo si me regalas la mirada de tu bellos ojos verdes ...- pensaba para si mismo

De repente la respiración de la rubia empezó a agitarse , el levanto la cabeza vio el rostro de la joven quejarse ... - Amor vamos despierta! ...- dijo Terry tomándola de las manos. Candy intentaba despertar pero parecía que estuviera atrapada en una pesadilla ...- Vamos pecosa aqui estoy , soy Terry abre los ojos para mi amor! Por favor!

\- Lucio ... suéltame ...- soltó la rubia en un bajo susurro y con lagrimas empezando a rodar por sus mejillas aun dormida , a Terry le hirvió la sangre al escuchar esas palabras

\- Señor Granchester! ...- Dijo una enfermera que estaba tras ellos ...- Esta por despertar ...

\- Usted escucho lo que dijo?

\- Si ... Lucio suéltame?

\- Candy mi amor vamos ... soy Terry ,aquí estoy! no va a pasarte nada , yo estoy contigo ...- El joven actor desesperado por verla sufrir la beso en los labios y por fin el estimulo había sido suficiente , Candy abrió los ojos y lo primero que vio fue al hermoso hombre de ojos azul zafiro frente a ella

\- Terry ... murmuro

Continuara ...

Chicassss lindas! Gracias por sus reviews! estoy feliz de que les guste el fic ... Les comento que el lugar Asilo de las magdalenas realmente existió y quiero expresar mis condolencias por las mujeres que realmente sufrieron en este lugar , pero me parece que es un buen fin para Eliza ... las invito a investigar sobre este lugar

Quiero agradecer a Susana Rojas 41 por sus linda palabras! Gracias amiga por tu apoyo y tu cariño hacia mi escritura!

Espero que disfruten este capitulo! se acabo el sufrimiento... ahora todo sera amor y justicia!

Besos a todas =)


	24. Chapter 24

\- Señorita Pony , que gusto verla ... Vengo a buscar a Annie .. se que esta aquí ...

\- Señora Britter como esta? Así es ... pero creo que no esta en condiciones de ver a nadie , ella me lo pidió , de todas maneras permitame avisarle ...- Dijo la anciana dejando a la Señora Britter en la puerta sin invitarla a pasar.

La Mujer se sintió ofendida , pues ella era una dama de sociedad y que fuera dejada en la puerta por una anciana que cuidaba mocosos huérfanos era una ofensa a su apellido y posición

\- Señora Britter ... dice Annie que pase ... usted me entenderá , yo amo mucho a Annie y quiero cuidarla igual que usted

\- Si ... claro ...- Dijo la mujer alzando el rostro y siguiendo de largo

La Señorita Pony se lamentaba amargamente de haber concebido la adopción de su hija a esta mujer , sabia que ella no era buena , era codiciosa , vanidosa y mala influencia pues no tenia escrúpulos para conseguir lo que quería y mas que nada sabia que la mujer envidiaba a Candy y las había intentado poner en contra.

\- Annie ... que ? Quien es usted? ... - Pregunto la mujer al entrar a la habitación y encontrar a Frank sentado al lado de la cama donde reposaba la morena.

\- Mama el es Frank Nolan ... Frank ella es mi madre ...

\- Mucho gusto Señora Britter ...- Dijo el joven estrechándole la mano la cual no fue correspondida por la mujer

\- Annie ... tenemos que hablar ...- Dijo la mujer viendo a su hija ,ignorando por completo al joven , automáticamente la mujer había captado quien era el joven y el papel que jugaba en aquella situación.

\- Las dejo solas ... permiso ...- Dijo Frank levantándose

\- Muy bien Annie ... Es el? ... respondeme!

\- Si .. y no fue una aventura madre ... lo amo y ya sabe que estoy esperando un hijo suyo

\- Estas loca Annie? Que es lo que has hecho? Con ese muerto de hambre?

\- El no es un muerto de hambre mama!

\- Lo es al lado de un Andley Annie! Que estúpida pudiste haber sido! Si no amabas a Archie pudiste haberte embarazado de un mejor partido no crees? Pero no! Tenias que enamorarte de un granjero! Que te espera a su lado Annie ? Vivir con vacas? Tus hijos crecerán en el campo criando ganado?

\- Basta madre! Ya soy una mujer adulta! Ese es mi problema! No te permito que te metas mas en mi vida!

\- Eres una mal agradecida! Te di lo mejor , te saque de este mugriento orfanato para darte una buena vida! La mujer que eres hoy me lo debes a mi!

\- Se equivoca Señora Britter ...- Interrumpió Frank que entro a la habitación al escuchar como la mujer atacaba a su hija ...- Las virtudes que tiene Annie como mujer es gracias a estas dos mujeres que la criaron de niña , no quiero ser grosero con usted pero ella esta esperando a mi hijo y no quiero que nada ni nadie la perturbe así que le voy a pedir que se retire , yo me haré cargo ahora de Annie

\- Quien te crees para echarme? Sabes quien es mi marido?

\- Eso no me importa Señora Britter ... haga lo que quiera , ya le dije mis razones , por favor retírese ...- Dijo el joven abriéndole la puerta

\- Annie vas a dejar que me eche?

\- Por favor vete mama ... después hablaremos ..

\- Esto es inaudito Annie ! Olvídate de nosotros! Que tengas suerte en tu granja! NI TE ATREVAS A BUSCARNOS! ...- La mujer salio furiosa de la habitación azotando la puerta , Annie se hecho a llorar desgarradoramente , Frank quería correr y abrazarla pero las herida en su corazón todavía sangraban.

\- Annie ...- Dijo el joven acercándose a la morena ...- No estas sola , yo te cuidare y afrontare contigo todos los problemas que se avecinen ...- Le dijo sin verla a los ojos , pues si la miraba flaquearía y terminaría besándola desesperadamente , pero el tenia su orgullo.

\- Frank ... no tienes porque hacerlo ... yo sola me metí en este problema y tengo que pagar pos mi errores ...- Dijo la morena llorando

\- Annie ... lo hago por mi hijo , mientras este en ti voy a protegerte ...

\- Candy mi amor! Despertaste! Como te sientes? ...- Decía el actor nervioso y embargado de felicidad al ver que ella abría los ojos por completo y se sentaba en la cama aun un poco confundida

La rubia se tomo la cabeza con un gesto de dolor , rápidamente entro un medico que fue alertado por la enfermera que había estado presente , Terry tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para separarse de su pecosa y dejar que el galeno hacer su trabajo.

\- Señorita Andley , que gusto tenerla con nosotros ...Mire aquí por favor ...- Dijo el medico con una pequeña linterna alumbrando los ojos de Candy

\- Que me paso? Donde estas Lucio? El me quería hacer daño! Que me hizo? ...- Decía la pobre joven en pánico , temblando y con lagrimas en los ojos.

\- Mi amor! tranquila! No te hizo nada! Solo te desmayaste y el cobarde huyo , te lo puedo asegurar! Tranquila hermosa! ...- Le dijo el castaño abrazando a la joven que al sentir el cuerpo de ella temblar a el se le nublaron los ojos de lagrimas , le dolía por todo lo que estaba pasando la mujer que mas amaba.

\- Así es Señorita Andley , nuestra ginecóloga puede constatar eso , puede estar tranquila ... Señor Granchester debería llamar a la policía lo que la señorita Andley dijo aclara nuestras sospechas y con mi testimonio y el de la Señorita enfermera presente les sera de gran ayuda

\- Muchas Gracias Doctor , le estaré muy agradecido ... - Decía el joven con una sonrisa pues Candy se negaba a soltarlo , se encontraba aferrada como un koala a un árbol

\- Señorita Andley , le realizaremos algunos estudios mas y tendrá que estar en observación uno o dos días mas , iré a darles la noticia a sus demás familiares me parece que usted estará ocupado ...- Dijo el medico mirando a Terry con una sonrisa , divertido por la escena de la joven aferrada al torso del actor.

\- Amor! No sabes como me estaba muriendo! No sabes cuanto rogaba porque despertaras ... - Decía el actor repartiendo besos delicadamente por todo el rostro de Candy

\- Tenia tanto miedo Terry! Fue horrible! el ... el aprecio de la nada y mi cuerpo no respondía ... estaba tan mareada ...- Intentaba explicar la joven entre sollozos

\- Shhh tranquila Candy .. ya todo paso! Nunca mas estarás en peligro mi amor , no permitiré que vuelva a pasarte nada ... todo es mi culpa por dejarte sola con esa arpía

\- La condesa! Ella me dio esa copa ... que era diferente a las demás ... Ouchh ..- Se quejo la rubia tomando su cabeza por un pequeño dolor

\- Candy amor! Tranquila si? Por favor! No pienses en nada ahora ... no quiero que nada te moleste , tienes que recuperarte mejor y después hablaremos de ese tema , te duele la cabeza? como te sientes?

\- Solo una ligera jaqueca y algo mareada ... - Decía mientras Terry la obligaba a echarse nuevamente en la cama , pero ella no se soltó de uno de sus brazos

\- Jjaja amor ... no voy a dejarte, te lo prometo , me quedare contigo esta noche , no me importa lo que digan

\- Candyy por fin despertaste! Que felicidad! ...- Dijo Albert al entrar a la habitación

\- Prima bienvenida! Como te sientes? ... - La saludo Archie con una amplia sonrisa que el castaño no tenia en el rostro hace varios días

\- Candy no sabes lo preocupados que estábamos por ti! Que bendición que ya hayas despertado! ...- Dijo Eleonor acercándose para darle un delicado abrazo

\- Gracias a todos por su cariño , me siento muy bien debo decir ... estoy tan feliz de verlos a todos ... Y la tía abuela?

\- Ella esta bien Candy , esta descansando , tu sabes que su salud es poco delicada y todos los acontecimientos que han pasado la han perturbado un poco , pero nada de cuidado

\- Oh espero que se encuentre bien ...

\- Ahora que despertaste ten por seguro que se pondrá muy bien ... - Dijo Albert muy contento ...- Llamare a la mansion a dar aviso pequeña

La familia se puso a conversar amenamente y le contaron a Candy sobre la trampa que le tenían tendida pero que en su lugar había sido Eliza que había caído por desicion propia

\- Eliza? Oh dios mio! Pero como? Pero si ella ...

\- Parece que toda la maldad que Eliza alguna vez te hizo Candy la termino pagando y de la mejor manera ... que fue salvándote de ese desgraciado ...- Dijo Archie con los puños cerrados de la ira.

\- Mi amor ... no es sorpresa para nadie ... a Eliza siempre le ha gustado jugar con fuego ... y esta vez se quemo ...- Dijo Terry con una sonrisa de lado ...- Ademas debo decir que fue una pesadilla para mi ver a ese par en tan vergonzosa escena ... Eran como un par de ratas albinas sin pelo ...

Archie estallo de risa ante el comentario de Terry , mientras Eleonor se tapaba el rostro y movía la cabeza a los lados en forma de resignación por el ácido humor de su hijo

\- Señores disculpen , pero la paciente tiene que descansar ... no debe hacer mucho esfuerzo ...- Dijo una enfermera entrando a la habitación

\- Pero si ya he dormido mucho ... - Se quejo la rubia haciendo un puchero ...- No me quiero quedar sola , tengo miedo! Por favor! ...- Dijo aterrada de pronto y aferrándose nuevamente al brazo de Terry

\- Yo puedo quedarme a acompañarte Candy ...- Dijo Eleonor cariñosamente

\- Nada de eso Eleonor yo acompañare a Candy , Tu debes ir a descansar madre ...ademas dudo que Candy me quiera soltar ...- Dijo con una sonrisa divertida y viendo su brazo totalmente rodeado de los pequeños y delgados brazos de Candy

\- Pero ustedes todavía no están casados ...

\- Señores disculpen ... - Interrumpió el medico ...- Se que no es bien visto , pero la Señorita Andley esta sobrellevando un stress post traumatico y seria recomendable que se quede una persona que la haga sentir segura

\- Eleonor no te preocupes por esas cosas , en mi familia somos mas liberales en ese aspecto ...- Dijo Albert para tranquilizar a la dama

\- Ademas estamos en un hospital madre ... puedes estar tranquila ...- Dijo Terry triunfante y con una sonrisa de emoción

\- Esta bien , igual mande a que trajeran tus cosas , pero eso solo iba a permitirlo mientras Candy aun no despertara! ...

\- Vamos Eleonor , no te preocupes ... Hasta mañana pequeña , vendremos mañana en la mañana ... - Dijo el rubio tomando el brazo de Eleonor para retirarla de la habitación

Todos se despidieron de la pareja cariñosamente y felices de que todo haya salido bien , ahora la familia Andley tenia que enfocarse en tener todas la pruebas suficientes y hacer pagar a los responsables por haber puesto la vida de Candy en peligro.

\- Señor Granchester , le haremos una cama aqui al lado para usted ...- Dijo la enferma de turno

\- Muchas gracias

\- Tan lejos? ... - Dijo la rubia abriendo los ojos de golpe , la verdad era que la cama estaba a unos 3 pasos de la cama de Candy pero ella aun estaba superando el trauma y eso le duraría un buen tiempo

\- No te preocupes pecosa me quedare a tu lado ...- Le dijo el castaño en un susurro en su oído pues aun la joven no soltaba el brazo del actor

La noche fue larga , Terry no se separo de Candy en toda la noche , el joven termino echado en la misma cama de hospital que la rubia ya que la pobre muchacha se despertaba por pesadillas llorando en varias ocasiones , Terry sufría por ella y la aprisionaba contra su pecho para calmar su temor , con palabras de amor y tiernas caricias la joven volvía a calmarse y a dormirse sobre el torso del actor. Terry maldijo cientos de veces a aquella familia que había llegado a sus vidas a solo traer dolor y maldad a un ser tan puro e indefenso.

A la Mañana siguiente Candy se encontraba tomando desayuno , mientras Terry por fin podía dormir pero no fue por mucho tiempo ya que Albert hizo su aparición con algunos agentes de la policía que llegaban para tomar las declaraciones de la pecosa y el personal medico

Por otro lado en la embajada de España había un gran revuelo , agentes del gobiernos español liderados por el cónsul de justicia y el Duque de Granchester retiraban como ratas a los Condes , amenazando al embajador de confabulación si este los seguía manteniendo bajo su resguardo . El Conde iría a juicio por apropiación de tierras ilegalmente y junto a ello un demanda por confabulación por atentar contra la vida y bienestar de a La Señorita Candice White Andley

Mientras la Condesa y Lucio Serian llevados al palacio de justicia norteamericana para ser procesados por el atentando contra de Candy

\- Lo siento Terry , lamento haber sido tan cobarde anoche ... no has descansado nada

\- Nada de eso importa amor , la cosa es que tu estés bien , es mi única prioridad ... así no tenga que dormir por meses ...- Decía el joven mientras reposada su cabeza en el regazo de Candy y ella acariciaba su melena

Para Candy había sido muy difícil recordar lo sucedido pero pudo dar suficiente detalle a la policía para denunciar a los Condes , Albert ya se encontraba trabajando en ello y junto con el Duque de Granchester y el ministro de defensa , los condes serian sometidos a juicio la siguiente semana , tenían que esperar que Candy estuviera completamente recuperada y estar presente en el juicio para declarar frente al juez

Mientras tanto en la mansion de los Leagan , Eliza rogaba y suplicaba a su padre para que no le diera tan cruel castigo pero este se negaba a dar su brazo torcer , con todo el dolor en su corazón las mucamas empacaban la maleta de la pelirroja pare ser llevada a puerto al día siguiente junto con su padre . Sara Leagan había caído en una gran depresión , sumida en su habitación y sin deseos de probar alimento alguno , con los días 4 hombres llegaron a la Mansión para llevar a Neal Legan juntos con ellos y ser internado al ejercito.

Candy ya se encontraba en la Mansion Andley y se encontraba perfectamente bien de salud , lamentablemente aun tenia terrores nocturnos. Terry había sido acomodado en la habitación continua de la rubia , Dorothy dormía en la habitación de Candy para reconfortarla durante sus ataques de pánico en la noche y Terry acudía a la habitación de la joven para calmarla.

Una mañana mientras los Andley tomaban el desayuno como un día cualquiera , dos personajes hicieron su aparición en la Mansion , Frank Nolan junto a Annie Britter habían ido en busca de Archie para enfrentar la grave situación.

El joven les dio el encuentro en la sala y al verlos juntos sintió demasiada confusión , para suerte de ellos Albert siempre tan oportuno había ido tras el joven y les pidió que vayan a su oficina a hablar , no sin antes pedirle a uno de los miembros de seguridad de la Mansion que los acompañe para intervenir por si la conversación alcanzaba niveles de violencia

\- Eres una Zorra! ...- Grito el castaño muy herido al escuchar las confesiones de la pareja...- Como pudiste? Yo jamas te falte! aunque no te amaba YO SIEMPRE TE RESPETE!

\- Por favor Archie te pido que hablemos con calma ... recuerda su estado ...- Dijo Frank , que solo le preocupaba el embarazo ya que internamente pensaba que ella se merecía esos reclamos

\- Archhie perdóname! Yo Yo estoy muy arrepentida ... no quise que las cosas fueran así ...

\- Frank ... a ti no voy a decirte nada ... al igual que yo fuiste engañado por esta "mujer" si es que se le puede llamar así ... Por favor te pido que mandes a alguien a que se lleven todas sus pertenecías de esta casa y mas te vale Annie Britter que agilices todos los papeles de divorcio o te mandare una denuncia con mi abogado ...No tengo nada mas que hablar con ustedes , solo espero que no tenga que volver a verlos en mi vida ... y como ultimo favor les pido que salgan por la puerta de atrás , no quiero que mi prima que se esta recuperando ni mi familia tenga mas contacto con esta mujerzuela ... Adiós ...- Dijo el castaño dando su ultimátum , mientras le dio ordenes al guardaespaldas para que los escoltara a la salida.

\- Que es lo que tiene Candy? ... Por favor Archie dime ...- Rogo la morena pero ya era demasiado tarde pues el castaño se había retirado y el guardia de seguridad los encamino hacia la salida

La pareja iba en el auto en silencio , mientras Annie derramaba las mas amargas lagrimas , ella había sido muy mala y no tenia ni idea de que le deparaba el futuro de ahora en adelante , no podía ver a Candy ya que los Andley se lo prohibirían , sabia que la Señora Elroy le prohibiria la amistad con su sobrina . Frank se sentía muy triste por ella , la amaba pero ella tenia que aprender la lección

Archie fue a su recamara , tomo una maleta y comenzó a empacar , estaba decidido a alejarse de todo y de todos , solo volvería para el enlace de Candy con Terry , necesitaba cambiar de aires y tomar nuevas decisiones , Odiaba a Annie Britter.

\- Como que Archie se fue? ...- Pregunto la Señora Elroy mortificada de que su sobrino se haya ido sin dar explicaciones y sin despedirse

\- Tenia un viaje de emergencia ... pero volvera para el matrimonio de Candy y Terry no se preocupen ...- Comunico Albert a la familia , solo el sabia muy bien lo que estaba pasando , todo el tema sobre la infidelidad de Annie , el rubio tendría que dar la noticia sobre el próximo divorcio de la pareja y que la criatura que venia en camino no era de Archie.

\- Albert que paso con Samanta? ...- Pregunto Candy una vez que ambos rubios estaban a solas

Albert Sonrió melancólicamente ... - No tengo la menor idea pequeña ...le dijo lo que planeaba hacer el día de la fiesta en la embajada y desde ahí desapareció , no atiende a mis llamadas y ni se ha presentado en mi oficina o en la casa ... sera mejor que la cosas se queden así .

\- Lo siento mucho Albert ... Espero de corazón que puedas conocer a una buena mujer que te merezca ...- El rubio sonrió ante estas palabras recordando a una bella joven rubia rescatando a un pequeño perrito

\- Yo también lo espero pequeña , pero felizmente nos advirtieron , imagínate que Samanta hubiera conseguido lo que quería ... Como te sientes Candy? Ya te veo mucho mejor

\- Estoy muy bien Albert ... estoy mas feliz que nunca ... solo espero que ese juicio pase rapido y por fin casarme con Terry ...

\- Veras que todo saldrá bien ... Candy mañana iremos a la cena de caridad que esta organizando el gobernador , desean contar con tu presencia ... esta bien para ti?

\- Me entere de todo el apoyo y consideración del gobernador ... Asistiré Albert .. cuenta conmigo ...- Dijo con una sonrisa

\- También entregaran los premios de honor dados por el gobierno ... parece que asistirá el presidente ... es todo un revuelo.

Casi todo estaba listo para la boda de Candy y Terry , la rubia se sentía triste ya que no tenia noticias de Annie y ella la quería presente en ese día tan especial , Eleonor llego esa tarde junto a un Diseñador de Nueva York que era muy reconocido a nivel internacional , traía junto consigo el perfecto vestido de novia para la pecosa , cuando Candy vio su vestido solo puedo derramar lagrimas de emoción , ese seria el vestido con el que casaría con el hombre que amaba

El vestido era perfecto era sencillo y elegante pues la boda seria en el día , tenia un escote semi corazón y unas pequeñas manguitas cortas de gasa , se amoldaba perfectamente al cuerpo de la rubia y tenia una pequeña cola , tenia brocados bordados blancos sobre la seda con algunas aplicaciones de cristales

\- El novio perdera el habla cuando te vea querida ...- Dijo el diseñador extasiado de poder vestir a la heredera mas popular de la sociedad de Chicago

\- Hola Candy ...- Dijo una tierna y familiar voz en la puerta de su habitación

\- PATTY! ...- Grito muy emocionada la joven al ver a su amiga de mucho años

\- Candy! Estas hermosa! estoy tan feliz de que por fin tu y Terry vayan a ser felices!

\- No pensé que vendrías ! Estoy tan feliz de que estés aquí Paty!

\- No me perdería la boda de mi mejor amiga por nada del mundo! y Annie donde esta?

Candy se puso un poco melancólica y una vez que se quedaron a solas después de la prueba del vestido , la rubia le contó que la muchacha había tenido problemas con Archie y que estaba temporalmente separados

\- No te preocupes Candy , estoy segura de Annie estará aquí para tu boda!

\- Espero que si ... no me imagino dando ese paso tan importante en mi vida sin ella ...

Habia llegado la noche de la Cena de caridad , Albert , George , la señora Elroy , Eleonor Baker , el Duque de Granchester , Patty , Terry y Candy asistieron juntos como una gran familia , esta vez todos estaban muy pendientes de la rubia y ella con mucho recelo se limitaba a solo a tomar agua o probar alguno que otro bocado , Terry la sostenía de la mano para darle seguridad.

La cena se llevo sin contratiempos y se dio paso al gobernador de Chicago para dar su discurso y la entrega de las medallas en Honor a las asociaciones que aportaban ayuda social y beneficio a las personas de bajos recursos económicos en todos el país

Varios ministros , empresarios , diplomáticos y hasta el presidente de Estados Unidos se encontraban presentes , esta premiacion se llevaba a cabo todos los años en diferente ciudades del país y este año había sido oportunidad de Chicago de llevar dicho evento.

\- Estimados presentes , presidente , ministros, todos! Estoy sumamente honrado por llevar este maravilloso evento en mi ciudad este año , me honra contar con la presencia de todos ustedes , que se encuentran esta noche presentes para ser testigos de la premiacion a tan honorables asociaciones y personas que hacen de este país un lugar mejor para vivir ...- Tomo la palabra el gobernador , un hombre mayor de bigotes blancos y de baja estatura.

\- Esta noche quiero hacer mención de un caso especial , hace unos días un miembro de nuestra comunidad , una mujer esplendida en todo sentido de la palabra , una mujer valiente , de gran corazón , que día a día trabaja arduamente por los niños de nuestro país, no solo se dedico a hacer caridad , también puso su alma y esfuerzo en elaborar una ley para la adopción de niños en este país , la cual fue satisfactoriamente aprobada hace un par de días ... -Candy al oír esta palabras tapo su boca con amabas manos y el corazón le dio un gran vuelco , miro a la mesa donde estaba en ministro de defensa y este le hizo un gesto con su copa con una gran sonrisa ...- Hace unos días esta valiosa mujer se enfrento a la maldad y la codicia humana , tentaron contra su vida ... Señores el mal siempre ronda a las buenas personas , pero Dios protege a sus Angeles y gracias a el esta noche la tenemos presente entre nosotros , por eso para mi es todo un orgullo entregar este primer premio a la mujer del años a la Señorita Candice White Andley .

El salón estallo en aplausos y la rubia se quedo en shock no esperaba ni en sus mas locos sueños que ella algún día podría ser considerada para recibir un premio tan honorable por el labor que ella , Terry tampoco se lo esperaba y solo pudo limitarse a abrazarla fuertemente , el corazón iba a estallarle de orgullo , entre aplausos la muchacha se levanto de su asiento y el actor la llevo del brazo hasta el estrado, el gobernador felicito y abrazo a la rubia dándole entrega de una medalla estilo insignia de la realeza con su nombre grabado en ella con el titulo de "Mujer del año" . Candy se veía radiante con un bello vestido rosa pálido y el cabello suelto sujeto por un lado

\- Gracias Gobernador , presidente y a todos los presentes por considerarme en tan honorable reconocimiento , solo puedo decir que todo lo que hago por los niños de nuestro país , lo hago con el mas sincero amor ...- La rubia callo por unos segundo y fijo su mirada hacia el lugar donde estaba sentado Albert que este le hizo un asentimiento de cabeza en señal de apoyo ...

\- Lo hago con todo mi amor y pasión , por que ... yo también soy huérfana ... no soy hija de algún familiar difunto de los Andley como varios han supuesto , fui abandona y criada por dos grandes y maravillosas mujeres en el Hogar de Pony como cualquier otro niño , nunca supe quienes fueron mis padres , ni las razones por las que me abandonaron , pero Dios me mando un Angel , Dios me mando a William Albert Andley que es mi mejor amigo , hermano y padre adoptivo y bendigo cada día que Dios me ha permitido poder estar a su lado ya que gracias a su apoyo y cariño hoy soy la mujer que ven aquí . Espero de corazón que varios de ustedes tengan presente que todos somos seres humanos y no merecemos ser juzgados por nuestro origen o condición ... Gracias.

El salón estallo nuevamente en aplausos , la gente estaba estupefacta ante tal revelación , la algarabía fue tanta que todos los presentes se levantaron de sus asientos para aplaudir a la joven , Candy había demostrado a la sociedad entera que no importa de donde vengas , tu origen , apellido ni abolengo , que todos los seres humanos son capaces de ser dignos de admiración por lo que uno llevaba en el corazón.

La muchacha bajo las pequeñas escaleras con ayuda de Terry , que este la recibió con lagrimas en las mejilla ...- Te amo pecosa eres increíble , no puedo estar mas orgulloso...- Le dijo el joven mientras le besaba la mejilla ...

Habia sido una noche fantástica , Candy recibió las felicidades del presidente y admiración de todos los asistentes , los reporteros se peleaban por conseguir unas cuantas palabras suyas , Los Andley estaban realmente orgullosos , El duque de Granchester por primera vez sentía que alguien realmente admirable entraba a su familia... Terry no dejaba de suspirar de orgullo y felicidad por su pecosa , Dios lo había compensado por tanto sufrimiento en su niñez dándole una mujer excepcional.

\- Señor Wiiliam que gusto verlo ...- Saludo un hombre maduro de casi 50 años , este hombre era dueño de una enorme y reconocida empresa de joyas hechas a base de solo oro y diamantes , el exitoso y multimillonario Señor Alan Cartier ...- Déjeme felicitarlo por su tan maravillosa hija! Es una mujer totalmente digan de admiración! ella sera inspiración para miles de personas

\- Señor Cartier muchas gracias ...

\- Ojala mi hija también fuera así de aplicada y refinada como la suya ... mi hija es una rebelde , me saca canas verdes ... y por supuesto me preocupa el futuro de nuestra empresa ... es maso menos de la edad de la Señorita Andley.

\- Oh no tenia idea que usted tuviera una hija ...

\- Si ... y es la única ... creo que la engreímos demasiado de niña ... Oh mire justo esta ahí ... permitame presentársela

\- Paula?

-Albert ! Hola!

\- Oh vaya veo que ya se conocen ... - Dijo el Señor Cartier sorprendido , Paula estaba bellamente vestida con un precioso vestido rojo y traía una media cola , no era ni rastro de la chica atolondrada y con ese aire bohemio que había visto en la calle aquel día

\- Eres la heredera de los Cartier? no me lo imaginaba ...- Decía el rubio super fascinado con el descubrimiento y sorprendido al verla tan bella

\- Jajaja así es Albert ... por eso te dije que te entendía muy bien ...- Dijo guiñándole un ojo ...- Como debes suponer odio esta clase de eventos pero le prometí a mi padre que lo acompañaría a cambio de permitirme ir a un viaje a las montañas del Tibet para conocer a los monjes Shaoling

\- Quee? Es en serio? Yo he deseado toda mi vida poder ir a las montañas del Tibet! es uno de mis sueños ...

\- Y que estas esperando Albert? El dinero se recupera ... la vida y el tiempo ... No ...- Dijo la joven bebiendo de su copa

El Rubio traía la mandíbula en el suelo , esa mujer había entrado a su vida como un rayo , si alguien había hecho un clon en versión femenina de el ... esa era Paula

\- No podría estar mas de acuerdo contigo Paula ...- Dijo con los ojos brillantes observando a la muchacha

\- Saldré el próximo mes ... seria increíble si pudieras unirte a nosotros ... estoy viajando con 3 amigos mas

\- Te juro que haré todo lo posible

\- Ah por cierto ... soy fan de tu hija Candy! Debo admitir que derrame unas cuantas lagrimas con sus palabras ... el actor Terrence Granchester es su prometido no es así?

\- Así es ... van a casarse la semana próxima

\- Que linda noticia , ojala le vaya excelente en su nueva vida ...- Ambos rubios se quedaron platicando por largo tiempo , tenían tantos temas que hablar y tanto en común que el tiempo no bastaba

\- Asi que Paula Cartier ... no Albert? ...- Dijo Terry cuando salían camino a los autos de los Andley

\- Se veía que tenían mucho en común, no paraban de hablar ... Le siguió Candy con una risa graciosa

\- Ya van a empezar ? Dios cuando ustedes se juntan son un bomba de tiempo ...- Dijo el rubio resignado , pero con una nueva emoción y esperanza en el corazón , Samanta habia desaparecido de su vida y Albert tenia muy presente que era muy pronto para decir que estaba enamorado de Paula , pero estaba decidido a emprender un nuevo camino y que mejor que hacerlo con una gran amiga como ella , esa mujer lo hacia sentir apoyado y confiado ., algo que jamas sintió con otra persona ... -tal vez Samanta solo había sido pasión y atracción del momento ...- Penso para si mismo

Los Andley llegaron a la mansion muy tarde esa noche , la Tía Abuela no dejaba de comentar lo feliz y orgullosa que se sentía por su sobrina , así que Albert pensó que era buen momento para llevar a la anciana a su oficina y contarle el problema de Archie y Annie

\- No se si pueda dormir esta noche de tanta felicidad pecosa ...- Dijo Terry una vez que la pareja se quedo a solas en la sala , el le acariciaba lo hombros y depositaba suaves besos en las mejillas de la rubia

\- Dímelo a mi amor ... Nunca había hablado delante de tantas personas ... no se como pude hacerlo

\- Y lo hiciste excelente mi amor ... sentía que mi corazón iba a salir corriendo de mi pecho de tanto orgullo

\- Ayyy Terry ...- Dijo riendo la rubia y sonrojada por las palabras actor

Terry la tomo entre sus brazos y le dio uno de aquellos besos que le hacían perder la razón , ella lo rodeo con sus brazos y se fundieron en ese mágico intercambio amoroso que solo los dos sabían llevar muy bien.

\- Sera mejor que vayamos a dormir amor ... Estaré atento por si me necesitas ...- Dijo el joven tomando la mano de la rubia y encaminandola hacia sus habitaciones

\- Ya no puedo esperar para dormir a tu lado todas las noches y no tener miedo ...- Dijo Candy cuando llegaron a la puerta de su habitación

\- Solo faltan días pecosa ... te aprisionare en mis brazos todas las noches ...- Dijo riendo y tomándola por la cintura ...- Y no te soltare nunca mas ... - Murmuro cerca a su rostro y besándola nuevamente

\- MMMH MMMHHH ...- Fue el carraspeo de garganta que dio Dorothy

\- Buenas Noches Dorothy ...- Dijo Terry sonriendo ...- Aquí esta la Señorita Andley , sana y salva ... Buenas noches mi amor ...- Dijo el joven despidiendose y dando un suave beso en la mano de la rubia

Continuara!

Chicas yeeeee ahora todo es bonito! falta que los Condes sufran muhahaha

Espero que les haya gustado en como Candy revelo a la sociedad su verdadero origen!

Gladys! Debo decir que literalmente estalle de risa al leer tu review sobre que te habías mordido las uñas y que estabas por morder los muebles de tu casa ... jajajajaja gracias amiga por tu cariño!

Besitos para todas


	25. Chapter 25

\- Como es esto posible Albert? Es una humillación para los Andley! Como es posible? Una joven criada por tan buena familia , que siempre se jacto de ser una dama de sociedad y hace esta clase de aberraciones? Y yo ... toda mi vida juzgando a mi pobre Candy ... Ayyy Dios mio ...- Se lamentaba la Señora Elroy mientras tomaba asiento y se tomaba las cienes con sus dedos.

\- Es cierto Tía que Annie actuó mal ... pero las personas cometemos errores y ..

\- No Albert! Yo podría perdonar su infidelidad ... pero que este embarazada y lo haya hecho querer pasar como hijo de mi nieto ... eso es una cachetada para todos nosotros! Esa niña no esta bien de la cabeza ... eso es muy grave!

\- Entiendo tu dolor tía .. tienes razón

\- No solo jugo con Archie ... también conmigo , con Candy , contigo ... nos hizo creer a todos que tendríamos un bebe en la familia ... eso yo no podría perdonarlo ...- Dijo la anciana derramando lagrimas

\- Tía sera mejor que vaya a descansar , no se preocupe , yo me haré cargo de que el divorcio se lleve lo mas rápido y discreto posible , prométame tía que usted estará tranquila.

La anciana se levanto lentamente , tomando su cabeza con una de sus manos , la ilusión de tener un bisnieto había sido arrancada de sus manos de la forma mas cruel y fría ...- Albert solo puedo pedirte perdón por haberme opuesto tantas veces a la adopción de Candy , sin dudas ella es lo mejor que le pudo pasar a esta familia en los últimos años ... las mujeres en las que tenia mis esperanzas como damas de sociedad fueron las que mas me defraudaron ... y esa maravillosa muchacha me ha dado mas felicidad que algunos miembros de mi propia sangre ...- Fueron sus ultimas palabras antes de abandonar la habitación.

Era la mañana siguiente y en una bella ciudad llamada Florida , Archibald Cornwall se encontraba en un hermoso restaurante con vista al mar leyendo el periódico , Archie había escapado a las bellas playas para cambiar de ambiente y meditar sobre su vida y sobre su futuro

\- Señorita Klaise que gusto tenerla por acá , esta es su mesa ...- Escucho el castaño a uno de los meseros

\- No puede ser ...- Penso internamente , mientras bajaba disimuladamente el diario que estaba leyendo y pudo divisar a la joven muy bellamente vestida con un ligero vestido blanco y un sombrero de ala ancha

La chica volteo instintivamente pues sentía que la observaban y Archie se tapo automáticamente para no ser reconocido , pero su cabellera y su vestimenta elegante fueron suficiente para delatarlo.

\- Cornwall!? ... Pero que ... pero que demonios haces aquí? ...- Dijo la joven furiosa

\- La pregunta seria .. tu que haces aquí Klaise? Yo llegue antes que tu!

\- Yo soy de aquí! Tengo familia aquí! ... me estas siguiendo?

\- Jajaja tienes el ego demasiado alto

\- Me voy! No soporto a la gente petulante! ...- Exclamo la actriz dando la espalda para retirarse

\- Hey Karen espera! ...- Dijo el castaño tomando el brazo de la chica , este simple contacto hacia que a ambos les temblara las piernas ...- No tenemos porque estar peleando así! Entiendo que estés molesta por lo que paso y pido las disculpas del caso , pero podríamos hablar como dos adultos civilizados por favor?

La joven se quedo en silencio y mirando fijamente a los ojos color miel del joven y pudo ver en el sinceridad y arrepentimiento

\- Esta bien ...- Dijo soltándose de su agarre

\- Karen serias tan amable de desayunar conmigo por favor? Como amigos claro ...

La muchacha tomo asiento un poco insegura , pero en el fondo de su corazón le era muy agradable compartir esa mañana con el ...

\- Y Bien Archie que haces en Florida ? Pense que tu mundo era estar en la oficina ... se me hace tan raro verte en la playa

\- JAJA muy graciosa ... Digamos que me di este viaje para alejarme de todo y de todos ... para meditas algunas cosas ya sabes ...

\- Meditar? ... me alegra que te tomes momentos para hacerlo ...- Dijo la joven tomando un poco de café de su taza ... - No imagine que a un magnate multimillonario como tu le guste la meditación y la naturaleza

\- Creo que tienes el concepto de que los empresarios como yo , somo fríos y materialistas ...

\- Creo que les encanta pasar su vida entera trabajando para hacer mas y mas dinero ... es su pasión por así decirlo

\- Puede que tengas razón ... hasta que la vida te da un golpe y te hace abrir los ojos ...- Dijo el castaño muy serio mirando el océano

\- Te refieres a tu esposa verdad?

El joven la miro , se quedo contemplándola , era una joven realmente hermosa , inteligente e independiente , tal vez en un pasado Archie no se hubiera fijado en una mujer tan vivaz , prefería como esposa a una mujer pasiva y obediente ya que así lo habían criado , pero algo nuevo había despertado en el , la energía y la independencia de Karen lo atraían de sobremanera y eso era lo que había amado en Candy y recién lo llegaba a comprender

Con mucha pena y seriedad el joven le relato todo lo acontecido con Annie , su relación , matrimonio , el embarazo y la futura separación

\- Waaooo ... Archie ... lo siento mucho ... - Dijo ella muy apenada por el joven

\- Lo tengo merecido Karen ... Yo la quería mucho , pero no la amaba ... pensé que con el matrimonio las cosas cambiarían ... tal vez me iba a enamorar de verdad , pero fue peor ... me asfixiaba ... ayyy (suspiro) , en fin ... lo bueno es que ahora podre meditar sobre mi futuro , tengo planeado viajar y conocer nuevas cosas ...

\- Me alegra ...- Dijo la actriz con una fingida sonrisa , ya que no al verse en los planes del castaño la hizo sentirse triste , pero ella sabia muy bien que iniciar una relación tan pronto con alguien que se esta separando no era saludable.

\- Bueno días hermosa ...- Saludo Terry a la rubia al verla bajar la escaleras ...- Como te sientes?

\- Estoy nerviosa ...- Respondió con la mirada triste

\- Yo voy a estar contigo mi amor , no estas sola ...- Dijo el actor acariciando el rostro de la joven

El día del Juicio contra los Condes había llegado , el abogado de los Andley tenia pruebas suficientes para conseguir una pena de hasta 15 años de cárcel , Candy nunca había estado en una situación como esa , ella siempre había sido una persona feliz que perdonaba al prójimo y no guarda rencor alguno , pero esta vez si le habían hecho daño , habían atentado contra su vida y su dignidad

\- No quiero verlo Terry ... Solo de imaginármelo me hace temblar ...- Dijo la rubia con los ojos cristalizados por las lagrimas que amenazaban con salir

\- No amor! Yo voy a estar contigo ... Candy si yo pudiera hacer algo para evitarte este mal momento lo haría ... pero sabes que es necesario para que paguen por todo lo que intentaron hacer ... pusieron tu vida en peligro pecosa .. - Dijo el castaño abrazando a la joven , de tan solo pensar que pudo haberla perdido el corazón se le encogía de miedo y de rabia

\- Chicos vamos ... ya es hora ... estas bien Candy? ...- Dijo Albert haciendo su aparición

\- Estoy bien Albert ...- Dijo Candy tomando la mano de Terry ...- Podre hacerlo , no se preocupen por mi

Albert , Terry , Candy , George y el abogado de los Andley , arribaron al palacio de justicia , donde se tenían confiscados a la Condesa y a Lucio , El Conde tendría otra fecha de juicio debido a otros temas legales con el Gobierno Español

\- Se levanta la sesión ...- Dijo el Juez , un hombre regordete y mayor ...- La familia Andley contra los Condes de Aragon España

En ese momento hicieron su aparición Lucio y su madre con las manos esposadas y resguardados con varios policías , por otro lado también el mesero que había sido sobornado por la condesa estaba apresado y tendría que testificar. Candy empezó a temblar al ver los fríos ojos de Lucio que la miraban con odio y hasta de forma retorcida , Terry tomo la mano de la pecosa para hacerle saber que no estaba sola.

\- Señores del jurado , se tiene conocimiento , físico y medico que hace una semana , La señorita Andley fue drogada con una sustancia sintética por la Condesa de Aragon Maria Emilia Palermo de Aragon segunda y con intensiones de ataque sexual por el Señor Hector Lucio Aragon ... Todo planeado junto y ejecutado con la ayuda del señor Peter Enderson , mesero que atendía a los asistentes de aquella noche. Tenemos las suficientes pruebas medicas y testigos para corroborar nuestra demanda.

El juicio fue llevado de manera lenta y estresante para la rubia , subían al estrado varios testigos de la fiesta , el mesero , el ministro de defensa , el medico , la enfermera presente durante su recuperación etc

El abogado de los Condes sostenía una versión en la que Candy había consumido la droga con su consentimiento , alegando que ella y la condesa eran buenas amigas y ella solo quiso ayudar a la rubia ya que esta misma le había comentado sobre sus problemas de insomnio.

Era cierto que Candy se la pasaba varias noches sin poder conciliar el sueño , pero desde que Terry había vuelto a su vida todas la noches se volvieron pacificas y cálidas . A pesar de todos los intentos fallidos del abogado por hacer creer al jurado que Candy sabia muy bien lo que consumía , todas sus mentiras fueron derrumbadas al momento en que el mesero que fue pagado por la condesa tuvo que testificar , alegando que le habían pedido añadir la droga en forma de polvillo en la copa y que cuando viera a la rubia conversar con ambos condes se acercara , la copa que también uso esa noche era diferente a las demás señal que fue usada para que la condesa no tomara la copa con la sustancia.

La verdad del mesero había sido muy bien comprada por Albert , que le ofreció a cambio de su declaración un buen abogado y retirar los cargos . Todo apuntaba de maravilla para que los Andley ganaran el juicio , solo faltaba la parte mas difícil que la misma victima diera su declaración , Candy fue llamada al estrado , con miedo y con el corazón a mil por hora , la joven tomo asiento en aquella silla utilizada para dar declaraciones , seria interrogada por el abogado de los Condes.

\- Señorita Andley ... alguna vez usted tuvo discusiones o altercados con la Condesa?

\- No ... Nunca

\- Usted sospechaba que ella quisiera en algún momento atentar contra usted?

\- No

\- Entonces digamos que usted y la Condesa tenia una relación cordial ... hasta podría decirse que tenían entablada una amistad

\- Era una conocida nada mas ...- Respondió una Candy muy segura de si y con los ojos bien fijos en el abogado ...- Una conocida que no tenia ganada ni mi amistad y mucho menos mi confianza.

\- Señorita Andley ... es verdad que usted siempre ha padecido de problemas de insomnio

Candy detesto a Lucio en ese momento , ella recordaba que alguna vez le había comentado al joven que no dormía muy bien por strees debido a su trabajo con el Hogar de Pony , lo cual por su puesto era mentira , las malas noches de Candy en los últimos años se debía a la ausencia de aquel hermoso castaño de ojos azules que la miraban con amor

\- No ... No existe ningún registro medico que indique que yo padezca de insomnio , tal vez algunas noches no habré podido dormir , pero nada fuera de lo común... lo que podría pasarle a cualquiera ...- Esta respuesta de la rubia dejo al abogado perturbado , la muchacha era muy inteligente y lo había hecho fallar en su primer ataque

\- Sin embargo Señorita Andley el Conde Lucio afirma que usted le confeso que tenia problemas para dormir en las ultimas semanas

\- El Señor Lucio y yo nos conocemos por muy poco tiempo a lo cual podría alegar que es una persona que no tiene conocimiento sobre mis problemas , hábitos o personalidad , Sin embargo confieso que en algún momento pude haberle comentado de alguna noche que tal vez no pude haber descansado correctamente.

Terry la miraba fascinado , su pecosa era una mujer muy culta y sabia defenderse , por alguna razón Candy había estado estudiando leyes en los últimos meses y ahora le estaba haciendo de mucha utilidad , mientras que el abogado se percato que tendría que ser mas serio ya que la muchacha no era la típica rubia tonta o mujer ignorante que pensaba que seria

\- Usted sostenía una relación amorosa con El conde Lucio ?

\- No señor Abogado ... y creo que usted se esta yendo por ramas en vez de preguntar sobre lo sucedido esa noche

\- Totalmente a lugar ... - Dijo el juez sorprendido ante el acierto de la muchacha y mirando con seriedad al abogado , el abogado de los Andley tenia la boca abierta pues su intención era objetar por Candy pero la rubia se le había adelantado

\- Seria tan amable de contarnos que fue lo que paso ?

\- Hace unos días atrás el Conde Lucio y mi prometido tuvieron un altercado , por tal motivo la condesa se acerco a mi esa noche pidiéndome unos minutos para hablar a solas y disculparse sobre el vergonzoso comportamiento de su hijo , durante el trayecto al salón de plata la condesa me ofreció una copa de champagne la cual por supuesto yo ignoraba totalmente sobre su verdadero contenido , después de beberla tuve fuertes mareos y Lucio apareció en el salón , queriendo llevarme a la fuerza hacia un lugar apartado , me dejo muy en claro sus intensiones amenazándome , hasta el punto que llegue a perder el conocimiento , en todo momento le pedí que me dejara en paz y que me soltara ...- Dijo la rubia temblando de ira y con los ojos llenos de lagrimas mientras miraba con rabia en dirección de Lucio.

\- Era la primera copa de Champagne que bebia esa noche

\- No

\- Y como sabe usted que fue la bebida de la condesa la que la afecto y no la anterior

\- Porque me sentía bien hasta que tome de la copa que ella me ofreció

\- Como sabe usted que el Conde Lucio apareció , si usted supuestamente se encontraba bajo el estado de dichosa droga , tal vez se trataba de alguna alucinación , Esa misma noche el conde Lucio se hallaba en compañía de la Señorita Eliza Leagan ... Como podemos creerle a usted que el tenia intensiones de dañarla? alguien los vio?

\- Objeción! ...- Intervino el abogado de los Andley ...- Señoría el abogado se esta basando solo en supuesto y según el medico aquí presente esta droga solo causa Sueño , no alucinaciones

\- Entonces Señorita Andley se podría decir que tal vez usted lo soñó

\- NO! Estoy muy segura que no fue ningún sueño! Todo lo que he dicho paso! Ademas cuando Lucio apareció en la habitación el estaba ebrio! A penas se podía mantener en pie!

Esta revelación de Candy había sido el hundimiento de Lucio , todos los asistentes de la fiesta sabían que Lucio estaba ebrio al ser encontrado vergonzosamente con Eliza Leagan , esto solo demostraba que Candy no había soñado.

\- Señoría , todos los presentes y testigos confirman que el Conde Lucio estaba en estado etílico cuando fue encontrado con Eliza Leagan , esto solo confirma que mi clienta no estaba alucinando y mucho menos durmiendo ...- Intervino nuevamente el abogado

\- No no es cierto! Yo no tuve nada que ver con ella! Yo solo estaba con Eliza ... - Reclamo cobardemente Lucio al verse atrapado

\- Orden! ..- Grito el juez ...- Señor Lucio , estaba usted ebrio aquel día ... si o no?

\- Yo ... yo ... solo había tomado un poco

\- Señor Lucio , si yo llamo a otro testigo y el testifica que usted estaba ebrio , su condena puede incrementarse por engaño a la ley

\- Si Señoría ... estaba ebrio ...

\- Muy bien ... Señorita Andley puede regresar a su sitio

Candy se levanto con cuidado , las piernas le temblaban mucho y solo quería llegar a estar sentada al lado del hombre que amaba , que el la aprisionara en sus brazos y la protegiera de todos. Pasaron unos largos 30 minutos mientras el jurado evaluaba las pruebas y declaraciones , después de unos minutos el juez apareció para dar su sentencia

\- Paso a dictar sentencia ..- Dijo el juez con un documento en la mano ...- Se sentencia a Maria Emilia Palermo condesa de Aragon a 3 años de cárcel por tenencia de drogas ilegales y a 20 años por atentar contra la vida de la Señorita Candice White Andley , La sentencia sera llevada y completada en los Estados Unidos , una vez terminada su sentencia sera deportada a su país y se le negara el acceso a los Estados Unidos de por vida

Se sentencia a Hector Lucio Aragon a 15 años de cárcel por conspiración e intento de violación contra la Señorita Candice White Andley , también la sentencia sera llevada en los Estados Unidos y luego deportado a su país para no tener acceso nuevamente a los Estados Unidos de por vida..- Termino de declarar el juez y dando el golpe en su estrado para finalizar la orden

Candy y Terry se abrazaron y algunos de los presentes aplaudieron ante la sentencia , La condesa fue arrastrada ya que esta se había desmayado al oír su sentencia y Lucio solo se digno a caminar como un cobarde para ser encerrado

\- Pecosa ya todo termino! Estoy tan orgulloso de ti mi amor .. fuiste demasiado valiente! ...- Le decía el actor que la tenia muy abrazada hacia su pecho

\- Ayyy Terry ... tuve tanto miedo y rabia ... - Decía la rubia entre lagrimas y aferrándose a su prometido

\- Ya paso todo Candy! Ahora solo nos dedicaremos a ser felices , en unos dias nos casaremos y estaremos lejos ... Candy siempre te cuidare , nunca voy a permitir que nadie te lastime ...- Dijo el joven cariñosamente depositando un beso suave en la frente de la rubia

Los Andley agradecieron al abogado y a los testigos que fueron a testificar en contra en los Condes , se había hecho justicia , a los días Candy se entero que el conde había sido llevado de vuelta a España a enfrentar un juicio por corrupción y robo al estado , El Conde de Aragon fue destituido de su cargo al igual que su familia , acabando con un linaje importante de miles de años y fue sentenciado a 55 años de cárcel.

Por un lado Candy se sentía triste , ella tenia un gran corazón y ver ante sus ojos como una familia fue destruida y separada era algo que la entristecía mucho , pero tan solo darse cuenta que su boda con Terry seria en días la hacia olvidar toda penuria , la rubia prácticamente saltaba en un pie al ver aquel día tan cerca , Paty la ayudaba con los últimos preparativos y Eleonor se encargaba de todo como toda una profesional

La boda seria en la Mansion Andley , ambos jóvenes habían decidido invitar a pocas personas ya que querían algo pequeño e intimo , la Tía abuela Puso mucho resistencia pero finalmente pudo ser convencida por Albert

Era un día antes de la boda y Archie había llegado a la mansion para estar presente en el enlace de su prima , junto a el había llegado también Karen , los dos habían pasado unos increíbles días en Florida dando como resultado a una estrecha relacion , Karen estaba perdidamente enamorada de Archie y el Joven moría por formalizar su relación con la joven , pero nada de esto era posible hasta que el dichoso divorcio fuera firmado por Annie y Archie . Ambos habían decidido mantener su relación en secreto hasta que por fin Archie fuera libre

El Duque y Eleonor habían entablado una buena amistad y limado aspereas , la felicidad de su hijo había sido la clave en su nueva unión , El Duque sabia muy bien que después de la boda tendría que regresar a Londres pero se sentía feliz de poder ver a su hijo cumpliendo su sueño y sobre todo llevaba la consciencia en paz al saberse perdonado por Eleonor

Era de noche y los Andley junto al Duque , Eleonor , Karen , Paty , La señorita Pony , La hermana Maria y Tom que habían sido invitado para la boda se encontraban pasando una amena velada todos muy emocionado por el evento de mañana

\- Señorita Candy , la Señora Cornwall ha venido a buscarla ...

\- Annie! ...- Grito muy emocionada la rubia sin percatarse del rostro de Archie , Karen , Albert y la Señora Elroy . Candy solo sabia que Annie y Archie estaban separados y todavía juraba que aquel bebe era de su primo ...- Que pase por favor ! ...- Dijo muy alegre

\- Señorita , la Señora Cornwall me pidio si usted seria tan amable de darle el encuentro en la puerta ...- Dijo el mayordomo

\- Pero porque? ...- Se quedo muy extrañada la rubia mientras se levantaba para darle el encuentro

\- Candy espera ...- Grito Archie que corrió tras ella ...- Candy .. no se si sea buena idea que veas a Annie

\- Que? Pero porque? Archie yo nunca me voy a alejar de Annie ... se que ustedes tienen problemas , pero ella es mi hermana

\- Déjame acompañarte

\- Eh? Esta bien

Ambos jóvenes se dirigieron a la entrada de la Mansion y pudieron divisar a una Annie triste , pálida y con un pequeño vientre pronunciado

\- Annie! ...- Saludo y abrazo muy emocionada la rubia a su amiga

\- Candy! ...- Dijo la morena con lagrimas empezando a correr por sus mejillas

\- Hola Annie ... - Saludo Archie con la voz seca y la mirada mas fría que la morena había sentido jamás

\- Hola Archie ...- Respondió tímidamente

\- Perdóname Candy pero solo vine a acompañarte para saludar a Annie y recordarle que mañana va a ser el dia mas especial de tu vida y que solo mereces felicidad ... y por supuesto que espero que nadie opaque tu gran día ... Con permiso ...- Dijo el castaño dándose la vuelta y dejando a solas a ambas mujeres , a Annie le había quedado muy claro lo que Archie quería decir pero Candy se quedo por la nubes sin comprender nada

\- Pero que demonios le pasa a Archie? ... Annie por que no quieres pasar? Se que las cosas entre Archie y tu no están bien pero esta sigue siendo tu casa

\- Candy ... eres mi mejor amiga , mi hermana ... y por nada del mundo me perdería el dia mas importante de tu vida ... Estoy tan feliz por ti ... soy tan feliz de que por fin tu y Terry vayan a estar juntos ... prométeme que sera feliz Candy! ...- Dijo la morena tomando las manos de Candy

\- Voy a ser muy feliz Annie ... te lo prometo ... pero que es lo que pasa contigo?

\- Olvídate de mi Candy! Solo quiero que seas feliz ... júrame que lo harás ... después de tu boda hablaremos de mi ... te lo prometo ... pero te doy toda la seguridad que estoy bien ...- Dijo la morena sonriendo

\- Esta bien Annie ... Pero por favor pasa ...

\- No puedo ahora Candy ... ver a Archie es algo que me incomoda mucho y necesito descansar ... el embarazo me da mucho sueño ... pero mañana estaré aquí a primera hora ... te lo prometo ... Ahora debo irme ...- Dijo la morena abrazando nuevamente a su amiga

\- Annie ...

\- Nos vemos mañana Candy ... Hasta luego ...- Dijo la joven saliendo rápidamente y dejando a una rubia muy confundida ... Candy salio a la puerta de la mansion y observo como un hombre que no conocía , alto y bien parecido le abría la puerta de un auto

\- Que esta pasando aqui? ...- Se pregunto en voz baja

\- Vaya si que la tímida resulto ser rápida ...- Dijo una voz muy conocida tras suyo

\- Terry! Que estas diciendo? ...

\- Vamos pecosa ... No me hagas caso ... vine por ti porque ya no estoy dispuesto a compartirte con nadie ... a partir de mañana seras solamente mía y ya no podrás dar marcha atrás ...- Dijo rodeando la cintura de la rubia

Terry la llevo de la mano de vuelta con su familia , el entendió perfectamente lo que sucedía entre Archie y Annie y por nada del mundo dejaría que algo afectara la alegría de su pecosa , el joven no podía dejar de contra las horas que faltaban para que Candy fuera su esposa.

Continuara

Chicas gracias por sus reviews ... disculpen por actualizar tarde pero estuve de viaje por Machu Picchu en Perú ... fue maravilloso

Un besito a todas ... ya se viene la boda ... yeeee


	26. Chapter 26

Candy abrió los ojos esa mañana , su corazón latía acompasado y un sentimiento cálido invadía todo su cuerpo , se levanto despacio y se miro en el espejo , observaba con detenimiento por ultima vez su imagen como Candice White para volverse en la Señora de Granchester . Miro hacia la ventana había un hermoso sol , el clima era perfecto un calor maravilloso pero con un aire fresco , perfecto para celebrar de aquella maravillosa unión en el jardín.

Dio un largo suspiro y se le dibujo una perfecta sonrisa , no podía esperar mas para ser por fin la esposa de Terry Granchester

\- Buenos Dias Candy ...- Saludo una emocionada Dorothy ...- Como amaneciste?

\- Mas feliz que nunca Dorothy ...- Dijo la rubia sin poder evitar que su voz se quebrara por la emoción

\- Hoy sera un día magnifico ...- Dijo la mucama abrazando fuertemente a la rubia ...- Iré a prepararte el baño

Candy se sentó frente a su tocador y lentamente comenzó a cepillar su largo y hermoso cabello rubio , no podía dejar de sonreír , se sentía realmente feliz y emocionada , no tenia nervios , solo sentía ganas de gritar y saltar de emoción

\- Buenos Dias Candy! ...- Saludo Paty entrando a su habitación , la muchacha se encontraba vestida casualmente , se notaba que habia madrugado para terminar de arreglar algunos detalles de la boda

\- Buen día Paty ! ... Madrugaste? ...- Pregunto la rubia con una amplia sonrisa

\- Claro que si! Tenia que dejar todo perfecto para ti

\- Paty , nunca voy a olvidar todo lo que has hecho por mi ... estaré eternamente agradecida

\- No tienes nada que agradecer Candy! Eres mi mejor amiga y celebrar tu boda es uno de los acontecimientos mas importante para mi ...- Dijo la joven acercándose para abrazar a la rubia

\- Buenos Días chicas ...- Saludo Eleonor con una brillante sonrisa ...- Aquí traigo el vestido de novia!

Candy sintió que el corazón le daba un vuelco y se paro de un brinco del taburete , abrazo a Eleonor y tomo el vestido , instantáneamente sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas , con aquel vestido se convertiría en la mujer mas feliz del mundo

\- Vamos Candy no te pongas así! ...- Dijo Paty aguantando las lagrimas

\- Lo siento ...- Dijo la rubia sonriendo ...- Todavía no puedo creer que todo esto este pasando

\- Todo es realidad Candy , tu y Terry serán muy felices juntos querida ...- Dijo Eleonor con una lagrima que rodaba por su mejilla

\- Señorita Candy su baño esta listo ...- Dijo Dorothy sacando a las 3 mujeres de su ensoñación

En otra habitación Terry Granchester se encontraba sentado en la cama y sumiso en sus pensamientos , soltó una ligera carcajada al darse cuenta que nunca se había visto sonreír como un tonto , suspiro profundamente no podía dejar de imaginar en que estaría haciendo Candy en esos momentos , como se vería , cual seria su reacción al verla , como seria su vestido ... Mil y un preguntas rondaban por la cabeza del joven y al solo percatarse que aun faltaban horas para la boda lo hacían impacientarse

\- Como sera esta noche? ...- Se pregunto a si mismo ...- Estoy nervioso , nunca he estado con la mujer que realmente amo ... No quiero hacerle daño y mucho menos asustarla .. - Terry se puso nervioso , Candy era la mas preciado para el y quería que todo fuera perfecto para su pecosa

\- Buen Día Terry ...- Saludo Albert en el quicio de la puerta

\- Buenos Días suegro ...- Contesto el actor con una sonrisa

\- JAJA Ya veo que amanecimos muy divertidos hoy eh?

\- Divertido , feliz , enamorado ... Todos los buenos sentimientos juntos Albert ...- Respondió el actor sin poder ocultar que estallaba de felicidad

\- Me alegro mucho por ti Terry ... Estoy tan feliz por este día ... y bueno un poco triste por que la pequeña se ira ...- Dijo el rubio con la mirada en el piso , Albert realmente estaba feliz por Candy pero le entristecía de sobremanera saber que la pecosa se iría a vivir a otro estado

\- Vendremos muy seguido a visitarte Albert ... Te doy mi palabra y por supuesto esta demás decirte que siempre seras bienvenido en nuestra casa

\- Me alegra oír eso , ahora empieza a arreglarte ... en la habitación de Candy hay todo un ejercito de mujeres , tu tienes suerte de poder arreglarte tranquilo

Annie Britter había llegado a la mansion Andley , ella ya se encontraba vestida con un bello vestido colo azul marino para la ocasión , fue conducida a la habitación de Candy y en el camino pudo divisar a Archie muy divertido en compañía de aquella actriz compañera de trabajo de Terry , Los ojos de Archie notaban felicidad y sintió envidia , el nunca se había comportado así con ella

\- Candy! Buenos días! ...- Saludo la morena al entrar a la habitación y ver a Candy con una impecable bata blanca y con el cabello recién lavado

\- Annie que gusto que puedas estar aquí ... estas hermosa!...- Saludo muy feliz la rubia abrazando a su amiga

\- Gracias Candy , estas radiante!

\- Esa es la mirada de una mujer realmente enamorada ...- Dijo Paty

Mientras tanto en la otra habitación , Terry luchaba con los gemelos de su camisa , los nervios se habían apoderado de el

\- Terry ?

\- Hola Archie ... que pasa? ...- Respondió el actor sin quitar la mirada del puño de su camisa

\- Terry ... se que tal vez no es buen momento ... pero hay algo que quiero hablarte antes de la boda , serán unos minutos

Terry sonrió de lado , ver al elegante de forma sumisa era muy extraño ...- Te escucho Archie ...-

\- Bueno ... primero quiero pedirte perdón por la forma en que te trate cuando llegaste ... Me di cuenta de cuanto amas a Candy

\- No te preocupes por eso Archie ... Entiendo que fue solo por protegerla ... No tienes que disculparte

\- Si tengo que disculparme Terry ... Mas que protegerla como una hermana ... tu sabes que eran celos por otros sentimientos que tenia hacia ella ... y ahora que ella va a ser tu esposa quiero decirte que puedes estar tranquilo ... Yo bueno ... Yo ahora conocí ... esto ...- Se trababa el pobre castaño

\- Tu ahora estas enamorado de Karen Klaise no es así? ...- Dijo con una voz graciosa

\- Que? Como sabes? es tan obvio? ...- pregunto aterrado el joven

\- Jajaja Tranquilo Archie ... no es muy obvio tu cambio de humor y la forma en que miras a Karen ... pero yo conozco lo suficiente a Karen como para darme cuenta

\- Bueno si ... si es eso ... me he enamorado de Karen y estoy muy feliz a su lado

\- Me alegra Cornwall ... y espero que pronto puedan formalizar su relación y ser felices ... Karen es muy buena chica ...

\- Gracias Terry ... Yo te deseo toda la felicidad al lado de Candy , ella es increíble y de un gran corazón ... aunque bueno eso tu lo debes saber mejor que nadie

\- Así es Archie ... Voy a casarme con un Ángel ... Gracias por tu buenos deseos

La bella Mansion ya estaba totalmente decorada desde la entrada hasta el bello jardín , Arreglos de flores blancas estaban esparcidos por todos lados , En el jardín había un hermoso Altar de madera tallada decorado con rosas blancas , sillas al frente perfectamente alineadas y un pasillo en el medio hecho de pétalos blancos.

Los mozos impecables de guantes blancos , mesas perfectamente decoradas con arreglos blancos de flores frescas , una pista de baile con un toldo estilo árabe y un escenario donde se presentaría la banda musical

La Tia abuela ya se encontraba perfectamente vestida y dando un ultimo repaso a toda la organización , el cielo era celeste con un bello sol brillante junto a una ligera brisa fresca , sin dudas el día era perfecto para una boda

Candy ya había sido cuidadosamente arreglada y maquillada de una forma natural y romántica , Su maquillaje era en tonos rosas y marrón suave , traía el cabello en una hermosa media cola adornada con una Tiara de diamantes , el resto de su cabello estaba suelto con sus bucles perfectamente definidos , unos bellos aretes que hacían juego con la tiara y una fina cadena de oro blanco con pequeñas piedras rodeaban su largo cuello

El vestido era perfecto y se ajustaba hermosamente a su cuerpo , al ponérselo sus ojos la amenazaron con traicionarla y tuvo que armarse de todo su valor para no arruinar su maquillaje , Dorothy le coloco el largo y fino velo que iba muy bien sujetado en la unión de su media cola.

\- Estas hermosa Candy ...Eres la novia perfecta ...- Dijo Dorothy satisfecha con su trabajo

\- BELLISIMA CANDY! Mi hijo tiene mucha suerte ...- Dijo Eleonor irradiando felicidad

\- No creo que ninguna novia se haya visto mas hermosa que tu Candy ...- Dijo Paty alcanzándole el hermoso Bouquet de Orquídeas blancas que la rubia había elegido

Annie solo podía llorar al ver a su hermana tan perfecta , ni ella se había visto tan linda el día de su boda , Candy se casaba feliz con un hombre que la idolatraba y moría por ella , la morena se acerco a su hermana y deposito un suve beso en su mejilla ...- Te amo hermana! eres la novia mas hermosa de todas , que seas muy feliz ...- Dijo la morena derramando algunas lagrimas

\- Annie ...- Susurro Candy ...- Te prometo que seré muy feliz

\- Bueno chicas ya estuvo bueno , no se pongan sentimentales hasta después de la ceremonia! Uyy Debo irme , mi hijo debe estar esperándome ...- Dijo Eleonor muy hiperactiva ... - Nos vemos en el altar Candy ...- Termino diciendo la bella actriz guiñando uno de sus bellos ojos y retirándose

\- Pero mírate nada mas ...- Exclamo Eleonor al entrar a la habitación de su hijo ...- Eres demasiado guapo hijo mio ... por eso tantas mujeres suspiran por ti ...

\- Jajaja Gracias madre .. pero solo me importa que una rubia suspire por mi ...- Dijo el bello actor que traía un Frac perfectamente a su medida , que resaltaba su ancha espalda y sus fuertes brazos , el cabello suelto pero perfectamente peinado y brillante

Eleonor se acerco a su hijo y coloco una pequeña flor del ramo de Candy en el bolsillo de su saco ...- Ahora si eres todo un novio ... estas guapísimo ... estoy tan orgullosa de ti hijo ...- Dijo la bella actriz amenazando con romper en llanto

\- Heyy vamos Eleonor no te pongas sentimental ...- Dijo el joven divertido y abrazando a su madre ...- Gracias por ser mi madre

\- Ohh Terry ...- Exclamo la mujer derramando algunas lagrimas

Toc Toc ... Hubo un sonido en la puerta que llamo la atención de ambos ...- Hola Terry ...- Saludo el Duque de Granchester entrando a la habitación y sorprendido al ver a Eleonor tan bellamente vestida con un largo vestido Celeste y su cabello recogido

\- Hola Padre

\- Hola Eleonor , estas muy hermosa ...- Dijo el Duque sin poder medir sus palabras pues se había quedado sorprendido con la imagen de la actriz

\- Eh Gracias Richard ... - Respondió ligeramente sonrojada ...

Terry sonrió disimuladamente al ver la graciosa escena entre sus padres y el sonrojo de Eleonor

\- Sera mejor que los deje solos por un momento , ya vuelvo Terry ...- Dijo Eleonor saliendo de la habitación

\- Como estas Terry? Por fin llego el día ... estoy muy feliz por ti hijo

\- Gracias Padre , estoy mas feliz que nunca ...- Dijo el actor con una cálida voz que el Duque nunca había escuchado en su hijo

\- Terry estoy muy orgulloso de ti ... has logrado todo lo que yo no pude ... Te dedicaste a lo que realmente te apasiona y te casas con la mujer que amas ... te admiro mucho hijo , ojala yo hubiera sido tan valiente como tu

Terry se quedo sorprendido de las palabras de su padre , que su padre lo admiraba era algo que ni en sus mas locos sueño lo hubiera creído.

\- Gracias Papa ... Espero que ... tu también encuentres tu felicidad

\- Bueno tal vez ya es un poco tarde para mi ...

\- No estarás seguro de eso hasta que lo intentes ... Quiero que sepas que cuentas con todo mi apoyo papa

\- Gracias Terry

Los invitados fueron llegando , algunos familiares íntimos de los Andley y algunas amistades de Eleonor , El ministro de defensa y el Señor Cartier que en vez de llegar acompañado de su esposa , llego sorpresivamente acompañado de su hija Paula ya que para su mala suerte su esposa se encontraba agripada y pidió encarecidamente a su hija que acompañara a su padre

Albert pudo divisar la llegada del Señor Cartier junto con Paula y extrañamente se sintió muy emocionado , La muchacha venia bellamente vestida con un largo vestido color verde esmeralda con vuelo en la falda y resaltado con una cinta negra en su cintura

Lo invitados empezaron a acomodarse en sus asientos , Entre ellos llego el Señor Leagan que fue el único considerado por Candy .

\- Muy bien querido es hora ...- Le dijo Eleonor a su hijo en señal que tenían que bajar , saludar a los invitados y llevar a Terry hasta el altar para recibir a Candy}

\- Estoy listo Eleonor ...- Dijo el joven ajustando su corbata y respirando profundamente

\- Nervioso?

\- Nervioso y Feliz ...- Dijo mientras tomaba a su madre por el brazo y salían camino al jardín

En la habitación de Candy , la rubia ya se encontraba lista con el corazón desbordando emoción

\- Muy bien Candy , nosotras ya tenemos que bajar , Albert ya vendrá por ti ... estarás bien? ...- Pregunto Paty

\- Claro que si Paty ... no se preocupen por mi ... no podría estar mas feliz

\- Bueno y aléjate de la ventana o podrían verte ...- Dijo riendo Annie y abrazando a su amiga ...- Nos vemos Candy

Ambas muchachas se retiraron dejando a Candy sola con Dorothy , La mucama le dio un ultimo retoque y reviso el peinado ..- Estas perfecta Candy ... que seas muy feliz ...- Dijo la joven un poco triste ya que sabia que era la ultima vez que preparaba a la rubia

\- Gracias Dorothy , voy a extrañarte mucho ...- Le respondió la rubia abrazándola

\- Candy! ...- Interrumpió Albert en la habitación , el rubio se quedo mudo al verla ...- Candy ... estas preciosa ! ...- Exclamo Albert muy emocionado

\- Gracias Albert ...Tu también estas muy guapo

\- Con permiso ...- Dijo Dorothy retirándose de la habitación , pues la llegada de Albert significaba el momento de llevarla al altar

\- Pequeña ... Te deseo toda la felicidad del mundo! Soy feliz por que se que te estas casando con un buen hombre , pero voy a extrañarte mucho Candy ... Sabes que esta siempre sera tu casa y que siempre estaré a tu lado para lo que necesites pequeña

\- Albert ...- Susurro la rubia haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no llorar , las palabras de su príncipe de la colina eran las que mas llegaban a su corazón ...- Gracias Albert ... todo esto es por ti , todo lo que soy es por ti ... Gracias por haberte convertido en mi hermano .. te quiero tanto ...- Dijo la joven abrazando a su compañero de años que había estado con ella desde su infancia hasta ese día que era el mas importante de su vida.

\- Vamos pequeña o me harás llorar ...- Dijo el guapo rubia dándole su brazo a Candy para llevarla al lado de Terry

Terry ya se encontraba parado como una estatua en el altar , el corazón le daba fuertes latidos y disimuladamente hacia de todo su esfuerzo para no delatar sus nervios y su impaciencia por ver a Candy cruzar aquel portal

En ese momento su corazón dio un vuelco al escuchar que los músicos empezaban a tocar la marcha nupcial , su vida , su alma , su mente , su respiración y sus emociones se detuvieron al verla caminando hacia el , Si alguna vez Terry Granchester se había preguntado que era la felicidad aquella incógnita se respondía a si misma al ver a aquella hermosa joven vestida de novia para casarse con el.

Candy apretó el brazo de Albert , la emoción de ver a Terry esperando por ella , tan elegante y tan guapo la hicieron remecer todo su cuerpo , ambos se vieron a los ojos , diciéndose todo en ese lenguaje personal que solo ellos dos conocían muy bien . Albert le entrego la mano de Candy ...- Cuídala mucho Terry ...- Dijo el rubio a su amigo entregando a la mujer que era como su hermana

\- Con mi vida Albert ..- Le respondió el actor mientras tomaba la mano de Candy y le regalaba la mas bella sonrisa , transmitiéndole todo su amor.

\- Queridos hermanos estamos aquí reunidos para celebrar la unión del señor Terruce Grachester y la señorita Candice White Andley ...- Dijo el párroco una vez que tenia a la pareja frente a el

La ceremonia se llevo como de costumbre , sin embargo la pareja estaba sumida en un tipo de trance emocional , ambos no prestaban atención a ninguna palabra expresa por el santo padre , solo podían contemplarse a los ojos y decirse todo con miradas y sonrisas

\- Terruce Granchester acepta usted como esposa a la Señorita Candice White Andley para amarla y respetarla , en la salud y en la enfermedad , en la riqueza y en la pobreza hasta que la muerte los separe?

\- Acepto ...- Respondió el actor sonriendo y mirando fijamente a los bellos ojos de Candy

\- Señorita Candice White Andley acepta usted como esposo al Señor Terruce Granchester para amarlo y respetarlo , en la salud y en la enfermedad , en la riqueza y en la pobreza hasta que la muerte los separe?

\- Acepto ...- Respondió la rubia con lagrimas que amenazaban por salir

\- Siendo así y por el poder que me concede la iglesia Católica , yo los declaro Marido y Mujer ... Puede besar a la novia ...

El ambiente se lleno de aplausos , mientras el actor tomaba a Candy por la cintura y plantaba un largo y hermoso beso en los labios de la joven , el beso fue un poco subido para la cucufateria de esa época , pero a ambos jóvenes no les importaba ya nada , Ahora eran los Señores Granchester. Terry la tomo por el brazo y caminaron juntos por el medio de los invitados , mientras una lluvia de pétalos caía sobre la pareja , los abrazos y saludos no tardaron en llegar.

\- Gracias por hacerme el hombre mas afortunado del mundo pecosa ...- Le susurro Terry al oído mientras se dirigían al lugar que ocuparían durante la fiesta

\- Gracias a ti mi amor por hacerme la mujer mas feliz ...- Le respondió ella depositando un suave beso en la mejilla del actor.

La música empezó a sonar , la canción que habían bailado en aquella colina del colegio San Pablo había sido la escogida para convertirse en su canción , esa ya no era la música que le recordaba a aquel joven rubio de ojos azules , ahora era la música que le recordaba a aquel festival de mayo , que desencadeno un beso , golpes y una cabalgata apasionante.

Mientras Terry la dirigía en el baile le dijo muy de cerca ...- Ahora si puedo besarla apasionadamente Señora Granchester ? O debo ponerme una mascara de esgrima para protegerme d un posible golpe?

\- Jajaja que cosas dices Terry? Esta bien ... Le permito besarme a su antojo Señor Granchester ... Pero solo por hoy...- Dijo con una risa traviesa

\- Así que solo por hoy eh? ... Entonces prefiero guardarme ese beso para mas tarde Señora Granchester ... ya sabe ... para cuando estemos solos ...- Le dijo el joven de manera divertida en el momento que ambos eran separados , ya que a Terry le tocaba bailar con Eleonor y a Candy le tocaba bailar con Albert

El vals era llevado de manera perfecta y los invitados fueron uniéndose a la celebración , Annie se encontraba sentada al lado de Paty , se sentía feliz por Candy pero a la vez triste e incomoda al ver a Archie en compañía de Karen , ambos jóvenes solo aparentaban una amistad cordial pero ella conocía muy bien a Archie y sabia que habia algo mas que amistad entre esos dos

Las habladurías no tardaron en llegar , los invitados que por mas que fueran parientes cercanos ya comentaban sobre el distanciamiento entre el matrimonio Cornwall , a todos los asistentes les llamaba la atención de ver al Joven Archie sentado en una mesa distinta a la de Annie.

\- Annie no estés triste ... solo serán unas horas ... es por Candy ...- Le dijo Paty a su amiga al verla triste y pensativa , la joven ya sospechaba en que el matrimonio de los Cornwall estaba acabado.

Para suerte de la joven su embarazo aun no era notorio , solo las personas que realmente la conocían y sabían sobre su verdadero estado podían ver la diferencia.

\- Disculpe bella jovencita seria tan amable de concederme esta pieza? ...- Dijo Tom estrechándole su mano a Paty

\- Yo? ... Si .. encantada ...- Respondió la joven asombrada ante el atractivo joven y levantadose para ir con el

Annie dio un largo suspiro , su relación con Frank no era mala pero el joven la trataba con sobriedad ya que aun estaba herido por los errores de la morena , ella quería conquistarlo nuevamente lo amaba con toda su alma pero el joven insistía en tratarla solo con educación y recalcarle que solo lo hacia por su hijo que llevaba en su vientre .

Annie Britter se había quedado sola , por varios de sus errores había perdido a personas importantes en su vida , ya no contaba con la amistad de los Andley , solo se le permitía estar ahí ese día por su gran amistad con Candy , la Tía Abuela no le dirigía la palabra y Albert solo la saludaba por cortesía , su madre le había dado la espalda por haberse embarazado de un granjero y su padre no quería ni verla por la vergüenza

La Señorita Pony y la hermana Maria la amaban y siempre estarían a su lado , pero aun así ambas mujeres estaban decepcionadas con ella y la joven podía sentirlo , sin lugar a dudas la pobre morena se sentía sola

Candy y Terry por fin bailaban juntos nuevamente , para ellos el mundo no existía y saber que de ahora en adelante vivirían y compartirían todo juntos era como un sueño cumplido , de repente algo llamo la atención de la pareja , ambos jóvenes se quedaron con la mandíbula abierta al ver a Duque bailando con Eleonor

\- No pensé que viviría para presenciar eso ... es tan extraño ..- Dijo Terry con los ojos bien abiertos

\- Bueno si quieres que te sea sincera ... a mi me alegra ...- Dijo la rubia feliz al notar los ojos brillantes de Eleonor

\- Ayyy no quiero ni pensarlo ... osea si me gustaría que fueran felices y si es juntos los apoyo ... pero prefiero no ver ...- Dijo Terry tomando la mano de su esposa y encaminandola hacia un lugar aparatado en el jardín

\- A donde me llevas Terry ?

\- Quiero estar un momento a solas con mi esposa ...

Ella sonrió mientras se dejaba llevar por el , la llevo por donde estaban las casas de huéspedes y se ocultaron tras un gran árbol , el joven la rodeo por la cintura y tomo sus labios para besarla a placer y con calma , ella rodeo su cuello y libero un suspiro , el joven la atrajo mas hacia su cuerpo y la respiración de ambos iba en acenso , Terry libero sus labios para besar el blanco cuello de la rubia , repartió besos en todo lo largo y empezó a subir por este hasta llegar a la oreja de la chica , dio una ligera mordida y este simple acto de intimidad genero un espasmo en la rubia

\- Quiero irme de aquí y estar a solas contigo mi amor ...- Le susurro Terry sin soltarla

\- Yo ... Yo también ...- Respondió Candy media aturdida por la cercanía ...- Pero no podemos hacer eso aun amor ... seria grosero con los invitados ...- Le dijo cariñosamente

\- Esta bien ... pero antes ...- Dijo mientras la atraía a sus labios nuevamente y le daba uno de esos besos que ella conocía muy bien , esos besos que le hacían temblar las piernas , que prendían una llama en su bajo vientre y le hacían perder la razón , su lengua acaricio suavemente la de la rubia hasta que ella sin poder evitarlo soltó un gemido

\- No me lo haces fácil pecosa ...- Dijo el muy cerca de sus labios ...- Por lo menos ya tengo un poco de ti antes de volver a la fiesta

\- Eres terrible Terry Granchester ..- Le respondió una sonrojada Candy tomando su mano para regresar

La fiesta se llevo de maravilla , los invitados estaban muy contentos y como siempre la disciplina y la organización de la Señora Elroy junto con Eleonor Baker dio como resultado a un evento perfecto

Annie se despidió de Candy y Terry alegando que el embarazo le traía muchas molestias , beso y abrazo a su mejor amiga y le deseo mucha felicidad de corazón . Archie ni se percato de la tristeza de Annie ni de su despedida , ya que se encontraba muy alegre en compañía de Karen. Cada vez la situación del joven era mas notoria para los demás , hasta incluso para Candy que no se había perdido en lo galante y servicial que se comportaba su primo con la actriz.

\- Vamos pecosa ... no pienses en eso ahora si? Hoy es nuestro día ...

\- Si pero ... el sigue casado con Annie y no me parece que se comporte así con otra chica

\- Pecosa ... Si Archie y Annie se separan sera lo mejor para ambos ... dos personas que no se aman no pueden seguir juntas ... mira a mi padre y la duquesa ... eso termino muy mal

\- Pero el bebe?

\- Bueno amor ... hasta un niño crece mejor en un hogar con un solo padre a vivir viéndolos sin amor y peleándose todo el día ... no lo crees?

Candy le sonrió con ternura , a veces Terry decía cosas que le traían tanta paz , sin dudas era el hombre de su vida

\- Bueno mi amor ... ahora si ... es momento para escaparnos ... y ahora no te saldrás con la tuya tarzan pecoso

\- Vamos Terry ...- Le dijo ella con una voz sensual y jalándolo del brazo , haciendo que la sonrisa del actor desapareciera para dar lugar a una mandíbula caída

El auto que los llevaría al lugar para su noche de bodas ya estaba listo con el equipaje y el chófer de los Andley , sin despedirse de nadie y con rapidez la pareja salio de Mansion y se adentro en el auto

El chófer arranco y a penas cruzaron la gran reja de la mansion , Terry tomo a su esposa con ambas manos y sentándola en sus piernas tomo la nuca de la muchacha y la atrajo a sus labios , para suerte de la pareja el auto tenia una división entre el chófer y la parte trasera

Candy respondió a sus besos con gran pasión , la joven se dejo llevar por todo lo que sentía , enredo sus dedos en la melena del castaño y se adirio a su cuerpo , el joven paso sus manos por sus piernas , por su cintura y acaricio suavemente los pechos de muchacha que estaban enfundados en aquel vestido de novia.

\- Terry espera ...- Dijo la rubia entre pequeñas risitas mientras el actor besaba y mordisqueaba el cuello de la muchacha ..

\- Ya espere mucho pecosa ... ademas te dije que me cobraría todas en la noche de bodas ...- Dijo el actor casi sin aliento y volviendo a besar a la rubia en los labios

El auto se detuvo y los jóvenes se separaron , habían llegado a una hermosa residencia de los Andley en la afueras de la ciudad , era una pequeña mansion muy elegante con una vibra muy romántica

\- El chofer los ayudo con el equipaje y fueron recibidos por una mucama que Candy no había visto jama

\- Desea que la ayude a arreglarse Señora Granchester ?

\- Eh? ... A Candy le dio un vuelco el corazón al oír que la llamaran así

\- No se preocupe Señora ... es usted muy amable ... Yo mismo me encargare de mi esposa ...- Dijo Terry sonriendo mientras que las mejillas de Candy se teñían al rojo vivo

\- Vamos ? ...- Le dijo el castaño a su esposa ofreciéndole la mano

Ella tomo la mano del hombre que amaba y se dejo llevar escaleras arriba , llegaron a la habitación principal donde previamente el mayordomo ya había dejado las maletas. Entraron a la habitación , tenia una gran cama con doseles de roble , había una chimenea que estaba prendida liberando una placentera calidez en la habitación , habían pétalos de rosas rojas por todos lados , una botella de Champagne y dos copas con fresas en una mesa cercana a la cama

Terry se acerco a la botella y se dispuso a abrirla para brindar , Candy podía sentir a su corazón palpitar en su cabeza , Tenia miedo de lo que había que vendría pero deseaba mas que nunca vivir de aquella experiencia sensual por el resto de su vida con aquel hombre que ya le estiraba una de las copas

\- Por nosotros mi amor ...- Dijo el castaño muy cerca de ella

Candy se bebió la copa de golpe produciendo una tierna sonrisa en el actor ...- Jaja tranquila pecosa ...no haré nada que tu no quieras ...- Le dijo en un suave murmuro

\- Confió en ti Terry ...- Le respondió ella suavemente mirándolo a los ojos

El joven tomo ambas copas y las dejo en la mesa del lado ,...- Te amo con toda mi alma Candice Granchester ...- Le dijo mientras acariciaba con ambas manos el rostro de la rubia

\- Y yo a ti Terry ... Te amo con todo lo que hay mi

La pareja se fundió en un beso lento y suave ...- No temas Candy ... prometo cuidar de ti amor ...-

\- No tengo miedo Terry ...- Dijo ella acercándose mas a el ...- Quiero ser tu mujer ...

Terry llevo sus manos hasta los pequeños botones del vestido y los desabrocho lentamente mientras besaba cariñosamente a la rubia , luego paso sus manos por los tirante del vestido y jalándolos suavemente hacia los lados hizo que este resbalara lentamente por el cuerpo de Candy

Candy al sentirse solo en ropa interior frente a Terry empezó a sentirse insegura de todos los defectos que ella creía tener, sin saber que para el hombre que tenia al frente había sido una revelación casi celestial al verla , la imagen de ella en aquel baby doll palidecía al tenerla en una lencería blanca de encaje que cubría sus perfectas curvas

\- Eres lo mas hermoso que he visto en mi vida Candy ...- Dijo el joven casi sin aliento

La rubia haciendo uso de sus habilidades de enfermería , empezó a retirar la camisa de Terry dejándolo sorprendido , ella estaba muy nerviosa pero hacer lo mismo con el la hacia entrar a un mundo nuevo de intimidad y confianza con aquel chico que ahora era su esposo

El torzo de Terry quedo desnudo y ella empezó a acariciarlo con sus manos que temblaban un poco ante aquel contacto que le producía fuego en las entrañas , Terry llevo sus manos hasta el seguro del sujetador de la rubia y con manos hábiles lo abrió lentamente , liberando así los pechos perfectamente redondeados y llenos de la joven

Candy sentía que en cualquier momento perdería la cordura , nunca en su vida había estado en una situación tan erótica , el la abrazo hacia su cuerpo el roce del pecho de ambos desencadeno una oleada de calor llevándolos a un beso intenso y demandante , El la tomo en brazos y la llevo hasta la cama , depositandola suavemente en el medio de esta , balanceo su peso entre sus fuertes brazos y colocándose sobre ella volvió a besarla en los labios para después bajar por su cuello y llegar hasta sus desnudos pechos , las pupilas de Candy se dilataron al sentir la boca de Terry en uno de sus pezones haciendo que ella se encorvara de placer ante aquel contacto , Terry lamió y beso a placer ambos pechos de la joven produciendo en ella fuertes espasmos de excitación y haciéndola liberar gemidos que ella intentaba ahogar vanamente

Terry se separo de ella y sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos se quito el pantalón y la ropa interior , liberando la excitación que llevaba por el magico momento , el joven volvió a acercarse al rostro de la rubia para besarla ...- Déjame darte todo el placer del mundo mi amor ... Quiero que te dejes llevar ...- Mientras le decía estas suaves palabras el iba bajando su mano hasta la intimidad de joven y suavemente empezó a acariciarla por sobre la bragas de la rubia

Candy a penas podía respirar al sentir aquel tan intimo contacto y ver a ese guapo hombre desnudo , demandante y a la vez sumiso hacia ella la hacia rendirse ante cualquier rastro de pudor que pudiera presentarse

Terry besos sus pechos nuevamente , haciéndola perder el control , luego bajo a besar su vientre , se arrodillo frente a ella y con ambas manos empezó a bajar la ropa interior de la joven , el iba repartiendo besos en las piernas de ella , Candy no sabia que era lo que el quería hacer , pero su amor y su confianza hacían que ella se dejara llevar

El actor empezó a besar la parte interior de los muslos de Candy y suavemente fue acercándose hasta aquella unión de sus largas y suaves piernas , Terry nunca en su vida había hecho algo parecido pero en esos momentos solo tenia un deseo obsesivo por dar placer a la mujer que amaba sin importarle el suyo

Lentamente empezó a besar su intimidad con tiernos y acompasados besos , Candy se arqueo y abrió los ojos como platos al sentir ese contacto , libero un sonoro gemido que hizo que Terry profundizara el beso en aquella parte , ella se retorció y gimió a placer por aquel intimo beso que cada vez la hacia sentir mas plena ...- Terry ...- Decía entre gemidos mientras con una de sus manos tomaba la cabeza de su verdugo ...- Ahhhh Terry!

Candy sintió que una gran explosión se liberaba en su interior haciéndola estremecer en todo su cuerpo , Terry al notarlo se levanto y se puso encima de ella , Candy estaba mas que lista para recibirla

\- Candy esto puede dolerte un poco ...- Le dijo el muchacho que apenas podía respirar por la excitación

\- Hazme tuya Terry ...- Le rogó ella extasiada por el primer clímax que había sentido en su vida

El joven se posiciono sobre ella y lentamente fue introduciéndose en su cuerpo , ella ya estaba húmeda pero aun así sintió la resistencia virginal , tomo sus labios con los suyos y con un pequeño impulso se adentro totalmente en el cuerpo de la rubia , haciendo que ella gimiera y mordiera ligeramente sus labios

El se quedo quieto repartiendo suaves besos en los labios de Candy ...- Estas bien amor? ...- le pregunto en un susurro

\- Si estoy bien ... - Le respondió adiriendose a cuerpo para sentirlo mas cerca , El joven empezó con suaves embestidas , mientras repartía besos en sus labios y cuello , Candy se sentía en otro mundo , que perdería la consciencia o la cordura en cualquier momento , amaba a ese hombre emocional y carnalmente , era un nuevo tipo de amor que ella descubría aquella noche

\- Terry! ...- Decía su nombre inundada de placer , mientras el joven la embestía mas rápido y fuertemente pero sin dejar de observar si había alguna incomodidad en ella

\- Ahhhh Terry! ...- Volvía a gemir la muchacha , para el actor era como música para sus oídos , oír sus nombre entre gemido de la boca de Candy era uno de los mas grandes placeres que le había concebido la vida.

Después de varios minutos entre entre embestidas suaves y fuertes , entre caricias y besos y alguna que otra palabras sin sentido , Candy volvió a sentir que aquel estallido que ya había sentido venia nuevamente pero con mayores intensidades , Terry pudo sentirla por la forma en que se incrementaban sus gemidos y por como clavaba sus uñas en su espalda , haciendo que el muchacho se liberara junto con ella , Dio tres largos y gruesos gemidos y se virtio en ella como tantas veces lo había deseado desde su adolescencia.

El salio lentamente sin dejar de besarla y hecho a un lado atrayendola hacia su pecho , ambos se quedaron en silencio recuperando la respiración y el sentido

\- Gracias mi amor ... Gracias por hacerme tan feliz ...- Dijo besando la cabeza de la rubia y abrazándola fuertemente , Terry Granchester había sentido por primera vez en su vida lo que era hacer el amor y estaba embargado de tanta felicidad y amor que tuvo que aguantar unas cuantas lagrimas que amenazaban con invadirlo

\- Te amo Terry ... Gracias por hacerme tu mujer ...- Respondió la rubia mientras el sueño la vencía y se arrullaba con los latidos del corazón de su esposo.

Continuara

Bueno muchachas a tomar agua ... jajaja espero que les haya gustado!

Gracias a todas por sus reviews! Espero sus nuevos comentarios sobre este capitulo! Que no sean de mojigatas por favor! Que viva el amor y la pasion! Lo digo yo que soy felizmente casada! wuuuu

Besitos y feliz fin de semana


	27. Chapter 27

Aun no amanecía , la habitación empezaba a enfriarse debido a que el fuego de la chimenea ya se había extinguido , El invierno ya estaba por caer en Chicago y dos almas reposaban muy unidos y pacíficamente en aquella cama

El ligero frió hizo que el abriera sus bellos ojos azules , le tomo unos cuantos segundo adaptarse nuevamente a la situación , miro hacia su costado y vio su silueta , ella se había movido mucho mientras dormía y estaba un poco alejada de su cuerpo y ligeramente destapada . Suavemente la arropo y con un brazo la atrajo hacia el para abrazarla y darle calor.

Ella movió ligeramente su nariz en una forma graciosa y el sonrió lleno de ternura , Candy podía seducirlo como una ninfa en cuestión de segundos y también convertirse en lo mas tierno e indefenso que el hubiera visto jamas. Acerco su rostro a ella para inhalar su perfume , el único olor que lo enloquecía y adormecía a la vez. Ella al sentir el contacto abrió sus ojos lentamente y se encontró frente a aquel hermoso hombre que la había convertido en mujer hace algunas horas.

\- Hola Hermosa ...- Saludo el con voz ronca mientras le daba un pequeño beso en su naricita

\- Hola mi amor ...- Respondió una Candy suspirando y llena de amor ...- Hace frió ...- Dijo encerrándose entre los brazos de su esposo

\- Ya estamos a puertas del invierno ... En Nueva York hará mucho mas frió pecosa .. Prenderé la chimenea ...- El joven actor se levanto de golpe sin ninguna clase de reserva

\- Terry que haces!? ...- Reclamo una Candy sonrojada y lanzando un cojín en dirección a su esposo

Terry rió a carcajadas ya que se percato que la joven se había escandalizado al verlo totalmente desnudo ... - Amor tendrás que acostumbrarte a verme así .. ya estamos casados!

\- Bueno si ... pero ...- La rubia se sentía un poco tonta ante su reacción y se quedo en silencio viendo como el joven se ponía los pantalones nuevamente . Terry prendió la chimenea y se encamino al baño , Candy podía escuchar que el abría la llave de la tina

\- Vas a bañarte a estas horas? ...- Pregunto muy confundida

\- NOS bañaremos pecosa ...- Respondió el joven con una sonrisa muy seductora , se acerco a la cama y gateo sobre ella como un felino

\- Pero hace frió Terry ...

\- Te prometo que no sentirás frió mi amor ...- Dijo el castaño quitando la sabana que cubría la desnudez de Candy , ella se cubrió con sus brazos instintivamente ...- No te cubras Candy , verte así es un tipo de bendición para mi ...- el joven la tomo en brazos y la cargo hasta la habitación de baño , La bañera ya estaba casi llena , Terry toco el agua para percatarse que la temperatura era ideal ...- Como te sientes pecosa?

\- Estoy bien ... Por que?

\- No te sientes un poco adolorida?

Candy enrojeció como un tomate y bajo su mirada al piso ...- Hey amor no quiero que te avergüences de nada ... tenemos que tenernos mucha confianza de ahora en adelante esta bien ? ...- Pregunto el castaño tomando la barbilla de la rubia para que lo mirara a los ojos.

Terry se quito el pantalón , única prenda que cubría su total desnudes y tomando de la mano a Candy entraron a la bañera , el se recostó y la hizo sentarse entre sus piernas para que ella se apoyara en su pecho . El joven con suma delicadeza comenzo a frotar el cuerpo de Candy con una esponja . El actor la idolatraba , se rendia ante ella como si fuera su Diosa y el un simple mortal que habia tenido la dicha de que ella se hubiera fijado en el

En esos momentos ella se volteo para verlo directo a los ojos , lo observo por unos momentos y pudo percatarse que el joven ya se encontraba muy estimulado por el momento sensual que estaban pasando , delicadamente la joven tomo su miembro bajo el agua y empezó a acariciarlo , los ojos de Terry se abrieron como platos al sentirse acariciado así por ella.

\- Candy vas a hacer que te lleve de nuevo a la cama ...- Dijo el joven con los ojos cerrados y con la respiración pesada , La rubia no era ninguna experta en el tema de amar pero su delicadeza y sus conocimientos en enfermería le hacían de mucha ayuda para explorar con cuidado aquellos tabúes de la pasión. Ella solto una pequeña y traviesa risita y le dio la espalda nuevamente en señal de ignorarlo

\- Ah no Señora Granchester! ... usted no me va a dejar así ...- Dijo el actor tomándola y apoderándose de sus labios , Candy sabia que estaba perdida pues su esposo estaba iniciando uno de aquellos besos que le hacían temblar las piernas y perder el sentido

La muchacha por instinto se puso a horcajadas sobre su marido , rodeándolo por el cuello para seguir besándolo y lentamente el se coloco en ella . Candy sintió un ligero ardor al comienzo pero rápidamente este se desvaneció para dar placer . La nueva posición le era totalmente desconocida y atractiva , ella ahora tenia el mando y por instinto comenzó a subir y bajar sobre su esposo haciendo que el joven llevara los ojos al cielo. Terry la besaba , la acariciaba y se saciaba de sus senos mientras la joven hacia aquella sensual danza sobre su cuerpo . Candy estaba conociendo una nueva etapa del amor , disfrutar de ver al ser amado extasiado de placer.

Como hombre dominante que era , la obligo a separarse de el para salir de la bañera y tomarla en brazos para conducirla a la cama nuevamente , la deposito con suavidad y comenzó a amarla delicadamente , ambos se fundieron en nuevas y atrevidas caricias que duraron por largas horas hasta que ambos cayeron rendidos ante el amanecer.

\- Bueno Señorita Marlow , le tengo una magnifica noticia , usted padece de una infección al sistema nervioso , no hay cáncer

\- En serio Doctor? me lo dice en serio? ...- Respondió la joven derramando lagrimas y levantándose de su asiento

\- Totalmente seguro Señorita Marlow , muchas felicidades , ahora le haremos un tratamiento para combatir la infección que sanara rápido debido a que usted a sido muy disciplinada con su alimentación y medicamentos , la felicito mucho ...- Respondió el galeno realmente feliz por la bella joven

\- Susy estoy tan feliz , te dije que todo saldría bien! Tenemos que celebrarlo! ...- Le dijo Daniel rebosante de alegría al saber que la mujer que amaba se encontraba bien de salud

\- Daniel , siento que he vuelto a nacer , estoy tan agradecida con Dios y contigo , soy tan feliz ... tengo una nueva oportunidad

\- Oportunidad que quiero compartir contigo Susy ...- Dijo el joven tomándola de las manos ...- Esta noche iremos a cenar para celebrarlo te parece bien?

\- Claro que si ...- respondió la joven llena de felicidad y nuevas ilusiones

Susana llego a su departamento junto con todos los nuevos medicamentos que tendría que tomar de ahora en adelante.

\- Ah ya llegaste ...- Dijo una horrible voz que arrastraba las palabras denotando que aquella persona se encontraba alcoholizada ...- Y ?Como es Susy ... vas a morirte o no?

\- No madre ... Gracias a Dios estoy sana , no tengo cáncer ...

\- Puufff ... Así que seguirás viva viviendo esta vida de mierda ... que harás ahora Susana? Ya estas sana .. podrías buscar a Terry nuevamente ... mira en la miseria que nos tienes ... deberías arreglarlo

\- Mama esta no es ninguna miseria! Es una vida decente , humilde pero muy decente ... y me dedicare a lo que me apasiona , escribir! y ya tengo una oferta de trabajo en un diario

\- Jjajaja osea que vas a dedicarte a trabajar como una mujer corriente?

\- Madre ya basta por favor y deja de beber ...- Dijo la ex actriz triste ante la imagen de una madre desaliñada y alcohólica , la joven se volteo para retirarse a su recamara pero fue intervenida violentamente por su madre

\- Escúchame bien Susana! Tu nos metiste en esta vida de porquería y nos vas a sacar de esto! Te exijo a que busques a Terry! Tienes que buscarlo! A caso lo olvidaste niña estúpida? no tienes una pierna por culpa de ese mal nacido! ...- Gritaba la mujer como poseída mientras zarandeaba el cuerpo de su hija.

\- Suéltame madre! ...- Grito la joven empujando a la mujer ...- No voy a buscar a nadie! de ahora en adelante yo me hago cargo de mi misma! te quedo claro? Y olvídate de Terry el ya tiene una nueva vida ...- Dijo la muchacha sacando un diario de su bolso y lanzándoselo a la furiosa mujer ...- Me voy .. ya no te soporto! ...- Termino por decir la rubia mientras tomaba su bolso nuevamente y salia del departamento

La Señora Marlow se cubrió el rostro y ahogo un grito entre sus manos , estaba llena de ira y resentimiento por la nueva vida que estaba llevando , el alcohol ya había hecho estragos en su mente y salud , Tomo el periódico que le había lanzado su hija y enfureció al leer la primera nota de sociales **" Heredera Candice White Andley y Famoso actor Terruce Grachester contraen matrimonio"**

Bajo el encabezado había una bella fotografía de la pareja tomados del brazos después de la ceremonia y siendo bañados por pétalos de rosas por los invitados ...- Maldito bastardo , te voy a hacer sufrir por habernos dejado así ... Voy a arruinarte y quitarte todo lo que amas hasta que tengas deseos de quitarte la vida...- murmuro maliciosamente mientras arrugaba el diario en sus manos.

Annie Britter se levanto esa mañana , tomo un baño y se vistió para tomar el respectivo desayuno , se encontraba en un hotel en Chicago ya que había llegado a la ciudad para la boda de Candy , Frank la había acompañado pero tenían cuartos separados. Tocaron a su puerta y al abrir se encontró con esos bellos ojos grises que tanto amaba pero la miraban con resentimiento y tristeza

\- Buenos Días Frank

\- Buenos Días Annie ... estas lista?

\- Si , vamos ...- Dijo la joven mientras salían de la habitación para encaminarse al restaurante del hotel , iban en silencio durante el trayecto , así había sido la vida de Annie en las ultimas semanas , moría de amor por aquel hombre pero el la trataba con indiferencia .

\- Que hiciste ayer? ...- Pregunto la joven intentando llenar un poco el vació y empezar una amena conversación

\- Nada interesante ... - Respondió a secas el hombre mientras se tomaba su taza de café sin siquiera mirarla

Esa respuesta y la actitud de Frank se clavaron en el corazón de la joven como una daga . Annie quería conquistarlo nuevamente y ahora mucho mas después de haber presenciado aquella hermosa unión entre Candy y Terry

\- Frank ... podríamos tener una relación mas cordial ? ... Me da mucha tristeza de que casi no hablemos ... y ..

\- Annie creo que soy educado contigo ... Solo que no tengo porque compartir mi vida personal contigo ... si no es nada con respecto al bebe ... no me interesa

\- Y que planeas hacer cuando nazca nuestro hijo Frank? Tratarme así toda la vida? Es que acaso nunca vas a perdonarme?

\- Annie en estos momentos te encuentras sola no es así? Yo solo quiero cuidarte por nuestro hijo hasta que nazca ... Después ... no se ... te puedes quedar a vivir en mi casa o irte a vivir donde te plazca ... salir con alguien mas ... lo que quieras Annie ... yo solo quiero velar por el bien de mi hijo

\- Y no crees que el bien de nuestro hijo es tener a sus padres juntos?

\- Bueno Annie hace unas semanas el padre de mi hijo iba a ser Archie no?

La morena enmudeció y bajo la mirada , se sentía muy avergonzada y arrepentida por como había llevado las cosas ...- Frank ya te he dicho mil veces que fue por protegerte a ti

\- Yo no necesitaba que me protegieras Annie ... te necesitaba a ti y a nuestro hijo ... mas lo hiciste para protegerte a ti

La joven empezó a llorar desgarradoramente apretando la falda de su vestido , el joven dio un largo suspiro y se levanto del asiento , mientras depositaba unos billetes en la mesa

\- Sera mejor que termines de desayunar rápido y empaques tus cosas ... tenemos un tren que tomar en unas horas ...- Dijo el joven dándose la vuelta y saliendo del comedor rápidamente para que ella no notara las lagrimas que se avecinaban en sus ojos grises , Frank la amaba con todo su corazón y le desgarraba ser tan cruel con ella , pero su orgullo y su dignidad le pesaban mas.

Unos pequeños rayos de sol se filtraban por la ventana encontrándose con aquella pareja que dormía plácidamente . Terry abrió sus ojos y sonrió al ver a su esposa dormida a su lado , el joven se puso de costado apoyado en uno de sus brazos para contemplarla detenidamente , sus ojos recorrieron su rostro detenidamente , observo con ternura aquellas pecas que lo habían enamorado desde los 16 años , estas pecas sutilmente había desaparecido para convertirse en un suave destello rosa que adornaba bellamente el rostro de la joven , observo su pequeña y perfilada naricita de la cual se había burlado alguna vez y sonrió aun mas y por ultimo vio sus labios aquellos labios que lo habían enloquecido desde su adolescencia que sin resistirse tomo de ellos sin consentimiento ganándose un buen golpe.

La rubia se movió estirando uno de sus brazos que casi llega a impactar en la cara del joven , pero este pudo esquivarlo a tiempo y rió en silencio , adoraba observarla dormir y estudiar su comportamiento entre sueños ... se acerco despacio y deposito un pequeño beso en los labios de su esposa , ella movió su nariz graciosamente , Terry se encontraba muy divertido ante ese descubrimiento y se acerco nuevamente para besarla haciendo que ella moviera su nariz como un roedor , el joven se tapo la boca para ahogar una risa. Pero toda broma tarde o temprano cobra su venganza y cuando Terry se acerco nuevamente para continuar de aquel juego , ella movió el otro brazos impactando en la nariz del actor

\- Ouch! ...- Exclamo exageradamente el castaño ya que el golpe no había sido tan fuerte

\- Que? ah! Terry! Que paso? Perdóname! ...- Salto Candy muy preocupada

\- Creo que rompiste mi nariz! ...- Dijo Terry dramatizando la situación

\- Déjame verte ...- Terry se quedo quieto y cuando muchacha se acerco para ver la nariz de su esposo este la tomo brazos y la ataco repartiendo besos por toda su cara

\- Ayyyy Terry! Que pesado eres! ...- Dijo la rubia en un reclamo poco creíble pues la risa no tardo en invadirla

\- Tranquila amor ... voy solo una noche a tu lado y ya casi me rompes ... - se burlo el joven

\- A la próxima que me engañes así Terry Granchester me asegurare de romperte la nariz de verdad! ...- Dijo cruzando los brazos con fingida molestia y levantando su nariz hacia el techo

\- Estas segura de eso pecosa? Yo soy demasiado atractivo y dulce como para provocar esos sentimientos en ti ...- Le susurro Terry al oído mientras empezaba a besar su cuello

\- Terry ...- Murmuro la rubia empezando a caer nuevamente en la seducción de esposo , cuando un golpe en la puerta los hizo volver a la realidad

\- Demonios ...- Murmuro el joven poniéndose una bata que estaba en la habitación y atendiendo la puerta

\- Señor Granchester , disculpe que lo moleste , pero nos preguntábamos si usted y la señora desean desayunar en el comedor o si desean que les traigamos el desayuno a la habitación...- Pregunto el mayordomo encargado

Terry volteo a ver a Candy y ella con un gesto divertido le señalo la cama , el sonrió muy feliz de que la rubia tuviera intensiones de seguir en la cama con el ...- Que lo traigan a la habitación por favor ...

Ambos jóvenes desayunaron placenteramente en la cama , entre bromas y mimos , los dos morían de hambre y agradecieron internamente de que el desayuno hubiera sido rico y abundante , jamón con huevos , fruta , pan dulce y jugo recién exprimido , Una vez que estaban satisfechos tomaron una ducha y se vistieron para dar un paseo por los alrededores.

El clima ya era fresco y ambos enfundados en unos ligeros abrigos salieron a caminar de la mano por el gran prado que rodeaba la mansion , encontraron una laguna con patos y peces , un molino , una pequeña granja y un poco mas alejado se llevaron la grata sopesa de que había un pequeño y romántico pueblo que se dispusieron a conocer.

En su caminata encontraron un pequeño restaurante italiano que era atendido por un matrimonio de inmigrantes italianos que ya tenían sus años , el lugar era sumamente acogedor y romántico . Candy y Terry entraron al pequeño local y automáticamente fueron recibidos por el Dueño ...- Ciao Bambinos! ..- Saludo un hombre canoso de bigotes largos

\- Eh! Recién casados?! Muy bien! les serviré nuestro mejor vino!

El dueño les regalo una botella de Merlot junto a la comida , probaron la famosa pizza a la leña y degustaron delicioso quesos y prochutos todo acompañado con varias copas de vino.

\- Creo que alguien ya esta muy alegre ...- Dijo Terry al notar que Candy ya estaba sonrojada y se reía con facilidad de cualquier cosa

\- Yo? Jajajaja que hablas Terry? Yo estoy muy seria! ... Mira ... - Dijo intentando ponerse lo mas seria posible para después reírse a carcajadas ...- Que divertido ... Dijo la rubia con un suspiro y mirando por la ventana

Terry no podía sentirse mas feliz , verla tan alegre y disfrutando de la vida era lo que mas lo hacia sentir pleno , sentía que había cumplido su misión en la vida , protegerla y hacerla feliz

\- Eres muy hermosa ...- Le dijo con seriedad para después tomar de su copa despreocupadamente

\- Yo también creo que eres muy guapo amor ... pero no te lo digo tanto porque de seguro tienes muchas fans que te lo dicen ...- Dijo la rubia riendo y bebiendo de su copa

\- Termina tu copa ya Candy ...- Le dijo con una seriedad que preocupo a la rubia

\- Eh? Por que? Que pasa?

\- Quiero llegar a casa a hacerte el amor...eso pasa

La joven sintió un gran calor recorrerla el bajo vientre y se mordió el labio sin darse cuenta

\- No te muerdas así Candy o te haré el amor en el baño de este lugar

La joven obedeció y bebió su copa de un solo golpe , Terry dejo unos billetes en la mesa , se despidieron de los dueño y salieron camino a la mansion , ya casi anochecía y el cielo empezaba a mostrar las primeras estrellas , cuando la pareja caminaba por una calle desolada el joven la tomo por las muñecas y la arrincono contra una pared apoderándose apasionadamente de los labios de la rubia , Terry recorrió con sus manos , su cintura , su espalda , sus pechos y su derrier , la acerco a su cuerpo y ella pudo sentir la firmeza de su excitación en su vientre . El la soltó delicadamente y con la respiración entre cortada ...- Discúlpame amor , no sabes todo lo que causas en mi ...

\- Yo también quiero llegar a casa pronto Terry ...- Le dijo la joven acariciando su rostro

Terry atrapo su mano y la beso con pasión ...- Vamos entonces ..

\- Señor Nolan ... Señor Nolan ...- Golpeaban con fuerza a la puerta del joven

\- Que es lo que pasa?

\- Señor Nolan , disculpe que lo moleste de esta manera pero es que ... La Señorita Britter se fue ..- Dijo el joven asistente de Frank , un chiquillo de 17 años que estaba incursionando en los negocios ganaderos

\- Se fue? Como que se fue?

\- Uno de los empleados del hotel dijo que la vieron tomar un carruaje con su maleta

Frank corrió hasta la habitación de Annie y al entrar lo primero que pudo notar es que no estaban sus cosas y que había una pequeña carta en la cama con su nombre

 **Querido Frank:**

 **Me queda claro que lo que hice es imperdonable para ti , quiero que sepas que estoy muy arrepentida de mis errores y que si pudiera retroceder el tiempo cambiara todo y enfrentaría al mundo por estar a tu lado**

 **No quiero ser una carga para ti , ya no puedo vivir a tu lado con esa frialdad tuya que me lastima, te amo con todo mi ser y cada día me voy muriendo de a pocos con tu indiferencia y tu falta de amor**

 **Prefiero estar lejos , te prometo que cuando nazca nuestro hijo me pondré en contacto para que lo conozcas**

 **Siempre Tuya**

 **Annie Britter**

El joven se sentó en la cama con la respiración entre cortada , tomo su cabeza con sus manos , se le había ido la mano en su trato hacia ella , La mujer que amaba estaba embarazada de su hijo y el solo se había preocupado en demostrarle su resentimiento ...- Soy un maldito ...- Murmuro apretando los puños , donde podría haber ido Annie ?

Frank tomo su abrigo y salio corriendo camino a la Mansion de los Andley , estaba arrepentido y se odiaba por el daño que le había hecho , solo de imaginarse que algo pudiera pasarle a ella o a su bebe lo hacían sentir un miserable y totalmente culpable , nunca se perdonaría si algo le llegara a pasar a la mujer que amaba por su inmadurez

\- Señor Archibald que gusto encontrarlo , tengo una triste noticia para usted ...- Saludo el abogado de los Andley que había ido a visitar a Archie a su oficina

\- Triste noticia? Que ocurrió ?

\- Bueno Señor Cornwall , un día antes de la boda de la Señorita Andley , Su esposa la Señora Britter fue a buscarme a mi despacho y vino a pedirme el acta de divorcio , la cual ella ya firmo ... aquí la tengo ...- Dijo muy apenado el abogado mostrandole el documento al castaño , en esos años un divorcio era un tema muy vergonzoso , visto como fracaso y humillación familiar

Archie tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para disimular su felicidad ante saberse que ya era libre para iniciar su relación con Karen

\- Bueno Abogado no se diga mas ... Yo también firmare ..- Dijo el joven aparentando molestia

Mientras tanto en la mansion Andley un joven llegaba desesperado necesitando hablar con algún familiar

\- Que es lo que hace este hombre aquí? bótenlo ! ...- Grito la Tia abuela Elroy muy molesta ante la intromisión de Frank

\- Señora Andley yo se que es un atrevimiento de mi parte aparecerme en su casa pero es que estoy desesperado por saber algo de Annie

\- Ella no esta aquí y si viniera la hecharia a patadas ... Ella ya no pertenece a esta familia , así que estas perdiendo tu tiempo ... Vete!

\- Heyy Tía! Tranquila ...- Intervino Allbert que se acerco al escuchar todos los gritos ...- Vamos .. yo hablare contigo ...- Le dijo Albert al joven saliendo junto con el de la mansion

\- Albert! Como puedes hablar con este indecente?

Ambos hombres ya no le respondieron a la anciana pues se dirigieron a la salida ...

Continuara! ...

Chicas muy lindos sus reviews de la boda , disculpen pero tengo una obsesión con el blanco jiji

Amiguitas se que algunas están molestas con Archie , yo lo he plasmado como un joven engreído y que le falta madurar cosa que aprenderá junto con Karen

Espero que les guste este capitulo , haganmelo saber!

Y con respecto al Duque y a Eleonor ... estoy en dudad si hacerlos volver o no ... ya son adultos con vidas totalmente distintas ... tal vez separados pero como amigos le daría una connotación mas real la historia ... solo es mi opinión

Besitos a todas =)


	28. Chapter 28

\- No quiero volver ... quiero quedarme aquí contigo para siempre

\- Que no daría por que fuera así pecosa ... No me imagino regresando a Nueva York retomar el trabajo y dejarte sola en casa

La pareja se encontraba desnuda y reposando después de una hermoso encuentro amoroso , ambos planeando en como cambiaría su vida en los siguientes días que Candy se mudaría a Nueva York junto a su esposo.

\- No te preocupes me mantendré ocupada , no dejare de ver proyectos para la fundación

\- Me alegra amor ... pero pondré seguridad para que te acompañe cuando tengas que salir ...

\- Que?

\- Amor Nueva York no es como Chicago , Nueva York es una ciudad un poco peligrosa ... y ademas para estos momentos ya toda la ciudad debe saber que nos casamos ... la prensa y algunos fans te perseguirán y no quiero ponerte en riesgo por nada del mundo ... así que eso no esta en discusión pecosa ...- Dijo el joven plantando un beso en los labios de la rubia

\- Ayyy esta bien ... pero creo que exageras

\- Eres lo mas preciado que tengo ... Como piensas que no lo cuidaría ? ... Yo no se que seria de mi , no quiero ni pensar ... en la idea de que algún día llegues a faltarme

Ella se derritió ante sus palabras y en la mirada seductora que solía poner para persuadir a Candy

\- Eres terrible Terry ...- Dijo sonriendo la joven mientras lo atraía hacia ella para besarlo.

Nuevamente la pareja se dejo llevar por la pasión , era su ultima noche en aquella hermosa mansion y al día siguiente tendrían que volver a la Mansion de los Andley para despedirse de sus familiares y así empezar una nueva vida en Nueva York.

\- Hola pequeña que gusto verte!

\- Albert! ...- Saludo la rubia abrazando fuertemente a su hermano

\- Hola Terry! Me alegra verlos! ...- Saludo el rubio al castaño con una mano pues Candy seguía colgada de su cuello

\- A mi también me alegra verte amigo , por cierto muchas gracias por la casa , es un lugar realmente bello.

\- Me alegra que les haya gustado ... y que lo hayan pasado bien ... se les nota ...- Dijo el rubio con una sonrisa traviesa mientras conducía a la pareja dentro de la mansion

Candy entro a su habitación de soltera y la nostalgia invadió su corazón , había una ligera maleta con algunas prendas intimas , piyamas y algunos vestidos , tendría que comprar un armario nuevo cuando llegara a Nueva York , camino hacia su cama y se sentó en ella , aquella cama había sido testigo de tantas lagrimas y sueños con aquel joven que ahora era su esposo

\- No quieres irte pecosa?

Candy levanto la mirada y lo vio apoyado en el marco de la puerta muy relajado y de brazos cruzados , hermosamente vestido con una camisa negra desabotonada en los primero botones , el cabello relajado , con sus facciones masculinas y sus bellos ojos puestos en ella

\- Solo me estoy despidiendo amor ... mi lugar es contigo ...- Le respondió ella con una sonrisa

El joven cerro la puerta y se acerco a la rubia , se sentó al lado de su esposa y tomo las manos de la joven entre las suyas

\- Te juro que seras muy feliz a mi lado pecosa , buscaremos la casa que tu quieras con un lago en el jardín si lo deseas

\- Terry no importa donde vivamos , mientras sea a tu lado , yo seré muy feliz

El actor tomo sus labios y acaricio su espalda , amaba a su esposa con devoción , solo bastaba que ella dijera unas cuantas palabras de amor para desarmarlo por completo.

\- Vamos Terry ... ya tenemos que despedirnos de todos no es así?

Archie estaba por salir de la oficina para dirigirse a la Mansion Andley a despedirse de Candy , cuando caminaba por una calle para llegar a su auto un hombre lo intervino...

\- Esto es el colmo! Como te atreves a buscarme?! ...- exclamo el castaño al ver que Frank le había dado el encuentro

\- Discúlpame Archibald , lo menos que quiero es molestarte , pero estoy desesperado ...

\- Tus problemas no son de mi incumbencia!

\- Archibald por favor escúchame solo un minuto ... se trata de Annie

\- Me importa muy poco todo lo que tenga que ver con ella ... para tu información ya firmamos el divorcio , así que son libres de hacer lo que quieran ... yo tengo cosas mas importante que hacer

\- Archibald ... Annie desapareció ... fui a pedir ayuda a Albert y tampoco sabia nada ... escúchame! si no estuviera tan desesperado te juro que no te molestaría ... pero se que eres una de las personas que mas la conoce y no sabia a quien mas recurrir

\- Desapareció? ...Me alegra! Ojala nunca aparezca!

\- Como puedes decir eso de una mujer que te amo tantos años!? Que dio lo mejor de su vida solo por ti ...

\- Vaya ... veo que han hablado mucho

\- Si ... y también se que tu nunca la amaste de verdad ... Archiebald ... si algún remordimiento tienes por nunca haberla amado ... mientras tu corazón era de otra ... por favor si tienes alguna pista o idea de donde pueda estar te lo agradecería mucho ... sobretodo piensa en su estado ...

Archie sintió una punzada en el corazón , en ese momentos mil imágenes de la morena desviviéndose por el por ganarse su amor y el pagandole con indiferencia invadieron su mente

\- Hay un convento de Santa Teresa ... queda a las afueras de la ciudad ... Las monjas de aquel convento son de la misma hermandad de la Hermana Maria , solían consolarla cuando peleábamos ... ella nunca se descargaba en Candy , sabia que mi prima tenia mas problemas del corazón como para abrumarla ... si no esta ahí ... solo se me ocurre el hogar de Pony o la casa de los Britter ... es con lo único que puedo ayudarte , ... suerte ...- Termino diciendo el castaño y subiendo a su auto para alejarse

En la Mansion Andley ya todos estaba reunidos para despedirse de la pareja y de Eleonor que regresaría junto con ellos a Nueva York

\- Candy ... yo te considero una buena amiga .. se que Annie es como tu hermana ... pero te puedo asegurar que mi amor por Archie es verdadero .. y que pondré todo de mi parte para hacerlo feliz

\- Karen ... yo ... no se que decirte .. - La rubia no sabia si comentar con la actriz el hecho de que Annie estaba embarazada

\- Pequeña ... Annie dejo esta carta para ti ... me pidió que la leyeras en el tren

\- No vendrá despedirse?

\- Parece que no pequeña ...

\- Pecosa sera mejor irnos ya ... No te preocupes Karen , yo hablare con Robert sobre tus vacaciones prolongadas ... ah mira ahí esta el elegante que vino a despedirse ...

\- Candy! Me alegra haber llegado a tiempo ...- Dijo el castaño abrazando a su prima ...- Que seas muy feliz Candy ... no hay nada mejor en este mundo que estar al lado de la persona que en verdad amas ...- Le dijo el joven con los ojos brillando de emoción

Candy entendió en ese momento que Archie por primera vez estaba siendo feliz , la rubia no había sido tonta y estaba al tanto del desamor de su primo hacia Annie , ella en algunas ocasiones le había dicho a la morena que pensara bien las cosas pero Annie estaba muy obstinada en que Archie se terminaría enamorando de ella algún día

\- Gracias Archie ... espero que tu también seas muy feliz .. y si es con Karen ... quiero que sepan que tienen todo mi apoyo ...- Termino por decir la rubia mirando a ambos y dejándolos sorprendidos

La pareja y Eleonor fueron llevado a la estación por Albert y George , el Tren saldría en una media hora y ya se encontrabas listo para abordarlo

\- Es el Duque?...- pregunto Albert divisando a un hombre elegante que se acercaba a ellos

\- Terry Candy! Disculpen por llegar tarde . he estado con mucha carga de trabajo pero de todas maneras tenia que llegar a despedirme ...- Comento el Duque sin mirar a Eleonor haciendo que a la actriz se el encogiera el corazón ante su indiferencia

\- Me alegra poder despedirme de usted Richard ...- Dijo la rubia abrazando a su suegro

\- Adiós papa , cuando regresas a Londres?

\- Mañana Temprano zarpa el barco

El tren hizo su ultima llamada a los pasajeros para abordarlo , todos empezaron a despedirse por ultima vez , La rubia derramo unas lagrimas al abrazar a Albert ...- Tranquila Pequeña , pronto nos veremos!

\- Perdóname Albert ... yo no soy tan llorona , no se que me pasa últimamente ...- Dijo sonriendo

\- Eres mucho mas linda cuando ríes que cuando lloras ...- Le termino por decir el rubio abrazándola por ultima vez

Ya estaban por abordar cuando el Duque tomo a Eleonor de la mano y la llevo a un lado por un momento

\- Richard que haces? Tengo que abordar el tren

\- Olvida el Tren! Eleonor ... Se que han pasado muchas cosas ... se que el tiempo y la distancia nos han hecho mucho daño ... pero la verdad es que ... Yo nunca he dejado de amarte en todos estos años ... Si tuve que irme y llevarme a Terry fue por que me amenazaron con hacerte daño y yo preferiría haber muerto a que algo te pasara ... se que tal vez no quieras creerme o me odies .. pero ... ya somos adultos ... yo te sigo amando y quiero pedirte que vengas conmigo a Londres ... dejare de ser Duque para estar a tu lado!

La actriz enmudeció ... era demasiada información de tantos años revelada en tan pocos minutos

\- Por que Richard? Por que esperaste hasta este momento para pedirme esto?

\- Por que soy un cobarde , no soy igual de valiente que nuestro hijo ... pero si todavía guardas amor por mi ... te propongo que iniciemos un camino juntos ... yo ... yo no pensaba decirte nada no quería perturbar tu vida ... pero volver a verte solo me confirmo que te sigo amando como cuando nos conocimos...

El tren volvió a pitar y los motores empezaron a dar marcha , Eleonor miro a Terry que ya estaba en el tren abrazando a Candy y su hijo le sonrió con un asentimiento de cabeza

\- No subirá Señora Baker? ...- pregunto George intrigado mientras el tren empezaba a moverse

\- No ... Tengo que hacer un viaje a Londres ...- Respondió la hermosa mujer sonriendole al Duque , el hombre de emoción la abrazo contra su pecho sin percatarse que las personas que estaba en la estación y reconocían a la actriz se les quedaban viendo , ya nada importaba una nueva vida empresaria para ambos.

\- Ayyyy esto ha sido lo mejor que he visto ... casi como una novela de amor ante mis ojos ...- Comento Candy abrazada a Terry que aun observaban a la pareja abrazada en la plataforma mientras sus figuras se hacían mas pequeñas al alejarse el tren

\- No puedo creer ... lo que acaba de pasar ... y lo mejor que has visto en tu vida pecosa fue a mi en el Mauritania ... no mientas ...

\- Ayy ya Terry! No vengas con tus aires de egolatra y presumido! No te alegra que tus padres inicien una nueva vida juntos?

\- Ehhh... no ... bueno si ... Ayyy no se pecosa , esto es raro para mi ... no me lo quiero ni imaginar ...- Dijo el castaño moviendo su cabeza como para alejar algunas ideas de su mente... - Mientras ellos sean felices supongo que yo también lo seré ...

El viaje fue largo y cansado , ambos jóvenes se acurrucaron en su compartimiento , Candy aun no había leído la carta de Annie , la rubia estaba un poco molesta con su amiga ya que esta se había desaparecido y no se había despedido de ella , así que tomo la resolución de leer la carta ya en Nueva York.

\- Joven Granchester! Oh Dios mio! Pense que ya no lo volvería a ver! ...- Saludo Arlita muy emocionada al ver al actor abrir la puerta , la anciana se paro en seco al verlo entrar junto con la rubia , Arlita ya sabia que su patrón había contraído matrimonio con la mujer de su vida , pero ella no conocía a la rubia y decidió tomar un comportamiento muy profesional

\- Señora Granchester es un placer conocerla , estoy a sus ordenes ...-Saludo muy cortesmente la anciana

\- Candy ella es Arlita , mi ama de llaves y prácticamente mi abuela adoptiva , ella me ayuda en todo ...

La rubia sintió un impulso de abrazar a la mujer algo en su corazón le decía que debía agradecerle profundamente a esa anciana que había cuidado a su rebelde durante todos esos años

Candy abrazo a la mujer dejándola muy sorprendida ...- Mucho gusto Señora Arlita , Por favor llámeme Candy ...- le respondo la rubia con una bella sonrisa y la anciana entendió en cuestión de segundo el porque un joven como Terry podía estar tan enamorado de ella ... Esa chica es un Ángel ...- pensó para si misma la anciana

\- Muy bien Candy! Les prepare la habitación ... imagino que deben estar muy cansados! Imagino que no han desayunado verdad? Les prepare huevos con tocino y unos pancakes ...El Joven Terry dice que le gustan los dulces Señorita Candy ...- Dijo la anciana sonriendo y alejándose

\- Siii... como sabe? ... como? ...- - Pregunto la joven mirando a su esposo que este estaba sonrojado al verse descubierto

\- Que esperabas pecosa? ... Te he amado todos estos años ... era lógico que hablara de ti ..- Dijo el actor rascando su cabeza y alzando los hombros

La rubia se abalanzo sobre su marido para llenarlo de besos , su corazón se había desarmado al enterarse ese pequeño detalle

\- Vamos mi amor ... te presentare la casa ...

El joven le dio un recorrido por el lujoso departamento , todo estaba perfectamente ordenado con un aire masculino y minimalista

\- Me gusta mucho este lugar Terry ... todo es bonito ...- Dijo ella caminado por el despacho del actor ... hasta que algo llamo su atención ... sobre una mesa habían 5 ejemplares del diario con la foto de ella en la portada , Ella tomo uno de los periódicos entre sus manos y lo miro sorprendida

\- Compre uno de cada uno ... aunque siéndote sincero quería comprar todos los periódicos de Nueva York para que nadie se ganara con tu belleza.

\- Terry ...- Ella se acerco para besar a su marido , lo abrazo tiernamente y se dejo acariciar por el , el beso se hizo largo y profundo encendiendo ambos cuerpo hasta que un ...

\- Chicos el desayuno esta servido! ...- Hizo que la pareja se separe y rompiera en risas

\- Me encanta Arlita! Es tan original y natural

\- Es cierto pecosa , debe ser raro para ti ... en la mansion todos los empelados eran tan formales que a veces enfermaba un poco

\- Jajaja no me parece raro ... me hace sentir libre , vamos Terry ... muero de hambre

Un hombre de ojos grises llegaba a una gran y antiguo convento , se acerco a la puerta de este y fue atendido por un anciano

\- Si que desea?

\- Deseo saber se la Señorita Annie Britter se encuentra en este lugar

\- Señor este es un convento de monjas , las mujeres vienen aquí para ser resguardadas , los hombres no tienen permitido el paso ... solo puede conversar con la madre superiora

\- Por favor podría llamarla! Es una emergencia!

El joven espero casi por una hora hasta que por fin una monja alta y gruesa con cara de pocos amigos , le dio el encuentro en la puerta

\- Frank Nolan ? No es así?

\- Si , buenas Tardes madre superiora ... Yo quería saber

\- Se por que esta aquí ... Como sabe bien este convento es un refugio para mujeres ... y la Señorita Britter a dado orden de que si usted venia a buscarla , le diéramos el mensaje de que ella no desea recibirlo , sabemos sobre el embarazo y le doy mi palabra que no debe preocuparse , nosotras atenderemos muy bien a la Señorita Britter hasta el parto , cualquier cosa nos comunicaremos con usted...

\- Podría por favor entregarle un nota por mi?

\- Si por supuesto

El joven de dirigió a su auto y rápidamente escribió en un papel para entregárselo a la monja

\- Gracias Madre ... si algo llegaran a necesitar por favor escríbame a mi dirección que aquí se la he escrito , yo estaré encantado de apoyarles

\- Muchas gracias Joven, Con permiso.

Después de desayunar y tomar una siesta por el largo y cansado viaje , la pareja decidió dar un paseo por las calle de Nueva York , pero ambos no contaban que a penas salieran del edificio habría una gran multitud de fans y reporteros queriendo obtener una foto de los recién casados

\- Señor Granchester! Que paso con Susana Marlow?

\- Señor Granchester! Que se siente estar casado con una rica heredera?

La pareja volvió a guardarse dentro del loby del edificio , abrumada por los flashes y las preguntas

\- Demonios! Maldita prensa! ...- Renegó el actor muy molesto

\- Terry sera mejor que le demos lo que quieren...

\- Que dices pecosa? .. No hay forma de que te exponga a esos animales ...

\- Mi amor ... respondamos algunas simples preguntas .. las cordiales por supuesto y que obtengan su foto , así nos dejaran en paz ... Vamos! ...- Le dijo la joven estirándole su mano , Terry sonrió por primera vez alguien lo apoyaba a estas situaciones que tanto odiaba , tomo la mano de su esposa y se dispusieron a salir

\- Señor Granchester que paso con su compromiso con La Señorita Marlow?

\- Nunca estuve comprometido con la Señorita Marlow

\- Pero usted tenia una relación con ella

\- Asi es , pero ya se termino , Tiempo después tuve un reencuentro con mi primer amor del colegio y ahora es mi esposa

La prensa se quedo en shock ante la revelación de actor , todas las sospechas de la prensa de un matrimonio por conveniencia o un amorío clandestino habían sido calladas , los reporteros tomaron unas fotos mas y la pareja tranquilamente se subió al auto de Terry

\- Tenias razón pecosa ... gracias! Yo solo se reaccionar como un cavernicola ante ellos ... los detesto

\- Mi amor es solo su trabajo ... ahora estoy segura que se van a calamar bastante

La pareja visito un centro comercial , Candy tenia que comprar su nuevo armario , la moda en Nueva York le fascinaba era mucho mas atrevida y sencilla de usar , compro unos vestidos elegantes para sus compromisos junto a su esposo , abrigos , blusas , faldas , botas para nieve , y algunas piyamas abrigadoras

\- Pecosa para que las piyamas?

\- Ni moda que vaya a congelarme no?

\- No las necesitaras ..nos abrigaremos con el calor de nuestros cuerpos desnudos ...- Le susurro su esposa al oído haciendo que una llama ardiera en su cuerpo.

Asi el matrimonio de Candy y Terry daba inicio , El actor volvio al teatro y converso con Robert seriamente sobre el caso de Karen y que el no podria acompañarlos en la gira

\- Que? Los dos van a abandonarme?

\- Lo siento Robert ... acabo de casarme , te apoyare en las nuevas obras y todo lo que necesites ... pero a esta gira no podre acompañarte ...

\- Ayyy soy demasiado flexible contigo Terry ... pero esta bien entiendo ... no habrá gira esta vez ... haremos varias funciones ... y despues haremos Otero!

\- Gracias Robert! te estaré siempre muy agradecido por esto ...

Era ya una semana que Candy ya llevaba viviendo en Nueva York , Terry se encontraba en el teatro teniendo sus practicas y ella se quedo en casa arreglando algunos detalles de la decoración , la rubia le había pedido a Terry que no era necesario mudarse de casa mientras fueran ellos dos solos , a ella le gustaba mucho el lugar y le había pedido que la decorara como ella quisiera

Mientras se encontraba colocando unos arreglos de candelabros , recordó que hasta ese día no había leído la carta de Annie ...- Arlita olvide que tenia que hacer algo , ya vengo ...

Candy se dirigió a su recamara y extrajo el sobre que se había quedado guardado en un cajón , abrió la carta y se dispuso a leer:

 **Querida Hermana:**

 **Imagino que te encuentras decepcionada o molesta conmigo por no haberte ido a despedir y creerme que lamento muchísimo que las cosas hayan sido así**

 **Hay varios motivos que tengo que explicarte por medio de esta carta , tal vez te molestes conmigo pero siempre he sido una cobarde ... Lo primero que quiero que entiendas es que yo no quería opacar tu felicidad con Terry , por eso calle durante esos días ...**

 **Candy hace unos meses atrás , conocí a un hombre , del cual me enamore profundamente y me avergüenza decirte que tuve un romance con el durante un viaje que tuve con Archie , Su nombre es Frank Nolan y lo amo con todo mi ser ... pero mi cobardía y mi miedo a que Archie tomara represalias contra el me hicieron dejarlo y darle vuelta a la pagina para continuar mi vida al lado de Archie , pero toda aventura trae consecuencias y así fue como sospeche de mi embarazo ...Me avergüenza decirte que este bebe es de Frank y que por miedo y por tonta quise hacerlo pasar como hijo de Archie ...**

 **Tu primo ya sabe sobre mi infidelidad y que mi hijo no es suyo , por eso le di el divorcio lo mas pronto posible para que sea libre y pueda estar con una mujer que el realmente ame... Candy yo se que tu mejor que nadie sabia sobre nuestra triste situación , yo no quise abrir los ojos y presione a Archie y tu familia para que nos casáramos ... Yo siempre he sabido que Archie estaba enamorado de ti ... pero guardaba la triste esperanza de que algún día el me llegaría amar ... pero las cosas fueron de mal en peor y termino por pasar todos estos problemas que ahora me encuentro pagando**

 **Frank es un buen hombre y quiere hacerse responsable por nuestro hijo , pero al enterarse que yo tenia la intensión de que su hijo tuviera otro padre solo termino logrando que me ganara su rencor y resentimiento , el ha sido bueno y cordial , pero ya no me ama ... y me lo tengo merecido... hice mal las cosas Candy ... y necesito recapacitar y madurar al respecto para darle una buena educación y un buen ejemplo a mi hijo**

 **Estoy bien acompañada y segura en el convento Santa Teresa , ,me quedare aqui para limpiar mi corazón y meditar sobre mi vida , puedes escribirme aquí si lo deseas , yo estaré muy dichosa de recibir noticias tuyas y saber sobre tu vida de casada .**

 **Perdóname hermana por todo lo que he hecho , perdóname por no haberte dicho la verdad , si no quieres hablarme mas yo lo entenderé perfectamente , solo me queda decirte que te amo! y que te deseo toda la felicidad!**

 **Annie.**

Candy sintió una presión en el pecho y con una de sus manos tapo su boca para ahogar el llanto , se sentía trist vez furiosa con Annie, Como habia sido posible que su mejor amiga a la que consideraba una hermana la hubiera engañado de esta manera? la joven no pudo contenerse mas y termino rompiendo en llanto sentada en la cama y abrazando sus rodillas. En ese momento Terry entraba a la habitación y palideció al notar que ella estaba llorando

\- Mi amor que tienes? ...- Pregunto el joven acercándose a ella rápidamente para abrazarla

\- Ayy Terry! ..- Dijo la rubia lanzándose en los brazos de su esposo

\- Amor que es lo que tienes? Por favor dime! me estas asustando!

Candy le señalo la carta que descansaba a unos cuantos centímetros de ella y el joven la tomo para leerla , se sentó al lado de su esposa aun abrazándola hacia su pecho y se dispuso a leer las lineas causantes de las lagrimas de su pecosa..

\- Que? ... Tenia mis sospechas cuando vi a Annie subirse al carro de ese hombre ... pero de ahí a que su hijo no fuera de Archie ...

\- Me mintió Terry! Así como quiso hacer con Archie , quiso hacerlo conmigo también! Nos criamos juntas! Por que no confió en mi? Quiso verme la cara de estúpida también?

Decía entre sollozos la rubia recargada entre pena y rabia.

\- Hey pecosa! tranquila! Nos mintió a todos!

\- Si pero yo soy su mejor amiga! Soy su hermana! Como pudo engañarme así?

\- Y que hubieras hecho tu al respecto pecosa? Hubieras dejado que ella siguiera con su mentira?

\- Eh bueno ... yo

\- No lo hubieras hecho pecosa .. a diferencia de la tímida , tu eres una mujer de buen corazón y de alma pura ... tu no podrías mantener secretos tan turbios ...por favor cálmate Candy ... no soporto verte llorar

\- Annie es buena

\- No estoy diciendo que no le sea pecosa ... pero tu eres mucho mas buena y pura ... así no te gusten mis palabras .. es la verdad

Candy se quedo en silencio aun bien abrazada a su esposo y se fue calmando de a pocos mientras el le acariciaba la espalda

\- Entiendo como te sientes amor ... pero cada uno es responsable de sus actos , tu tienes una nueva vida ahora ... no quiero que nada te perturbe ... tu siempre has sido una persona que pone a los demás antes que a ti misma ... pero ya no debe ser así pecosa ... Annie dice que estará bien , pues déjala pagar sus errores!

\- No quiero hablarle

\- Entiendo amor ... cálmate , relájate y con los días podrás ver las cosas con mas claridad.

Candy se sintió reconfortada , aquel joven se había convertido en su nuevo pilar , su fuerza y su protección , en ese momento sintió que así vinieran nuevas desgracias mientras ella tuviera a Terry a su lado se sentía capaz de afrentar todo

mientras la pareja se encontraba abrazada y repartiéndose besos para ablandar la tristeza del momento , una persona de corazón oscuro deambulaba por los alrededores , estudiando y analizando las costumbres de la pareja , sus horas de salida , cuando Candy se quedaba sola en casa , todo un sutil estudio para llevar a cabo su frió plan ...

Continuara!

Saludos a todas! =)


	29. Chapter 29

**Annie :**

 **Lamento tanto haber tenido que portarme como un animal para que tu me dejaras de esta manera , soy inmaduro y mi orgullo no me dejo ver las cosas con claridad . por favor te ruego que me perdones! Yo te sigo amando y quiero tenerte a ti y a mi hijo a mi lado toda la vida.**

 **Vuelve a mi**

 **Frank.**

La muchacha doblo la nota que la madre superiora le había alcanzado , las cosas tenían que llevarse de esa manera para que Frank reaccionara? Y todas las noches que derramo lagrimas de dolor van a arreglarse con una nota? No es justo! ...- Habían sido los primeros pensamientos en la mente de Annie

\- Señorita Briter el joven sigue esperando en la puerta...

\- Madre por favor dígale que se vaya... Yo le escribiré a su casa cuando sea necesario.

Sin mas , la monja se retiro para dar el recado y hacer que el joven se retirara de las instalaciones del convento ya que no era bien visto que un hombre deambulara los alrededores.

\- Como que te vas William? Que tontería es esa?

\- Tía ... Yo no soy hombre de este mundo ... Archie y George hacen un excelente trabajo ... Archie lleva la pasión de los negocios en las venas ... Yo siento que cada vez me asfixio mas ... necesito ir a la naturaleza .. tener un descanso ...

\- William .. te lo prohíbo! Ya llevaste por varios años en esa vida de indigente

\- Tia no hables así! Yo era feliz ... Obviamente no me desaparece por meses y no crea que voy a abandonar del todo los negocios de la familia ... solo me gustaría tener algunos viajes en lo que va el año ...Archie ya esta encaminado en su trabajo y tiene una nueva relación con Karen ... su divorcio ya fue procesado ... Candy ya se caso y se fue a vivir a Nueva York con su esposo ... Y yo que Tía?

\- Me alegra que esa trepadora de reportera no haya vuelto nunca mas

\- Debo confesar que en eso usted tenia razón ...

\- Igual esa muchachita Karen no me gusta mucho para Archie

\- Tía... ella es de buena familia ... no adinerada como los Andley pero de una impecable familia de doctores ... ademas no me vas a negar que admiras su trabajo como actriz

La anciana se quedo callada y levanto su nariz como señal de desaprobación

\- Tía Abuela Elroy ... Todos hemos cambiado , el mundo esta cambiando ... no cree usted que debería hacer lo mismo? Usted ya cumplió, crió bueno nietos y sobrinos , ahora disfrute de su vida! ...- Le dijo el rubio tomándola por los hombros

\- Ayyy Albert ... No creas que no lo he pensado ... Todos ustedes siguen su camino ... y yo solo me percato que con el paso del tiempo me voy haciendo mas vieja y me voy quedando sola

\- Eso no sera por mucho tiempo tía ... Pronto vendrán los hijos de Candy ... tal vez los de Archie en poco tiempo ... y los míos ... no crea que yo tengo la intensión de andar de trotamundos por el resto de mi vida , ya estoy cerca a los treinta y deseo formar una familia pronto

\- Gracias William ... espero de todo corazón que pronto pueda estar rodeada de bisnietos ... toda mi vida lo único que he sabido hacer es criar niños ... pero prométeme que te enamoraras de una mujer decente

\- Créame que si Tía Abuela ... usted se llevara una magnifica sorpresa

En Nueva York las primeras tormentas de nieve ya hacían su aparición , Candy había sido convocada a una reunion en el hospital Hampshire de Nueva York para tratar casos de niños con discapacidad y de bajos recursos económicos , la joven estaba muy contenta ya que haberse mudado a una ciudad agitada y llena de negocios le abría nuevas ventanas a la ayuda social

\- Señora Granchester ya vamos de salida? ...- Pregunto Martin un hombre de casi dos metros de estatura y corpulento , miembro de seguridad que había contratado por Terry para cuidar a su esposa

\- Aun no Martin ... tengo que ir a la oficina de correos a enviar unas cartas

\- Señora disculpe mi atrevimiento , pero esta nevada va a convertirse en tormenta , sera mejor que vayamos a su casa o su esposo se enojara mucho si usted tiene que pasar la noche en la oficina de correos .

Candy comprendió la preocupación de su guardaespaldas y accedió encaminarse al departamento , una vez que el chófer , Martin y Candy llegaron , la rubia entro al loby del edificio pero se percato que Martin no entraba

\- Martin que pasa? ...- Pregunto la joven volviendo a salir

\- Señora entre y suba al departamento por favor ...- Dijo el guardia mirando hacia un lado de la calle y haciendo una seña con su mano para que la joven no avanzara

Candy subió rápidamente por la escaleras, la cara de Martin la había asustado , llego al departamento y al abrir la puerta vio a su marido sentado en la sala que la recibió con la mirada seria al notarla pálida

\- Terry! ...- Exclamo mientras se corría a refugiarse en brazos de su esposo

\- Que paso Candy por que tienes esa cara? Que paso con Martin?

\- Esta abajo ... estábamos entrando pero parece que el vio a alguien y me dijo que subiera .. me preocupa ...

Terry se acerco a la ventana para intentar divisar la calle pero la ventisca y la nieve le hacia imposible ver la calle , de repente un golpe fuerte en la puerta hizo que ambos saltaran

\- Candy ve a la habitación...

\- Pero ...

\- Candy ve a la habitación! ...- Dijo Terry con voz demandante y la rubia obedeció muy temerosa de que algo pudiera pasarle a su esposo

Terry abrió la puerta y un bulto pesado cayo en sus brazos , era Martin que había subido al departamento a rastras y sujetándose un costado del pecho con una de sus manos

\- Martin! Que ocurrió? Estas herido!

\- Señor una mujer ha estado merodeando el edificio hace algunos días ... ahora que llegue con su esposa la vi y enseguida hice que la Señora entrara , la seguí hasta un callejón , pero estaba oscuro y cuando intente detenerla me corto con un objeto filudo ... imagino que un cuchillo

El gran hombre se sentó en el sillón , para su suerte la herida no era grave

\- Como era la mujer?

\- No pude distinguirla estaba tapada con una especie de capa ... pero era de baja estatura y de tez blanca ...

\- Terry que sucedió ? ...- Fue la intromisión de Candy que ya no pude contenerse mas encerrada en la habitación

\- Mi amor te dije que fueras a la habitación!

\- Basta Terry! Tengo derecho a saber que esta pasando!... Martín! Estas herido! déjame revisarte!

Candy reviso al hombre y pudo divisar que era un corte severo pero que con la atención necesaria sanaría sin ninguna complicación , No podían llevarlo al hospital ya que una gran tormenta se había desatado.

\- Martin tendré que coserte , el corte es un poco profundo , estarás bien ...- Dijo Candy encaminándose a traer el botiquín

\- No entiendo ... Quien podrá ser esa mujer? Como sabemos si tiene algo que ver con nosotros? ...- Se preguntaba el actor mientras caminaba de un lado a otro de la sala

\- Sospecho que es con su esposa señor ... la he visto cuando la Señora Granchester tiene que salir al hospital , como si ella conociera los horarios de su mujer

\- Muy bien los dos van a decirme que es lo que paso! ...- Demando la rubia mientras empezaba a curar al guardaespaldas

\- Hay una mujer que ha estado merodeando el edificio cuando sales pecosa ...

\- La seguí por un callejón , por que al verme empezó a huir y cuando quise detenerla para confrontarla quiso apuñalarme , pude esquivarla y entre la confusión y la oscuridad escapo ... lo lamento mucho Señores ...- Se disculpo el hombre

\- No Martin , no te disculpes , hiciste tu trabajo , cuidar de mi esposa y enfrentar a esa desconocida ... tenemos la suerte que te encuentres bien ... Mañana debemos ir a la policía a hacer la denuncia y a poner una alerta para que estén atentos ...- Dijo Terry con el ceño fruncido , tener una acosadora para el era cosa sin cuidado pero que alguien quisiera hacerle daño a su esposa lo ponía en el pero de los humores

\- Martin muchas gracias ... ya estas debidamente vendado , toma algunos analgésicos si sientes dolor ... - Le dijo Candy extendiéndole unas pastillas al corpulento hombre que bebía un vaso de whisky que Terry le había ofrecido

\- Muchas gracias Señora.

\- Ve a descansar Martin , cualquier cosa nos avisas y muchas gracias por todo ...- Le dijo el actor mientras le daba la mano en gesto de agradecimiento

\- Vamos pecosa sera mejor que descansemos ... ..- Le dijo su esposo con un rostro cansando

\- Quien crees que podría ser Terry? Yo no conozco a nadie aquí en Nueva York... y los Leagan están en otro país ...- Le preguntaba la rubia a su esposo mientras se abrazaba a su cuerpo acostados para dormir

\- No se pecosa , no se me ocurre nadie ... A menos que ... Mañana iré a buscar a Susana..

\- Susana? Para que? ...- Pregunto Candy sentándose en la cama de golpe y mirándolo con los ojos muy abiertos

Terry se sorprendió por unos segundo y luego sonrió ampliamente mientras sus ojos le brillaban con un ligero placer...

\- Que pasa mi amor? Solo quiero hablar con ella ... te molesta?

\- No! No me molesta ... solo no entiendo para que tienes que hablar con ella ...

Terry se sentó en la cama y rodeo a su esposa por la cintura ...- Por el tono en que lo dicen Tarzan pecosa pensaría que ten dan celos ...- Le susurro el joven al oído con una perversa sonrisa

\- No digas tonterías Terry! ...- Dijo la joven fracasando en su intento por no sonar molesta y cruzándose de brazos

\- Vamos hermosa ... solo quiero saber si ella o su loca madre están detrás de esto ... es solo por ti ... Tu crees que para mi es un placer verlas? ...- Le decía el joven mientras acariciaba la oreja de su esposa con la punta de su nariz

\- Terry basta ...- Susurro la rubia empezando a acalorarse por la caricias de su esposo y los besos en su cuello

\- Mi esposa no desea que la ame esta noche?

Candy volteo y tomo los labios de su esposo , sorprendiendo y excitando rápidamente al actor , ella no quería admitirlo pero una oleada de celos había invadido su corazón llevándola a descargarse tomando a su marido como le correspondía y dejando que este la amara hasta el amanecer

A la mañana siguiente la pareja junto con el guardaespaldas se dirigió a la estación de policía a levantar la demanda , Martin contó a detalle lo sucedido la noche anterior y un medico legista documento la herida , Los policías aseguraron mandar una patrulla a resguardar la calle.

\- Pecosa iré a hablar con Susana y luego pasare un momento por el teatro ... no debes salir de la casa esta bien? ...

\- Claro... tu sales a visitar a tu ex y yo debo quedarme encerrada aquí ...- Le critico la rubia haciendo un puchero

Terry tomo a la joven por la cintura atrayendola a su cuerpo ...- Te ves tan hermosa hasta cuando te enfadas ...- El joven beso a su esposa apasionadamente , acariciando su cuerpo y profundizando el beso haciendo que ella perdiera la noción del tiempo . El actor rompió el beso suavemente dejando a la joven aun con los ojos cerrados ...- Ya vuelvo pecosa pórtate bien ...- Le dijo tiernamente y dirigiéndose a la salida

Susana Marlow se encontraba en su departamento trabajando en una nueva novela , la vida de la ex actriz había dado un completo giro , ahora era una mujer mas madura e independiente y para la mayor de sus suertes se encontraba comprometida con Daniel , se podría decir que la vida de Susana Marlow era ahora perfecta , tenia amor y un buen trabajo pero había una sombra que oscurecía su felicidad ...

Un golpe en la puerta hizo que la muchacha abandonara su trabajo con fastidio ...- Quien podrá ser? Daniel esta trabajando estas horas ... - La muchacha se acerco a la puerta y grande fue su impresión que al abrirla se topara con aquel hombre que había significado tanto en su pasado.

\- Terry!

\- Hola Susana , disculpa que venga a molestarte ...- Dijo el actor un poco incomodo pues ver a Susana solo le traía recuerdos de una vida pasada que no quería repasar

Mientras tanto en el departamento , Candy se encontraba sola arreglando un poco la despensa de la cocina , Arlita se encontraba de vacaciones y Martin estaba descansando en su casa recuperándose de aquel corte , la joven hacia su tarea con tranquilidad hasta que unos golpes en la puerta llamaron su atención

\- No te preocupes Terry ... pasa por favor...- Dijo la ex actriz con nervios y a la vez mas relajada al ver que Candy no estaba con el

\- Susana no te quitare mucho tiempo ... Como estas? ...disculpa mis modales ...

\- Muy bien ... como ves ... ya tengo un trabajo en un diario , escribo novelas y estoy comprometida ...- Alardeo la joven enseñando su mano izquierda

\- Me alegra mucho Susy ... te felicito ... Susana la razón por la que estoy aquí ...

Candy abrió la puerta del departamento con cautela y se topo con una mujer madura que le resultaba un poco familiar

\- Puedo ayudarla?

\- Buenas Tardes Señorita Andley ... Soy Rebeca Grand ... Compañera de Teatro del Señor Granchester

\- Pero que dices Terry ? Candy en peligro? Y que te hace pensar que yo tengo algo que ver?

\- Susana solo estoy preocupado ... El guardaespaldas confirmo que había visto a una mujer merodear por la casa hace días ... Candy no conoce a nadie aquí en Nueva York ...

\- Buenas Tardes Señora ... Lo lamento pero mi esposo salio ...- Dijo la joven un poco intrigada intentando recordar donde había visto ese rostro anteriormente

\- Oh ... discúlpeme ... debí avisar ... es que vine de tan lejos a hablar con el sobre un asunto de trabajo ...

\- Bueno si desea ... puede pasar , no tardara mucho en llegar ...- Dijo la rubia amablemente sin imaginarse que le estaba abriendo las puertas al enemigo

\- Susana por favor , dime donde esta tu madre?

\- Que te hace pensar que mi mama tiene algo que ver TerrY? A eso has venido? a averiguar si somo unas locas con intensiones de dañar a tu esposa?

\- Tiene un bonito departamento Señora Granchester ... - Decía la mujer caminando lentamente por la sala y poniendo nerviosa a Candy

\- Tome asiento por favor... desea algo de beber? Te , café?

\- Susana por favor! Yo se que tu eres de buen corazón ! Mira toda la felicidad que hoy te rodea! Si sabes algo te pido que me lo digas ... Donde esta tu madre?

Candy había servido el te para ella y la mujer que tenia de visita , la rubia quería ser educada y servicial como siempre lo había sido con todos pero algo la tenia nerviosa , algo en aquella mujer le producía temor , la forma en que la miraba y sus movimientos no eran de una persona común

\- Así que son recién casados no es así? ... Imagino lo feliz que debe estar ...

\- Eh sii, estamos muy felices

\- Yo tengo una hija sabe? ... Ella también iba a casarse con un buen partido ... Mi hija dio tanto por ese hombre ... casi su vida entera por así decirlo ...

\- Mi madre ... bueno ella ...

\- Susana por favor! ...- Decía el actor llegando al punto de exasperarse

\- Mi madre se fue ... no se ... escapo de la casa ... ella no supero el hecho de que nos separáramos y que yo vendiera la casa y el auto y la trajera a vivir aquí ... es decir tomo muy mal volver a ser de clase media ... y cayo en el alcohol

\- Y que fue lo que paso? ...- Pregunto Candy impulsada por su naturaleza curiosa a la mujer

\- Pues el desgraciado la dejo ... para irse a Chicago tras una heredera y casarse con ella

Candy palideció , en ese preciso instante sabia a quien tenia al frente , era la madre de Susana y se encontraban solas en aquel departamento , la muchacha comenzó a temblar cuando con horror pudo observar que la mujer extraía un enorme cuchillo de su bolso

Terry que se encontraba aun sentado en la sala de Susana sintió una fuerte punzada en el pecho que lo hizo saltar de su asiento , aun no había digerido del todo la noticia sobre el estado mental de la Señora Marlow pero un impulso lo hizo levantarse , despedirse rápidamente de Susana y correr hacia su departamento para estar con su esposa

\- Y yo he venido a cobrarme todo el daño que le hizo ese infeliz a mi pobre hija ... por su culpa ahora vivimos en la miseria! Sabia eso usted Señora Granchester? ...- Dijo la mujer con una mirada retorcida y poniéndose rápidamente de pie

Candy se levanto de su asiento lentamente ...- Señora Marlow por favor , hablemos ...-

\- NO TENEMOS NADA DE QUE HABLAR MALDITA! TU EXISTENCIA SIEMPRE FUE LA DESGRACIA DE MI HIJA!

Terry subió a su auto y manejo a toda velocidad hacia su casa , el miedo lo había invadido , su esposa estaba sola y una mujer demente y alcohólica la acechaba .. - En que maldita cabeza se me ocurre dejarla sola? Soy un imbécil! ...- Pensaba para si mismo el actor que estaba a punto de romper el acelerador de su auto.

\- Señora Marlow por favor ... no me haga daño ... Piense bien las cosas , no cometa un grave error ... piense en Susana

\- CÁLLATE TE PROHÍBO MENCIONAR EL NOMBRE DE MI HIJA, PERRA! Y es por ella que voy a desfigurar tu rostro ... jajajajaja a ver si así el gran actor Terruce Granchester te sigue amando ... - Decía la mujer con ojos de estar poseída y fuera de si

La mujer se abalanzo sobre Candy pero no anticipo que ante su impulso, la rubia había tomado un jarrón de la chimenea lanzando el objeto en el rostro de la mujer , dándole la oportunidad para correr hacia la puerta , una vez que llego a esta al girar la perilla unas manos la tomaron del cabello jalándola hacia atrás , Candy volteo y lo primero que pudo ver fue la mano de su atacante con el enorme cuchillo , la rubia pudo tomarle la mano y de un impulso empujo el cuerpo de la mujer contra la pared con el suyo haciendo que ella soltara el arma. Ambas mujeres se encontraban forcejeando pero para mala suerte de Candy su atacante pudo dar un golpe de gracia haciendo que la rubia cayera al piso y perdiera ligeramente la consciencia dándole tiempo a su atacante de volver a tomar el cuchillo

\- Jajajaja maldita estúpida! Cortare todo tu cuerpo en pedazos para que tu marido se lleve una bonita sorpresa cuando regrese ...- Le dijo la Señora Marlow poniéndose encima del cuerpo de Candy ...

En esos momentos un fuerza descomunal saco a la mujer volando por lo aires , Candy se sentó y vio a su marido forcejeando con la desquiciada mujer que no dejaba de luchar como una loca para liberarse del agarre de Terry

El actor tuvo que propinarle un buen golpe en el rostro para que perdiera la consciencia y dejara de ser un peligro

\- Terry! ...- Grito la rubia lanzándose a los brazos de esposo

\- Candy! Mi amor! Estas bien ? ...- Dijo el hombre separándose para revisarla

\- Estoy bien Terry! Me salvaste! no se que hubiera sido de mi si no hubieras llegado!

\- Es mi culpa Candy! Yo te deje sola , soy un estúpido que aun no sabe cuidarte ... - Decía el actor muy arrepentido

\- No Terry! Yo tengo la culpa por dejar pasar extraños a la casa y mas aun sabiendo lo que paso ayer con Martín ... yo soy una tonta! ...- Decía la joven entre lagrimas

\- Olvídalo pecosa ... lo mas importante es que te encuentras bien ... hay que amarrarla y llamar a la policía.

La Señora Marlow fue aprendida y procesada , para su penosa suerte la mujer fue declarada con trastornos mentales y encerrada en un manicomio hasta sus últimos días , Susana en cambio sufrió mucho por el destino de su madre , pero al año ,la felicidad llego a ella convirtiéndola en madre , con un matrimonio feliz, un trabajo que le apasionaba y la realización de una familia , la vida la había compensado por lo años de dolor.

Habían transcurrido algunos meses después del feo incidente , el matrimonio Granchester finalmente se encontraba en paz y viviendo plenamente de su amor . Terry se encontraba preparándose para una nueva obra (Otero) teniendo el papel principal , el joven sonreía constantemente pues era primera vez que organizaba y trabajaba con su grupo de buen humor hasta incluso era mas sociable , todo el elenco del Teatro Strandford comentaba que el matrimonio le había caído de maravilla al actor principal.

Mientras tanto , Annie Britter se encontraba cada vez mas cerca al momento de dar a luz , la joven había tenido unos meses difíciles , se sentía sola a pesar de que Frank le enviaba cartas constantemente pidiéndole perdón y que volviera , sin embargo una buena mañana del mes de diciembre la morena recibió cartas de Archie y de Candy.

Candy había meditado bien las cosas y persuadida por Terry , la joven se animo a escribirle a su mejor amiga , dándole la maravillosa noticia que iría a pasar navidad a Chicago y que deseaba verla con todas sus fuerzas y que se quedaría a su lado hasta que naciera el bebe.

Mientras tanto la carta de Archie pedía perdón por las actitudes tomadas en el pasado y la perdonaba de sus faltas , le comunico que deseaba retomar una amistad con ella y que siempre tendría su apoyo para lo que necesitara

Annie Britter sintió paz esa mañana , eso era lo que ella necesitaba , admitir sus culpas y ser perdonada , la muchacha dejo su orgullo de lado y escribió una larga carta a Frank dándole la noticia que volvería a su lado.

Las festividades ya se encontraban muy cerca y Candy junto Arlita se encontraba organizando todo el equipaje de ella y su marido para su temporada en Chicago , la pareja se tomaría mas de un mes de vacaciones para estar con la familia y visitar el hogar de Pony . Albert regresaría del Tibet antes de las fiestas y también se celebraría el compromiso entre Archie y Karen

\- Señora Granchester ... usted esta muy hermosa esta noche ...- Dijo Terry al entrar a su habitación llegando del Teatro y topándose con su esposa metiendo algunas cosas a las maletas

\- Hola mi amor ... - Se acerco ella a darle un rápido beso pero su marido la retuvo de la mano y la jalo nuevamente para besarla apasionadamente

\- Hueles delicioso pecosa ...- Le decía el actor empezando a besar el cuello de su esposa ...- Estaba como loco por llegar a casa y hacerte el amor

\- Yo también estaba ansiosa Señor Granchester ...- Le dijo la rubia empezando a desabotonar la camisa de su esposo

\- En ese caso me daré una rápida ducha , espérame lista ...- Le dijo Terry con una perversa sonrisa y encaminándose al baño

El actor se baño rápidamente luchando con sus impulsos mas primitivos y una vez que salio del baño envuelto solamente con un toalla en la cintura se percato que la habitación se encontraba a oscuras y adornada con algunos candelabros dando un ambiente muy romántico y misterioso

Candy se encontraba sentada en la cama vestida con un baby doll de encaje negro que transparentaba totalmente su desnudes y con el cabello sensualmente suelto dejando a Terry con la mandíbula por los suelos y haciendo que cierta parte de su anatomía reaccionara instintivamente

\- He debido de hacer algo muy bueno hoy para merecer lo que estas haciendo ...- Dijo el joven recorriendo el cuerpo de Candy con malicia

\- Bueno digamos que hay algo que quiero regalarte por los cuatro meses de casados ... que por supuesto han sido los mejores de mi vida

\- Y los míos pecosa ...- Respondió el joven acercándose a ella hipnotizado como las polillas hacia la luz ...- Y déjame decirte que no podría estar mas agradecido por dejarme verte así de hermosa

\- De nada mi amor ... pero ese no es el único regalo ...- Le dijo ella haciendo un pequeño gesto con su mano para que el joven se sentara a su lado

Terry se sentó y con la voz temblorosa por la emoción le pregunto ...- Y que es Candy? ...- Dijo casi en un susurro con el pecho agitado por el erotismo del momento

\- Pues esto ...- La joven se arrodillo frente a Terry y retiro delicadamente la toalla descubriendo su excitación , lentamente la muchacha bajo la cabeza tomando el miembro de su esposo en su boca

Terry lanzo un gemido y apretó las sabanas con sus manos ante aquel glorioso contacto , jamás en su vida pensó que Candy se atrevería a mostrarle pasión de esa manera. Con la cabeza hecha hacia atrás y con las pupilas perdidas el actor disfruto plenamente de los besos , lamidas y succiones que le daba su esposa.

\- Candy! ...- Pronunciaba su nombre una y otra ves gozando de cada segundo , hasta que empezó a sentir que pronto alcanzaría el Clímax

\- Amor ... debes parar ..o ya sabes que es lo que va a pasar ...- Decía Terry balbuceando de placer

La rubia profundizo la pasión en aquel beso dando a entender a su esposo que estaba dispuesta a recibir todo de el , así finalmente Terry se dejo llevar en la boca de su esposa y cayo rendido y extasiado de placer , sin lugar a dudas había sido el viaje mas intenso que había tenido en sus 25 años de vida

Candy se sintió satisfecha y orgullosa de ver a su esposo que aun no volvía del viaje al que ella lo había llevado pero no le tomo mas de un minuto recomponerse y con ojos de lobo que acecha a su presa le dijo...

\- Te pagare con la misma moneda Señora Granchester...

El Frío en Nueva York era intenso , la gente se resguardaba del frió y ponían al máximo el calor de sus chimeneas , una fuerte nevada ya caía en la calles pero sin embargo ningún vestigio de frió se hacia presente en aquella habitación donde esa pareja de jóvenes enamorados se entregaba y se amaba con alma y cuerpo.

Continuara...

Chicas disculpen por actualizar un poco tarde ... he tenido toneladas de trabajo! Espero que les guste!

Un besote a todas!


	30. Chapter 30

Querido Padre :

Espero de corazón que tu y mi madre estén pasando un momento maravilloso en Londres , Me alegra de corazón que hayan decidido retomar su unión sin importar el tiempo pasado

Candy y yo estamos bien , hace unos meses tuvimos en altercado con la madre de Susana Marlow pero gracias Dios no paso a mayores , la policía ya se hizo cargo de este penoso asunto , les contare mas detalles cuando viajemos a Londres a visitarlos

Por ahora estamos camino a Chicago a pasar las fiestas con los Andley , visitaremos el hogar de Pony y acompañaremos a Annie la mejor amiga de Candy que pronto tendrá a su primer bebe.

También quería darte la noticia que después de haberlo pensado mucho , finalmente me di cuenta lo que implica ser un hombre responsable y tener el peso de velar por la protección de la persona que amas. He decidido no renunciar a los Granchester , estoy dispuesto a tomar mi lugar en el ducado cuando llegue el momento de tu retiro , entendí que el legado esta en mi sangre , que es mi apellido y mi honor continuar protegiendo a las futuras generaciones de la familia y se que podre hacer un buen ducado por que tengo a la mujer correcta a mi lado.

Soy igual a ti padre , amo con toda mi vida y soy capaz de hacer grandes cosas por ese amor (solo que tuve un poco de suerte)

Espero tener pronto noticias suyas

Terruce G.

\- Terry ha madurado tanto querido ...- Decía Eleonor limpiando su rostro de las lagrimas que habían caído de sus bellos ojos

\- No imagine que Terruce fuera a aceptarlo ... Espero que Dios me conceda muchos años mas de vida para que mi hijo disfrute todo lo que pueda del teatro

\- Terry ha llevado ambas cosas en su corazón ... la actuario y la nobleza ... solo se debatía mucho entre ellas durante su adolescencia pero ahora finalmente que es un hombre ya aprendió a lidiar con ambas ... pero Richard... que va a pasar con nosotros ahora? Si tu no dejas el ducado ... no nos van a dejar estar juntos ...- Dijo la actriz con temor de revivir las desgracias de una vida pasada

\- Te equivocas Eleonor ... Después de semejante escándalo con la duquesa el Consejo Granchester no tiene cara para involucrarse en mi vida privada ... ya que ellos forzaron ese matrimonio ... y por supuesto tampoco van a meterse con las siguientes generaciones

\- Oh Richard! ...- Dijo una emocionada Eleonor abrazandoce al elegante hombre

\- Solo falta una cosa por hacer querida ... y es casarnos lo mas pronto posible...

Candy y Terry ya se encontraban en la Mansion Andley , fueron acomodados en una hermosa habitación y recibidos con mucho amor y alergia de sus seres queridos . Felicitaron con ansias a Archie y Karen que estaban emocionados por su compromiso y se llevaron la sorpresa de que la pareja también se mudaría a Nueva York ya que Archie tenia mas facilidades de llevar los negocios de la familia desde aya y Karen podría seguir tranquilamente con su carrera de actriz.

Albert había llegado días previos a la mansion junto con Paula y solo esperaba la llegada de Candy para anunciar su relación con la joven que había prosperado bastante durante su viaje. La tía abuela estaba muy conforme con la nueva novia de Albert ya que la consideraba totalmente digna de la familia pero a la vez la anciana renegaba ya que se había percatado de que la muchacha era idéntica a su sobrino , un alma libre y sencilla.

Por ultimo días previos a la navidad , Candy y Annie pudieron encontrase para conversar sobre lo sucedido disculparse y perdonarse. Frank había alquilado una bonita casa en Chicago para que Annie estuviera comoda durante el parto y los primeros meses del bebe , era necesario ya que no les parecía buena idea llevar a una criatura muy pequeña al campo

Era noche buena y la familia Andley estaba reunida en la Mansion para una hermosa cena , Albert dio sus palabras de agradecimiento y presento a Paula a los otros miembros de la familias , los padres de Paula conocieron a la Señora Elroy y así se fue sellando la formalidad de dicha relación, Durante la cena Sara Legan junto con su esposo hicieron presencia , el matrimonio había trabajado bastante en su relación , El señor Legan dedico mas tiempo a su esposa que al trabajo y juntos pudieron sacar a flote un matrimonio que ya se veía perdido

Neal Leagan había vuelto de su reclutamiento en el ejercito , basto solo unos meses para que el cobarde joven recapacitara sobre la vida y se pusiera en camino para el exito , pronto el joven comenzó a ayudar a su padre en los negocios del banco y termino siendo el orgullo de la familia Leagan , Un par de años después Neal conoció a una joven Canadiense y se caso con ella formando un buen matrimonio con cuatro hijos.

Lamentablemente Eliza Leagan no corrió con la misma suerte , Cada vez que su padre iba a visitarla la joven se encontraba cada vez peor con deseos enfermizos de vengarse de Candy y su familia , la joven fue evaluada por un psiquiatra y determino que la muchacha había desarrollado un tipo de esquizofrenia , Eliza fue internada en uno de los mejores hospitales mentales del país . pero lamentablemente su odio pudo mas y la joven termino suicidándose en su habitación un 25 de agosto , fecha que justo coincidia con la adopción de Candy por los Leagan.

Una vez que los invitados se habían retirado de la mansion , Albert ,Paula, Archie, Karen, Candy y Terry se acomodaron en la sala frente a la chimenea ,bebieron vino, conversaron temas triviales , algunos detalles sobre la boda de Archie y Karen hasta que pasadas las horas , tanto Albert como Archie tuvieron que llevar a sus novias a sus casas

Terry y Candy se quedaron frente al fuego disfrutando de su cercanía y la felicidad de estar juntos en esta navidad que era la primera que pasaban como esposos. Bajo la comodidad de una manta Terry rodeaba el cuerpo de su esposa con un brazo hasta que el reloj anuncio las 12

\- Feliz navidad pecosa

\- Feliz navidad mi amor

La pareja se fundio en un tierno beso que fue prolongado y pausado , ambos no podían con tanta felicidad.

\- Tengo algo para ti Candy ...- Dijo el joven sacando una delicada caja de uno de los bolsillos de su saco ...

\- Para mi? ...- La rubia tomo la elegante caja y al abrirla sus ojos se abrieron como platos ante un hermoso y fino collar de oro blanco con un pequeño corazon incrustado con pequeños diamantes

\- Terry es hermoso! Gracias! No debiste gastar tanto en mi !

\- Esta joya me hizo pensar en ti ... pienso que algo similar debe ser tu corazón ... transparente y hermoso como los diamantes

\- Terry ... te amo tanto ... Yo también tengo tu regalo ... pero te lo daré en unos días ...- Dijo la joven sonriendo

\- En unos días?

\- Si ... y no hagas mas preguntas ... o no te daré nada

\- mmmm esta bien , esperare ... pero tu sabes pecosa que soy un hombre muy ansioso y necesito hacer algo para distraerme ...- Le dijo el joven atrayendola para acariciarla

\- Ah si? ... Déjame adivinar que podrá ser lo que el Señor Granchester quiere ...

\- Por que no lo vas adivinando en la habitación pecosa?...- Le dijo Terry cargando a su esposa y llevándola hasta la intimidad de su cuarto

Era la mañana siguiente y los Andley se juntaron frente al gran árbol de navidad para abrir los regalos , La servidumbre trajo el desayuno en fuentes para que la familia se dispusiera a comer cómodamente

Candy estaba sentada junto a su esposo y tuvo que reprimir una gran arcada al ver la fuente de huevos revueltos frente a ella

\- Amor no vas a comer? ...- Le dijo su esposo al notar que ella no se servia nada para desayunar.

\- No tengo mucha hambre , todavía estoy llena de la cena de anoche ...- Contesto ella un poco nerviosa pero aliviada ya que su excusa fue valida para librarse de interrogatorios.

Era 26 de diciembre y Candy se levanto esa mañana muy temprano , su esposo había salido junto con Albert a un día de pesa y ese era el momento perfecto para llevar a cabo su plan

\- Buenos Días Candy ... te traje el desayuno ...- Saludo Dorothy entrando a la habitación

\- Gracias Dorothy ...- La rubia se levanto de la cama y al hacerlo se tuvo que apoyar en la pared debido a un fuerte vértigo

\- Candy estas bien? estas pálida! Toma asiento!

\- Estoy bien ... - La joven vio el desayuno servido y tuvo que levantarse corriendo hacia el baño ya que la nauseas la habían vencido

\- Candy ...- Dijo la mucama muy asombrada

\- No hace falta que me lo digas Dorothy ... es solo una sospecha hasta ahora ... por favor ayúdame a arreglarme para ir al medico ... - Dijo la joven saliendo del baño y muy sonriente

\- Y que tal la vida de casado Terry? ...- Le pregunto Albert a su amigo en la tranquilidad del lago cristalino donde pescaban

\- No podría estar mas contento Albert ... he escuchado a miles de personas decir que los tres primeros meses son los mas difíciles pero yo debo confesarte que no podría estar mas feliz , Candy yo yo nos complementamos muy bien ... no tenemos ningún problemas ... hasta ahora claro ...

\- Bueno problemas siempre van a haber ... Lo importante es que ustedes dos siempre sean unidos para superarlos

\- Y estoy dispuesto a todo ... Tanto que ... Le dije a mi padre que cuando llegue su turno de retirarse del Ducado yo tomare su lugar

\- Que ? En serio Terry? Y la actuacion?

\- La actuacion es mi pasión ... pero en un futuro tendremos hijos y no estoy dispuesto a dejar a mi familia por tanto tiempo cuando salga a las giras , quiero cuidarlos y que nunca les falte nada ... mas que la actuacion ... Candy y la futura familia que tenga con ella sera mi verdadera pasión .. pero bueno aun falta mucho para eso

\- Me sorprendes Terry!

\- Ademas quiero convertirme en Dramaturgo y eso podre hacerlo junto con el ducado ... también es mi deber mantener el titulo dentro de mi familia ... eso le correspondía a mi hermanastro ... pero ya que su señora madre ha sido toda una dama distinguida eso no sera posible ... si tengo la posibilidad de remediar eso ... por que no hacerlo? no te parece?

\- Estoy orgulloso de ti Terry ... y Quiero que sepas que cuentas con todo mi apoyo para lo que tu y Candy necesiten

\- Bueno Señora Granchester déjeme felicitarla , usted esta embarazada ... justo como lo sospecho!

\- En serio doctor? ...- Dijo la rubia con los ojos cristalinos de la emoción

\- Con toda seguridad! Ahora debe cuidarse mucho , comer sanamente y no hacer tanto esfuerzo ... calculo que debe tener aproximadamente dos meses

\- Muchas Gracias Doctor ... hare todo lo que usted me diga!

La rubia llego rebosante de alegría a la mansion Andley , su esposo no había llegado aun así que tenia tiempo para pensar en como darle la hermosa noticia , subió a su habitación y arreglo su cabello y su vestuario . Candy quería verse realmente linda para decirle a Terry que seria padre

\- Candy! Como te fue? ...- Pregunto Dotothy al ver a la joven peinar su cabello frente al espejo con una enorme sonrisa dibujada en su rostro

\- Lo que suponía Dorothy! ... - Exclamo la muchacha tapándose la boca con ambas manos para intentar reprimir el llanto de tanta felicidad

\- Felicidades Candy! Ahora serán una hermosa familia! Ese pequeño tendrá tanto amor!

\- Le daré todo el amor del mundo Dorothy ... Seré la mejor mama ...- En ese momento Candy pensó en aquella mujer que la había traído al mundo... Que edad tendría? Como fue su reacción al enterarse que estaba embarazada? Que motivos tuvo para abandonarla? ...- A este bebe nunca le faltara nada , tendrá todo mi amor y el de Terry ... Dorothy ayúdame a ponerme linda! Cuando llegue Terry le dirás que lo estaré esperando en el balcón de la oficina de Albert ... donde nos reencontramos...

Albery y Terry llegaron a la mansion con una gran pesca , entre bromas y risas cada uno se dirigió a su habitación a descansar

\- Señor Granchester , La Señora Candy me dijo que le avisara que lo espera en el balcón de la oficina de Albert

\- Gracias Dorothy , me daré un baño rápido e iré , avísale por favor ...

Candy estaba nerviosa , intentaba leer un libro pero era en vano , se había sentado en una bonita mecedora y por momentos se imaginaba meciendo a un pequeño en sus brazos , se tronaba los dedos buscando las palabras correctas para darle la noticia a su esposo

\- Pecosa! Que haces aquí tan sola? Dorothy me dijo que estabas esperándome aquí ...- Dijo el actor entrando y aproximándose a la joven ...- Paso algo? ...-Le pregunto agachándose en cuclillas para verla directamente

\- Terry ... Hoy fui al doctor ...- Empezó la rubia con timidez y un poco de seriedad

\- Al doctor? te has estado sintiendo mal? Me hubieras dicho pecosa para acompañarte!Que es lo que tienes?...- Dijo el joven empezando a exasperarse debido a su personalidad sobre protectora

\- Tranquilo Terry ... Se podría decir que durante unos meses tendré que cuidarme mas y comer muy saludable

\- Por que ? Gastritis? Anemia? ... He notado que no has estado comiendo mucho últimamente ...

\- No es nada de eso ... es una enfermedad hermosa ... que durara solo unos meses y después de eso ... seremos tres ..

Terry abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y palideció un poco ante las palabras de la joven

\- Estas ... estas ...- Balbuceo el actor como intentando salir de un trance

\- Si mi amor ... Estamos embarazados ...- Le concluyo la rubia con una tierna sonrisa

\- Candy! ...- Exclamo Terry poniéndose de pie y tomando el rostro de su esposa para llenarlo de besos ...- Candy! Candy! No sabes lo feliz que me has hecho! ...- Gritaba el actor extasiado y cargando en vilo a su esposa.

\- Jajaja tu también me has hecho muy feliz mi amor , si no fuera por ti este milagro no seria posible!

\- Espera! ...- Dijo el actor depositando suavemente a la joven en el suelo como si se tratara de un frágil cristal ... - Y ahora? Tengo que cuidarte mucho! Tu no puedes hacer esfuerzo! No deberías estar aquí con este frió!

\- Terry! jajaja Estoy embarazada , no enferma!

\- Igual pecosa , tu y este bebe son mi vida ... Que te gustaría que fuera ?

\- Mmmmm , me da igual , solo me importa que nazca muy sanito

\- A mi me encantaría que fuera una niña ... y que sea igualita a ti pecosa ...- Le dijo el actor tomando su rostro y besando sus labios

\- Si fuera un niño me encantaría que sea igual a ti Terry!

La Mansion Andley se lleno de alegría ante la buena noticia de la llegada del bebe Granchester , la mas emocionada resulto la Tía Abuela que por fin veía con ilusión criando a un nuevo nieto

Después de haber recibido tal alegría , Candy pudo entender mejor las decisiones de Annie y la responsabilidad que conlleva proteger lo mas importante en la vida , Un hijo , La morena dio a luz a un bello y saludable niño tres días después del año nuevo , Frank era un orgulloso padre y estaba muy agradecido con la vida por aquel maravilloso regalo , el bebe había nacido idéntico a su padre y la pareja se alivio al notar que habían tomado la decisión correcta , que era prevalecer juntos ante cualquier inconveniente.

Candy aprendió mucho sobre como criar a un recién nacido junto con Annie , la morena desbordaba alegría ante la futura maternidad de Candy. Paso casi dos meses y el matrimonio Granchester ya se veía obligado a regresar a Nueva York para continuar en la privacidad de su matrimonio , la preparación para recibir a su primogénito y sus responsabilidades laborales .Los Granchester se despidieron muy tristes de la familia , pero con la ilusión de volver en cuatro meses para el matrimonio de Archie y Karen.

El Duque y Eleonor estallaron de alegría al enterarse que serian abuelos , su felicidad fue tanta que decidieron regresar a vivir a Nueva York , Para el Duque no seria fácil ,tendría que hacer varios viajes al año , pero esto no le importaba en comparación de disfrutar ver a su nieto crecer.

\- Esta me gusta Terry ...- Dijo Candy caminando lentamente por el recibidor de una bella casa

\- A mi también , pero creo que el jardín es muy pequeño ... necesitamos mas arboles para el futuro mono ...- Dijo el castaño tocando el pequeño vientre de su esposa

\- Ayyy Terry! no le digas así!

\- No solo hablo de el o ella ... también de ti pecosa ... se que mueres por tener mas arboles que trepar

\- Muy gracioso! ... en serio amor , esta me gusta mucho ... los arboles los podemos plantar ...- Dijo la rubia con ojos llenos de ilusión

\- Esta bien pecosa! Sera como tu digas!

\- De verdad? ahhhh! Gracias mi amor! ...- Gritaba Candy dando pequeños saltos de alegría como una niña pequeña

Los meses seguían pasando y el feliz matrimonio Granchetser ya se encontraba habitando su nueva casa , Terry estaba muy comprometido con la actuacion pero siempre buscaba un espacio del día para compartirlo junto con Candy y atenderla en todo lo que necesitara , con amor e ilusión la pareja armo el cuarto del bebe. Candy ya tenia un pequeño vientre abultado que la hacia ver radiante y feliz .

El matrimonio de Archie y Karen , en comparación con el matrimonio de Terry y Candy era diez veces mas ostentoso , la pareja tenia una buena y solida relación , pero los malos comentarios no se hicieron esperar y el medio del espectáculo fue severo con Karen por casarse con un hombre divorciado , se le llego incluso a culpar del divorcio de los Corwall y Britter , pero ella como mujer fuerte no agacho la cabeza y con el apoyo y amor de Archie volvió a Nueva York para llenar el teatro con su talento.

Tanto Lucio como su madre cumplieron su condena en los Estados Unidos para después ser llevados a su país y observar con desgracia la forma en que su casa y sus bienes fueron subastados , El Conde nunca salio de principio y falleció en esta a los 75 años , La condesa y su hijo vivieron en un pequeño complejo departamental , Lucio tuvo que dedicarse a trabajar en construcción para mantener a su madre que falleció joven debido a su depresion . La vida hizo que Lucio pagara por su cobardía y ambición pero a la edad adulta conoció a una viuda con la que se caso y pudo llevar una buena vida hasta sus últimos años.

Albert y Paula se casaron a finales de ese año , el joven y aventurero matrimonio supo encontrara un equilibrio entre sus responsabilidades con la familia y su espíritu aventurero , juntos se dedicaron a hacer grandes viajes y ganar nuevas experiencias pero sin dejar a la familia de lado

Fue en el mes de Julio con un hermoso verano en todo su esplendor en que Candice Granchester dio a luz a una hermosa y saludable niña a la que llamaron Amanda que significa "Amada por todos" La pequeña nació con un bello y ensortijado cabello rubio pero con unos preciosos ojos azul zafiro como los de su padre , era la combinación perfecta entre Terry y Candy . Cuando el actor la sostuvo en brazos por primera vez no pudo reprimir las lagrimas y por fin pudo entender el misterio de la vida y la verdadera existencia de Dios al ver en sus brazos al pequeño milagro de su amor con Candy

Cuando la pequeña Amanda llego a sus vidas , Los Andley y los Granchester no cabían en si de alegría , la vida había vuelto para todos en la gran mansion. Albert y Paula ya no quería viajar tanto pues de morían por su sobrina y solo deseaban consentirla , pronto Karen y Archie tuvieron una niña y al año Albert junto con paula tuvieron unos hermosos gemelos.

Paty conocio a un reconocido abogado con el cual se caso al año de relacion , el joven era muy gentil y atento con la muchacha por lo cual llevaron juntos un buen matrimonio y fueron bendecidos con tres maravillosos hijos . Candy y Paty nunca perdieron contacto y cada cierto tiempo Paty junto con su familia viajaba a los Estados Unidos a visitar a los Andley a y los Nolan

Annie y Frank se mudaron al campo donde el joven tenia sus ranchos ganaderos , Annie llevo una buena vida , si en si el negocio de Frank daba una pequeña fortuna para llevar una vida acomodada no era tan ostentosa como la vida de los Andley los Granchester o los Britter , pero esto no le importo a la joven púes en Frank había conocido la verdadera felicidad y juntos tuvieron tres hijos , dos niños y una niña , Annie nunca mas volvió a saber de los Britter , pero eso no le importo a la muchacha tenia a sus madres en el Hogar de Pony y a los Andley que le abrieron las puertas de su casa nuevamente una vez limada las aspereas.

Eleonor Baker dejo la actuacion para por fin dedicarse a vivir su felicidad junto al hombre que amaba y a disfrutar de su nieta , la pequeña Amanda los había apodado los "Abuelitos viajeros" ya que el Duque tenia que viajar constantemente a Londres por motivos de trabajo y Eleonor lo acompañaba y le brindaba su apoyo , Los Duques tenían una bella casa en Nueva York y un pequeño pero muy elegante departamento en Chicago , ambos no querían desprenderse de su nieta ni de Terry y Candy.

\- Hey no subas ahí! ...- Dijo el joven castaño intentando con todas sus fuerzas parecer serio

\- Por que no? Desde arriba podre ver toda la casa!

\- Porque puedes caerte! ...- Dijo el actor tomando a la pequeña por el talle para obligarla a bajar de un árbol de mediana altura

\- No papa! No me bajes! ...- Se quejaba la pequeña intentando soltarse del agarre de Terry

\- Amanda Granchester Andley! Puedes caerte y hacerte daño

\- Nooooooo

\- Muy bien ...Le diré a Arlita que no te sirva postre en el almuerzo

Como si el joven hubiera dicho las palabras mágicas la niña dejo de patalear y se aferro al cuello de su padre

\- Te quiero mucho papito ...- Le dijo la pequeña dándole un beso a la mejilla

\- Eres igual a tu madre ...- Dijo el joven que se derretía por su hija de a penas 2 años

\- Aquí están ustedes dos ...- Dijo Candy aproximándose

\- MAMIIIIIII ...- Grito la pequeña con toda la felicidad del mundo ...- Papa no me deja subir ...- Dijo señalando el arbol con su pequeña manito

\- Yo subiré contigo después de almorzar esta bien? ahora ve con Arlita a lavarte las manos para comer

La niña corrió hasta su niñera que la llevo a la cocina para asearla

\- Al comienzo me parecía divertido ver a mi hija en los arboles como su madre ... pero ahora me aterra , estoy obsesionado en protegerla ... Ayyy no quiero ni imaginar cuando tenga novio! ...- Dijo el castaño a su esposa y pasando sus manos por su cabellera

\- Jajaja todavía falta mucho para eso y te lo dije Terry ... tu querías un monito ...pues ahí lo tienes ... Solo espero que el que viene ahora en camino no sea tan trepador de arboles ...- Dijo la muchacha tocando su plano vientre

\- Candy! Estas segura? ...- Dijo el actor con la mima cara pálida y los ojos como platos como cuando se entero que tendría a Amanda

\- Si mi amor ... vengo del doctor

\- Eres una tramposa! ...- Dijo el actor besando a su esposa con toda su emoción ...- Me dijiste que irías a una reunion en el hospital

\- Y así fue! Solo que aproveches en hacer ambas cosas ...

\- Gracias mi amor ... vas a darme otro hermoso regalo!

La pareja se fundio en una tierno beso , intercambiando todo el amor y agradecimiento , los años de separacion y los problemas que habian tenido les parcia algo tan lejano e irreal , solo ambos podian agradecer a la vida por la oportunidad y la felicidad que estaban viviendo

Terry y Candy construyeron una maravillosa Familia , su segundo bebe fue un hermoso niño que era idéntico a su padre pero con el mismo espíritu aventurero de su madre, como cualquier matrimonio tuvieron sus altas y bajas pero nada fue suficiente para romper un solido amor , un amor que perduro con el tiempo , el dolor y la distancia.

FIN!

Chicas aquí el final! ... pronto escribiré nuevas historias ... Quiero agradecerles mucho mucho mucho por sus reviews tan lindos , es el primer fic que escribo y estoy segura que podre hacer mejores ... nunca había escrito historia alguna

Gracias por su cariño y por seguirme

Las quiero mucho!

VIVIAN GRANCHESTER


End file.
